<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【先杨|コプヤン】Fall In Love After Marriage（先婚后爱） by SteviaRebaudia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25241779">【先杨|コプヤン】Fall In Love After Marriage（先婚后爱）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteviaRebaudia/pseuds/SteviaRebaudia'>SteviaRebaudia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:15:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>162,084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25241779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteviaRebaudia/pseuds/SteviaRebaudia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Walter von Schenkopp/Yang Wenli</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-<br/>华尔特·冯·先寇布已经坐在街边咖啡馆的白色遮阳亭下玩了半个小时手机，并开始怀疑他的约会对象根本不打算应邀前来，抑或只是远远打量了这边一眼就已经决定放他鸽子。<br/>前者的几率应该大一些，这几年信奉“婚姻自由万岁，反对姻缘法”的公民呼声在社会中的存在感愈发鲜明，单是先寇布眼下身处的职场中就已经占据三成之多。至于先寇布本人，他既非对“姻缘法”感恩戴德的追捧者，也并不算婚姻自由派的成员之一。他十六个小时前接到政府通知，在指定约会地点与他的指定Omega见面，并决定发挥Alpha应有的绅士风度欣然赴约——尽管不打算就这么结束寻花问柳的快活日子，但倘若对方是个美人，先见一面也不算亏本。<br/>作为男性Alpha，先寇布颀长健美的身材即使在同性别人群中也拥有绝对的压迫力，更有自信仅凭脸蛋便有九成几率令初次见面的Omega一见钟情。除非倒霉地碰到一个拒绝开箱验货的婚姻自由主义者，否则再铁石心肠的Omega也不忍心对如此惊喜的礼物阅后即焚。<br/>等待到第四十分钟，先寇布几乎认定他的婚约者已经无视了政府通知提前跑路，略感扫兴地拧开咖啡纸杯的盖子，把奶球的空壳和砂糖包装一股脑丢进其中。这期间大概花了十秒，是他给那位素未谋面的Omega最后的耐心。<br/>第十一秒时，有人用手指轻轻扣了扣Alpha结实的肩膀。事实证明延迟奖励的确会给予人成倍惊喜，先寇布猛然扭头，随即又失望地把眉毛耷下去。 <br/>“……真巧啊，课长。”<br/>“刚才临时开了一个会。已经是最后一个季度了，上面的人都希望赶在业绩核算之前再冲刺一下……真是强人所难啊。”<br/>黑发的男人一边如此软声抱怨，一边自然而然地拉开了先寇布对面的塑料椅。 <br/>是很强人所难。先寇布很清楚自己公司领导层的决策出发点常常是因为一时兴起，而非出于理性。但这些令下级们苦不堪言的上司中并不包括眼前这位，贸易课的杨威利课长，也是先寇布的直属上司。 <br/>先寇布就这么眼看着杨威利坐在自己对面，气定神闲地叫来侍者点了一杯红茶。他先诧异对方为何突然跟他说这些，紧接着后知后觉出了什么，手上陡然一滑，把空纸杯打翻在桌边。 <br/>“迟到了这么久，我还担心你已经走了。真是抱歉。”杨威利刻意没有去看先寇布手边狼狈的纸杯，似乎是想体贴地留给彼此一些心照不宣的空间。黑发男人单手扯松紧勒着颈部的领带结，柔软雪白的衬衫领口略微松散开来，不知为何好像也真的令两人之间的气氛缓和了一点。 <br/>“您不必如此客气。”先寇布半天才找回控制舌头的神经，把它们重新投入使用。天知道他约会过、交往过、甚至睡过多少可爱的Omega，但还是第一次在约会的场合中忍不住使用敬语：“我只是很惊讶。您是Omega？” <br/>“我还以为你知道呢。喜欢突然凑到别人后颈恶作剧地说‘好香’的人不正是阁下吗？”杨威利的口吻不无揶揄，但他给人的感觉一向温软随和，这话听起来便也没带什么攻击性——只是加深了先寇布的罪恶感而已。 <br/>“因为您总是毫无反应，似乎毫不担心被人闻到信息素的样子。久而久之我就擅自判断，您其实是个Beta。”先寇布有气无力道：“我是被您良好的自控力欺骗了……” <br/>他下意识对眼前的上司坦诚剖白，随后才想起对于Omega来说，被当做没有信息素的Beta也是某种冒犯，起码这是在拐着弯地说对方缺乏性吸引力——好在杨威利只是笑了笑，似乎是习惯这样的评价了。<br/>黑发的男人的确长着一张介乎于Beta与Omega之间的脸。任何人初次与杨威利照面时，都会下意识地将这人划定在“洁身自好”、“循规蹈矩的姻缘法服从者”的阵营内，而在他忠心耿耿的下属们眼中，杨威利则属于“挑不出缺点的耐看型”——总之不是什么会让异性见之疯狂、信息素即刻暴涨的类型。<br/>加之文明社会中的人们不知为何演化出一套“不主动询问他人第二性别”的潜规则，当一个人不主动暴露自己的性别时，旁人也最好不要主动问起。若非杨威利实在属于特别温和的那种性情，先寇布从前的试探行为也会被叱责为失礼。当然，杨威利在这一点上也实在是很像一个Beta。<br/>“所以，您就是政府指派给我的结婚对象。”先寇布决定摒弃那些装饰性的花言巧语，对方是与他共事了两年之久的直属上司，他心知杨威利身上兼有通情达理与洞隐烛微的优点，还是直言不讳更能节省沟通成本：“说实话，这对我来说确实是惊吓大过惊喜。当然……并不因为对象是您，而是跟朝夕相处的同事结婚，这事儿实在太尴尬了。”<br/>“是吗，对我来说这倒是件好事。”杨威利语调温和地接话。他没有被先寇布这直白的话语刺伤，或者说是早有预见。年轻的上司端起装着红茶的纸杯掀开盖子，垂眼吹散水面上漂浮的雾气。先寇布嗅到潮湿而温暖的红茶香气，突然不合时宜地想起本课的茶水间里也放着一罐杨威利专用的大吉岭红茶。 <br/>“准确来说，是我选择了你，先寇布先生。”杨威利的双眸透过水雾和善地望来：“不过当时没想到会令你这么困扰就是了。 <br/>他在先寇布诧异的视线中继续慢条斯理地说下去：“事实上，我的信息素气味并不明显，对异性的信息素感受也相当钝感。所以，并不是我拥有良好的自控力，而是我知道你不可能闻到我信息素的味道。即使能闻到，也不会发出‘好香’这样的评价。” <br/>杨威利没有说出口的是，作为毫无疑问的Omega，他连发情期都来得如此平淡而克制。倘若不是试纸颜色明确提示他激素水平飙高到顶峰，那种感觉于他而言仅仅无限接近于一场高烧。<br/>“那么，您选择了我又是怎么回事？”先寇布花了大约十秒钟时间消化杨威利话中的信息量，尽管难以置信，他却觉得这个设定出现在杨威利身上毫不令人奇怪。比起这些东西，他更在意对方口中的“主动选择。” <br/>“基于我这样的身体状况，在政府的匹配过程中似乎出了一点问题。你也知道，他们是通过信息素与DNA的总契合度来计算数值，但没有找到与我100％匹配的Alpha，所以只能取最高值——我看过13个Alpha的资料，最终选择了我唯一认识的你。”<br/>杨威利平淡地叙述完，依旧用波澜不惊的眼神与先寇布对视，顿了顿，又补充一句：“所以你不用为此感到压力，你知道姻缘法颁布之前有种叫‘相亲’的东西吧？就当成那个来应付吧。当然，如果你真的连试婚期也不愿尝试的话，那我就尝试一下其他人……我是指，那十二个陌生人。”<br/>“我没有不愿意。”先寇布立刻如此回答，果断到令他自己都在心底里微微诧异。他一时无从分辨自己到底是因为可以“试婚”这回事儿松懈了心防，还是下意识地不愿意让杨威利去考虑其他十二个选项。<br/>那对杨威利这样好性情的人来说太危险了。先寇布在心里补充：我可不能眼睁睁看着对自己照顾有加的好上司被坏Alpha骗了。<br/>先寇布丝毫没有注意到，如果按照常规世俗伦理的方式来判断，他自己也算是一个“坏Alpha”。<br/>“是吗，你这么说我虽然是很高兴……”杨威利笑了一下，竟有显得有些赧然，这是先寇布第一次在他脸上看到这种不存在于职场内的表情：“不过，你还是慎重一些吧？”<br/>“反正不是有试婚期这种东西吗，那就没什么可担忧的了。”先寇布语调轻松地笑道。他俨然已经说服自己把这段婚姻当成对上司的某种报答方式，大概是杨威利平时对下属平易近人、知人善任的福报，先寇布居然没有觉得为此付出一年自由身有什么亏本：“反正等试婚期结束，您就彻底恢复自由之身，到时候大可不拘泥于那十二个陌生人，自由追求真爱多好啊。”<br/>实则姻缘法的官方条例中并不存在“试婚期”这种东西，这算是民众基于其中某一条目理解出的变种，也是政府在数次民间反抗运动中做出的退步：在姻缘法促成下结为伴侣的公民在一年之内不得离婚，一年之后方可获得协议离婚的自由。一旦婚姻结束，即证明基因的束缚对其无效，公民可以自由地另行选择他人重新组建家庭。<br/>杨威利罕见地欲言又止了一下，像是还有一两句未出口的劝告，思量片刻又咽了回去。说来奇怪，分明是他先选择了先寇布，这会儿却又好像不希望对方这样草率地就答应下来。先寇布见他似有疑虑，便耐心等待着，最终却只等到一声掺着笑音的轻叹。<br/>“那么，至少先在工作之外的地方把敬语改掉吧，先寇布。”<br/>先寇布亦笑起来，起身捉过黑发Omega的左手，牵至唇边落下一个虔诚的亲吻：“遵命，亲爱的。”<br/>于是一个小时之后，他们在最近的结婚登记处拿到了彼此的婚姻证明，以及一对由政府提供的结婚戒指。<br/>大概是见证了太多想把速配仪式草草了事的非自愿伴侣，这地方甚至提供教堂。先寇布倒没有想要敷衍的意思，只是潜意识里觉得这事儿越快敲定越好，否则他们迟早有一方要后悔。于是没有亲友宾客也没有结婚礼服，他就这样迅速地与杨威利在上帝见证下交换戒指，又被神父督促着交换了一个一触即分的吻。<br/>这下好了，华尔特。以后你就是已婚男人，要暂时跟漂亮可爱的Omega们告别啦。先寇布在心底如此默念，却没有想象中那么遗憾。大约是因为清楚他们的婚姻并非出于什么两情相悦的誓言，银色的金属环挂在无名指上，轻到可以忽略不计。<br/>两人并肩离开婚姻登记所，杨威利一边走下阶梯，一边同他说住在一起的事可以提上日程，但也不必那么心急考虑。先寇布跟着点头，视线却悄然瞄到杨威利被服帖发尾遮挡着的、在恶作剧中被他闻嗅过无数次的后颈。<br/>信息素双向迟钝的Omega吗。<br/>先寇布轻轻摸了摸发痒的鼻尖，心中泛起一丝新奇的涟漪。<br/>——课长先生到底会是什么味道，还真让人好奇。<br/> -<br/>确认伴侣关系的第三天，先寇布与杨威利趁着周末一起去参加了政府定期举办的“新人听证会”。<br/>这种流程在先寇布看来是冗长又无趣的例行公事，感情这东西又不是听一场演讲就能培养出的东西，关于安全婚后性行为的指导更是扯淡，这个世界上怎么会存在都已经到了被逼婚的年纪还对那档事儿没有概念的人类。<br/>但他显然对人类种群中的个体多样性有所低估，譬如他的顶头上司兼新婚伴侣杨威利，就是对这件事一头雾水的人。<br/>“倒不至于完全不懂，正常的进行流程我还是知道的。”杨威利在听证会短暂的休息空隙中与先寇布耳语：“我只是没有感觉到过信息素互相交融时引起的性冲动。”<br/>他这话说得如此坦荡而学术，以致于先寇布无法说出什么轻浮的调侃。下面的演讲台上刚结束一场“科技红线改变人生”主题的演讲，这会儿工作人员匆忙奔走，马上就要进行到性教育的阶段了。<br/>“你说他们会采取什么样的教学方式呢？”先寇布几乎将鼻尖埋进杨威利柔软的鬓角，他在那里闻到若有若无的红茶气味，是令先寇布这种只懂鉴赏酒类的人也能感到宁心安神的温柔芬芳。片刻的失神间杨威利已经转过头来，彼此鼻尖仓促地擦过。黑发男人立刻局促地略微后仰了一点，于是那点幻觉般的温暖气息就从先寇布鼻端消失了。<br/>“大概是PPT加上科普手册之类的，我猜。”杨威利抿抿嘴唇，看上去神色无澜。他指指演说台：“喏，你看。”<br/>黑色的抗光幕布从演说台上方缓缓落下，周身的照明光以令人舒适的幅度熄灭成一片黑暗。先寇布贴着身边Omega的耳尖闷声笑着吐槽一句“这下就算是有科普手册也看不清啊”，话音还未落地，投影幕布突然亮了起来。<br/>周遭仿佛蓦地扑棱起一群簌簌躁动的飞蛾，立体环绕的杜比音响中发出跌宕起伏的暧昧声响。饶是先寇布来听证会之前已经做好了心理准备，也绝想不到会坐在百人会议厅中与一群陌生人共同鉴赏色情片。<br/>杨威利轻轻打了一个喷嚏，细微的响声在不断回荡的香艳潮响中可以忽略不计。周围似乎已经开始有愣头青受到影响而难以控制自己的信息素，杨威利无法具体闻到周围的荷尔蒙，只觉得空气变得愈发浑浊粘稠。他下意识扯起领口扇动，试图令自己感觉清爽一点，并预备查看一下先寇布的状况——万一他的法定伴侣因为其他Omega的荷尔蒙躁动起来，即使通透如杨威利，也还是多少会有点不爽。<br/>“你还好吗？”<br/>沉隽的低音带着不加掩饰的关切，裹挟着温热的呼吸击打在杨威利的耳膜。他头顶一沉，是Alpha的外套罩了上来，紧接着额头触到一片结实的斜方肌。<br/>“我还好。”杨威利轻声答话，没有抗拒他伴侣主动提供的怀抱：“你呢，对信息素的感受应该比我灵敏吧？”<br/>“哼，我又不是什么经不起撩拨的毛头小子。”先寇布压低的笑声模糊地透进杨威利头顶的外套，胸腔的震动清晰无比地辐射进黑发Omega的身体里。<br/>“虽然我能理解政府对少子化社会的焦虑感。但不管怎么说，这样的宣传方式都实在……”<br/>“……很不体面。”杨威利小声接话。<br/>于是先寇布为他听起来像是闹别扭的口吻笑得更厉害，直到杨威利受不了地从外套中拱出头来。双眼已经适应会议厅中的昏暗，先寇布借着荧幕的光亮勉强看清胸口上伏着的乱糟糟的脑袋。杨威利黑色的短发支棱乱翘，令先寇布莫名觉得他像只被揉搓把玩得格外狼狈的黑猫。<br/>斜前方传来隐密轻柔的水声，已经有伴侣耐不住信息素的撮合开始交换亲吻。尽管对这种过激的“性教育”无法苟同，但就这样什么都不做也未免有些扫兴——先寇布半心半意地这样想着，垂眼去打量怀里表情懵懂的Omega。<br/>他终于想起自己最初判断自己上司是位Omega的原因，就是当杨威利偶尔发呆出神时，眼角眉梢散发出的惹起人猎捕冲动的草食气息。他说不准杨威利更像哪种动物，但总不会少了娇小的身躯、柔软干净的皮毛与稚弱无害的眼睛。这样的特征是他遵循本能想要按在爪下撕裂的对象，但杨威利几乎没给过他可乘之机。<br/>“先寇布。”杨威利轻声呼唤。<br/>被点到名字的人猛然眨眼回神，倏然间意识到那股红茶味道又萦绕在了鼻尖。他已经低头欺逼到Omega的眼前，险些就要达成一个吻了。<br/>“你看起来开始……状态不好了。我觉得我们还是出去比较好。”杨威利体贴地说着，不容他辩解地站起身，拉着先寇布挤开座位上的重重人群闯出会场。先寇布的手腕被Omega捉在手里，浑浑噩噩地跟在杨威利身后离开气味浑浊的室内。<br/>走廊上清爽的空气扑面而来，先寇布重重深呼吸了两次，胸腔里淤塞的挫败感却没能代谢出去。<br/>——他傲人的自控力居然被小看了？<br/>杨威利也靠在墙边微微喘着气，但他看起来只是因为闷热和窒息感到不适，确实没有被满屋子乌烟瘴气的信息素困扰。<br/>这个人简直是玻璃做的Omega。表象如此光滑致密无懈可击，反倒更让人频频想起他其实是座易碎品。<br/>“本以为能听到点什么正经知识，没想到就是这种简单粗暴的……”杨威利抬起手拨弄几下头顶翘起的黑发，轻声叹息着抱怨：“就没有更温和一点的教学方式吗？”<br/>“如果想找这方面的老师，你还不如找我呢。”先寇布笑出声：“保证令你一次性解决所有困惑。”<br/>他本意随口插科打诨活跃气氛，但杨威利闻言格外认真地朝他注视而来，良久，恍然大悟般地一敲掌心。<br/>“对了，我差点就忘了……”<br/>差点忘了你眼前这位可是公司里名声响亮的花花公子吗？<br/>先寇布心怀恶意地揣测，杨威利选择他当伴侣的时候，该不会是忘了这点吧。<br/>“你可是我的合法伴侣。这种事确实应该请你指教。”杨威利这么说，不带分毫调侃意味的诚恳语气令先寇布皱起眉毛。<br/>等等，这居然属于会被“差点忘记”的事项吗？<br/>英俊多情的Alpha纵横情场多年未尝败绩，却是头一回碰到率直坦然到令他焦躁的Omega。动作先于理智作出反应，先寇布猛然伸手攥住黑发男人单薄的肩膀，试图再为自己的面子扳回一城。<br/>“在此之前请容我解释，”先寇布垂眼锁住杨威利盛着茫然的眸子，并没有用上营业专用的深情眼神——反正这个Omega也不一定能看懂。他只是凝视着他，极尽认真。<br/>“我刚才并没有受信息素影响，我只是单纯地想吻您而已。”<br/>先寇布没发现自己又不自觉使用了敬语，又或是他潜意识里认为唯有这样才显得郑重其事。杨威利则在他目光笼罩下愣神儿，片刻之后才轻轻点头。<br/>“好的，我知道了。”<br/>——不，你根本没理解这句话的意思吧。<br/>浓烈的无力感在肺腑中蔓延烧灼，先寇布简直快要呼吸困难。他在心底慨叹着倘若杨威利不是真的单纯到一尘不染，就一定是个可怕的谋略家，能让他这傲慢的浪荡客频频尝到挫败的滋味。<br/>“其实我只是觉得，待在那里时间久了对我们双方都不好。”杨威利温声笑着补充，但先寇布已经没有心情再听他说了什么。他这会儿只想找个镜子，好好确认自己的魅力是不是被什么人偷走了。<br/>走神间颈部一紧，衬衫衣领被谁的手指蓦然抓牢。先寇布一时怔愣，眼看着黑发的Omega踮脚抬颌凑上来，漆黑的睫毛在视网膜上无限放大，而后唇上沾到一个轻柔又慎重的亲吻。<br/>“不过阁下刚才的骑士精神，的确值得一个吻。”<br/>杨威利一本正经地说着，意有所指地把刚才披在肩头的外套塞进先寇布怀中。<br/>这不是先寇布经历过的任何一种亲吻。不够缠绵、挑逗或是热辣，但发生得如此自然亲昵，就像是……伴侣。<br/>伴侣。<br/>先寇布在舌尖无声咀嚼这个词汇，第一次对他和杨威利已经结婚了这事儿有了实感。<br/>“感谢称赞，可是恕我直言，您的吻技实在称不上奖励。”先寇布努力保持往日的游刃有余，用一声轻佻的笑侃报以回击。<br/>“真是抱歉。”杨威利挠挠脑后的黑发，又露出了那种茫然困惑的、被先寇布形容为“很Omega”的表情。那看上去其实很可爱，美味程度足以支撑先寇布使出浑身解数打通这场攻略游戏。<br/>“没关系，毕竟我们是合法伴侣。”先寇布压下志得意满的笑意，总算久违地品尝到一点万物为他所掌控的甜头，并且大度地搂过黑发Omega的肩膀，言笑晏晏地往大楼出口走去。<br/>“只是，看来我们的教学任务看来要从接吻开始。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> -<br/>“说起来，你就没有什么消息准备通知我吗？”<br/> 被这么突兀问起时杨威利微微一怔，抬头看向端着餐盘大喇喇坐到自己对面的亚历克斯·卡介伦。<br/> 角落里靠窗的座位是整个食堂通风最好的地方，算一隅适合逃避现实与工作的清净之地，高层大厦22楼的空气清新到有些稀薄，对杨威利来说很适合放松头脑。他喜欢错开人流密集的时间来，这样就可确保一整个午间都不会被人打扰——当然，今天算是例外。<br/>眼前这位财务课的课长曾是与杨威利就读于同一所大学的前辈，也算私交甚密的友人。杨威利本想问这话到底是从何说起，但见卡介伦正垂眼往自己左手无名指上瞟，立即了然。那里本该戴着一枚结婚戒指，但他与先寇布都暂时不打算将这件事公之于众，便没有把那代表“已婚”的饰品随身携带。<br/>“我只是觉得没有必要特意通知您……”杨威利心虚地蜷起桌上细长的手指：“不过，您是怎么知道的？”<br/>“你们登记成功之后，户口信息就通过云端系统在公司的人事资料库里同步更新了。”卡介伦露出一个得意的笑容。同校与同事的双重交情使他清楚眼前这位学弟一向颖悟绝人，所以杨威利偶尔脑子转不过来的时候才让人觉得有趣：“你知道我们公司有姻缘法相关的补贴福利吧？”<br/>“……啊。”杨威利手中的刀叉一滞，才想起核算薪资与发配福利这部分正好是卡介伦的工作范畴。而这件事之所以还没有在公司里传扬开来，多半是因为他贴心的学长利用职权便利把消息扣下了。<br/>“如您所见，我们不打算公布这件事。”杨威利垂眸扒拉了一会儿餐盘里的残羹，思忖良久才组织好说辞，抬眼正视卡介伦的脸，捉着叉子的手在虚空里比划了一下：“就只是，嗯……觉得没有正式公布的必要。我可不想成为八卦中心的人物，学长您也应该理解吧。”<br/>他不常这样在公司里称呼卡介伦，只有私下才会偶尔这样叫。如今在这里说出口，已经是没有言明的恳求甚至撒娇。 <br/>他当然不能告诉卡介伦，不把他与先寇布的关系公之于众是为了给彼此保留一个体面的后路，以便一年之后两人和平离婚后还能如常在职场中交流，同时也不用忍受其他同事探寻或八卦的眼光。这个提议是杨威利先开口的，就在那天的新人听证会以后。而先寇布嘴上说着“其实我怎样都好”，表情却很明显地松了一口气。<br/>年长男人轻声叹息，还是觉得这事儿听起来有点鬼扯。若不是他清早亲眼看见邮箱里的人事档案更新通知，定会以为这是个并不幽默的玩笑。况且先寇布名声在外，尽管卡介伦并不讨厌这个人，甚至对这位贸易课系长的业务能力报以高度肯定——可这人怎么看也不像是适婚的类型啊。<br/>但DNA与信息素双重匹配这种东西，绝大部分情况下又实在准确得令人发指。就连卡介伦本人，也是被这项科技给予幸福家庭的公民之一。<br/>“我是没打算这么多嘴。”卡介伦决定开启另一个话题：“可是，你不是一直反对姻缘法的吗？”<br/>杨威利仿佛被他问住，指节撑着下巴歪头望向窗外陷入沉默，视线尽头是邻座SOHO大厦停落着鸽子的楼顶。<br/>杨威利是姻缘法的反对者，至少曾经是——但为了避免被人强制性地拉帮结派，他也不愿被粗暴划分进极端婚姻自由派的阵营里。他的立场从入职公司那天起就一直是个秘密，被问起便语焉不详地敷衍过去，任凭人们将主观臆断随意涂抹而来，反正特意解释也很麻烦。所以如今周围唯一知道这件事的人，就是从读书时就与他相识的卡介伦。 <br/>“我只是不愿任人摆布，即使是到了现在，这个想法也没有改变。”良久，杨威利才如此答道，他语气虽一如既往地平和，但用在谈论感情上未免显得过分理性。正午偏西的日光穿透双层玻璃，在Omega柔软的黑发上撒落火彩一样粼粼散碎的光。杨威利眯起眼睛，看上去像是被温暖的阳光晒出瞌睡，但卡介伦就是知道眼下的他比任何时候都要清醒。<br/>“不过，我当时是没想到当今科技能够邪门到这个程度。”杨威利说着，突然笑了一下，又恢复往日那副慵懒且听起来很好摆布的腔调：“既然分配给我的人是他，这下我也只好接受啦。”<br/>还没等卡介伦品味出这句话里可怕的信息量，他们的对话就被第三人打断。<br/>“晚上课里想组个酒局出去喝一杯，课长去不去？”<br/>伴随朝气蓬勃的声线探出头来的是杨威利课里的亚典波罗，年轻人看样子不打算给杨威利拒绝的机会，仗着他的上司格外好说话，就低头把脸颊上可爱的雀斑凑到黑发男人眼前来，眨巴眼睛博取同情：“拜托您了课长，先寇布说您去的话他才肯去。课里的单身汉还指望他帮忙招来几个单身的Omega呢。”<br/>干得漂亮，亚典波罗，你们课长的痛脚简直要被踩烂了。卡介伦假装饮茶，用一次性纸杯挡住幸灾乐祸上扬的嘴角。 <br/>杨威利脸上绽出一个平心静气的笑容，发出点轻软的鼻音好像是在认真地考虑这件事。但卡介伦就是觉得杨威利考虑的这片刻时间一定是假装的，他没有证据，只是足够了解杨威利罢了。<br/>“好啊，那我就去吧。”最后杨威利这么说。卡介伦顿时感到遗憾，毕竟他这财务课的上司实在没有立场去参加贸易课的聚会——这得少瞧多少热闹啊。<br/>亚典波罗高兴地说着“太好了我这就去告诉先寇布”，火速消失在两位课长的视线之内。杨威利端着餐盘起身，眼下食堂里已经不剩什么人，午休就快要结束了。<br/>“那么，我也要回去做工作的准备了。”杨威利冲卡介伦俯首作别：“今天的聊天内容，学长要帮我保密啊。”<br/>卡介伦点点头，目送杨威利离开时突然想起，倘若说先寇布不算适婚的类型，那么杨威利大概也只能算是半斤八两——只不过这两人不靠谱的领域各不相同罢了。这么算来，没准先寇布才是被杨威利的表象欺骗了的那个。<br/>还有，什么叫“既然是他所以只好接受了”啊？<br/>卡介伦长长叹息。他好像措不及防地发现了这位学弟隐藏许久的重磅心事，这对一个已婚中年来说，实在是过于刺激了。 <br/>- <br/>聚会地点稀松平常地选在公司附近的居酒屋，杨威利开完会姗姗来迟时，包间里已经弥漫着一股微醺的气味。六叠大的房间对于一群上班族来说略显逼仄，却恰好令酒局的气氛显得紧凑而热闹，杨威利点头接受下属们热络的问好声，穿过人群看到坐在最里面的先寇布。 <br/>先寇布自然也注意到杨威利，招招手要他过来。于是杨威利踢掉鞋子，不动声色躲开身边想要拉他落座的热情手掌们，踏在温暖的榻榻米上一步一步走向他的伴侣身边。酒局里没有生面孔，绝大部分是自己课里的人，又零散来了两个其他部门的女性Omega——他知道那一定是Omega，因为她们都有一张非常“Omega”的，可爱的脸。<br/>“您要是再不来，我就考虑直接杀进会议室里救您出来了。”先寇布笑着揶揄，单手捉过桌底的坐垫搁在身边，不知有意还是无意地放在离他身边太近的位置，杨威利坐下时只能紧贴着Alpha的手臂。男人上臂紧实的肌理隔着两层衬衫准确无误地将体温熨烫在杨威利的手臂上，让Omega下意识抿了一下嘴唇。<br/>“饶了我吧。那种行为一定会引起上面不满，会连累我翻倍加班的。”杨威利不悦地咕哝，声音不大不小，足够引身边一两位同事发笑。现在已经过了他和先寇布保密约定中的上班时间，但还处于职场社交状态中，于是杨威利的心态甚是平和，只要当作跟平时一样就够了。<br/>可突然耳根一烫，先寇布的鼻息凑到那里与他低声耳语：“……你太迟钝了。”<br/>“什么？”杨威利没能一下听懂他的意思，注意力还在刚才耳边那下令他呼吸暂停的气息里，下意识地反问。但他很快就为这个行为后悔，因为先寇布凑得更近，温暖干燥的嘴唇若有若无擦着他发热的耳廓。<br/>“我跟亚典波罗那么说，就是不想来的意思……”先寇布哑声同他抱怨。这人应当也已经喝了不少酒，咬字带着舌根被酒精轻微麻痹时特有的黏度，竟显得暧昧：“你以为我是在征求你的意见吗？”<br/>“我以为你是想来，但又顾忌着我……你懂吧？”杨威利也凑过去与先寇布耳语，这个动作终于使他开始充血的耳根脱离先寇布呼吸的范围，也让他在心底把开始动摇的理智恶狠狠按回了原处，小声补充一句：“我知道你以前对这类聚会从不缺席。”<br/>“怎么会呢。”先寇布低低笑了，他没再去骚扰杨威利的耳朵，任凭只有两个人能听清的呢喃在彼此极近的距离中回转：“我现在可是属于您一个人的好丈夫呢。”<br/>杨威利轻描淡写地笑着回应了一句“您真是个有责任感的人”，接着装作被其他同事吸引注意，伸手去接对方递来的酒，眉眼和善地把杯中的内容物喝光。他能感觉到先寇布的视线从侧后方瞬也不瞬地紧盯着自己，目光里大概会有点儿挫败，那该是多么可爱的表情啊。<br/>杨威利着实是很喜欢先寇布这张甜蜜又薄幸的嘴，这人习惯性的甜言蜜语总是像雨水一样无差别奉送给所有异性，倘若能做到不考虑其中真心的比例，就会觉得顺耳又中听。这样迷人的Alpha，无论看上什么样的对象都能轻易收入囊中，只有适当提高游戏难度，才能令这个一贯游刃有余的男人全力以赴。<br/>背部被视线笼罩的感觉大约持续了两分钟，杨威利故作从容地与旁人有一搭没一搭地闲聊着，顺便接下两三杯不同种类的酒。那其中有啤酒，烧酒和杨威利叫不出具体名字的酒精饮料，他并不喜欢，只是不忍心扫兴。杨威利喜爱白兰地，也更习惯独饮，多数时候都在家里，有时也一个人去住所附近的居酒屋——没有包间，场地狭窄，气氛安静的那种。<br/>“课长。”先寇布从身后凑上来，拍拍杨威利的肩。黑发的Omega转头瞧他，脸部的方向扭转但大脑仿佛还留在原地，眼前短暂地昏花了一下，呆愣愣地看着他的Alpha。先寇布与他对视，嘴唇动了动像是欲言又止，最后还是只说了一句：“少喝点。” <br/>“好。”杨威利点点头，配上略带失焦的漆黑瞳孔显得格外乖巧。混入腹中不同类别的几杯酒已经开始麻痹杨威利的神经，他参加这种聚会的经验不多，以往与卡介伦或亚典波罗私下喝一杯时都很克制，于是不知道这样的喝法格外容易醉。他更不知道先寇布本打算提醒他这个，但黑发男人眼里醉意惺忪的迷糊模样实在少见，坏心眼的Alpha便把这话咽了回去——任由这人再醉一点也没关系。先寇布心猿意马地想着，反正自己会好好看住这家伙，再不济，也只不过就是照顾一个醉鬼而已。<br/>等杨威利自己也开始感觉状态不妙，是他去了一次洗手间而昏蒙发胀的大脑已经无法帮他回到原来的包间时。他勉强靠住身后的墙壁，阖目休息片刻试图让发烫的双颊和背颈缓慢降温，这样的努力多少有了点回报，等杨威利再抬眼时，已经想起了通向楼下出口的楼梯在哪一边。<br/>对，出口。杨威利扶着墙壁缓慢行走，理智所剩无多的脑海里盘算着等下出门吹吹风应该会更清醒一点，可以叫一辆uber回到家去。要是等会儿腿软到没法下车，就拜托司机他送到家门口……<br/>总之，他不想这个样子回到人群中去。 <br/>乏力的四肢总算还堪用，杨威利低着头在最后一个走廊拐角处踟蹰，准备一鼓作气移动到楼梯时冷不防一头撞进某个结实的胸膛里。 <br/>是先寇布。 <br/>杨威利并没有抬头确认，但白兰地甘洌醇厚的气息已经瞬间入侵了他的感官，额前甫一接触到人的体温就双膝一软，跪倒在地板上之前被Alpha有力的臂弯一把捞入怀中。 <br/>“课长，还好吗？”先寇布心有余悸地接住怀里的Omega，不知为何杨威利好像比刚才离开包间前状态更差，这其中恐怕有他故意纵容杨威利喝酒却没做到亦步亦趋的责任。他低下头，只能看见怀中一个漆黑蓬松的发顶，但怀抱里Omega的体温却烫得惊人。而且…… <br/>先寇布轻轻耸动鼻尖，忍不住发出一声疑问：“……您闻起来就像刚跳进红茶里洗了个澡。”<br/>怀里的身体惊颤了一下，突然推搡起自己唯一的支撑点，又因为脱离了Alpha的怀抱差点跌坐在地上。先寇布只当他撒酒疯，赶紧把人推挤到墙边先阻止杨威利乱动，一只手轻易扳起Omega的下巴查看对方的情况。 <br/>然后他愣住了。 <br/>黑发Omega一向从容淡定的脸颊爬上绯红的棠色，如燃烧的烈火一直蔓延到耳根。被细汗浸湿的额发狼狈耷下，与眉峰交叠着衬得那双浸润了渴望的双眸如蘸墨般鲜明。他第一次见到这样的杨威利，像个真正的Omega一样的杨威利，此间绝景倒比先寇布无聊时臆想的画面明艳数百倍。 <br/>杨威利绝望地喘息着，而把他压制在墙面上的Alpha依旧该死地、高调地散发着令人沉迷的信息素。先寇布的虎口如铁钳般结实地扣住杨威利的肩膀，Omega挣脱不开，只得腹诽这些Alpha从来都不知收敛，好像恨不得全世界都知道他们的性别有多优越。他已经站不住了，只要先寇布一松手他肯定会一屁股坐在地板上，但Alpha把他揉进怀里——这对现在的杨威利来说也很糟糕。 <br/>“你能闻到我。”先寇布双唇凑在他耳边肯定地陈述，嘶哑的喉咙里翻滚着一股难以名状的冲动。 <br/>“只有喝醉的时候……”杨威利鼻音软糯地嗫嚅，除了这个他已经没法再发出更强硬或理智的声线。他没有告诉先寇布的是，岂止是能闻到，他酒醉时对信息素的感受度会提升到比一般人还要敏锐的程度。<br/>酒精如此误人。但与杨威利基因相配的Alpha闻起来偏偏是他最喜欢的酒。<br/>不能趁人之危。先寇布在心里提示自己，尽管他的确很想趁机对杨威利做点什么。不因为本能或者是热衷猎艳的本性，他只是觉得这样的杨威利很少见，少见到令人有冲动据为己有。犹豫的功夫里有人从附近的包间拉门里走出来，亚典波罗注意到这边的情景，快步赶到两人身边。<br/>“课长怎么了，不舒服吗，是不是醉得太厉害……”年轻人也喝得太醉，勉强维持行动自由与思维逻辑，但已经看不大清楚别人的脸了。于是他将杨威利的异常当作发烧，想将手背贴到课长先生的脸颊边试试体温——但他的手臂被人粗暴地隔开，力道之大甚至撞得小臂隐隐发麻。<br/>亚典波罗和挡开他的先寇布同时怔在那里，一方的脑子还没能转过味来，另一方却在震惊于自己对同事做出了如此冒失的举动。这样下去不行，先寇布默念着，一把打横抱起开始埋在他怀里装死蒙混的杨威利，这才发现omega轻得惊人。<br/>“课长不舒服，我送他回去。”先寇布僵硬地说着，抱着杨威利转头就溜。他想着亚典波罗真是够迟钝，明明是Alpha居然还没意识到发生了什么，要知道现在杨威利身上的红茶味闻起来像是一场惊天动地的海啸。<br/>等等，红茶。<br/>先寇布放缓脚步，整个人蓦然被淹没进巨大的震惊中难以回神。他想起第一次跟杨威利约谈婚事的傍晚，想起混乱的会议厅里鼻尖宁静温暖的香味，以及以往每一次对杨威利恶作剧时闻到的宁谧气息。<br/>那个味道跟杨威利放在茶水间的红茶不一样。更加馥郁婉转，甚至带点风情旖旎的后调。<br/>先寇布终于意识到，那就是杨威利的信息素。<br/>而他一直都，闻得到。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-<br/>把杨威利从居酒屋带走并没有想象中的困难，先寇布抱着Omega来到一楼时才发现，无论是赶来帮忙开门的服务生还是周遭饮酒的客人，似乎都没有发觉自己怀里喝醉的人正处于信息素失控的状态。<br/>这倒提供不少便利，以至于先寇布敢堂而皇之地把杨威利带上出租车，而不用担心怀中Omega的信息素引令人尴尬的骚动。他总算明白杨威利所谓的“信息素不明显”是怎么回事，旁人似乎闻不到杨威利身上温润而和煦的气味，又或者是那如氤氲的水汽般静敛的气息实在不符合人们对Omega信息素的印象，正如杨威利自己所说，即便能够闻到，也不会第一时间将其评价为“好香”。<br/>杨威利正伏在先寇布的大腿上昏睡，看起来就像一个真正的醉鬼。方才在居酒屋走廊里铺天盖地漫溢开的信息素已经缓和下来，如今反而是酒精给他带来的影响更深一点。这不是一个出手的好时机——先寇布无声咕哝着，用手指梳理开Omega额前湿润的黑发，尽管他自己也不确定到底什么时机才算是合适。<br/>先寇布的住所离公司不算太远，换算成电车也不过两三站的距离。他费了一点功夫把杨威利搬到自家公寓的门口，然后尝试着把人叫醒以便自己从口袋里翻找钥匙。杨威利发出一声模糊的呓语，配合地乖乖靠墙站好让先寇布能够顺利地开门，意识却还没有完全清醒，看起来像个任人摆布的洋娃娃。<br/>这样的比喻放在别的场合或许会带有色情的意味，但放在眼下的杨威利身上，便只让人想替他理顺发丝，换好睡衣，再把他塞进被窝里拨开额发落下一个晚安吻——事实上先寇布也是这么做的。然而变数是，这个醉鬼突然伸出手来抱住了他的脖子。<br/>与其说那是拥抱，不如说是一次没有控制好力度和距离的牵制，尽管先寇布有一瞬间错把这当成什么旖旎的暗示。但杨威利只是凑到他耳边，用不甚清晰的咬字小声说“抱歉”，顿了顿又道：“…给你添麻烦了。”<br/>黑发的Omega并非完全不清醒，只是感知与行动的调配难以统一，除了躺着任由晕眩感嚣张地盘踞在头脑中别无他法。在几个小时前，杨威利的大脑尚能进行缜密地思考时，他计划中和先寇布的进展本应还停留在相敬如宾、彼此了解的阶段，而不是像现在这样姿势暧昧地分享同一张床，宛如一场419的前奏。<br/>他唯独不想跟先寇布变成那样。<br/>于是杨威利用尽所剩不多的意志，试图以道歉把这晚的意外总结成一次狼狈的借宿，接着心满意足地松开手，准备心安理得地堕入甜香的睡眠。但与他紧贴着的温热身躯没有离开，反而在片息之后亲昵地拥了上来。<br/>晕乎乎的Omega如今连“身体一僵”这样的反应也做不来，于是他的窘迫和惊慌就被闷在无声无息的假寐中沉默地沸腾着。唯一的好消息是Alpha没有勃起，尽管这对一个Omega来说，或许也不算是特别好的消息。<br/>先寇布没有发觉杨威利的异状，只当对方已经干脆利落地倒头深眠过去，便放任自己被无力感包围了一会儿，并拿怀抱里Omega的体温聊作慰藉。他头痛地在心底感慨杨威利这人还真是过于有守矩的自觉，好像时时刻刻都记得他们的婚姻关系源于先寇布的自我牺牲，这才把无助的Omega从十二个素不相识的Alpha手中救下来。转而又想起自己能异常清晰地闻到杨威利的信息素，这应该归功于他们基因中超高的匹配率——但一想到这样的存在除了自己之外还有十二个，先寇布便又觉得非常不爽。<br/>还是应该想办法把这个Omega给办了。<br/>这样的想法在先寇布脑中一闪而过，又被很快驱赶得烟消云散。事实上先寇布确实曾那么想过，他第一天去贸易课报道见到这位温柔随和的上司时，便潜意识里将这人划定进了可以狩猎的范畴中。但几次三番的恶作剧没能得逞，杨威利身边仿佛存在一个无形的力场，总能将他戏谑的调情用礼貌从容的方式化解。先寇布从不怀疑自己的魅力，便将这一切归咎于“杨威利其实是个Beta”的猜想上，把这份骚动深埋心底，从此划下界限，以礼待之。<br/>可他没料到，杨威利真的是个Omega。<br/>而这个Omega，居然没有迷上他。<br/>——难不成“通过DNA选定的对象一定是你喜欢的款”这种传言只是骗人的吗？<br/>课长先生倒的确是我喜欢的类型。先寇布想着，将鼻尖埋进Omega颈侧柔软的发尾间深嗅，缓缓阖上眼睛。他在黑暗中靠着记忆描摹杨威利的模样：略一低头就能对视的身高如此恰好，无论性情还是头脑都异常优秀，挑不出缺点来的容貌可称养眼，连信息素都是那种令人产生暖意的舒适味道……<br/>Alpha就在这和缓温存的甜香中逐渐沦入梦境，并不知道他怀中双眸紧闭的Omega久久没能睡着。<br/>-<br/>杨威利这晚睡得不踏实，Alpha稳健的心跳和头顶均匀的呼吸使他胆战心惊，明明没有说梦话的习惯却连做梦都不敢，生怕睡梦中不小心泄露了什么心事，叫这场精心布置的棋局全线崩盘。<br/>这比喻如果叫卡介伦听去，必会惹来一顿不留情面的嘲笑，毕竟杨威利的棋艺与他出名的才智毫不相衬，简直出人意料的烂。他不擅长与人对弈，就像是对恋爱也欠缺经验并全无头绪，可当身陷其中时，就算不擅长也只得凭着一腔孤勇硬上了。<br/>时昏时醒的睡眠没法对休息带来多少助益，好在次日是周末，不必担心挂着浓重的黑眼圈去上班。待杨威利带着宿醉的头痛醒来时，日光已经穿透落地窗铺满整张床铺，他这才有余裕端详起先寇布的住所。<br/>一眼望得到整间屋子全貌的一居室算是白领单身汉的标配，考究的全新装潢与明亮落地窗外昭示楼层高度的蓝天白云则显示出这里租金不菲，但以先寇布的职位和晋升速度来看，显然还在可以负担的范围内。<br/>杨威利的思维落在这处，自然而然地联想到就快要到来的政府家庭访问。这是每对DNA配对伴侣都必须接受的一次婚内状况调查，内容包括感情状况，幸福指数，以及……性生活契合度。而这一切都得建立在新人已经同居的基础上，如果无法满足这一条件，会被强制性地延长试婚期，以半年为单位，根据新人的配合程度叠加，直到被访问者拿得出详实的数据为止。<br/>……太麻烦了。杨威利低头把脸埋进屈起的膝盖里叹气。虽然他无所谓是否被延长试婚期，但要是先寇布因此觉得抵触，那就更不利于计划了。<br/>“叹什么气呢，身体不舒服吗？”先寇布的声音突然从头顶传来。<br/>杨威利抬头，正与先寇布视线相撞。这人刚冲完澡，刚才杨威利脑中混乱，竟没注意到一墙之隔的浴室里有水声。先寇布头上还顶着毛巾，上身赤裸——谢天谢地他穿着裤子，杨威利笑着回了一句“我没事”，不着痕迹地把视线撇到一边去了。<br/>“你看起来睡得不太好，要是白天没什么事，可以在我这里多睡一会儿。”<br/>先寇布坐到床畔，一边说着一边自顾自地擦起头发。杨威利便只能从背后看到他宽阔的肩胛骨将背阔肌拱起线条分明的轮廓，连同手臂流畅而健壮的肌理一同高调散发着男性Alpha侵略式的性感。这人确实生得很好看，无论身体还是脸蛋称作优越亦不为过，否则也不会让一向不解风情的杨威利都忍不住开始见色起意。<br/>“先寇布，”杨威利脱口而出：“你能先把衣服穿上吗？”<br/>先寇布的动作略微停顿了一下，转过头来时唇边带着促狭的笑。“恐怕不行，”他说着，将毛巾挂到肩膀上，伸手去掀杨威利围在腰间的被子：“喏，它在你身上穿着呢。”<br/>杨威利迟钝地低下头，这才发现身上穿着一件不属于自己的宽大黑色家居服。但这衣服仅存在于上半身，他遮掩于被子下的白皙双腿居然还是光溜溜的——裤子被穿在了先寇布身上。<br/>“别误会，我可没有做什么趁人之危的事，那有点儿太混蛋了。”先寇布像是非常满意于杨威利脸上露出的僵硬和窘促，手掌趁机穿进年轻上司的黑发中揉了几把：“你身上的衬衫皱巴巴的还有酒味儿，顺便帮你洗了。但你看起来很冷，就随便给你穿了别的。”<br/>“不，我没有质疑你人品的意思……”杨威利郁闷地把被子重新拢回腰间，一时忘了阻止先寇布撸猫一样狎昵的举动。他当然知道先寇布什么都没做，毕竟昨晚他自己才是最后睡着的那个：“我就是觉得有点儿尴尬，你能理解吗？”<br/>“我理解。不习惯在别人家像是事后一样醒来，是这个意思吗？”先寇布坏笑着接话，尽管哪个字听起来都有含义偏差，但杨威利偏偏就无法反驳，只好把额头埋进掌心里表情苦闷地点头。<br/>“那我建议你快点习惯这个。毕竟……”这次先寇布没再用那种调笑的口吻，他拉开被子，跟杨威利一起挤进被窝里并肩坐着，像一对真正的伴侣一样靠在床头上闲话家常：“我们还有政府家庭访问需要应付呢。”<br/>杨威利没想到他们之间第一次说起这件事，居然是由先寇布提起的话头。他自己对这事是没什么抵触，除了关于要跟别人总结自己性生活的部分。况且，天知道他们什么时候会有性生活，杨威利甚至没有接触过这个。<br/>“也是。”他短暂地斟酌了一会儿词汇，最后只是保守地点点头，不确定是否应该对更亲密的关系表现出期待：“不过，家庭访问通常都在登记成功的一个月后左右开始。我们还有大半个月可以用来习惯。”<br/>“在那之前容我先问一句，”先寇布摸摸下巴，突然问起一个于杨威利而言相当致命的问题：“你有经验吗？我是指，做爱。”<br/>“……”杨威利咬住嘴唇，清楚地意识到这个问题根本是先寇布在对他使坏。这人怎么可能看不出他没有过任何性经验，只不过杨威利对性事的陌生程度比先寇布想象中还要深。<br/>他是对信息素冷感的Omega，至今为止唯一使他有过反应的只有命定Alpha身上恼人的酒香，但那还远达不到色情小说里濡湿潺潺的程度，仅仅是一股无处纾解的冲动。对于正常的Omega来说，发情期时强烈的空虚本能会教他们对应该做的事无师自通，可那样强烈的情热，杨威利从未感受过。<br/>“你知道我对信息素不敏感，所以……需求淡薄。”杨威利谨慎地选择了一个委婉的说法：“因此，不会特意去解决这方面的问题，”<br/>“所以你没有。”先寇布则用话语无情地将真相捞出水面，随后突然低头凑近身边闷闷不乐的Omega，在与杨威利鼻息交缠的距离里咧出一个肉食气息浓郁的笑：“没关系，届时我会像对待处女一样，温柔地教给您的。”<br/>他在这时突然切换了敬语，如骑士效忠般在主人耳边说着下流的话。杨威利眨眨眼未作任何反应，脑中飞速旋转的齿轮却已发出不堪重负的咯吱声，在他臆想中散发着全面过载的焦糊味道。这太超过了。Omega在心底抓狂，他在腹中编织的好几百条抵御甜言蜜语的冷静对策，怎么就被一颗直球轰然击碎了呢。<br/>先寇布许久没有等到回答，而杨威利就在他眼皮底下木着一张脸发呆，让他以为这又是一次失败的逗弄。“抱歉，”他收起那副轻浮的嘴脸试图补救，语调真诚：“是不是令你感觉冒犯了？”<br/>“不……没有冒犯。”杨威利的手指在被子下揪紧床单，不愿对这事显得太抵触，这会吓跑他的Alpha：“但、但是你不是说，教学要从接吻开始吗？”<br/>Omega太过紧张，口舌磕绊，差点因此咬到舌头，伶牙俐齿的嘴巴第一次显得笨拙，新奇的反应完完全全被先寇布看在眼里。原来会让课长先生陷入无措的点在这里——先寇布重新得意地笑起来，埋首逼得杨威利下意识后退，直至黑发Omega的后背紧贴在床头。<br/>“那么，我们就从吻开始。”先寇布温柔地捏过杨威利的下巴，接着低下头去。<br/>Omega的双唇柔软而湿润，呆滞的反应不同于先寇布吻过的任何一双谄媚的唇，倒显得可爱。Alpha的舌尖轻而易举顶开杨威利不知设防的牙关，舌叶闯入更为柔软湿润的腹地去狎尝另一条失措蜷缩的舌，炫技般极尽旖旎地与之厮磨。先寇布感觉到对方在颤抖中僵滞地尝试着回应，不知该如何好好控制的齿缘生涩地磕碰着他的唇瓣，反而掀起灼麻的痒意。<br/>这一刻杨威利的仓皇与无助终于被尽数掌控在Alpha热情的深吻中，而先寇布像是终于撬开一颗甘美而鲜嫩的牡蛎，带着胜利者的欢欣尽情吮舐这来之不易的珍馐，直到被反复品尝的对象因为窒息开始捶打他的肩膀，才意犹未尽地放开那双充血的唇。<br/>先寇布没有特意去看杨威利这会儿的表情，只是用宽大的手掌揽过伴侣脑后的黑发，将人按在自己的颈窝里。Omega剧烈的喘息在先寇布锁骨上喷洒出一片湿润，但Alpha没有出声揶揄，体贴地留给对方一点儿将表情收拾体面的余裕。<br/>先寇布从这个吻中突然清晰无比地意识到，杨威利跟他从前的那些对象不一样。<br/>这个人不会游戏人生，不以官能美色为消遣，更不会以浮浪不经为荣。杨威利是如此清醒而慎重的一个人，怎么会不了解他的Alpha是怎样佻薄的性格。倘若他说选择了自己，那一定是反复做过坚实的心理建设，包括眼下发生的亲密却陌生的一切，都早已准备好要照单全收。<br/>哪怕一年之后，一拍两散。这个Omega被他一时兴起染上的颜色或许永远无法洗去，杨威利却也还是如此莽撞地向他伸出手来。 <br/>先寇布突然便有些后悔。不是为跟杨威利结成伴侣这个决定，而是为之前那些轻薄的油腔滑调。<br/>他的Omega，他的伴侣，是值得被更认真地对待的。  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- <br/>秉承着“人生不应当把宝贵时间浪费在工作上”的原则，先寇布通常都会在打卡时间准时下班。即使公司愿意慷慨支付加班费用与交通补贴，他也主张每天都必须拥有一段能够尽情享乐的私人时间。 <br/>但近来的先寇布一反常态，总比过去要晚走一点。被同事八卦打听起时便扯着笑腔搪塞，半真半假地抱怨说自己要开始一点一滴地为成家立业而攒钱，可不能放过任何能增加收入的机会啊。 <br/>他这么说时杨威利正好端着茶杯经过他对面，耳尖捕捉到这边的对话时唇角不由得心照不宣地翘起。时值下班时间，有人相约喝酒也有人归家吃饭，职员们带走一室热闹留下个空旷的办公室，只有个别座位上零散坐着一两个还未完成工作的人，以及窝在自己电脑前假装有事可做的先寇布。 <br/>杨威利大约比其他人晚一个半小时下班，等他关掉办公室的灯迈入公共办公区时，外面已经空无一人。他站在先寇布空荡的座位前沉吟，正犹豫着要不要打个电话确认对方的去向，身后突然传来门板被轻叩的声音。杨威利回过头，看见先寇布靠在门框上歪头朝他笑着招手。 <br/>“抱歉，因为有点无聊，所以下楼抽烟去了。”<br/>实行室内禁烟制的公司里没有公共吸烟区，想缓解烟瘾时便只能特意乘电梯下楼绕去公司的后巷。秋末的冷风开始带了凛冽的棱角，杨威利走近时发现先寇布的耳尖红红的，于是用手背碰他脸颊，很凉。 <br/>“外面这么冷吗？”杨威利一边随口问着，一边熟稔地锁好办公室的门。先寇布耐心地站在门边等他，先是因他的问题点头，顿了顿又跟上一句：“提前让你带点厚外套去我家，果然很有先见之明吧？” <br/>“嗯，”杨威利失笑，却也不吝对他的Alpha报以称赞：“真的非常体贴，不愧是你。”<br/>自那个急张拘诸的酒醉之夜后，这对仓促登记的伴侣终于开始了不甚熟练的同居，毕竟留给他们的时间已经不算多，再过大半个月就会有政府家访会的咨询人员找上门，也是时候开始认真应付起来。<br/>忙碌上班族的住所在功用上几乎等同旅馆，既然只是每晚回去过夜，便并不特别拘泥于住在谁家。关于这件事他们甚至没有进行过讨论，仅仅是先寇布将杨威利已经清洗烘干好的衬衫递来时随口问起“你要不要住过来”，而杨威利点点头，说“好”。<br/>起初，先寇布并不觉得分出一半床铺算是什么麻烦，他从来享受这种体验，虽然躺在身边的对象一直流水般更换。但如是过了一周，先寇布却时不时陷入恍惚，总觉得这一切对他而言是极为陌生的。<br/>公司附近的家庭餐厅、下班路上拥挤的地铁、公寓楼下不能更加熟悉的便利店，一切都因为他身边的同行者变了味道。课长先生于公事上向来口利善辩，在先寇布身边却总显得寡言，他只是如此沉默而温柔地存在于彼此共享空气的范围内，就让先寇布本来熟悉的所有生活细节都染上“家庭”的幻觉。 <br/>这感觉对人的意志有着可怕的瓦解力，每个晚上先寇布洗漱过后踏出浴室，都能嗅到满屋子甜暖的红茶香味，紧绷的背脊中央会开始泛起沦浃肌髓的舒适酥软。但那并不是杨威利的信息素，只不过是他的上司每晚都要举行的助眠仪式罢了。<br/>杨威利带到先寇布家的东西并不多，一些基础的洗漱用品和换洗衣物，以及看到一半的书。与这些简单行李看上去极不相称的还有个考究的电磁茶壶，专门用来在睡前和清晨冲泡红茶。 <br/>杨威利正窝在床头那儿看书，姿势仿佛就快要整个人融化进被窝里，刚吹干的头发跟脑后竖放的枕头蹭出静电，有点儿滑稽地翘在头顶上。先寇布伸手替他把不听话的发丝按下去，又觉得手指间柔滑的触感实在很好，忍不住多搓揉几下，直到杨威利用书脊不满地敲他手腕。<br/>“你喝吗？”杨威利指着床头上搁着的马克杯问他，里面是半杯温热的红茶。先寇布摇摇头，挤进被窝里尝试用跟杨威利一样的姿势窝着，发现这的确很舒服，可以让人在阴冷的秋夜里瞬间变成一只暖和又慵懒的猫。<br/>“咖啡因饮料会让我睡不着。”先寇布咕哝着，像是打定主意不给杨威利机会好好看书，消停了还没过半分钟，又用两个匀亭的指节从下面轮流敲打杨威利手中那本《伊利亚特》的硬壳封面：“我突然想到一个问题。”<br/>“嗯？”杨威利从鼻腔中挤出一个懒散的鼻音，并没有把视线从书页上移开。他唯独这时才会给人难以接近的错觉，但朝夕相处一周下来，先寇布已经不会再把这种反应意会成冷淡——这人就只在阅读中彻底入迷了而已。 <br/>于是他接着说下去：“你有没有想过，别人闻不到你的信息素，就是因为你太沉迷这种饮料了？”<br/>杨威利迟缓地眨了两下眼睛，先寇布就知道黑发的Omega终于从白纸黑字中回神，并开始反刍刚才听到的话。同居的这短暂几天让先寇布变得能轻易看懂杨威利那些细微的反应，也不知是观察的一方太敏锐，还是被观察的对象实在太好懂了。<br/>“我觉得应该不是。毕竟我分化的那个年纪，还没开始喜欢喝红茶。”杨威利还真的咬着下唇认真思索，蹙眉忖量的样子让本是随口扯起话题的Alpha暗地偷笑。 <br/>“我不是指你被红茶腌入味的意思，”先寇布便也板起脸，煞有介事地真同他讨论起这件事来：“你看，我明明一直都能闻到你，但是因为太习惯把‘你’和‘红茶’这两种客体联系起来，所以没有意识到那就是你的信息素。” <br/>“好像有点道理。”这次杨威利思考的时间略加延长了些，大概是因为需要从记忆里分拣的片段变得更多：“但也不成立。原因还是一样，在我变成公认的红茶控之前，就发现别人闻不到我了。” <br/>这话题本是Alpha信口胡诌，对白的内容却被冥冥指引向不容置疑的真相，他们是由DNA筛选配对出的伴侣，命运写就的婚书上又被现代科学烙刻了笃定的印章。这份独特性隐秘地取悦了Alpha天性的占有欲，尽管每次他都得努力驱散随之而来的扫兴感——能闻到杨威利的人少得可怜，但他确实不是唯一一个。 <br/>“别灰心，起码我闻得到，而且我现在分得清普通红茶和你的信息素了。”先寇布说着，如同为了证明话语般倾身凑到杨威利的颈窝中闻嗅，鼻尖擦碰的温暖皮肤上蒸腾起与先寇布身上一样的牛奶沐浴乳的人造香味，还有渐渐在Alpha的气味信息库中变得愈加印象深刻的红茶甜香：“你更好闻，比真正的红茶甜多了。”<br/>“我可没有灰心，”杨威利重新垂下眼眸，指尖捻着纸张翻过一页，口吻与动作一样寡淡无波：“只有你闻得到也挺好的。”<br/>这人一如既往不理会Alpha抛出的调情，正经的脸孔让人难以分辨他是否故意。同样的，先寇布也分辨不出杨威利这话到底出自什么样的心态，说者大概无心，听者却蓦地很有兴致在这时吻他。 <br/>先寇布单手按住Omega手中的书册，将它按离对方的视线然后低下去。杨威利被他突然发难的动作惊着，猛然抬头露出一双诧异的黑瞳，眼底那点儿惊慌被Alpha收入眼底，不知为何突然变得无法再继续这个动作了。 <br/>“睡觉吗？”最后先寇布只是问。杨威利“嗯”了一声，把手中的书册和没喝完的红茶一起放在床头。先寇布就着这个姿势，打算伸出手去关杨威利身后的壁灯，冷不防被Omega扯住袖口，于是垂眼注视过去，眉梢疑问地轻抖。 <br/>他有一瞬间怀疑杨威利是打算继续那个没完成的亲吻，但Omega张张嘴，只是说：“抱歉，忘记想跟你说什么了。”<br/>先寇布回他一个体谅的眼神，手指摸索到墙壁上的开关。<br/>“咔哒。” <br/>室内黑暗，床褥窸窣，几秒之后归于寂静。 <br/>一张床榻，两套枕被，Alpha与Omega背对假寐，各怀鬼胎。 <br/>- <br/>“先寇布，”杨威利哑着嗓子叫他：“你有感冒药吗？”<br/>Omega的脸颊透着不自然的潮红，攀高的体温让他羔羊般温暾的眼神显出恹恹的疲态。先寇布正在打领带，闻言凑过撩开杨威利额前的碎发，低下头用下巴去试对方额头的温度。 <br/>“我这没有，等会儿可以在上班路上买。”先寇布说着，指尖将杨威利的发丝拨弄回原处，低头注视Omega被热度熏蒸发红的眼眶：“或者，你要请假吗？” <br/>Omega摇摇头，于是先寇布扯了条围巾来把他裹个严实，以防这人在路上吹风——尽管他很清楚，杨威利的反应根本不是感冒。 <br/>嗅觉范围内明显变得浓稠馥郁的红茶气味昭示着杨威利正处在发情期的边缘，但这个Omega看起来毫无自觉，穿行在人流密集的电车站内时也神色如常，好像Omega发情期时的感官提升对这人来说没有任何影响。性需求淡薄算是“信息素冷感症”的伴生症状，知道杨威利的体质异于常人后先寇布曾私下查阅过相关的知识，得知这算一种基因缺陷，暂时没有什么合适的医疗手段。 <br/>好在也完全不是没有改善的办法，前提是得有个契机让他能名正言顺地触碰Omega的身体。而发情期就是个再合适不过的机会。 <br/>距离政府家庭访问到来的时限还有不到一周，但名正言顺睡在一张床上的伴侣至今没有实践那档事儿的机会。说到底这婚姻本不过源于一场仗义相助，逾距的行为早已合法，但在还没能跨过友情线的两人之间，又实在没有什么坚实的动机。 <br/>于是先寇布故意对杨威利隐瞒了真实的身体状况，反正眼下除他之外，周遭也不会有别人能闻得到这个Omega，至少不必怕惹出乱子。等临界点一到，一切便水到渠成，顺理成章。 <br/>整个上午先寇布的余光一直瞥着杨威利的办公室门口，玻璃房内百叶帘紧闭，安静得如同每一个稀松平常的工作日。他们的关系在公司内仍是秘密，午休时间总会注意着彼此避开。如此，待到下午工作开始时，贸易课的职员却被突然告知他们的课长病假早退了。 <br/>黏附在身体上的热意令骨缝都被虚软感冲刷，饶是杨威利再迟钝，也逐渐开始怀疑起身上的症状应该属于另一种更加棘手的状况。但先寇布的判断总不可能出错，如今Alpha对他信息素变得十分敏锐，倘若杨威利的激素水平有异常，先寇布一定会是最先发现的人。<br/>持续的高热实在惹人烦躁，杨威利窝在办公室宽大的座椅中辗转一上午也没能凝聚起工作的注意力，索性告假回去睡觉。他自己的住所离公司只有十分钟路程，没必要舍近求远，趁午休时办公室里没什么人，就这么静悄悄离开。只是病热令杨威利心烦意乱，匆忙间便忘记了通知他的Alpha。<br/>如果杨威利没有在回家后恰好瞥见被搁在桌角的试纸，并心血来潮地决定检测一下自己现在的激素水平，他本来已经准备好相信这只是一场普通感冒。<br/>他只是没想到，先寇布居然真的会在这事儿上跟他扯谎。<br/>黑发的Omega把自己卷在被窝中百思不得其解，并非生气Alpha骗他，只是发自内心地觉得这种谎言很没必要。这么做的后果无非是害他毫无防备地发情，而这么做对方又能得到什么——<br/>杨威利猛然打了个激灵，一把掀开被子翻身坐起。被发热反应拖延迟缓的大脑在这一刻重新运转正常，杨威利想起某天晚上先寇布按下他手中书册后未遂的亲吻，那时他扯住Alpha的袖口，本打算鼓起勇气将那个吻完成，胸中惴惴的决心却在对上Alpha疑惑的眼神后瞬间灰飞烟灭了。<br/>自打先寇布的态度从某天起开始变得绅士而守矩，他们之间就没有再开过“奖励亲吻”之类的玩笑。如今连接吻都如此心虚的两个人，要想在政府家庭访问之前顺利执行最后的步骤，似乎也只剩发情期这一个契机了。<br/>他体贴的Alpha可真是用心良苦。杨威利把脸埋进掌心中叹息自己不解风情，就这么白白错过良机。<br/>但他没郁闷太久，手机适时在身边震响，杨威利点开LINE，看到一条来自先寇布的未读讯息静静躺在屏幕最上方。 <br/>[你身体还好吗？] <br/>很不好。杨威利腹诽，咬着腮帮内侧的软肉无声气闷，手指迟缓地打字。他删来改去，把“我需要你的帮助”改成“你能不能来我家一趟”，然后又把光标删回最开头，只赌气般发过去一个简单粗暴的短句。 <br/>[我发情了。] <br/>他发送过消息，接着想起什么，撑着无力的身躯爬起来翻找客厅抽屉，把里面剩下的半板抑制剂胶囊全部抠出来冲进马桶，又把药盒丢掉以绝后患。 <br/>做完这一切时，手机再次传来震动。先寇布的回复比他更为简洁，却令Omega在目睹的瞬间心跳脱缰。 <br/>[开门。] <br/>Alpha绝对的行动力在这时简直十足犯规，杨威利抱着可以预见事态发展的云霓之望，胸如擂鼓地走向门口。握住门把手的指尖冷汗滑腻，愣是废了点力气才把门锁拧开。 <br/>他的Alpha就站在门外，逆光之下高大俊挺的轮廓如同神祇，准备拯救这个对一切欲求之事完全陌生的Omega。杨威利定定神，后退半步将先寇布迎进玄关，然后看清楚Alpha手里提着的塑料袋。<br/>里面是再熟悉不过的包装盒，Omega专用的抑制剂，甚至周到地将口服和注射型都帮他准备万全。 <br/>胸口鼓噪膨胀的气球蓦然被什么东西尖锐地戳破，留下失望的碎屑到处纷飞。好在杨威利尚算冷静，表情管理称不上良好但也没露出什么落寞的端倪。他表情木然去接先寇布手中的袋子，Alpha却突然使坏地把手抬高，任比自己娇小的Omega如何踮脚抢夺，就是连个边角也碰不到。<br/>“阁下到底是什么意思？”杨威利语气掺上鲜见的冷锐，眼底隐隐压抑的怒意与这副满身薄汗耳根透粉的狼狈姿态形成惹人蠢动的反差。他还维持着试图抢到那袋抑制剂的姿势固执踮脚，头脑短暂地被肝火与高烧侵占，没留神自己几乎是整个人紧贴在Alpha的身上。<br/>“事实上，我本来是打算在您发情时趁虚而入的。”先寇布微笑着说，又是该死的敬语，却令他在眼前的上司面前显得格外夷然自若：“不过赶来的时候，我突然改变了主意。”<br/>他话音落地，一同落进杨威利怀里的还有那袋抑制剂。塑料袋触手冰凉，带着室外秋日中白露凝霜的余冷。<br/>“本着尊重Omega个人意愿的骑士精神，我还是决定先问您一句，”先寇布指指杨威利怀中的抑制剂：“您需要这个吗？”<br/>他短暂停顿，接着手指转向自己的鼻尖。Alpha的笑容纯善迷人，吐字时舌尖扫出的齿音却恶劣如咝咝倾吐诱惑的蛇信。<br/>“还是说，您更需要我呢？”<br/>去他的日久生情和耐心经营。杨威利把牙根咬出声响，干脆地把手里的袋子丢在脚边，伸手去拽先寇布的领带。最后那点距离消弭于Omega带了点撒气意味的啃吻，先寇布则从善如流，带着胜利者的欢欣把人揉进怀中。 <br/>他们之间的第三个亲吻濡湿而滚烫，一鼓作气侵犯进Omega口腔中的舌尖如同要舔触到他赧然颤抖的灵魂。杨威利底气不足的强势在Alpha熟练且霸道的唇舌下瞬间融化殆尽，只得舌蕾发麻地攀着先寇布的肩背，毫无还手之力地被吻到腿软。<br/>“先说好……我没有尝试过这种事，可能会生涩得令人扫兴。”杨威利急促喘息着，缺氧之下只发得出轻软而沙哑的喉音，便将双唇凑到先寇布耳边，尽力使他听清之后的每一个字。<br/>“……所以，请您务必像对待处女一样，温柔地教给我。先寇布先生。”<br/>杨威利话音甫毕，腰身上紧勒的臂弯霎时收拢到令人呼吸困难。先寇布拥着他，与下身与Omega紧贴着的部分灼热硬挺，存在鲜明。 <br/>他的Alpha勃起了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-<br/>杨威利的信息素和其他Omega不同，并非那些浓度足以致幻的粉红瓦斯，一点星火就能把雄性们的下半身瞬间引爆。即使眼下激素水平飙高到前所未有，黑发Omega闻起来仍然安静和煦，甜度怡人——但先寇布就这么简单地勃起了。<br/>当情欲来源于本心而非本能，多少会让习惯了顺从于动物性的Alpha感到一丝惶恐。 <br/>Omega被压进柔软床褥间亲吻，他无法清晰嗅到伴侣身上张扬漫溢的信息素，但能从胸口紧贴的急促心跳中窥见端倪。杨威利紧张揪住先寇布肩上的衬衫，错觉自己是被摁在锋利指爪下的羔羊。无法被信息素灌醉沉浸情欲的Omega实在拿不出更旖旎的比喻，他只凭常识推断自己将被撕裂啃食，唯独对象是先寇布这点会令杨威利感觉好过一些。<br/>态度柔顺的Omega真如好学生般极力放松肢体任由摆弄，先寇布衔着他的下唇亲吮，手掌顺势捏住杨威利嶙峋的膝头时才察觉到聊胜于无的抵抗。“……别怕。”他啄着杨威利的鼻尖低声安抚，温热吐息融进Omega的呼吸中起了雾状麻醉般的功效，手指便趁着对方片刻怔忪时一鼓作气地袭向睡裤后腰，连同底裤一起轻而易举地把Omega的下半身剥光。<br/>Omega陷入触觉神经过载的混乱状态，只剩微末意志还懂得攀住Alpha的肩膀搂紧不放。先寇布给他抱着，心中默念床上礼仪第一条即是不要嘲笑你的做爱对象，忍俊不禁地与杨威利交颈厮磨，自Omega温软的耳尖开始一点点往颈窝里吮咬。Alpha的手指贴着杨威利腰后被汗水浸润滑腻的皮肤游弋而下，指节挤进柔软的臀缝间代替视线确认这个Omega目前的状况，唯一能被承受侵犯的柔嫩入口带着怯意瑟缩，确实如杨威利自己所言，过于生涩了。<br/>“……您还真是一点都没变得湿润啊。”Alpha闷声轻喟，若有若无的揶揄笑腔熨烫在杨威利烧红的耳根，令Omega已经无法再感觉到更多热度的敏感皮肤掀起一阵麻痒。杨威利脑中昏胀，一时不知道该先为自己不成器的身体羞恼，还是应该先摆脱alpha在耳边落下细碎亲吻的嘴唇。他就在这失神中被先寇布单手从怀里拎出去，紧着面朝下方扑进床单里。<br/>Alpha颀长健壮的躯体很快从身后覆上，男人尚还衣着完好，胸口热度隔着衬衫衣料仍烙得Omega背脊颤栗。“没关系，关于这个，我也提前做了一点功课。”杨威利听见先寇布这么说，费力扭过头去满目狐疑地想知道他的Alpha准备做什么——接着，他就这么眼睁睁看着先寇布撑起身体，从西装裤子的口袋里拎出一整打安全套。<br/>“这是要做什么……”满头雾水的Omega颤声询问，而Alpha对他报以信心十足的一笑。先寇布用牙齿直接撕开一个包装，黏糊湿滑的乳胶制品带着水声掉在Omega体温高热的裸腰上，冰得杨威利咬着指节颤抖。他当然知道这事儿怎么做，但这一切对于一个还没尝过任何肉体舒畅的Omega来说，着实发展得太快了。 <br/>——就这么被插进来，可能会没命的。 <br/>“关于您的情况，我稍微查阅了一点资料。您只是很难受信息素影响，但不代表您的身体无法产生快感。”Alpha的低语在空气中游荡，简单基础的单词连贯成话语却让杨威利目前迟缓的大脑无法成功消化，只满心沉浸在要见血的恐惧中应激僵直，直到被湿冷触感挤进臀缝时才打起冷颤。<br/>但那试图侵入身体的异物没有带来想象中撕裂的疼痛，被安全套包裹着的是Alpha两根修长的手指，一下一下温柔地摩挲着杨威利身后隐秘的穴口。 <br/>安全套包装内自带的润滑剂取代了Omega无法分泌的情液，湿黏的液体很快就被乳胶薄膜中的手指捂暖，温和的触摸渐渐抹消了杨威利的紧张。先寇布俯身亲吻黑发Omega汗湿的后颈，空余的手掌安抚性地钻进对方的睡衣中四处狎昵抚摸，掌心滑到腹腔处时蓦地轻捏了一把。那儿其实没什么赘肉，但平坦的小腹仍很柔软。<br/>“您应该多加锻炼。”先寇布沉声发笑，然后在杨威利被这点逗弄吸引注意试图张嘴反驳时发难，将指节不容抵抗地挤进Omega被撩拨良久的穴口。 <br/>被突然袭击的Omega险些咬着舌头，贴在被单上胡乱抓挠的手臂就近抄过一个充满轻暖鹅羽的枕头。杨威利把脸埋进去，逃避现实的姿势令视觉陷入黑暗反而放大触觉，血管与神经丰富敏感的穴腔感受着带有体温的硬物缓慢推入，坚硬指节剐蹭过幼嫩腔肉时带起一阵陌生而尖锐的电流。Omega头皮发麻，腰身下意识轻搐着想甩开手指，却被Alpha有力的虎口一把捏住髋骨，于是杨威利明白过来自己并不是肉食者爪下的活饵，而是被摆在银盘中面临刀叉凌迟的刺身。 <br/>再也没有人能把指奸这样的腌臜事儿做得如先寇布这般优雅从容，Alpha裤子里的阴茎始终保持着撑起布料的硬度，但当下没有任何事能打扰他撬开Omega欲望开关的乐趣。杨威利在他身下艰涩喘息，勉强抬起的纤细腰线被Alpha有力的手掌撞得发抖，每次被两根手指飞速捅送进深处时便绷紧腰肌，痉挛着猛然抽紧的穴嘴咬得先寇布呼吸浑浊，便惩罚性地拿指根一下下变本加厉地磨。 <br/>“看，您的身体机能仍然十分健全。”先寇布将双唇贴在杨威利烫红的耳背上低声评估，他无需逼问假装鸵鸟的Omega是否舒服，对方顶在床单上半挺的茎物就是最好答案。杨威利已然发不出声，脸颊埋在枕头里几乎要把自己闷得背过气去，窒息带来的浅浅晕眩仍摆脱不了穴道里被人撑开插弄的羞耻，身体里四处揉擦探索的指腹令他错觉被人掂捏着内脏，可怕的情欲如玫瑰藤蔓扎根进腹腔深处蜿蜒寄生，又在先寇布的手指戳到某处器官时倏然绽放出被强行催开的恶之花。 <br/>“呜……！”杨威利从喉咙里挤出一声湿颤的呜咽，瞬间空白的大脑里根本无力分析那击穿了腰髋的电流究竟是什么，发软的膝盖抵在床面上只想不顾一切地逃。先寇布结实的小腿飞快压住Omega没来得及积聚力量的膝弯，从背后将杨威利囚困在由他怀抱与床榻组成的囹圄中。 <br/>先寇布隐约咕哝了一句“找到了”，模糊的声音淹没进杨威利脑中嗡嗡作响的耳鸣中。藏在黏腻腔道中要命的前列腺被Alpha有力的手指碾住粗暴戳碾，前面勃起的性器亦被拿捏在宽大的手掌中搓揉。杨威利惊慌咬紧脸下的枕头，泪腺在爆发式的可怖快感下沦入崩溃，沙哑声带随着后穴被手指插干的节奏断续溢出哭腔。他以为自己做好了心理准备把一切全然交付给他的伴侣，却怎么也没料到情欲的快乐可以激烈到令人以为逼近了死亡。<br/>连杨威利自己都极少触碰的茎器被人捏在手中熟练地捋弄，先寇布用两根手指轻易把他操到勃起，前面不习惯强烈刺激的器官又在力道粗鲁的把玩下诚实吐出腺液来弄脏Alpha的掌纹。泪液与津涎渗进枕头，湿润后变得粗粝致密的织物阻塞住杨威利的呼吸，差点真的让他窒息。逃避了多时的人终于抬头试图获得一丝新鲜空气，张开的双唇立刻被恶劣的Alpha用热吻填满，口腔里塞进一条作乱的舌，与之一同侵入呼吸的还有空气中炽烈稠密的白兰地酒味。 <br/>杨威利瞠大双眸，脑中嗡鸣的噪音具象成一条燃烧的火绳，猛然灌进感官中的Alpha信息素被霎时点燃，将他仅剩的意志力也付之一炬。他抽紧的小腹猛地一阵颤挛，涣散的瞳孔不住颤抖，就这么被Alpha的手掌和气味一起逼上顶点。 <br/>杨威利在高潮的余韵中瘫软着喘息，他从没有如此清晰地闻到过Alpha的信息素，就连酒醉时偶然嗅到的气味也没能让他如现在这般意乱情迷。先寇布将手指撤出了他的身体，但尝过肉味儿的后穴深处却开始空虚酸软，从未有过的湿滑水液清晰无比地淌过敏感的肠道，随着穴口不适的搐动洇进臀缝。 <br/>“怎么回事……”杨威利头昏脑胀地喃喃，鼻音带着微醺般的黏，连搁在床单上的指尖都酥软：“我、怎么了……”<br/>“您的欲望被我打开了。”先寇布把手指上湿答答的安全套甩到地板上，单手扯下领带将精干的躯体从闷热衬衫中解放出来，再然后是下半身灼热的阴茎。他捏着肩膀把伏在原处喘息的杨威利翻过身来，看着Omega湿红的眼眶和满脸狼狈的水痕满意地弯起嘴角，低头在对方唇上落下奖励的亲吻，再与之唇瓣相贴地柔昵吐字。 <br/>“虽然只是暂时的……但一直这样开发下去，您会变得越来越敏感。”<br/>杨威利不知道他该为这个消息感到欣慰还是惊恐，但很快，他就再也没有余力去思考这件事。先寇布开始温柔地吻他，舌尖细致地划过软腭逗出刻骨濡痒，双手剥开Omega身上最后一件睡衣，掌心贴在发红的肌肤上手法娴熟地爱抚。事情的走向终于开始接近杨威利最初以为的性爱，关于黏糊糊的接吻与温馨的肌肤之亲，但他现在的身体已经无法挽回地变得难堪触碰，来自伴侣的任何一点肢体接触于他敏感而饥渴的肉体而言都如烈火烹油。 <br/>如此下流、狼狈、不受控制。原来这才是所谓的真正的发情期。杨威利咬着下唇无声地夹拢双腿，又被先寇布捏着脚踝将紧并的腿根重新掰开，软热汗湿的大腿内侧间挤进一截肌肉匀称雄健的窄腰。<br/>杨威利看着先寇布撕下第二个安全套时，才对马上要发生的事有了完全清晰的认知。他正大敞着双腿摆出任人鱼肉的姿态，穴腔里泛滥着陌生的濡渴和细细密密的痒，越是不适地抽紧身体反而愈能感觉到小腹深处分泌出的液体被挤擦着流淌。他知道那些水液来自哪里，那是用来完成完整标记的器官，也是Alpha必须做好安全措施的原因。 <br/>“先寇布，”杨威利伸出虚软的手指，鼓起勇气捏住对方拿着安全套的手腕。这不是一个适合谈论标记问题的好时机，他们只不过是在处理欲望。杨威利觉得自己得主动做点什么，才能驱散开即将被Alpha单方面使用的感觉：“……让、让我来。” <br/>先寇布讶异地抬起眉梢，但并没有提出异议。他好整以暇地看着杨威利皱着眉毛拈起那个乳胶制品，不得要领的手指因为润滑剂而笨拙地打滑，却偏偏非要假装镇定的模样试图帮他戴上。Alpha双手乐得清闲，于是指尖将杨威利鬓边湿黏的发丝梳理到耳后，低头衔住Omega耳廓的软骨故意舔咬出连串湿淋的潮响，顺势也将阴茎送进对方的手心中。 <br/>这个姿势让杨威利无法顺利低头看到下面的情况，反正他也确实没勇气直面手中握着的那个粗壮又滚烫的恐怖玩意儿，只能闭着眼睛忍耐先寇布在他耳朵上恶意的骚扰，手指圈住Alpha的性器往下捋开套子时的触感简直如同代替后穴被侵犯过一遭。淫靡的联想使杨威利下意识夹紧双腿，却忘记如今两腿之间隔着Alpha的腰，于是先寇布明白，他的Omega准备好了。 <br/>先寇布的五指穿过杨威利的指缝，十指交扣地将Omega的一只手压在人脸边，单手扶着性器将钝圆的顶部抵住那个被他催熟的穴口。他从那里感觉到怯生的嘬吮，杨威利显然还不知道该如何与身体里被唤醒的欲求相处，始终颔首盯着先寇布的胸口没敢抬头。 <br/>“您有权利享受欲望，这也并不可耻。”先寇布轻轻笑起来，唯独这时年轻的上司会让他格外产生年长者的自觉，Alpha又起了接吻的冲动，但这次双唇落在杨威利颤抖的眼皮上。语言的安抚起到些微效果，杨威利深吸一口气尝试放松身体，与此同时毫无防备的穴口被Alpha硬涨的性器蓦然挤开，没来得及吐出的呼吸憋在喉咙里，随着Alpha强横的一记深顶迸成哭腔。 <br/>先寇布重重吐出一口浊气，拥着性器缠绞而上的嫩肉紧得过分，险些让他立刻丢掉继续温柔对待这个Omega的念头。杨威利在他身下反射性地无措挣动，先前被摁在床上的手却根本难以撼动Alpha健壮如精铁浇筑的手臂，就这么被先寇布捏着胯三两下撞开整条湿淋的腔道，撑开到极致的穴口“啪”地撞上Alpha沉重的囊袋，整个人被死死贯穿在那根怒张的阴茎上呜咽着再次勃起。 <br/>“抱歉……如果继续磨磨蹭蹭的，您会更难过。”Alpha沉喘着为自己开脱，他舌尖尝到一点咸涩泪液，就忍不住贪婪地想从Omega身上榨取更多湿漉的甘霖，无论是从眼眶还是下面被填满的后穴。杨威利咬他太紧了，先寇布在濒临理智断裂的临界点上艰难徘徊，额筋突突直跳。大抵是因为Alpha逐渐失控的喘息多少取悦到杨威利身为上司的自尊心，又或是身体中熨贴着幼嫩腔肉的巨大性器踏踏实实地连同他不安的内心一块儿填满了，Omega食髓知味，竟不怕死地主动去搂先寇布的脖子，学着对方的样子去舔咬Alpha的耳垂。<br/>“……不必如此克制。”黑发的Omega低声喃喃。即便后穴中吞吃着男人的阴茎，鼻音湿软的命令中仍带着令人信服的魔力：“就……尽情地，开发我。” <br/>他选择了先寇布对他使用过的那个词，话音未落便感觉到后穴中血管搏动的性器又要命地涨大了一圈。“那么……请做好准备，”Alpha在他耳边吐出一声狼兽般灼怖的嘶喘，将Omega一侧的膝弯挽上小臂：“我敢保证，您一定会喜欢上这个的。”<br/>后穴里深埋的粗大肉茎缓缓撤出半截，继而近乎暴戾地撞回原处。杨威利第一下就被捅出哭音，再次证明自己永远不可能做好准备，再坚实的心理防线都会在这根巨兽的侵占下支离破碎。他手腕仍被Alpha按在床上紧捏到失血发麻，整个人被钉进床垫中粗鲁顶操，后穴被对方性器上虬结的筋络磨蹭出濒临破裂般的痛痒，下意识收缩穴口时却招来更为凶狠的报复。原本搭在先寇布臂弯中的膝盖被推挤到胸前，下身毫无保留地敞开任由不知餍足的阴茎肆意挞伐，Alpha劲悍的腰杆撞得杨威利腿根激颤，濡湿高热的肠腔被阴茎捅弄得一片狼藉，整个盆腔都在海啸般迎头淹没他的快感中颤抖痉挛。<br/>白兰地浓烈的酒香随着Alpha高涨的占有欲密不透风地包裹在Omega的周围，使杨威利的神智如同被浸泡在他钟爱的烈酒中满足地沉醉。身体中疯狂肆虐的阴茎将Omega柔软的小腹撞出模糊轮廓，肉刃破开逼仄腔道拖剐嫩肉的快感热辣到让杨威利几度以为自己要被顶穿。Omega失声啜泣着却执拗地不肯告饶，就只是抓挠着先寇布汗湿的背脊哑着嗓子断断续续地喘叫。<br/>Omega湿糯的哭叫声被放大进脑海，逼得先寇布被热汗蒙蔽的视野周围暗角猩红，下腹的孽火在欲壑难填中烧燎更盛，五指不受控制地扣进Omega白皙的大腿中掐出指痕。他开始隐约觉得事情变得不太对劲，先寇布操过不少Omega，有经验丰富的荡妇也有青涩羞赧的处子，难以计数的对象无不盛赞这位Alpha在床上是优雅迷人的暴君。唯独杨威利，竟无意间将他无懈可击的理性倏然撕裂，释放出蛰伏在男人英俊皮囊下那只凶暴嗜血的野兽。 <br/>Alpha把这一切归咎于他与杨威利基因中超高的匹配度，并不愿分神去思索其他可能。先寇布咬牙拔出Omega湿热贪馋的穴道，扯着杨威利的手臂再次把人面朝下压进床里，随手扯过一个枕头塞进对方的腰下。Omega还没能跟上先寇布的动作趴好，就被Alpha亵揉着掰开臀肉，用拇指扯开被捅弄得烂熟透红的穴嘴，再次蛮横地贯穿进深处。 <br/>原始的媾和姿势令那根性器夯楔到前所未有的可怕深度，Alpha双手捏得杨威利腰髋一带脆弱的关节咔咔作响，彻底脱力的下身被完全把控在先寇布掌中被撞得近乎散架。杨威利咬着嘴唇忍下呼痛的冲动，他从不知一个风度翩翩的Alpha可以在性爱中变得如此失控，甚至毫不怀疑自己不是在被“开发”而是在被不遗余力地弄坏。而先寇布埋下头来吻他，饱含情欲的粗喘带着令人沉迷的热度，粗暴伸进口腔中搅缠的舌叶不似亲吻，倒像是本能地想要占据和操弄Omega每一处可以被侵犯的入口。<br/>杨威利的大脑像被浸泡在情欲中腌渍，本怀疑此生不会有比这更刺激的体验，直到身体深处有什么位置被Alpha准确无误地撞上。“呜……！这是、什……”Omega一声惊喘，使人惊悸的尖锐快感瞬间窜上脊背侵入他的四肢百骸，那比被苛责前列腺时的感觉更加能摧垮人的精神，甚至引起他生理性的恐惧。杨威利下意识捉住床单手脚并用地想逃离这陌生的刺激，刚爬开尺许就被Alpha捏住脚踝猛然拖回身下，剩个头部还没脱出的肉刃上裹满从Omega体内榨出的荤腥汁液，猛然一股脑掼回被操熟的嫩穴中重新撞上那个让人理智崩坏的点。 <br/>“……是您的生殖腔。”先寇布言简意赅，沙哑的喉腔再难吐出什么甜言蜜语，舌尖剩余的唯一功能仿佛只有亲吻。于是他捏过杨威利的下颌再次咬向那双红肿的唇瓣，并霸道压制下对方所有出于恐惧的挣扎，顶胯碾住腔道深处那个从未被造访过的入口。Alpha粗硬的巨物似要剖穿Omega的小腹般不知怜惜地深插狠撞，性器挤擦着湿滑内壁蹭出淫荡潮响，将紧窄腔道内黏滑的体液挤榨淋溅着喷湿床单。 <br/>“不、呜……不行，哈啊……先、先寇布……！”杨威利的哭叫近乎绝望，最后那点呼救被先寇布两根修长的手指堵回口中，混淆进舌叶被色情捻动时暧昧的呻吟。他是如此渴望与这个Alpha的鱼水之欢，从很久以前就开始了，但在情欲上一张白纸的杨威利完全低估了这体验给他带来的冲击。 <br/>“杨……”先寇布的动作停顿片息，吻咬着杨威利的颈窝喑声叫他，称呼中的亲昵让Omega短暂地发怔：“……相信我。” <br/>杨威利有一瞬失神，而后泪液成倍从眼眶中涌出，因为插在穴中的阴茎又猛然暴动起来，继续残忍地叩凿他身体里那个敏感至极的腔口。但Omega不再挣扎，任由意识沉沦进疾风骤雨般的快感中，舌尖不由自主绕上男人插在他口中的指节，彻底放弃一切抵抗。 <br/>——他想相信先寇布。 <br/>先寇布不住舔咬着杨威利后颈上透出淡淡粉色的红肿腺体，钻进鼻腔里的湿暖甜茶诱惑着Alpha不顾一切地把犬齿深嵌进去。他的手指受惑般向下摸到Omega脆弱的小腹，掌心甚至能感觉到自己在对方体内每一下劲悍冲撞的力道。Alpha的性器逐渐被湿黏甬道吸嘬到成结的前兆，仍贪欢不愿从情欲中清醒，发狠将那个初次承欢的穴嘴插干到糜红变形，只凭本能一味捏住对方已经塌软的腰身，贪婪抽交拔送着肆意蹂躏颤搐的腔壁。 <br/>后槽牙死死交错着咬破了口腔内壁，铁锈味儿染上舌尖，先寇布开始成结，终究忍住了没有凭借冲动强行捅开杨威利还未准备好接受的生殖腔。Omega在他身下细细地打着抖，背影看上去极度无助而可怜，先寇布埋首凑过去查看，却发现杨威利不知道什么时候已经失去了意识。床单上湿黏的精水则表明Omega大概高潮过两次，而Alpha甚至还没来得及触碰他的前面。 <br/>昏睡中的Omega依然被附骨之疽般的快感纠缠，被Alpha膨大的结锁在阴茎上时仍会发出不适的低咽。理智被悉数拾回脑海，先寇布不敢再动，硬着头皮草草射出来，就赶紧抽出杨威利的身体以便让他的Omega能舒服地躺下。灌满精液的安全套没能被一口气带出，卡在Omega穴口处挤出浑浊的稠液，看起来恍惚像是被毫无措施地射在了里面。 <br/>……真是糟糕透了。 <br/>舌尖后怕地舔过犬齿，倘若不是先寇布的意志力足够坚定，他险些真的一口咬向杨威利的后颈。这不是先寇布预想中跟杨威利的第一次，既没有什么调情式的悉心引导，也没有事后缠绵悱恻的吻。 <br/>只有连理智都被彻底烧毁的放纵。 <br/>Alpha不知道究竟是哪个环节出了错，他夸下海口准备方寸不乱地教杨威利认识情欲，自己却第一次在床上失控到如此荒唐的地步。 <br/>又或许，荒唐的是他与杨威利刻在DNA中的另一重联结。 <br/>先寇布眼神复杂地深深凝望着杨威利后颈上正在消肿的腺体，指腹轻蹭上去安抚地揉摸。 <br/>Alpha无法预估自己还会对这个Omega做出些什么。<br/>眼下先寇布唯一确定的是，他不能再碰杨威利了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-<br/>如期而至的“政府家庭访问”并没有想象中严格，它比之前的听证会更加像是直白的例行公事，就连登门拜访的工作人员也只不过是从各个公职单位调来的志愿者。 <br/>先寇布于半周之前搬进了杨威利的住所，那是在他帮这位Omega处理发情期隔天之后定下的事情。理由很简单，杨威利的住所比他的更宽敞，也离公司更近。尽管独身居住着一门独栋房屋，杨威利却连偿还贷款的压力都没有——这块地皮是杨威利去世的血亲留下的遗产，算是唯一值钱的东西了。 <br/>关于彼此具体身世和财产现状的交流，原本是先寇布与杨威利为了应付家庭访问而提前准备的功课，为了让对方在回答关于配偶的问题时可以显得不那么生疏。事实证明他们这些精心准备全都是白费功夫，上门来访的两位女性志愿者态度轻松得如同只是过路来讨杯茶喝，其中一位居然还是杨威利的熟人——大学时与他相识的友人杰西卡·爱德华。 <br/>两位女性从进门到离开的时间没有超过二十分钟，她们只是稍微参观了一下这对伴侣的居住环境，接着把杨威利与先寇布分开询问了一些不痛不痒的问题。<br/>访问环节开始前，杨威利选择了那位陌生的女性，毕竟跟相识已久的女性友人谈论自己的性生活实在太过羞耻。虽然结果是一样的，但这种信息从先寇布嘴里被杰西卡得知，怎么也比杨威利亲口说出要好。<br/>一开始访问的话题并没有围绕着这个部分，只有关于“目前的家庭生活是否存在矛盾”、“是否会对突如其来的婚姻感到不适”之类的场面话——说得好像一旦伴侣们表现出抵触，这段婚姻就可以被轻易终止似的。直到杨威利几乎以为这场访问就要轻松结束，坐在他对面的女性才慢条斯理地问道：<br/>“杨威利先生，您与您的伴侣之间发生过性行为吗？”<br/>杨威利微微一怔，极力控制着自己不去猜想隔壁客厅里眼下的状况，耳尖微热地点了点头。<br/>“那么，体验是否良好？ <br/>这问题大抵是为了判断以DNA作为基础的信息素匹配是否存在瑕疵，倘若一对伴侣性生活不谐，又或无法对彼此产生性吸引力，那就说明这种配对方式出现了巨大的漏洞——不过目前为止，还没人听说过这样的失误。 <br/>他的身体毫无疑问地因为先寇布变得温驯而诚实，对情欲的反应倏然间敏锐到令这副躯壳的主人感到慌乱，甚至连一向无法闻到的信息素也在媾合期间准确无误地传达进Omega的感知中。如果只从这个方面来判断…… <br/>“我觉得……”杨威利迟疑地摸摸鼻尖：“应该算是良好的。”<br/>年轻女性听出杨威利话语中的迟疑，但没有继续追问下去。她们原本也不是专业的政府人员，只想赶快结束志愿者工作然后享受下班后的夜晚，只要访问对象不主动开口，她便乐意对所有的弦外之音都置若罔闻。这已经是整场访问中的最后一个问题，负责访问杨威利的女性随手把该填上的表格空项打上勾，将那张问卷纸收进塑料文件袋放回公文包里。 <br/>二人离开书房时，在客厅里进行访问的两个人也结束了谈话。先寇布礼仪性地提出要送两位女性去车站，而杰西卡·爱德华向他们露出一个杨威利记忆中那种知性美丽的笑容，朱唇轻启：<br/>“就让杨来送我们吧，”金发女人语调温柔地说着：“我跟杨也很久没见面了，想借此机会叙旧一下。您不会介意吧，先寇布先生？”<br/>“当然不会。”先寇布礼貌地答话，杨威利便也毫无心理负担地披上外套准备送两位女士一程，出门前还当着外人的面被自己的Alpha在颊边赠予一吻。<br/>那位陌生女性刚出门不久便拦了出租车离去，听说是有约会要赶，于是走到地铁站的剩余路途就只剩下杨威利与杰西卡同行。 <br/>“听说这次的访问对象是你，我本来很惊讶，还以为你是受到了什么胁迫。”身边没有了旁听者，杰西卡直截了当地挑起话题：“没有想到，你们看上去感情还挺不错的。” <br/>“……什么受人胁迫。”杨威利失笑：“我给你留下的印象居然是这样的啊。”<br/>“毕竟念书那会儿，我们都知道你很抵触这个。”杰西卡轻声说着，双唇随着飘回象牙塔时代的记忆发出轻快的笑声：“你还说过‘如果非要我接受这种婚姻方式还不如和书结婚’这样的傻话呢。”<br/>“直到现在，我也并不想接受这种婚姻形式，我只是没法拒绝他们指派给我的对象而已。”杨威利耸耸肩，尽管他与杰西卡算是学生时代的密友，突然谈起这类感情话题仍然会令人感到拘谨。但杨威利直觉杰西卡不只是因为八卦才与他探讨这件事，犹豫片刻，还是决定对女子坦诚相告，耷下眉眼露出一个自嘲的笑容：“而且，比起眼下的印象，我更希望一年之后仍然能被你称赞感情不错。” <br/>“这应该不是什么问题吧？”杰西卡秀美的眉毛微微扬起，仿佛对杨威利暗藏消极的说法感到十分讶异：“如果你们感情不好，干嘛那么大费周章地营造出一副生活美满的样子。我访问过很多人，杨，只有那些想要好好持续这段婚姻的人才会如此配合我们。” <br/>“……这个，说起来原因很复杂。”杨威利一时语塞，不知是否该告知杰西卡这段婚姻的起点其实源于一个谎言。黑发的男人思忖了一会儿，谨慎地开口：“总之，他是个品性高洁的人，现在的配合只是出于善意……他想给我留下一段短暂但美好的婚姻体验。”<br/>“原因很复杂吗？”杰西卡唇间重复过这几个字，娇艳的面孔上浮现出了然的神色：“啊，难不成……是因为你骗他说自己还有‘plan B’吗？”<br/>杨威利停下脚步，僵硬的后颈渗出冷汗，平静无澜的表情也难以掩饰眼底透出的心虚。杰西卡拆穿他的口吻如此自然，以至于明察如杨威利也难以快速分辨出她究竟是已经掌握了事实，又或仅仅是随口玩笑。 <br/>“其实一对一访问的时候，当我问到先寇布先生最后一个问题时，他向我咨询了一件事。”杰西卡也随他站定，金发女性微笑起来，望向黑发Omega的眼神仍如学生时代那般淑雅和善：“他想知道DNA的高度匹配会不会导致人们对于伴侣的信息素格外敏锐。得到肯定的答复之后，他又问……” <br/>“问什么？”杨威利飞快地追问，心跳已经攀升到一个近乎慌乱的速率。杰西卡则深深地看了他一眼，重新迈开脚步，余下的话语乘着初冬夜里的风飘进杨威利耳中。 <br/>“他又问，如果能够跟某位Omega匹配的Alpha不止一个， 那是不是意味着其他的Alpha也会受到这样的影响。 ”<br/>杨威利迟钝地跟上杰西卡踩着高跟鞋却轻盈如常的脚步，这才发现双腿沉重得像是灌了铅：“……你是怎么告诉他的？”<br/>“我本来应该告诉他，除非公民的默认匹配对象死亡或已婚，否则政府不会为其进行第二次匹配，更不会同时匹配出这么多人以供备选，所以他说的情况压根不可能出现。”杰西卡的笑意里带了一些安抚，当她发现杨威利是真的会为这事陷入窘迫时，就放弃了继续调侃这个本应保持镇定心态的黑发男人：“不过，我意识到这件事里似乎别有隐情，就只是告诉他这要看情况。然后，你们就出来了。”<br/>“杰西卡……”杨威利疲惫地长舒一口气，冷空气中凝结的白色雾气浸润着他方才就快因为紧张而干涸的呼吸道：“你真是温柔与智慧的化身，是我见过最聪敏又机智的女性。” <br/>“我就收下你的盛赞了。”杰西卡分外受用地笑出声音，她深知杨威利从来不擅甜言蜜语，这样满怀感激的称赞就显得极为真诚。但她随即又收敛了笑意，望向黑发男人的眼神变得格外认真：“你打算有朝一日让他知道真相吗，杨？”<br/>“当然。”杨威利郑重地点头，表情亦变得严肃，唯有提起他伴侣时的语气还是如斯温柔：“找到合适的时机时，我会告诉他的。”<br/>——尽管现在他还不确定，究竟应该如何把真相说出口。<br/>- <br/>杨威利回到住所时，迎接他的是充盈了客厅的红茶暖香，还有浴室里模糊的水声。 <br/>正搁在茶几上散发温度的红茶是Alpha为他提前准备好的暖身饮料，杨威利轻啜着自己钟爱的饮品窝进沙发里，忽然深感这一切体验都美好得近乎梦境。 <br/>几天前那场如今回忆起来仍觉疯狂的性爱后，杨威利踏踏实实地睡了十几个小时。等醒来时他的房子就已经变了个模样：客厅里杂乱堆积的衣物鞋袜消失无踪，洗衣机在浴室里勤快地轰鸣作响，陈旧的地板被彻底清理过后竟也能被午后阳光映照得闪亮。原本在散布房子各个角落里的书籍没有被收回书房，先寇布把它们都排布在沙发上，等着杨威利醒来后亲自决定这些书应有的去向。 <br/>“先说好，我也并不是什么勤快的人。”彼时先寇布对他笑的得意洋洋，意气风发的笑容令那张英俊的脸孔如同被镀上英雄滤镜似的光芒：“只是课长您住得也太奢侈了点，所以我决定搬过来做您的小白脸——在那之前，总得先改善一下您的生活环境。” <br/>小白脸这说法自然是玩笑，但搬过来住却是真的。先寇布带来的行李有整整两个手提箱，零散的日用品占据杨威利视线所及的每个角落，从内到外的衣物更是霸占了他整整一半的衣柜，温柔的侵蚀让带有截然不同气息的两人身上逐渐融合出名为“家庭感”的味道。<br/>倘若住在先寇布家中的那段时间更像是借住，那么眼下的情况，就真的是实打实的同居了。 <br/>如果不是刚才与杰西卡的一番对谈彻底点醒了杨威利，他险些就要忘了眼前虚幻的幸福感源于一个谎言。 <br/>最初颁布的第一版《姻缘法》，将公民必须参加DNA配对的年纪定为十六岁。然而在几十年后的现在，经历过数次完善和修订后的法律则将这个年龄指标推迟到Omega的三十岁，由于Alpha所承担的生育健康风险更低，所以直到四十岁才会被强制执行匹配——这算是在保障人权与出生率之间做了一个折中，原本怨声载道的民间舆论也因此逐渐趋于中肯。毕竟为了不被基因摆布而努力在三十岁之前找到另一半，已经远比还未成年就要被决定结婚对象的年代自由不少了。 <br/>杨威利收到的第一通政府通知电话，就是在三十岁生日的隔天。在那之后的将近一年中他都不堪其扰，电话那头的通知人员也从三催四请的客气口吻逐渐变得不耐，开始对他进行恫吓。其实无非是那些杨威利已经做好准备面对的惩罚条例——增加的税款，职场中比旁人更为苛刻的晋升条件，以及未来可能会面临的贷款利息提升等种种不便。但杨威利一笑置之，反正他不打算买车，又不必还房贷。 <br/>“可是，您就真的不感到好奇吗？”最终说动杨威利的却是这句不经意的话：“哪怕来看看与您相配的另一半长什么样也好啊。”<br/>他确实是很好奇，能与一个不完整Omega匹配成功的，究竟会是一个什么样的倒霉蛋。 <br/>当时的杨威利做梦都没想到，政府工作人员递来的资料卡照片上那张丰神俊朗的脸，会属于那个叫做华尔特·冯·先寇布的男人。<br/>短暂冲昏头脑的惊喜之后是漫长的忐忑。作为先寇布的直属上司，他与对方的关系只能勉强称作是熟悉的同事，尽管工作中确实比旁人多了些莫名的默契，但远谈不上有什么亲密的私交。杨威利唯一能确定的是，先寇布绝不是那种会欣然接受政府指派婚姻的人。 <br/>这个人如此放浪形骸且高调崇尚自由主义，他身上唯一能让杨威利有处着手的，就是那浪漫至极的骑士精神。 <br/>与先寇布初次以婚约者身份见面的那个傍晚正是十三号，于是这个数字就出现在了杨威利精心编织的谎言中。先寇布比他想象中更加具有Alpha天生的保护欲，几乎没有犹豫地一口答应下这门婚事，反倒让杨威利陷入错愕，有那么短暂的几秒钟甚至吃味起这人是不是会对任何一个唐突求助的Omega都伸出援手。  <br/>那时杨威利远想不到今后的日子会变得如此棘手，无论对于他青稚生涩的身体，还是对于根本不擅处理感情的心。但事情已经变得无法回头，何况这场幻梦于他而言实在太过美妙，令附带的烦恼也变得使人甘之如饴。 <br/>杨威利将喝空的茶杯放在茶几上，随后拿起搁在旁边的平板电脑。这是属于他的东西，因为被掩埋在杂物底下太久而被遗忘，要不是最近被先寇布翻找出来，恐怕再过不久就要因为闲置时间太长忘记充电而报废了。 <br/>一个Omega真的不能同时匹配多个Alpha吗？ <br/>杨威利的谎话也不是信口胡诌，他记忆中总觉得是在哪里听说过这样的特例，大约是某本杂书中提到的轶闻故事。黑发的Omega想到这里，突然被激发起了格物致知的精神，趁着浴室里的水声还没停止，点开了平板电脑内置的搜索引擎。 <br/>杨威利思索着该用什么样的词条来查找内容才更准确，指尖犹豫地输入下“DNA匹配伴侣”这个短语，倏然扩展开的联想词条瞬间填满他的视野，每一个词条末尾灰色的表针图标都证明它们曾在最近被搜索过。 <br/>DNA匹配伴侣 Alpha 攻击性 <br/>DNA匹配伴侣 影响行为  <br/>DNA匹配伴侣 Alpha 标记冲动 <br/>DNA匹配伴侣 影响 Alpha 行为失控 <br/>…… <br/>杨威利的大脑因为震惊过度而陷入停摆，以至于漏听了浴室里不知何时停下的水声。直到浴室拉门的摩擦声清晰响起，他才如梦初醒地慌忙按住关机键，让随后走到他身后的人只能看到屏幕上的一片黑暗。 <br/>“我就猜到你该回来了。外面有没有……”先寇布说着，声音在看到杨威利手中拿着那个平板电脑时不明显地波动了一下，但立刻又恢复如初：“……有没有很冷？” <br/>“有点冷。喝了你的热红茶之后倒是感觉很暖和。”杨威利不动声色地把那个体积轻薄的电子产品递到先寇布眼下，露出一个不太好意思的笑容：“太久没用，我忘记了该怎么开机……帮我一下？”<br/>短暂的使用没有来得及让机器变热，先寇布神色自然地接过它，熟练地长按住开机按钮，等到屏幕重新亮起进入待机时将它递还给黑发的Omega。杨威利轻声道过谢，登陆自己的邮箱佯作查看着邮件，先寇布替他收去茶几上的杯子，但没有马上离开，而是用再平常不过的口吻试探道： <br/>“奇怪，我怎么记得自己原本没有关机？” <br/>“可能是你记错了。”杨威利尽量用漫不经心的口吻回复，还真的挑了一两封看起来要紧的邮件回复过去，然后把那个平板电脑放在一边：“我去洗澡了。” <br/>先寇布点点头，似乎终于因为杨威利的演技放下心来，伸手轻揉了一把Omega柔软的黑发：“快去吧，趁着浴室还没有冷下来。” <br/>被Alpha使用过的浴室仍弥漫着温暖的水汽，浴缸里盛着一池新放的水，微烫的温度恰好适合泡一个舒适的热水澡。<br/>杨威利把自己浸没在热水中，充满白噪音的脑海在这惬意的享受中渐渐安静下来，终于有了余裕去分析最近发生的一切。 <br/>他的发情期本应有好几天，但除了跟先寇布的第一次之外，他们就没有再发生过关系。彻底失去理智的陌生感觉仍令杨威利心有余悸，于是一觉醒来后没有多想地接过了先寇布递来的抑制剂。 <br/>对这件事没有任何经验的杨威利，本以为那些失控是身为一个Omega必须承受的，他也完全做好了准备去包容Alpha所有的粗暴举动。但现在看来，事情跟他想象得略有不同。 <br/>先寇布是真的在失控，并有意识地为此感到挫败与茫然。那男人漫无目的地搜索了数个词条，显然没能得到满意的答案，因为那些关键词如此分散，并不符合常理上层层递进逐渐寻找到搜索方向的规律。 <br/>DNA这东西尽管邪门，却也不是什么会控制人心智的爱情魔药，怎么会影响到人的常规行为。 <br/>黑发的Omega屏住呼吸，将自己整个人都没入进水中。他用热水的温度取代耳尖染上的烫意，又把狂乱的心跳推诿给闭气带来的缺氧。 <br/>他一直无处着落的心，仿佛终于找到了一隅可以短暂安放的位置。 <br/>让先寇布陷入反常的不是基因，而是杨威利本身。 <br/>仅仅这一个事实，就足够支撑着这个黑发Omega把他的谎言精心维持下去了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> -<br/>“杨，”先寇布沉吟片刻，还是说出了那句话：“你的味道，最近是不是有点儿太甜了？”<br/>黑发的Omega不出意外地给了他一个茫然的眼神，皱着眉毛低头闻了闻自己的手腕。 <br/>杨威利刚洗完一个澡，被热水冲淋过的身体散发着清爽的沐浴乳味道，湿润的黑发尚还贴在颈上，按理说身上应该还来不及产生清晰到足以让先寇布闻到的信息素——何况他本也不是什么闻起来特别香甜的类型。 <br/>但先寇布就是觉得那气味无比清晰，温暖的红茶甜味随着他手中吹风机的热度从杨威利的后颈处源源散发，其中氤氲的水汽搔挠得Alpha鼻尖微微发烫。手中的发丝逐渐变得蓬软干燥，先寇布站在杨威利身后帮他吹干头发时，看见年轻的上司仍带着那种疑惑的眼神试图从手背或肘部上嗅出什么结果，但似乎一无所获。 <br/>“或许只是因为我记住了这个味道，以至于它在我印象中变得太清晰了。”最终是Alpha自己为这句没头没脑的话打了圆场，还顺势搓揉了几把由自己亲手吹干的浓密黑发。杨威利如今已经习惯了这样的触碰，任由先寇布摆弄着，发出一声泄气的叹息： <br/>“其实我觉得很不公平。你现在可以随时闻到我，但是我却偶尔才能闻到你。”<br/>“总会有进展的。”先寇布笑了一声，难得带了点语焉不详的心虚。如杨威利这般感官迟钝的Omega，连对异性的信息素都存在接受障碍，更谈不上懂得如何控制自身。先寇布曾为顺利进行性行为而对杨威利的体质做了功课，得到的结果却是，这种情况只能被Alpha引导着通过大量的激素波动行为刺激感官。 <br/>最直接有效的方式就是，做爱。 <br/>向来信奉及时行乐的先寇布在性生活方面从未有过如此长时间的断档。从上一次帮杨威利处理发情期开始算起已经过了一个多月，对于处在盛年期且欲望强盛的Alpha来说，实在是太久了。 <br/>他与杨威利的婚姻只不过是建立在友好互助的基础上，除了帮课长先生解决必须与陌生人结婚的烦恼，也带了点想要在不惑之年以前就提早斩除身上枷锁的私心。在强制配对年纪前就履行婚姻义务的公民，即便在试婚期结束后离异也不会被再次配对。何况只不过是跟这个温吞本分的男人做一年可以合法上床的室友，也不算吃亏。 <br/>再说，即使他们真的无法对彼此产生性趣，这场婚姻里也没有条款要求他们必须为彼此守身如玉。 <br/>——原本先寇布是这么想的。 <br/>长久的禁欲多少令Alpha产生点心猿意马的念头，但先寇布发现公司前台那个漂亮Omega原本甜蜜沁脾的信息素对他来说变得如劣质香水般浓烈呛人，以往擦肩时会与他言语调情的美人更带着一身让人头昏脑涨的晕车香，迫使他不得不找借口钻进杨威利的办公室才能寻求到片刻安宁。 <br/>与此相对的是那个气味沉静如同移动茶包一样的黑发Omega，浸透枕被的温和气息本来带有凝神静气的功效，近来却让Alpha一次次在梦醒后不得不面对尴尬的晨勃。 <br/>对一个上过床的Omega提出做爱要求本不算什么难事，要命的是，先寇布无法确定自己会对杨威利再做出什么预期外的伤害举动。 <br/>无论从标记到孕育的普通流程，还是走向摘除标记那样极端的结果，Omega所承受的痛苦都远比Alpha要强烈千百倍。 <br/>华尔特·冯·先寇布虽然声名狼藉却不以为耻反以为荣，正是因为心底这点担当与傲人的自制力，令他比许多道貌岸然的Alpha都要显得磊落许多。 <br/>倘若再来一次那种失控的情况，先寇布不确定自己是否还能忍住不在杨威利的后颈狠狠咬下。 <br/>这种后果，无论他还是杨威利，都还没有做好准备去承担。 <br/>比先寇布的一居室床榻更为宽敞的专用起居室中仍准备了两套被子，其实杨威利家还另有客房，但他们都心照不宣地觉得，打过一炮才想起分房避嫌这事儿怎么想都太刻意了。 <br/>如果忽略掉两人心底不能言明的居心，眼下两个男人隔着安全距离背对而卧，看起来还真像是一对普通室友。 <br/>熄灯后漆黑的室内难以辨别时间的流速，杨威利盯着月色投在墙壁上的一隙光亮出神，始终没能成功培养起睡意。<br/>他脑海中仍回荡着先寇布睡前帮他吹头发时说过的话，并认真地疑心自己的信息素是否真的发生了变化。有种说法是激素水平长时间小幅提高的Omega气味会具有指向性地带有暗示意味，对于这说法比较流行的翻译是：这是恋爱的甜味。 <br/>但对杨威利来说，那种意味着求偶心切的气味只会令他感到无所适从罢了。更头疼的是他无法求证，闻不到自身信息素的Omega甚至不能确定自己是否对Alpha造成了困扰。 <br/>尽管他已经如愿以偿与心仪的Alpha履行了婚约，但要说该如何处理后续，也只能走一步看一步而已。杨威利最初的想法只不过是创造一个契机，让彼此有机会以情人的视角尝试相处并日久生情——第一步即是将这段相处的模式与先寇布过去那些露水情缘划清界限，杜绝混淆。 <br/>杨威利在这点上做得倒是很成功。或者说，成功过头了。<br/>Omega轻轻翻了个身，借着月光望向他伴侣的背影。 <br/>即使处于休憩的状态中，Alpha肩膀宽阔而壮实的轮廓仍给人绝对的安全感。杨威利曾在晨间洗漱时对比过他和先寇布的身型，高大的Alpha看上去能轻易把他整个装下，身上荷尔蒙蓬勃的优美肌理更让缺乏锻炼的Omega望尘莫及。 <br/>转念又想起先寇布在床上曾提过“您应该多加锻炼”这种话，幻听裹挟着记忆中温热的吐息扑在耳根，身上的被子便突然显得太轻，让覆盖在其下的身躯渴求起更为紧密的包裹。 <br/>Alpha的体温天生就比Omega高上许多，哪怕是这样相敬如宾的距离，杨威利仍然能感觉到几尺外那副躯体上辐射而来的温度。先寇布卧在那里一动不动，均匀的呼吸声让杨威利猜测他应该已经睡得很熟，于是壮着胆子往Alpha的方向挪了挪，再挪了挪，悄然探出棉被的右手无声钻进了先寇布的被窝里去。 <br/>……果然好热啊。 <br/>指尖触及的是被一层睡衣布料包裹着的背脊，放松状态下的肌肉中间袒露出能摸见些微轮廓的脊柱。Alpha仿佛天生就具有这样的发育优越，就连骨骼摸起来都比黑发的Omega强壮不少。杨威利为初次直观感觉到的差距在心底暗暗惊叹，指尖忍不住顺着先寇布的背部一点点滑落下去。 <br/>然后冷不防被一只有力的手钳住手腕。 <br/>“您在做什么？”先寇布没有松手，只在自己的位置上翻了个身，于是钳制着杨威利的手就变得更加易于施力，轻而易举把这个Omega连同身上裹着的被子一起拖到眼前。 <br/>“是我把你弄醒了吗？”杨威利刚刚尝试着微微转动一下手腕，就确定先寇布不会这样轻易放开自己，他向来懒得付出注定徒劳的努力，索性就放弃一切抵抗，只轻声说：“……我很抱歉。” <br/>“没关系，我没睡着。”先寇布平缓的声嗓中倒难听出什么不悦的意思，但消散无踪的调笑腔调也意味着他对杨威利的举动相当在乎。他又问了一次：“所以，您在做什么？” <br/>“就是……我睡不着。”杨威利低声咕哝，若不是姿势不便，差点想要用习惯性的敷衍姿势挠挠头。但他没打算在这事上说谎，反正已经在最尴尬的时刻被抓了现行，只能寄希望于他的Alpha足够通情达理，能够理解一个失眠的人在胡思乱想时确实就这么容易发神经：“然后……太无聊了，想找点事做。” <br/>话音甫落杨威利就开始后悔，比谁都飞快地意识到“想找点事做”这句话里隐含的歧义。握在手腕上持续输出着力道的手指似乎有一瞬间凝滞，窗帘透进微弱的月光给Alpha的发梢镀上月晕似的光亮，先寇布的脸孔隐匿在黑暗中难以辨认表情，但杨威利就是知道对方在认真审视自己。 <br/>“所以，这个举动会让人睡得好一点吗？”半晌，昏暗中幽幽响起Alpha低沉的声音，如果杨威利没有眼下这么慌乱，应该能听得出对方惯用的戏谑笑音底下酝酿着一场恶作剧。<br/>“……大概吧。虽然我也没有验证过……唔！” <br/>手臂上倏然传来的巨大力道把杨威利拽出被窝，全身暴露在冷空气中的Omega还没等打出一个寒噤，又陡然被纳入另外一个更为温暖的被窝里。Alpha强壮的手臂环抱着他，缠绕在身上的怀抱微妙地维持着一个令他难以挣脱但还可以顺畅呼吸的力度，高热的触摸随着先寇布的手掌钻进杨威利的睡衣后腰，目标明确地直接摸到黑发Omega的后颈。<br/>杨威利的睡衣后摆被整个掀开挂在先寇布的小臂上，但凝聚着Alpha体温的被窝却令他丝毫感觉不到寒冷，如同捏住猫咪后颈一样拿捏在他颈根的那只手更如暖炉般炽热，让Omega没能说完的话语尾音噎在喉咙里化作一声舒适的低叹。 <br/>“反正我也睡不着，索性也来验证一下这个方法吧。” <br/>杨威利只来得及听见先寇布在他耳边恶劣地宣布，背脊上那只手突然开始顺着他的脊柱一节一节轻柔的抚下。Alpha高热的指腹用缓慢到令人抓狂的速度一点点舔舐着他纤细的骨骼，入骨的痒意让这个Omega的背部瞬间泛起连片的鸡皮疙瘩，躁动的皮肤又被滚烫的掌心细心地逐寸熨帖镇压。杨威利蜷起指尖下意识揪紧先寇布背部的衣料，上身扭动着试图闪躲那只作恶手掌的动作反而像是恬不知耻地钻进Alpha的怀抱。 <br/>最擅长调动情欲的手指带着狎昵的力度，短暂停歇在黑发Omega背脊上每个脆弱的骨缝，指甲不时带着恶意反复搔挠着对方染上汗意的皮肤，耳边颤抖压抑的呼吸对先寇布而言就如同猫咪诚实反馈出的惬意呼噜。虽然杨威利的感觉应该远谈不上惬意，但那抓挠在Alpha背上的手指感觉的确如奶猫的指爪一样，只有挑惹人欺负欲的功效。 <br/>两个月以前先寇布绝对想不到自己会对上司使用这样的比喻，但如今他却兴味盎然地想逗着课长先生在他怀里发出难耐的猫叫。 <br/>“先、先寇布……不要开这种玩笑！”果然是杨威利先败下阵来，在先寇布的手指摸到他后腰时咬着Alpha的衣领愤然出声，手指掐向对方坚硬的上臂。如果说这反抗起了什么作用，那就只有让Alpha为此而得意，并且因为一时心软收回了抚摸着杨威利后背的手——转而又捏向Omega柔软的臀尖。 <br/>“您的气味儿又变甜了，我果然没有闻错。”先寇布将鼻尖蹭进杨威利覆上薄汗的颈窝，略微的湿意将Omega的信息素洗练出一股熟透果实般等待采撷的清甜，Alpha深深吸吮着那股笃定了他信心的甜味，忍俊不禁：“……您想要我。” <br/>杨威利无语地缩在先寇布怀中微微喘着气。如果不是怕惹起Alpha关于初次的不愉快回忆，承认这种事对他来说本来也算不上难以启齿。 <br/>“……我当然想。”良久，Alpha听到自己怀抱里挤出一声低闷的回应：“但我的Alpha好像一直在被罪恶感困扰，我可不忍心强人所难。” <br/>拥在腰上的手臂僵硬了一下，杨威利将鼻尖贴在先寇布的锁骨上，想象着Alpha英挺的眉心皱成一团，嘴角便也跟着无声上翘。<br/>“……我上一次差点就标记了您。”这次语塞的人变成了先寇布，好在他习惯在被拆穿之后就立刻坦率，懂得审时度势正是Alpha鲜明的优点之一：“这对我来说是相当严重的失误，把信任我的Omega置于那种危险的处境中。” <br/>“可是你没有标记我。”杨威利抬起头，继而才意识到这样昏暗的光线下无法让先寇布看清自己眼中的诚恳，但也没有再次埋下头去：“你让我相信你，于是我这么做了。现在……一切都还很好。”<br/>先寇布以为自己沉默了大概有一个世纪那么长，但对于杨威利来说，也就只有短短的半分钟。最终Alpha轻叹了一口气，动作轻柔地翻身将他的Omega压在下方。 <br/>“我本来只想稍微欺负您一下，趁机解解馋的。”先寇布的手指游弋在杨威利平坦的小腹上，指尖顺势挑开那处衣襟上快要松脱的纽扣，沉下的语气中掺了半真半假的威吓：“一个真诚的建议：您最好不要如此纵容我。” <br/>“阁下的教学任务还没有完成，我觉得最好不要半途而废。”杨威利煞有介事地说，难以看清彼此表情的黑暗助长了他的勇气，甚至还敢提起膝盖不怕死地轻轻撞向先寇布的腿间。他听见Alpha压抑地抽了一口气，突然就领悟了一种掰开狼嘴抚摸那些交错利齿的乐趣。当你知道这只野兽无论如何都不会咬向你的喉咙，这种找死的行径突然就变成某种让人欲罢不能的情趣。<br/>“……你最好也不要太高估我的自制力。”Alpha咕哝着，在突然焦灼起来的动作中变换了称谓，温柔解开Omega纽扣的手指也改为急切撕扯。杨威利感觉到胸口处大概绷开了一个扣子，也许是两个，但是现在没人还有多余的理智在乎这个。<br/>“没关系，我说过……你可以尽情地开发我。”杨威利深深吸了一口气，亦学着Alpha的动作主动起来，笨拙地摸黑去解先寇布睡衣上的扣子。转念间又想起什么，双手猛然攥住对方的衣领难得强势地把Alpha拽到眼前来。<br/>“但是，不准标记我。”杨威利沐浴着Alpha喷洒在他面颊上灼热的呼吸轻声说着，语调中鲜见地拿出了即使是工作场合也不常使用的强硬气势：<br/>“这是……命令。”<br/>先寇布怔了怔，继而热吻席卷着难以察觉的宠溺落在他年轻上司的双唇，彼此胶着的唇瓣间含混挤出一个短暂却坚定的回应。<br/>“遵命，阁下。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> -<br/>杨威利从不知道接吻可以是一种溺水般的体验。 <br/>他正被先寇布亲身授予着与以往截然不同的吻，露骨绞缠的舌叶间抵死厮磨出情欲的星火，黏腻湿淋的水响如同即将淹没意识的浪潮，伴随着缺氧的阵阵晕眩感在Omega的大脑中四处冲撞。 <br/>先寇布并没有如往常那般体贴地适时放过他，短暂施舍的呼吸空档不过是诱骗Omega大张双唇奋力喘息的计策，霸道的舌尖随即变本加厉闯进杨威利毫无防备的温热口腔。Omega早已被狎尝透了的软腭被轻易顶开，瘫麻的软舌给Alpha叼在齿间肆意吮咬，舌底盈满的津涎被恶意搅弄着溢出嘴角。 <br/>杨威利脑中所剩无几的思考区域忙着在这格外色情的深吻中惶恐，他这才意识到原来迄今为止先寇布仍在对自己手下留情。这个Alpha能挽起樱桃梗的灵活舌尖可以轻松地用一个吻就让上司颜面尽失，稍后不知道又会用什么高明手段逗得他再次抽泣着丢盔弃甲。 <br/>Omega仍被Alpha侵占着口腔不肯松开，濒临溺亡的窒息感让杨威利如干涸的游鱼一样抬起腰蹬腿挣扎，并毫不怀疑再这样下去没等先寇布脱下裤子他就会死在床上。颤抖着奋力拱起的窄腰被先寇布沉下的胯部易如反掌压进床垫里，但Alpha总算结束了这个吻，屈指摸索着揩去杨威利腮边那一片湿漉漉的水迹。<br/>“抱歉，”先寇布轻柔啄过黑发男人汗湿的颌角，神情笼在月色投落的阴影中晦暗难辨：“您的信息素现在对我来说有点儿……” <br/>上瘾。 <br/>先寇布没说出那个词，但拱进Omega颈窝间深嗅的鼻尖已经坐实了他的症状。杨威利喘息着抱住他Alpha的肩膀，还在迷迷糊糊等着对方说完那结尾消失了的话，等到的却只有颈侧湿热的濡痛。 <br/>“上次只想着快点让您认识自己的身体，于是做得急了点儿。”先寇布说着，含糊吐出字音的双唇又在附近的皮肤上吮舐出一小片吻痕：“……这次，我们慢慢来。” <br/>杨威利点点头，继而想到先寇布应该看不到，又揪着对方的袖子小声说了一句：“悉听尊便。” <br/>Alpha胸腔上辐射而来的震动紧贴着Omega纤细的肋骨，于是杨威利猜测着先寇布大抵是发出了一串无声的笑。年长的男人略撑起身，双手轻柔握住年轻上司细弱的喉颈，手掌下紧贴着的鲜活脉搏正紧张失率地快速跳动。杨威利配合着他的动作乖顺地抬头露出整段颈线，宛如一只主动将脆弱咽喉献祭给肉食者的鹿。<br/>“您太紧张了，”先寇布不禁轻轻笑了一声：“放松。”<br/>杨威利险些就要下意识地反问“放松哪里”，但先寇布的唇舌已经投入向更有意义的用途。Alpha的手掌贴在他身上下滑，火热掌心缓慢又耐心地抚蹭过每一寸毛孔舒张开的皮肤，继而接替双手的是那双陡峭的唇锋，微弱的吮响在幽暗中扩散出意乱情迷的涟漪，从末梢神经涌来的麻痹电流席卷了杨威利身上被先寇布舐咬过的每一处。 <br/>这并不比被简单直接地捅进后庭感觉更好过，清醒的神识反而让杨威利羞耻到手脚都不知该如何摆放，只能让十根细长手指无助地陷在先寇布蜷曲的发丝中。黑暗放大了触觉，让Omega满覆细汗的肌肤甚至能尝到Alpha掌心内粗糙的纹路，更毋提带着技巧留下细碎噬咬的齿缘与滑腻的舌——但这也许是杨威利的感官正逐渐变得敏感的证明。 <br/>先寇布火热的双唇将细微又缠绵的快感耐心地刻进杨威利的每寸肌肤，舌蕾趁机贪婪汲取着这个Omega汗液中恬淡的馨香。杨威利的手指在先寇布自然而然将他乳首纳入口中时猛然收紧，鼻腔里挤出一声猝不及防的湿呜。 <br/>“嘶……”先寇布被他扯痛头皮，微微抬起头来温声确认着黑发Omega的底线：“不喜欢被碰这里吗？”<br/>“……倒也没有。”杨威利低闷答话，不知该如何向先寇布解释自己第一次意识到这个位置如此敏感。况且他素来寡欲，此前对那里的唯一认知仅是用作哺乳——想到这儿反倒令那被唾液浸湿的肉粒痒了起来，晾在空气中的湿漉乳尖发着冷，渴望Alpha用口腔替他取暖。 <br/>“我就只是……吓了一跳。”最终黑发的Omega只是这么轻声叹息，手指绕在Alpha的发间歉意地揉抚。接着杨威利咬住嘴唇，将耳尖上赧然的热度藏匿于黑夜，却挺起胸脯把微微硬挺起来的乳尖蹭到先寇布嘴边，试图弥补方才的扫兴：“……请继续吧。” <br/>先寇布的额筋狠狠一跳，沉默的唇舌从善如流地光顾了对方亲自喂到他嘴边的珍馐，犬齿刻意粗暴划蹭过周遭格外柔嫩的浅晕，激得杨威利不得不咬住指节才堪堪咽下瞬间涌到唇边的呻吟。 <br/>那不只是吮吸，Alpha灵活有力的舌尖将杨威利充血的乳粒抵进软晕中苛责，犬齿嵌着Omega还未被打开的细嫩乳孔恶意厮磨，唇齿将整片晕部卷入口中肆意撕咬，尖锐的快感折磨到杨威利咬着手指仍受不了地呜咽出声，恍惚间错觉痛痒的乳尖真的快要被吮出东西来。这太过了——先寇布很清楚这点，但几乎烧穿肺腑的无名邪火却操控着他必须教给这个 Omega一些事，譬如不要这么不知死活地邀一个男人品尝自己，更不要用那么乖软的口吻说“请”。<br/>没有被口舌训诫的乳尖也未能逃脱蹂躏，青涩的乳珠经Alpha粗粝的指腹搓捻红肿，又被粗鲁地掐起挤榨成可怜的形状。杨威利的腰身在倏然穿过的电流中弹动片息又再次酥软，发抖的双腿反射性地缠住先寇布跪在床上的膝弯。近乎无效化的视觉反而令传入耳中的潮湿吮响变得无比清晰，濒临溃塌的羞耻心与敏感带被欺凌的扭曲快感共同铸成被热欲烧红的锁链，深深勒进Omega抽紧颤挛的腹部绞碎了最后一堵阻拦欲望的堤坝。 <br/>甜蜜的信息素倏然爆发性地充斥于逼仄的黑暗，裹挟着甜茶气味的淫浪蜜液倾巢涌出，瞬间浸湿今夜还未被造访的穴腔。杨威利不知道自己有没有发出声音，他正陷在过呼吸中大脑一片空白，生殖腔中涌出的湿滑液体把他的睡裤弄得一塌糊涂，而先寇布甚至还没有触碰过他的下半身。 <br/>先寇布温柔的嘴唇贴住黑发Omega艰难喘气的嘴，用一个亲吻调整了杨威利呼吸的节奏，好让他能顺利地说出话来。 <br/>“先寇布、我……我、好像……”杨威利语无伦次地嗫嚅，开口才发觉鼻音湿漉。他对自己身体的认知摇摇欲坠，实在说不出“我好像终于能自己湿透了”这种话。好在Alpha在他鼻尖上轻啄一记，意会地点头：“你湿了。我能闻得到。” <br/>没有人去计较先寇布刚才坏心眼的行径，他们都着急去探索这个冷感Omega日益坦率的身体。先寇布轻盈的吻游走过杨威利平坦的小腹，牙齿叼着睡裤边沿褪下他下半身的遮蔽，更加浓郁的信息素被闷在被窝底下，让成瘾症状愈发严重的Alpha目眩神迷。 <br/>他决定再稍微欺负一下这个对他百般信任的Omega。 <br/>“现在是什么感觉？”Alpha语调真诚地发问，手指挤进Omega温软的臀缝间摸索到已经溢出湿润粘液的穴嘴。 <br/>“黏黏的……很不舒服。”杨威利小声作答，极力忍耐着合拢大腿的冲动，并庆幸于被窝里的黑暗无法让先寇布看清自己的后穴正如何泛滥。腹中的空虚感引诱着他的穴口在感受到指尖搔挠时难耐翕动，活了三十余年的Omega第一次感觉到亟待被填满的冲动，无论是手指还是别的什么，只要能塞进他的身体缓解一时饥饿。 <br/>没用完的安全套就收在床头的暗屉中，杨威利还记着上次被先寇布手指打开之前的流程，但摸向头顶的手只抬到一半就猛然收回惊慌地拽住脸边的枕头。 <br/>“呜、别……先、先寇布……！”Omega拔高声音失措地惊叫，下意识蹬腾起的双腿被Alpha轻松捏住膝弯向两边不可抗拒地推开。先寇布没有回复杨威利困惑的声音，他的舌尖刚钻进Omega湿润的穴嘴中，把那儿搅得更黏糊湿软。 <br/>杨威利再也说不出一个字，被牙齿咬出发红印痕的指节塞进唇间，拼命堵住断续的喘叫，舒爽又羞耻到极致的泪液大颗涌出眼眶渗入鬓边，与汗水溶在一处。他被伴侣舔进最私密的深处，细腻的舌苔与幼嫩的腔肉相比也太过粗糙，刚才还在给予他温柔快感的舌叶陡然间成为最狡猾又柔韧的刑具，用狎昵的舔吻从那张不该用作接吻的小口中掏出更多湿滑的津蜜。偶尔有吞咽声突兀地插进缠绵的潮响中，杨威利根本不敢去想先寇布到底是饮下了什么，下腹却为此狠狠紧绷起来，随着Alpha用舌头肏他的节奏一下下轻挛。 <br/>Omega早已勃起的性器被先寇布骨节有力的手指圈住根部，紧勒着柱身捋动的力道与其说是手淫更像是某种榨取。他注定要为这个Alpha融化成湿漉漉黏答答的一滩水，那些不受控制的液体从他的眼眶、阴茎、后穴甚至是盛不住涎液的嘴角滑出，像个真正完整的Omega一样为他的伴侣变成发情的牝兽，呜咽着坦率地被逼向绝顶。 <br/>小死一般可怖的高潮似乎真的让杨威利断片了几秒，因为待他回过神时，先寇布已经在舔他腮边濡湿的泪迹。醇厚又浓烈的白兰地酒香灌满了Omega的呼吸，他似乎总要高潮过一次才能如此清晰地闻到Alpha的味道，并轻易为此堕入迷醉。 <br/>“还好吗？”先寇布拥住全身瘫软着喘息的Omega，语调中带了劝诱似的笑意，再次无比温柔地发问：“……你现在，是什么感觉？” <br/>杨威利眨眨眼，短暂涣散的漆黑瞳仁重新聚焦，望向视线内先寇布染着月光的轮廓。“……想要。”他轻声咕哝，微微扭动腰身把那根顶着大腿的灼热硬物让进腿缝间，渐渐摆脱高潮晕眩的大脑后知后觉地想起先寇布是他值得信任的伴侣，理应得到坦诚的回答，于是顿了顿又略提高了音量：<br/>“里面更难受了，想要你进、呜……！”<br/>Omega的话尾被打散成一声惊噎，Alpha并没有插进去，只用那根攻城锤般坚硬的性器恶狠顶撞了一下他饥渴的穴口。那儿已经被舔得融化，只消再施些微力道就能插进头部，但先寇布退了回来，低头响亮地在杨威利的嘴角边亲了一口。<br/>“到底该说您太过纯情……还是太过狡诈呢。”先寇布闷声叹息，他调整了姿势，侧卧在床上以便把他的伴侣整个人深深揉进怀里。想逗着Omega出声索求的人是他，被一句话就激到差点上头的人还是他，先寇布忽然便遗憾起没有早点缠着杨威利谈一场自由恋爱，那一定会让他尝到前所未有的乐趣。 <br/>不过现在这样也不赖。<br/>先寇布埋首用鼻尖磨蹭着杨威利藏在湿润发尾下的后颈，抬手从床头里摸出一个安全套。塑料包装被牙齿撕开的声音刺激着Omega在他怀里瑟缩了一下肩膀，先寇布熟练地单手给自己套上那个计生用品，顶胯将性器的头部抵上那个被吻到烂软的穴嘴。 <br/>“先寇布……”杨威利还记得被粗壮阴茎完全撑开时的窒息感，屏住呼吸扭头想从他的Alpha那里获得一些勇气。他得到一个甜蜜的吻，先寇布的舌尖和阴茎一起进入了他，把呼之欲出的哭腔和穴道里涌动的淫水都蛮横地堵回原处，彻彻底底地侵占了他。 <br/>Alpha怒张而滚烫的肉刃破开那些层层绞缠的嫩肉，目标明确地狠剐Omega藏在腔壁浅处的前列腺，直直撞上底部吐着淫靡汁液的生殖腔口。杨威利只这一下就被捅得哭出声来，手指无助攀上Alpha圈在他胸口的手臂，无论如何抓挠都无法阻止先寇布顶着那里粗暴地碾撞。<br/>“呜、轻……哈啊、太深……呜……！”杨威利试图讨饶的嘴巴不听使唤，迸出零星字眼后就只吐得出湿软的浪叫，而后被Alpha的手指变本加厉的插进口中搓捻软舌，便只能任涎水染进对方宽大的掌心。先寇布的温柔终于在漫长的前戏中消耗殆尽，开始解放Alpha本能的施虐欲不遗余力地操他，直截了当地粗鲁袭击向生殖腔的顶撞只消十数下就让Omega全身发抖地射出来，随之痉挛着绞紧的穴肉被Alpha劲悍捣弄的狰狞肉具再次操开成阴茎的形状。 <br/>咬在手指上的牙关已经颤抖到失去应有的力道，先寇布清楚地感受到杨威利身上传来的恐惧，这个Omega正因不知会被激烈到恐怖的快感推搡向何方而感到无所适从。“……你要学着习惯它。”先寇布衔着杨威利发烫的耳尖安抚吮咬，反手握住对方的手向下引去，将Omega的手掌按在容纳着他性器的腹腔上方。 <br/>“习惯它，然后学着享受……”Alpha饱含情欲的低哑沉喃如恶魔吐出的诱惑咒文，渐渐消融掉Omega的惊惶并唤起成倍对于伴侣气味的渴望，幸而白兰地醇厚浓烈的芬芳始终温柔地紧裹在杨威利的周围，与温润的红茶气味混合成某种引人痴迷的香调。掌心下甚至能感觉到先寇布在他体内冲撞时狂乱的力道，每一下深狠的插弄都在他腹腔深处引燃一簇炸裂的火花，即使脆弱的腔口被阴茎捣出再多淫乱的蜜液也无法将其浇熄，反倒润泽着整条甬道让Alpha坚硬的龟头更顺畅地狠戾叩凿向那个用于孕育生命的宫房。 <br/>杨威利极力尝试着遵循年长男人的教导，阖上双目试图与一夜之间变得分外贪婪的身体和解，放松肌肉让所有的反应沉浸入一个Omega能够拥有的本能。倘若刻意去忽略这份陌生感带来的恐慌，被心仪的Alpha侵占填满的快感其实令杨威利餍足不已，咬在先寇布手指上的牙齿被湿软的舌取代，意乱情迷的Omega微微动起腰来，迎着体内阴茎深楔进去的角度配合地坐向Alpha的胯下。 <br/>“……做得很好。”先寇布在偏离Omega红肿腺体寸许的位置咬出一个吻痕，毫不犹豫地享受了这份主动，有恃无恐地捏着杨威利的胯骨往深处狠掼几遭，换来对方失控的哭叫和穴壁紧到令人发狂的缠咬——他的Omega再次被性器折磨着强制高潮。 <br/>连续的射精让杨威利陷入恍惚，丧失防备的生殖腔在不厌其烦的顶撞中瑟缩着张开了口，马上就被Alpha硬烫的巨物凶悍地侵占而上。先寇布没有直接插进去，仅仅是顶在那张温软柔嫩的腔嘴上重碾着，就让黑发的Omega张开双唇失声地汹涌掉泪，抽紧的小腹深处蓦然喷涌出一股孟浪汁液迎头淋上Alpha的性器，就这么被迫学会如何喷潮。 <br/>“我今天……不准备把你欺负得太过。”先寇布灼怖粗喘着啃咬杨威利的颈窝，Omega潮吹时紧缩的穴腔把他逼得成结，不得不放缓了茎器顶端与那个娇嫩入口交吻的动作：“……但是那个地方，我迟早都要插进去的。”<br/>他怀里的Omega为这句话而轻颤了一下，清醒着被Alpha的阴茎结彻底撑开的触感就如同被剖穿肚腹般恐怖，但已经被撬开入口的生殖腔却因这样霸道的宣告而贪婪地吐出一口水液，被撑到快要失去弹性的穴腔绝望而期待地颤搐着缠了上去，勾得Alpha屏住呼吸拖着那个膨胀的结又惩罚性地操了他几下。 <br/>宣泄过度的杨威利早已射无可射，半硬的性器颤抖了两下吐出腺液又再次垂软下去，沙哑的喉咙也再发不出什么声响。他不知道真的被插进生殖腔里时自己会变成什么样子，大约是会彻底失去理智又或被完全弄坏，但无论如何，他相信先寇布不会伤害自己。 <br/>Alpha射精的时间很长，即便隔着安全套也能感觉到精液冲打在烂熟肠肉上的触感。Omega已经完全脱力，意识在沉入梦境的边缘上游离，只差一个恍惚就能立马昏睡过去。<br/>“睡吧，”先寇布低头去吻他的嘴角：“剩下的事情交给我。”<br/>杨威利动动唇，气声听起来模糊是个“晚安”。他预感自己这一觉又会睡得很久，好在明天是个周末——他安全地睡在伴侣温暖的怀抱里。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-<br/>先寇布把装着咖啡豆的袋子放回架子里时，瞥见了角落里那罐不太起眼的红茶。<br/>那并不是什么名贵的稀有茶种，要说有什么特别，大概是铁盒包装上印着某个机场特产店的特供图样。虽然就这么慷慨地放在了贸易课的茶水间里，但其实只有杨威利一个人会在没精打采的下午如游魂般飘来冲上一杯红茶提神，久而久之“茶水间里的红茶是课长先生专用”这件事，就渐渐成了课里约定俗成的规矩。<br/>先寇布鬼使神差地拿下那罐红茶，拧开盖子轻轻嗅了一下。<br/>不得不说，尽管杨威利的气味乍闻上去几乎与这味道寡淡的饮料融为一体，可一旦熟悉了黑发Omega的信息素，就会觉得那种甜香好闻胜过世界上任何一种红茶。<br/>“……你在做什么，先寇布。”<br/>Alpha回过头，看见课长先生就站在茶水间门口，维持着刚刚推开门的姿势困惑地看向自己。<br/>“我在想它到底有什么魔力，能够独得课长先生的青睐。”先寇布从容自若地扣回手中红茶的盖子，把它递给杨威利：“但是很可惜，我没闻出有什么特别的。”<br/>杨威利接过那罐红茶，顺便伸手从饮水机边扯出个一次性纸杯。茶水间内空间逼仄，他自然而然地与先寇布并肩站在一块儿，鼓捣着煮茶的步骤时彼此无意间擦着小臂，衬衫摩挲出窸窸窣窣的声响。<br/>“我知道你的感官非常敏锐，”杨威利把红茶倒进玻璃茶壶的滤网中，说话间轻轻扯出一个慵懒的呵欠：“但我觉得，最好还是不要养成用鼻子来佐证判断的习惯比较好。”<br/>先寇布无言笑了一声，没有接话。咖啡机响起运作结束的提示音，醇厚的香气溢散充盈在周遭的空气中，光是嗅到味道就令困倦得摇摇欲坠的神经先一步感受到被咖啡因安抚的舒适感。Alpha捏着纸杯那一圈防烫的杯沿轻轻吹气，余光里瞥见Omega正半眯着眼睛在等待水开的空档里悄悄打瞌睡。<br/>课长先生会在下午来到茶水间冲泡红茶，而他与先寇布总能不期而遇。<br/>这件事目前还没有被其他同事知晓，否则恐怕就要成为办公室里又一件约定俗成的事了。<br/>手边暂时没有特别要紧的工作要赶，先寇布亦享受于跟杨威利在茶水间内沉默共处的这片刻安逸。不到两个平米的四方空间有一整面玻璃墙将这宁静的角落与外面的办公区阻隔开来，谁都能从办公室的任何一个位置清楚看到里面发生的事。好在白色的百叶窗常年遮挡住隔断玻璃的上半截，于是大胆的Alpha便敢趁着杨威利低头把红茶倒进纸杯时，凑过去用鼻尖蹭向这个Omega的发尾。<br/>持稳涌进纸杯中的水柱摇晃着洒出几滴，杨威利如同被惊了的兔子般缩着肩膀猛然抬头，险些撞着先寇布还没来得及离开的下巴。<br/>“我只是想闻一下真正好闻的红茶而已。”先寇布得意地发出一声笑，歪头朝着心有余悸的Omega轻眨一边单眼：“放心。就算被不慎被人看到了，我就说是我在调戏课长您。”<br/>“不是那个问题吧……”杨威利下意识地摸摸后颈小声咕哝，一瞬间温热的吐息在那里烙刻上了持续的影响，让Omega的后背掀起一阵鸡皮疙瘩。<br/>这轻软的抗议如此漫不经心，以至于先寇布并未追究杨威利那一瞬慌张来自何处。<br/>只有杨威利自己清楚，他的身体如今已经敏感到了一个前所未有的程度。<br/>晚间一同靠在沙发中看电视时先寇布无意间搭在他大腿上的手掌，睡前吹干头发时搔撩过颈根的温柔指尖，还有在这种一时兴起的逗弄下喷洒在后颈的气息，对于杨威利来说都成了令人不得不屏住呼吸片刻才能抵御的刺激。他不知道这是不是先寇布对他认真细致的“开发”确实起到了功效，但上一次在清醒状态下的激烈情事给Omega带来的影响远不止于此——那之后的整整一周杨威利都必须一丝不苟地把衬衫领口严实扎紧才能掩住颈侧的吻痕。被撕咬过度的乳首破了一点皮，有那么几天甚至不得不贴着创可贴度日，才能阻隔住直接厮磨衬衫布料带来的痛痒。<br/>与此相对的是他与先寇布之间飞速进展的关系，渐渐彻底习惯分享一间卧室的两人比从前更像一对真正的伴侣。似乎在上一次找回了绝对主导感的Alpha不再如保护易碎品般对杨威利小心礼待，某个晚上他们不由自主地交换过一个晚安吻，没有任何尴尬与试探的那种。于是在那之后，这个习惯也自然地沿袭了下来。<br/>杨威利回到自己的办公室时，仍感觉后颈隐隐发麻。那里停驻过来自同一个Alpha的吐息、轻咬和亲吻，每一种接触都如此滚烫却短暂。<br/>唯有咬下标记这一种手段是永恒的。<br/>Omega发出一声轻喟，把手里喝空的纸杯捏皱丢进办公桌边的垃圾桶中。即便他愿意在心底承认自己对这个Alpha的肖想，但结成标记这样慎重的决定，就连杨威利自己也还没有完全下定决心。<br/>他早在把先寇布拉进这场婚姻之时就做好了徐徐图之的准备，眼下才过了三个月而已，还有许多来日方长的余裕。<br/>向来随遇而安的杨威利并不贪心。眼下这样平淡的相处，就已经非常令人满足了。<br/>-<br/>贸易课里不常有人员流动，早年纳入的年轻新人也不知不觉迈入而立关卡，逐个担忧起自己的婚配问题。“在三十岁之前步入婚姻”听上去似乎门槛不高，然而在当今社会中能做到者却只寥寥，大约是太多人选择在工作中烧掉青春，回过神时才发现要紧的问题已经逼到眼前了。<br/>同事间茶余饭后的八卦闲聊总绕不开这些，但凡听说有谁去参加了基因匹配，总要在午休时把人围在中间一番盘问为难，除了揶揄打闹之外倒也有点人人自危的意思。<br/>先寇布从不参与这种话题，他身上的桃色绯闻曾为课里的同僚们持续提供过不少乐趣，自然被旁人划入“绝不可能服从基因安排”的范畴内，毫无悬念的对话走向总让人觉得欠缺惊喜。但这人偏偏乐于落井下石，午休抽过烟踱步回办公室时路过几颗围聚在一起的脑袋，耳尖捕捉到同事正吁叹周末就要被强制执行基因匹配，不由得幸灾乐祸地插个嘴，恶意祝福一句：“但愿你能抽到一根特别合适的项圈”。<br/>得到的回击不出所料是一句“你也会有这一天”，但人人皆以为眼前这Alpha不屑被命运摆布，那话里便带了点半真半假的嫉恨。先寇布被那听得出的妒忌取悦，几乎是下意识志得意满地扬起嘴角，吐出串故意惹厌的炫耀：<br/>“要是我不幸英年早婚，整栋楼的Omega都会因此而伤心的。为了体谅女士们的心情，我可不打算被拴在一根链子上。”<br/>他这话换来一片没趣的嘘声，像是所有人都预料到这样的发言理应出自先寇布那张轻薄的嘴。玩笑到此为止，Alpha耸耸肩，转头准备回到位置上时，视线却蓦然撞进一双平静的黑瞳。<br/>杨威利正握着手机站在课长室的门口，似乎是刚从自己的办公室里出来。他们的距离只有几步之遥，足够黑发Omega听清楚刚才从先寇布口中说出的每一个字。<br/>做课长的在办公室里向来没什么威严，全靠着下属们对其业务与人品的肯定才赚来些自发的敬畏。原本三两聚在一起的职员们同杨威利打过招呼便四散回了自己的工位，唯独先寇布还站在那儿，一时不知该作什么表情。<br/>门口传来敲门声，隔壁财务课的课长先生熟门熟路地探进一个头来寻人：“杨，你好了吗？”<br/>财务课与贸易课同在一个楼层，往会议室去时恰好顺路，卡介伦便时常会来约杨威利同行。杨威利“嗯”一声，视线从先寇布脸上移开，小跑着赶向门口。没来得及关严的门缝外传来半截模糊的话音，依稀能分辨出Omega说着“有这个时间我还是好想睡觉啊”之类的抱怨，随后脚步声渐远，终于什么也听不见了。<br/>于是先寇布为他习惯性的口轻舌薄付出代价，在等待杨威利开完会的时间里一直都对着电脑心不在焉。他有那么一瞬间是想对杨威利解释些什么的，但在心里不断复盘几遍中午那尴尬的一幕之后，又觉得很没有这个必要。<br/>他和杨威利本来也不是那种确切承诺过什么的关系。<br/>那位Omega自始至终也没有明言索求过他的忠诚，也不知该说是对他这婚约者过于信赖，还是压根就不指望Alpha会甘愿付出真心或自由。<br/>先寇布想通这一切，便蓦地觉得自己想要拽住杨威利解释那一时快言的冲动有些自作多情。再说他也解释不出什么，即使先寇布的确对两人眼下这近似情人的相处模式异常满意，也绝不至于就这么轻易押上快活自在的下半生。<br/>杨威利的会议持续了三个小时，回到办公室时目不斜视地穿越整片公共办公区，径直钻进了自己的办公室中。先寇布庆幸于不必与他对视，但又不由自主拿视线捕捉着杨威利的身影，直到对方消失在磨砂的玻璃门后。<br/>这晚杨威利难得没留在办公室加班，快下班时便传了LINE通知他的同居人，简讯里平淡的口吻也看不出什么异常。先寇布准点打卡去办公楼后抽了一根烟，十分钟后杨威利匆匆赶来，耷拉着眉眼有点儿没精打采的样子。<br/>“先寇布，我要去出差了。”他第一句话是这么说的。<br/>先寇布一时愣住，怎么也没料到这样的开场白。他想着杨威利或许会佯作没听见中午那句话就这么粉饰太平，但适当的追问也在可以接受的范围之内。可是杨威利显然已经有了更加困扰的事，身上那股冲天的怨气简直快要在周身具象化成一片灰暗沉重的漫画网点。<br/>“什么时候？”最终先寇布只问得出这一句。杨威利挠挠头，吐出的每一个字都如此疲惫而忧愁：“我明天清早的飞机，要去三天。”<br/>代表公司出席每年举办一次的行业展会算是固定节目，本来就是工作范畴内的事，杨威利自然推脱不得。只是他天性惫懒，尤其不爱出远门，若不是现代社会实在需要他迈出家门谋取生计，杨威利甚至不介意永远宅在屋子里以书为伴。<br/>于是白天那点不痛不痒的插曲被就此翻篇，杨威利的飞机在凌晨四点，回家后只能争分夺秒收拾行李，浅睡几个小时又要去赶早上的飞机。先寇布非要在这时履行骑士精神，起了个大早亲自打车送杨威利去机场，半路上任由Omega偎在他怀里又睡了半个钟头，最后一直把人送到检票口。<br/>谁知在机场碰到熟人，亚典波罗早就捏着机票在那儿等着，与两人照面时被这奇异的搭配吓了一跳。但先寇布的脸色亦不算好看，亚典波罗机智地闭上嘴，硬是把“为什么深更半夜的你们两个会在一起”这话咽了回去。<br/>先寇布入职时间并不算久，凭借出色的业务能力升到系长只用了个把年头，抛去与杨威利结成伴侣这层关系不谈，怎么也算得上是课长先生极为得力的左右手。他知道杨威利这趟出差虽然身不由己，但也不至于连挑选下属随行的权限都没有，明明最优解就在同一屋檐下，但课长先生偏偏就这么选了别人。<br/>——这不公平。<br/>Alpha碍着有外人在场才没说出口来，不爽却已经写在脸上。大概是这三个月平淡舒适的同居生活麻痹了他的意志，先寇布几乎忘了，这个Omega本就擅长让他尝到挫败的滋味。<br/>在场唯一算得上气定神闲的人只剩下杨威利，黑发Omega把先寇布拉到一边去，小声要他伸出手来。先寇布不明所以，耐着性子伸出一只手，杨威利与他掌心交握，塞过一个带着体温热度的金属物件。<br/>是一把钥匙。<br/>那是杨威利家大门的钥匙，两人同居月余始终算是形影不离，先寇布也就没有特意问杨威利要一把备用钥匙。温热的金属嵌进掌纹，Alpha不知为何突然就没了脾气，拿过钥匙时指尖轻轻挠过Omega的掌心，在那儿摩挲片刻，就当代替不能被外人看到的告别吻。<br/>“我会给你带伴手礼的。”杨威利小声说，也学着先寇布的样子勾起指尖去挠对方的掌心。悄悄话说太久怕被亚典波罗看出端倪，他抽开手，钻进检票口之前回头对先寇布摆出口型，是句：“等我回来。”<br/>先寇布朝他颔首，目送Omega转过拐角，突然后知后觉地意识到杨威利午间参加的那场会议，应该就是在商定这次的出差事宜。<br/>那么选定带别人一起出差应该也是下午才决定好的事情——有没有那么一点可能，杨威利是在跟他闹别扭呢。<br/>先寇布捏着口袋里的钥匙，胸口为着这个猜想难以抑制地鼓噪起来，也不知是在愉悦些什么。<br/>反正只不过就三天而已。<br/>不是有句俗话吗。小别……胜什么来着？</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-<br/>起初，先寇布并没有发觉生活有什么不对的地方。<br/>杨威利出差离去的第一个晚上，他如常回了两人的住所，并非对那座房子有什么特别的依恋，只是日用品已经被悉数搬来，再回自己租的房子过夜反而麻烦。<br/>他的同居人喜欢在睡前看书，搁在床头上的书册却不收拾，一不留神就会堆积起来。先寇布有一回清早被床头塌下来的书砸了头，书角险些戳伤他引以为傲的脸，从此记得及时替杨威利把看完的书收拾起来，比起体贴更像是发自内心的求生欲。<br/>倘若不提醒这人熄灯睡觉，杨威利时常就会在阅读中忘了时间。二人刚刚同居时，杨威利尚会在意着Alpha的感受乖乖搁下书册，时间一久却学会头也不抬地拖着长音耍赖说“再看一会儿”，直到先寇布忍无可忍地越过他直接关掉床头的灯，才会不满地咕哝着“Alpha的行事作风果然十分野蛮”，然后不情愿地滑进被窝里去。<br/>他控诉得理直气壮，倒像是真的受了Alpha什么欺负。但先寇布很清楚杨威利受不住他真正的欺负，这人一被掐着腰弄得狠了就只会哭，又哪里还有力气抱怨，眼下故作哀怨的样子反而有些好笑。Alpha忍俊不禁，不由得摸着黑低头吻他。<br/>温热的嘴唇彼此贴覆，才发觉这个吻实在找不出合适的理由，如果照实说“在下觉得您很可爱”便会显得油腔滑调。先寇布曾以这种理由向无数朱唇赠予过轻浪浮薄的吻，但这个吻与那些并不一样。<br/>“好，我原谅你了。”杨威利闷声说着，擅自把这亲吻当做先寇布致歉的方式，嘴角很是受用地扬了起来。<br/>浅尝辄止的吻暂停片息，又由Omega主动着在Alpha的嘴角轻啄一下，与呼吸一起柔柔落下的还有一句音量微小的“晚安”。<br/>[晚安。]<br/>LINE的聊天界面停留在杨威利发来的这一句。<br/>先寇布推测着课长先生一落地就要投身工作，想必很忙，便不准备传消息打扰，没想到杨威利却肯主动向他报备行程。大家白天都有工作缠身，便只能隔着个把小时才抽空回彼此一个简短句子，如此你来我往慢悠悠地说到晚安时，也恰好到了平日里睡觉的时间。<br/>[晚安。]先寇布慢慢地打字，手指悬停片刻，又追加一句：[您最好克制一下自己的阅读欲。现在，立刻，马上睡觉。]<br/>不出十秒，手机传来震动。Omega的无奈简直要透过屏幕溢出来：<br/>[阁下真的好烦啊……]<br/>先寇布笑出声，不打算陪杨威利隔着屏幕拌嘴，那只会让Omega更无困意，索性不再回了。但躺在黑暗中时又没来由地想起，似乎自那个睡前的吻之后，每个晚上他都会与Omega交换一个轻柔的晚安吻。<br/>怎么说呢，毕竟有一就有二。<br/>夜里无梦，一切如常，仿佛身边少了一个人也并不会影响alpha睡得甜香。真正感到不大习惯的反而是睡醒之后，先寇布的手掌在身边摸空，才发现如今没有人需要他不择手段地唤醒了。<br/>杨威利嗜睡，但凡在公司中见过课长先生下午困得睁不开眼的样子就能猜到一二，但直到与这人住到一起之前，先寇布还不知道有人能为了赖床没出息到这种地步。<br/>在先寇布家住着的那会儿，杨威利还算收敛着身上的恶习，晨起时虽不情愿，但也只是默然散发着心情不佳的起床气。搬回自己熟悉的地盘后，Omega终于原形毕露，让先寇布每天早上看着一坨严丝合缝的被子无从下手，自己则如同被包裹在草莓大福中间的馅料一样安然酣睡，雷打不动。<br/>向来体能欠佳的Omega居然能为了多睡几分钟与Alpha角力，柔软的被衾给杨威利裹在身上压住边沿时简直成了最坚固的蜗牛壳，让先寇布不得不狠下心来动用压倒性的蛮力把人从棉被里抖落出来。时间一久先寇布终于学会成本最低的唤醒方式，即趁着杨威利把自己整个裹进棉被之前就伸过手去把人猝不及防地拖进怀里，一旦无法再回到温暖的被窝中，Omega就只能怏怏不乐地把脸埋在Alpha的颈窝中轻呓着转醒。<br/>两人的寝具平日收在柜子里，先寇布昨晚睡觉时只拿出了自己那套，于是身边的空位上一片空旷冰凉，让人惊觉原来这张床的尺寸有如此宽敞。<br/>Alpha自扪不会轻易耽于什么蜜意温情，否则早已任选一张流连经过的温香床榻栖身，不必等到现在。何况仔细回忆起来，杨威利能一直单身到而立之年也毫不冤枉，抛去关于信息素的缺陷不提，这人的生活习惯实在过于糟糕，与任何一种关于宜室宜家的想象都相去甚远。<br/>——尽管如此。<br/>先寇布不得不承认的是，他确实开始有些想念那个黑发的Omega了。<br/>-<br/>“课长，其实我一直有个问题。”亚典波罗咬着杯沿小心翼翼地开口：“先寇布是不是终于开始追您啦？”<br/>他的问题换来杨威利一阵剧烈的呛咳，可怜的Omega不慎把酒液吸进气管里，埋头咳嗽得像要活活吐出肺来。雀斑男孩发觉自己仿佛问错了话，手足无措地帮课长用力拍背，半晌才让杨威利止住咳嗽，伏在吧台上虚弱地喘气。<br/>“不、等等……”杨威利抽了张纸巾抹脸，顺便用力气吸了吸鼻子，白兰地呛进气管里的辛辣感刚才差点让他涌出眼泪：“为什么你会这么问？”<br/>难道是这几天出差时跟先寇布传的简讯被发觉了吗？但亚典波罗并不是会窥探别人屏幕上隐私的人，而杨威利也有自信确保他每次回复简讯的时机都足够自然。那么，果然还是因为那天半夜先寇布送他去机场——如今展会已经结束，时为三天的出差之旅到了尾声，杨威利还以为亚典波罗早已忘记这回事了。<br/>不，或许对方只是没有选在工作时段提起，等工作结束之后的放松时间才找到八卦的机会罢了。<br/>“我只是觉得你们最近好像终于有进展了。”亚典波罗略感歉意地说着，趁着侍者来擦拭洒在吧台上的白兰地时替杨威利重新要了一杯酒。刚才那杯杨威利只来得及喝到一口，剩下的在震惊中全数打翻，实在浪费得很。<br/>“所以，为什么你要说‘终于’啊。”杨威利瞠大双眸，谨慎地用疑问来回答了疑问：“办公室里在流传什么我不知道的传言吗，亚典波罗？”<br/>“我们只是一直有这个感觉，先寇布迟早会开始追您的。”亚典波罗说。他似乎没有看出杨威利这会儿不自然的表情并非来自诧异，而是因为难以解释的心虚：“而且，那天半夜确实是他送您来机场的。”<br/>所以不止亚典波罗一个人这么认为。杨威利扶着额头暗自沉吟，既然对方敢来直接问他这个当事人，那么这诡异的猜想恐怕已经蔓延到整个贸易课了。<br/>“他来送我只是因为……我需要他帮忙。”杨威利不由得坐正身体，想着自己只不过是对亚典波罗有所隐瞒，但并不算说谎：“而且，你们这么认为的依据呢？”<br/>“嗯？”亚典波罗一怔，年轻人没意识自己被上司狡猾地调换了立场，也跟着正襟危坐地认真思索起来。<br/>“比如……当我们一起出现的时候，他总是第一个和您说话？”<br/>“因为我是他的上司。”杨威利说。<br/>“那么，”亚典波罗皱起眉毛：“同事们一起出去喝酒时，他老是问起您为什么没来？”<br/>“因为一般只有我缺席。顺便一说，那种时候我都在加班。”<br/>“呃，那还有……以前他总是调戏您，可是他居然没有把您骗上床。”<br/>“这算什么理由？”杨威利悬着的心逐渐放落，他发觉下属们的猜测全部来自不靠谱的捕风捉影，根本不会对他与先寇布的秘密关系造成曝光危机，连声音都变得底气充足：“我没有被骗上床，当然因为我是个正经人了！”<br/>——况且其实先寇布才是被骗上床的那个。杨威利不无得意想着，险些因此而发笑。<br/>“上次我们一起出去喝酒的时候，他不是抱着您跑了吗！”亚典波罗大声说，他开始因为自己一直信以为真的情报居然有所动摇而焦急起来：“我们后来一直都猜你们那天是不是睡过了。”<br/>“我们没有。他抱我离开只是因为我喝多了。”杨威利镇定自若道。反正他也没有欺骗对方，那个晚上他和先寇布确实什么也没有发生。至于后来是否睡过，亚典波罗没问，他也自然也不会傻到主动回答。<br/>“那我还喝多了呢，我和其他好多人都喝多了！”年轻人继续负隅顽抗，丝毫没注意到身边的人已经开始向这边侧目：“可是他不是唯独把您带走了吗？”<br/>“因为我是Omega，”杨威利气定神闲地轻轻摆手，示意亚典波罗放低音量，第二次拿起自己面前的酒杯轻抿了一口：“他只不过是在发挥骑士精神而已。”<br/>“什么，”亚典波罗猛然一拍吧台桌面，声音因惊诧而变调：“他居然知道您是Omega？”<br/>……糟了。<br/>杨威利背颈一僵，好歹没有二度呛到。与亚典波罗的嘴仗占得上锋让他得意忘形，一时忘了自己的第二性别在公司里并不是人尽皆知的事。除了他的几位旧识和能接触到员工户籍的个别几个同事之外，公司中的其他人一直默认杨威利是一个寡淡无趣的Beta。而先寇布显然不应该处在知道杨威利真实性别的人群范围中。<br/>“……就，反正，因为一些原因。”杨威利定定神，把那杯白兰地一饮而尽，试图赶紧把这个话题翻过去：“总而言之，他并没有在追求我——我们是不是该回房间了？”<br/>话题结束得过于生硬，实在是太像落荒而逃。但杨威利不准备再给亚典波罗追着这个问题打听下去的机会，否则一定会惹出更多岔子。别人怎么揣测猜度都由他们去吧——反正不管其他人如何发挥想象力，总不可能猜到他和先寇布如今已经是住在一起的合法伴侣。<br/>虽然这合法的期限，眼下只剩九个月了。<br/>与亚典波罗小酌的酒吧就位于他们落脚的酒店内部，回到各自房间只需不到五分钟。杨威利冲过澡后时间也还尚早，仰躺在自己房间的床上时仍感觉意犹未尽。他原本打算多在酒吧里待一会儿，缓解一下平日为了准时上班而不得不按捺的酒瘾，谁知就这么仓促地回了房间，白兰地也只喝了一杯……多一口。<br/>杨威利盯着天花板心烦意乱，尽量把腹中的烦闷都推到亚典波罗身上。因为只要他有一秒钟停止这么做，就会难以克制地顺着年轻人的话游思妄想——假使当初自己什么都不做，先寇布也真的会找机会主动出击吗？<br/>杨威利并不认为自己有那种幸运。<br/>况且就连他自己，在收到那张令人目眩的匹配通知之前，也从未把先寇布纳入过自己预想的人生中。<br/>并不是每一种好感或中意都必须得到回应，那个俊朗而迷人的Alpha对于杨威利来说曾如橱窗里闪耀的宝石，尽管引人热切注视，也偶尔幻想拥有，但毕竟不是什么维持生活的必备品。<br/>——不过，抽到折扣券之后的心态就另当别论了。<br/>终结了杨威利胡思乱想的是手机的震动声。明天不必再出席活动，于是西装就被随意堆积在床头边压出褶皱，杨威利费了点时间才从口袋里找到自己的手机，只来得及看到屏幕上先寇布的名字，震动声就停止了。<br/>再拨过去，无人接听，仿佛自从被白兰地呛到开始，一切都在与这个Omega作对。杨威利苦闷地叹气，把自己卷在被子中间装成被寿司卷中被海苔和米饭紧紧包裹的金枪鱼，决定就这么暖和地睡上十个小时。<br/>但他的睡眠只维持了二十分钟，快要成型的梦境突然被手机震动打散。是先寇布的电话，杨威利从被子卷里伸出一只手按了免提，然后继续歪过头浅浅打着瞌睡。<br/>“抱歉，刚才没人接电话，我就去洗澡了。”Alpha的声音从听筒中传出：“明天是不是就要回来了？”<br/>“嗯……”杨威利在先寇布看不到的地方点头，他是真的有点困了，可也不想就这么挂掉电话：“我明天中午落地，大概会直接去公司。”<br/>“那么，看来不需要我去接你了。”先寇布轻声笑起来，声音被电磁波赋予了温柔的涟漪：“虽然只要课长先生一声令下，在下不惜翘班也会立刻赶去机场的。”<br/>“不了，要是害你失去这一季的奖金就得不偿失了，那些钱足够再买一瓶上好的酒呢。”杨威利小声叹气，又想起那杯浪费掉的白兰地，拽着裹在身上的被子蠕动几下，凑得离手机更近一些：“都怪亚典波罗，我今天没能好好过一把酒瘾，现在真是……非常郁闷。”<br/>“他对您做了什么？”电话那端传来Alpha饶有兴致的笑音，以及一阵布料摩挲的轻响和陈旧软弹簧床垫被压陷时发出的咯吱声。于是杨威利猜测先寇布应该已经钻进了被窝里，就在他的家中，他的床上。<br/>“他就只是问我……”杨威利迟疑着开口，终究没有勇气复述今晚的对话，话语到了舌尖就拐成了更为安全的句子：“他问我，为什么你那天会送我去机场。”<br/>“哦？”先寇布上扬的尾音像是憋着笑，并且用了一个相当不客气的词追问下去：“你是怎么糊弄他的？”<br/>“我告诉他，你送我去机场只是因为我需要帮助。”杨威利被先寇布的用词成功逗笑，心情也稍微明朗了一点：“然后我们就回房间了。”<br/>“太不自然了，你真的很不会说谎。”先寇布一针见血地点评道，语气带着煞有介事的正经：“你还不如告诉他，这是因为我正在疯狂地追求你呢。”<br/>“……”<br/>杨威利一时哑然，突然不知道该怎样把这话题自然地搪塞过去。<br/>惬意躺在杨威利住所那张双人床上的Alpha听着电话对面一阵沉默，还以为黑发的Omega是陷入了赧然。他不知道杨威利正在遥远的信号另一端心脏狂跳着失措语塞，半是因为被戳中心事的惊恐，半是因为不知名的喜悦。<br/>“既然你提到了亚典波罗，那么其实我也有一个问题想问。”先寇布突然道。不知为何他笃信唯有当下才是合适的时机，如果等到杨威利回来，他未必能做到当面问出口。<br/>“什么？”杨威利问。<br/>“我想问，为什么那天我只是送你去机场，”先寇布说，话语刻意在半途停顿，给杨威利一点思考如何作答的时间：“……而不是，陪你一起去出差呢。”<br/>“你问这个啊……说起来有点难以启齿。”杨威利竟没有迟疑太久，但也没有马上正面回答：“你真的那么想知道吗？”<br/>Omega语焉不详，正无形中坐实了Alpha的猜想。先寇布“嗯”了一声，心中已经在为杨威利偷偷吃味闹别扭的事感到些微得意，看来他的魅力还是对这个黑发Omega起到了一些影响——<br/>“我最近，变得很奇怪……”杨威利拖着略带困意的鼻音慢吞吞解释，他本不打算告诉先寇布这些，但大概是不必直视Alpha的脸让他有恃无恐，又或是先寇布的话确实把他哄得有点飘然，倒也让他愿意在这个方面坦诚：<br/>“只要在你身边就会变得很想做。所以就决定躲你几天，稍微冷静一下。”<br/>顿口无言的人变成了先寇布。<br/>这个不按常理出牌的Omega果然还是只会令人头痛，先寇布捏住眉心，竟不知道该先为自己猜错答案失望，还是该先为了杨威利的身体如此依赖于自己而狂喜。<br/>“这没什么值得困扰的，杨。”先寇布压下语气中可能存在的任何一丝轻浮或调笑，极力让自己的话听上去无比诚恳：“如果你都跟我上过床了却还没有尝到任何甜头，身为Alpha我一定会被伤透自尊，还要跟你谢罪。”<br/>“是、是吗。”杨威利被Alpha话中的认真慑住，竟不自觉地道歉：“抱歉…是我不应该用这种方式擅自疏远你。”<br/>世界上怎么会有人能如此精明又如此笨拙。先寇布无声扬起嘴角，由衷觉得杨威利某些非常好骗的时刻实在是可爱得要命。<br/>“而且你以为，只有你自己很想做吗？”恶劣的肉食动物佯作委屈，伏低的身段只不过是为捕食时一击必中而谱写的前奏：“我被一个人留下来，身边到处都是香甜的红茶味儿，是你的信息素。但你又不在这里。”<br/>手机另一端的呼吸变得颤抖，先寇布知道杨威利一定正想象着他的困境，愧疚地深呼吸着。<br/>“杨，”先寇布压低声音，Alpha狩猎模式下的声线低喑性感，惑人的齿音被电磁波织成细密蛛网，绞缠在猎物的身上融化作情欲：<br/>“我现在非常、非常想，和你做爱。”<br/>黑发的Omega如此单纯，竟然以为只要在物理层面上拉开距离就可以拒绝欲望带来的影响，实在是太过天真。<br/>而他的Alpha，正准备教会他这一点。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-<br/>令人窒息的沉默塞满了被电磁信号连通的空间，杨威利瞪着放在眼前的手机，尽力张了张唇试图说点什么让自己显得不那么被动，但被错愕击穿的大脑已经开始一片空白地冒起烧焦的浓烟。<br/>如若把恋爱比作博弈，那么杨威利果然是个糟糕的棋手，自以为心态平和，计划缜密，出手持稳，布下的防线却每次都如此轻易地被先寇布用简洁直接的方式瞬间击碎。就像三天前，杨威利还为自己短暂躲离先寇布身边的计划而感到沾沾自喜，以为这样就不会过早暴露出身体对Alpha的贪婪依赖，亦能在合适的时机把真相当做调情的说辞自然提起。<br/>但先寇布却告诉他“我想和你做爱”。不是为了解决发情期也不是因为需要定期解决囤积的欲望，就只是“我想和你做爱”。<br/>“这个说法听起来太直白了吗？”先寇布把Omega长时间的失语当做了羞赧，声调还是如斯温柔耐心，说出的话语却充满坏心眼的揶揄：“我还以为您已经习惯被我各种意义上的冒犯了呢。”<br/>Alpha不准备为自己脱口而出的实话道歉，无论他是否准备对杨威利使坏，刚才那句话都是他的心声，区别只在于是否要故意用会让Omega失措的方式说出来。<br/>“……我没有觉得冒犯。”良久，杨威利才找回了自己平时七成的理性，总算能用平稳的声调说出话来：“但这句话对我来说确实很有冲击性，鉴于我三个月之前还是个处男……而且是性冷淡的那种。”<br/>他的Alpha听罢在电话那边笑了出来，略带沙哑的喉音听起来恶劣而性感。“对了，”先寇布开口问着，状似漫不经心地选择了另一个问题，好像已经准备把关于性爱的那部分讨论翻篇：“你这几天有乖乖睡觉吗？”<br/>“我当然有，毕竟要是耽误白天的工作就糟糕了。”杨威利咕哝着，原本紧绷的身体慢慢放松下来，这才发觉刚才那几分钟里自己竟然紧张到出了不少汗：“虽然这类工作的主旨一向只是为了帮公司维持名声和脸面，可一旦出了问题我还是要被念得很惨，搞不好下次会被发配得更远……”<br/>“真辛苦呢。”先寇布怜悯地说着，那语气听起来就像是Alpha打算伸手来摸摸他的头，可惜他们的距离实在太远了：“很遗憾属下没有什么拿得出手的东西安慰您，只好把这几天存下的晚安吻一起支付给您了。”<br/>“居然还可以这样……”Omega小声惊叹，声音中的惊喜表露得过于明显，听上去反而像是某种附和性质的演技：“既然晚安吻可以储蓄，容我问一句，我能得到利息吗？”<br/>“您真是贪得无厌。”先寇布故作无奈地叹息，幻觉般的宠溺腔调彻底麻痹了Omega所剩不多的警戒心：“那么明天见面时，无论我们身处哪里，我都会第一时间把您吻到腿软的。”<br/>“不行。我们大概率会在公司碰面，那样所有人都会知道我们……”搞在一起。杨威利没有说出后面的词，心底却早已在小声补充着其实自己并不介意。只要先寇布也有这个意愿，他随时都愿意公开关系。<br/>“那么我可以潜入您的办公室，”仿佛早就猜到杨威利拒绝的说辞，先寇布从容地笑了一声：“我早就想试试，在那张办公桌上侵犯您了。”<br/>熟悉的灼烫感轰然席卷到颈项与耳根，杨威利呼吸暂停，几乎立刻就因为脑海中淫靡的联想夹紧了双腿。他被狡猾的Alpha彻底将死，这才反应过来刚才那点儿不痛不痒的闲聊不过是先寇布将他引入泥沼的陷阱。他想着自己应该在先寇布说了那句让人大脑空白的“我想和你做爱”之后就立刻挂掉电话的，可这个没出息的Omega正如对方所说，对他的Alpha贪得无厌。<br/>“先寇布，”杨威利语塞半天，从牙根里挤出一句格外由衷的深叹：“……你可真是个混蛋。”<br/>“我经常被人这么说，不过从您那里听到还是第一次。”先寇布给他骂得难掩得色，并且知道既然杨威利没有立刻羞恼着挂掉电话，就说明已经默许了这种下流的调情：“如果您是在被按在办公桌上的时候这么说，我会更兴奋的。”<br/>他早就在趁杨威利不备时不着痕迹地切换了敬语，这狎昵的对白便突然确切地多了些以下犯上的意味。杨威利下意识裹紧了身上的被子，希望这微不足道的束缚感能够模拟一个拥抱，给自己带来一点心安。<br/>“我不会纵容你在我的办公室里乱来的。”Omega嘴上仍然徒劳顽抗，心底却早已预感先寇布又将把他带入某扇不知名的大门，而他唯一能做的就只有温驯地跟随上去，哪怕双脚一踏进那扇门框就会立刻陷进欲望的池沼。<br/>“别忘了，您无法跟一个Alpha对抗。我会用领带绑住您的嘴防止外面的人听到呼救，如果有需要，连手也会绑上。”先寇布胸有成竹地轻声慢语，用他那低音提琴般的沉隽嗓音把淫靡的性幻想灌入杨威利的脑海：“然后您会被按在办公桌面上趴好，当我把您的裤子脱掉时，只能用眼神乞求我对您温柔一点。”<br/>滥俗三级片一样的情节偏偏上演于黑发上司最熟悉的场景，于是一切联想都变得如此细致而具象。杨威利记得那张桌面上冰凉的松香脂涂层，脸颊挨住硬质的实木桌面时恐怕会被压得很痛，他的裤子被褪到膝盖，大腿撞在锋利的桌沿上时一定会磨出红痕。而先寇布就站在身后居高临下地审视着自己，热切又戏谑的眼神如同在思考如何料理砧板上的一块肉。<br/>“如果你这么做了，那这就只不过是单纯的暴力行为。”杨威利悉力维持着淡定的语调，底气却已变得软弱，气息也跟着细细颤抖。他明知先寇布必不会漏听这诸多赧怯的细节，还是硬着头皮继续嘴硬：“这不符合你的美学，先寇布。”<br/>“怎么会是单纯的暴力呢，毕竟您的身体这么诚实。”经验丰富的Alpha是世上最权威的饕客，对Omega身体的描述一针见血：“冷淡只不过是您的表象而已，我们都知道您有多敏感，两根手指就能让您哭着射得一塌糊涂。在闻到我的信息素之后，您只会渴求我快点进去，用最粗鲁的方式操您。”<br/>浴袍下光裸的大腿紧紧夹住了棉被，杨威利把脸埋进枕头里，腹中积聚起一阵令人腰肢发软的热流。<br/>杨威利无法反驳Alpha口中的指控，因为每一条都来自于他们第一次上床时自己丢脸的真实反应。先寇布的每句描述都能对应上Omega少得可怜的性经验，让那些想象出的画面变得无比清晰：黑发上司伏趴在办公桌上，被年长下属骨节分明的手指插入后穴，指根把Omega柔嫩的穴嘴捅弄到黏糊不堪，直到从腔道的深处泵出黏滑的蜜水。他会被先寇布指奸到高潮，精液滴在深灰色的地毯上留下媾合的证据，跟眼泪一起滑落的津涎渗进口中咬着的领带中。然后先寇布浓烈的信息素会完全侵入他的意识，把他变成一只发情的雌猫，渴望被阴茎粗暴地填满。<br/>“虽然我还可以描述得更加具体，但是作为帮您解决欲望的配菜，这样应该足够了。”手机的外放听筒中传来先寇布得逞的笑声：“接下来，您可以想象着这个情节，好好地触摸一下自己了。”<br/>尽管先寇布自觉措辞根本不算露骨，但脸皮薄的Omega怕是也受不住更下流的话了。适当的发泄可以帮助人疏解疲劳睡个好觉，他觉得杨威利眼下正需要这个。<br/>Alpha的话迟迟没有得到回应，只有一点微弱的被衾摩擦声。杨威利既没有与他道晚安，但也没有挂断电话，有那么几秒钟先寇布以为对方是在为他的失礼而生气，可他的Omega也没有说出一句埋怨的话。<br/>先寇布耐心地等待着，希望能获得杨威利的一丝反应，哪怕突然听到电话被挂断的忙音也好过眼下这样诡异的沉默。“杨？”他尝试着呼唤，话音未落就听到一声压抑的轻咽，继而就如被打破的闸口，手机中陆续涌出许多支离破碎的喘息。<br/>先寇布猛然屏住了呼吸。<br/>他的Omega显然是会错了意，把Alpha的最后一句友好建议当成了必须立刻实施的命令。但先寇布也不准备纠正这一点，因为当他发觉杨威利正在电话那端乖巧地自慰时，马上就无法控制地勃起了。<br/>“杨。”先寇布再一次轻唤，沙哑的喉腔染上真实的欲求，再也无法做到如刚才那般游刃有余：“……告诉我，你在对自己做什么？”<br/>“就只是普通地……”言尽于此，杨威利咬住嘴唇，无论是教养还是羞耻心都不足以让他清楚直白地说出“我正在抚摸自己的阴茎”。先寇布的声音似乎开始变得不同，声纹中扩散而来的热度比刚才更甚，让人幻觉那压抑的呼吸声正喷洒在耳廓，激得Omega受不了地一阵腰颤。<br/>“你可以摸一摸别的地方……比如胸口，就像我对你做过的那样。”先寇布一边低声诱哄着他的Omega，一边单手探入被茎物撑起的睡裤中缓慢安抚：“你喜欢被弄痛……上次我这么做时，你马上就湿透了。”<br/>我怎么可能喜欢被弄痛。杨威利咬着被角腹诽，耻于承认唯独被先寇布那么对待时他才会有如此放荡的反应。Omega阖上湿润的眼睫，尝试着遵循先寇布的指导腾出一只手捏住微微挺立的乳首，却只敢不得要领地揉捏几下。<br/>“如果你觉得害羞……”Alpha像是猜透了他的心思，用温柔的话语发出不容拒绝的催促：“……就想像那是我的手。”<br/>于是杨威利把脸彻底埋进枕头，放任思维在一片黑暗中蔓延开来。曾被Alpha吸咬到红肿破皮的乳尖不满足于被温吞对待，只有感觉到指甲用力掐划戳弄时才狂喜着泛起激烈的电流。娇小的柔韧肉粒无比渴望Alpha口腔的润泽，但这具身体的主人却无计可施，只能更为粗暴地把那儿掐捏到红肿。杨威利悲观地想着这样下去他恐怕会不慎把自己弄伤，于是明天先寇布就会发现他胸口上这些过激的痕迹，如此的联想反而更令Omega无法控制自己手上的力道，想象着那是Alpha失控的啃咬急切地加快了捋动着性器的手掌——<br/>他腹中像是挤碎了一颗烂熟甜香的浆果，茎器还没有来得及达到高潮，却倏然感觉到一阵暖流在后穴中漫开，润湿了整条腔道。<br/>竖着耳朵捕捉着杨威利喘息的Alpha连自己的呼吸都觉得吵闹，恨不得把对面传来的淫靡声响扩音成立体环绕的杜比声效。他听着对方原本轻促的喘息逐渐变得湿润而沉重，听出杨威利似乎是用什么手段阻塞了想要浪叫的嘴巴，却还是无法阻止那些无助而贪渴的哭腔。直到一声格外濡湿的呜咽暂时终结了细碎的声音，然后Omega挤出颤栗的鼻音小声叫他。<br/>“先寇布……”他的Omega听起来如此绝望，焦渴地等待着Alpha用腿间的圣剑拯救他逃脱地狱：“我、我湿了……怎么办？”<br/>先寇布突然就后悔起自己刚才就这么放任了这个误会，不，归根结底他就不应该一时兴起地在电话里挑逗杨威利。Alpha吐出一声浑浊的重喘，霎时间硬得发疼，不得不圈紧虎口来模拟Omega用后穴吞吃自己时的紧窒，并深感起因果报应的可怕。<br/>“没关系，还记得我是怎么做的吗……？”先寇布费力地调用着所剩无几的意志力悉心指导，解脱杨威利现在对他来说就是解脱自己：“慢一点，把中指……慢慢放进去。”<br/>这个指示比Alpha之前说出的所有话语都要可怕，杨威利下意识地抵触，忍不住收紧后穴时却感觉体内涌动的空虚湿痒更为剧烈，黏腻的腔壁蠕动着挤出更多滑腻的湿液。他无计可施，只有把自己的手指想象成先寇布的，缓缓下滑摸到臀间泥泞的穴口鼓足勇气抵进一个指节。<br/>炽热的腔肉柔嫩得惊人，裹缠在指节上紧绞的力度就连Omega自己都觉得过于淫荡。原来这就是先寇布的手指插入他时摸到的触感，这就是Alpha进入他时性器感觉到的触感，淫靡的联想令Omega的小腹颤搐着又吐出一口淫水，打湿刚刚侵入的指尖。<br/>“没那么困难，对吧？”先寇布低声问，忍不住压抑着呼吸在拳头中缓缓抽动。他太清楚Omega会触摸到什么样的感觉，并且在这个时刻认真地嫉妒起对方的手指：“你可以慢慢习惯它，然后摸到最敏感的位置……不是很深，你碰得到的。”<br/>接下来的动作都只能凭借着被先寇布触摸的记忆，前列腺的位置的确没有想象中深，杨威利只试探着抽动了几下中指就找到了那个要命的器官。他指尖莽撞地戳上去，马上就为腹腔中猛然炸裂的快感冲昏头脑，呻吟声近乎惊慌地冲出双唇，舒爽过分的泪水霎时充盈了湿红的眼眶。<br/>“很舒服对吧？”先寇布居然还没心没肺地笑了起来，算是在这被欲望煎熬的关头苦中作乐。Alpha不再克制自己的喘息与动作，开始咬紧牙关在自己的手掌中抽送，并把那当做是Omega温软的后穴。那触感实在不尽人意，好在耳边有伴侣的喘叫声佐餐，到头来需要配菜的倒成了先寇布自己，明明是恶有恶报却还好意思仗着Omega的好脾性得寸进尺:“你就一直碰那个位置……杨，代替我好好地碰你自己。”<br/>先寇布沉重的喘息就在耳畔响起，清晰勾了出对方正在电话那端做着的事。被心仪的Alpha当做自慰对象的事实比什么都让黑发的Omega感到兴奋，不由得贪婪地增加了手指数量想要还原先寇布在他身体中恶劣搅弄时的快感。裹在浴袍下高挺着淌落腺液的阴茎被暂时忽略，杨威利空出手捏向刚才没来得及抚慰的那侧乳尖，一边暴躁地掐揉着那个发痒的嫩粒一边用两根手指焦渴地捅弄着后穴。Omega纤细的手指没有Alpha那般修直有力，越是想要模仿先寇布挞伐着他穴腔时凶横的力度便越觉得空虚，源源涌出的孟浪汁水滑下大腿，彻底让Omega刚冲过的澡化为徒劳。<br/>“不够、哈啊……先寇布……”已经完全意乱情迷的Omega低泣着控诉，他早已习惯了被Alpha恐怖的肉刃劈开侵占，不肯听话地刺激着前列腺一次性冲到应激的高潮，只任性着想被深狠地填满：“呜、我不行……我碰不到……”<br/>“哈……怎么会呢，”先寇布就快没有说话的余裕，只因为照顾着Omega的感受才从混乱的沉喘中挤出几个字来：“刚才不是很舒服吗？”<br/>“我、呜嗯……”杨威利听上去也几乎再难吐出完整的字了，不知为何他的湿噎显得格外委屈，又含着哭腔喘息了半天才说得出话：“我碰不到……呜、生殖腔……”<br/>他当然不可能碰到。唯一能撞到那个极乐秘境的，就只有Alpha勃发的阴茎。<br/>完全被肉欲攫擭的Omega恐怕根本不知道自己在说些什么，他在自己一团混乱的哭喘中隐约听到Alpha凶恶地重重爆了一句粗，f字头的单词掷地有声得让他忍不住在那要冲破听筒的侵略欲中发抖。<br/>“那个地方的贞洁是属于我的，连你也不准碰它。”先寇布沉声宣布，舌尖不自觉舔过发痒的犬齿，如同已经准备好撕咬杨威利散发着甜香的后颈。Alpha半伏在床上发狠地在自己的拳掌中冲刺，并在心底夹着脏话地意淫着下次一定要深深插进杨威利的生殖腔里成结把那儿射满，他会标记这个Omega，让对方怀上他的种。他会让杨威利彻底尝到如此诱惑一个Alpha应该付出什么样的代价，让Omega在他身下哭叫着直到瞳孔涣散失去意识，永远被溺死在他给予的情欲中不得超生。<br/>使用年头长久的软弹簧床垫在先寇布身下发出咯吱呻吟，让杨威利面红耳赤地幻想着代替那张床垫承受Alpha的体重。他的柔软的大腿内侧曾摩擦过先寇布腰侧紧实的肌理，知道那里的肌肉群能够爆发出如何压迫性的力量，足以操控着粗壮的性器把他彻底钉穿。他会被先寇布直接撞到生殖腔口，不断滑出蜜水的腹腔中像是藏着一个熟透的烂软蜜桃，用散发着求偶讯息的甜味诱惑这个Alpha侵占他体内的每一寸空隙，然后让他受孕。<br/>杨威利在这出格的性幻想中抽泣着射出，只凭乳尖上的刺激和插在后穴里不知何时增加到三根的手指。狼狈的Omega浑身湿得像是刚从汗水中被打捞上来，他知道自己应该再去洗一个澡，可困倦已经无法控制地漫了上来。<br/>“这次真的太超过了……”杨威利抽了一下鼻子，抬起手来用力抹掉脸上纵横交错的泪痕。他小腹还有点隐隐发热，但好歹阴茎已经在射精后软了下来：“我还得去洗澡，浴袍也都弄脏了。”<br/>“抱歉。”先寇布也已经发泄出来，就在刚才杨威利下意识念着呢喃着他的名字高潮时。平日里泰然的口吻已经被悉数拾回，但这依然弥补不了这个意外给他也带来了相当惊人的冲击：“本意是想让你……睡个好觉的。”<br/>“我大概真的能睡个好觉。我快困死了……”先寇布听见杨威利有点憋屈的嘟囔，接下来是床板和被褥的轻响，于是猜测对方已经坐了起来。<br/>“快去收拾吧，早点睡。”Alpha乖巧伏低，好生哄劝：“等你回来之后，我会想办法赔罪的。”<br/>“等等，关于晚安吻的事，还作数吗？”杨威利突然问。<br/>“当然，”先寇布轻轻笑起来：“我还是会找一个合适的时机和地点，把你吻到腿软。”<br/>“那就行了。”他的Omega亦在电话那端发出一声柔软的笑音：“记得给我双倍利息，这样就好。”<br/>先寇布一时微怔，错过了杨威利同他轻声道出的那句“晚安”。回过神时耳边只剩下有节奏的电子忙音，Alpha挂掉电话，突然想起他忘记了一件事。<br/>他打这个电话的初衷，原本只是想告诉杨威利“我很想你”的。<br/>手上的湿黏感令人不适，先寇布抽出一张纸巾随意擦拭，又觉得睡衣底下满身黏腻，自己也应该赶紧再去冲一个澡。<br/>那么下次再告诉他也无妨。<br/>Alpha独自沉吟着，坐起身来。<br/>下次，就当面告诉他吧。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-<br/>亚典波罗赶在午休结束的尾巴独自回了办公室，手里还拖着课长先生的行李箱。<br/>“课长一回公司就直接去开会了，只好先把我打发回来啦。”雀斑男孩如是说着，话语虽然说给同事们听，眼睛却不怀好意地乜向窝在工位里玩手机的先寇布。Alpha闻言头也未抬，不知是因为漠不关心还是压根就沉迷于刷手机没有听到。亚典波罗讨了个没趣儿，倒一时不知该怎么向先寇布开口打听八卦了。<br/>实则关于杨威利的行踪压根不需要外人告知，课长先生发来的LINE讯息比亚典波罗的脚程更快，早已到达他伴侣的手机中。以先寇布一贯的个性而言，倒很乐意陪亚典波罗半真半假地胡扯几句，只是事关他上司的名誉，总要比往常更加慎重些。 <br/>待到杨威利回到贸易课时已是下午，时间比先寇布预计得要早了那么一点。准备送进课长室的文件已经在手边放了多时，他目送着黑发Omega回到办公室，隔了二十分钟的时间差带着文件去敲响了那间玻璃屋的门。<br/>杨威利尚还睡眼惺忪，额前支棱的黑色碎发昭示着这人直到被敲门声惊醒之前都伏在桌上小憩。先寇布亦不着急与他说话，就只是双手撑着办公桌沿气定神闲地等待杨威利彻底清醒。<br/>满脸困倦的Omega揉了一会儿眼睛才迟钝地意识到是谁进入了他的办公室，然后在Alpha盈满笑意的视线下倏然睁大了双眸。时间距离两人那段关于“潜入办公室做坏事”的过激对话才过去不到二十四小时，如今先寇布突然就这么活生生地站在了杨威利的眼前，就在这间办公室中。<br/>“你有什么事吗，先寇布？”杨威利下意识捏向手边的马克杯，打算用喝水来掩饰自己的紧张。然而轻飘飘的杯子握在手里，做上司的才想起自己刚回来不久根本没来得及倒上一杯水喝，手里捧着个空杯反倒直接把心底那点忐忑给卖了个一干二净。<br/>先寇布但笑不语，耐心等待着杨威利四处乱飘的视线落在自己手里拿着的那个文件夹上。黑发Omega的表情看上去仿佛是松了一口气，因为确定先寇布的到来是因为公事而非别的什么。但恶劣的Alpha偏不肯轻易如对方所愿，他伸手把那个文件夹推到杨威利眼前，只用轻飘飘的一句话就让上司的心脏再次狂跳着提到嗓子眼。<br/>“您看，要想名正言顺地潜入您的办公室，我总得找个合理的借口不是吗？”<br/>他说这话时甚至还意味深长地抬手松了松领带，然后看着杨威利蓦然因为这句话颤抖着滑动了一下喉结。先寇布笑着伸出手，而杨威利几乎是下意识地往后闪避身体，但Alpha手指所及之处仅仅到达了他手里的那个水杯，再也没有逾距分毫。<br/>“怎么，您不是想喝水吗？”<br/>先寇布从杨威利手中拿过那个水杯，扬起嘴角故作无辜地歪头笑出声音，他明知杨威利为何警惕得如临大敌，却难以克制自己对这个Omega使坏。天知道先寇布从记事时起就已不屑于用欺负的方式引人注意，但男人大概就是会在某些特别的时刻突然变得异常幼稚。<br/>饮水机就设置在办公桌的对面，等到先寇布体贴地替人接好一杯水折返回桌边时，杨威利已经恢复了冷静。他的上司到底没那么容易任人摆布，只消片刻就反应过来这种种暧昧的暗示全都来自于Alpha的恶趣味，于是整个人放松地靠回椅背里，像是打算好整以暇地端看先寇布还能搞出什么名堂来。<br/>“昨天睡前忘了说，我很想你。我只是打算来告诉你这个的。”这次是实话，尽管先寇布并没指望对方会信去几分。但杨威利却因此怔忪，良久才眨着眼睛困惑地出声：<br/>“……就这样？”<br/>“不然呢，”先寇布不由得再次坏笑起来：“您在期待些什么呢？”<br/>Alpha话中揶揄的味道太过浓厚，让好不容易拾回从容表象的Omega再次口舌磕绊。“呃、不……我不是指那个。”杨威利用一个含糊的指代跳过了有关昨晚配菜内容的部分：“就是……我以为起码能得到一个吻呢。”<br/>“当然，这个我也没有忘记。”这提议倒正中先寇布下怀，事实上从他用余光捕捉到杨威利进入办公室的身影起，心底就一直酝酿着这件事。<br/>大胆的下属绕过办公桌，修长的手臂把他的上司围困在座椅里，就这么欺身低下头去。温热的呼吸彼此交融，黑发的Omega柔顺地阖落眼睫等待着小别后的亲昵，他的Alpha自然义不容辞，微弯的唇弓已经准备好赠予对方一个缠绵悱恻的深吻——<br/>“咚、咚、咚。”三声敲门后传来的是亚典波罗声音：“课长，我能进来吗？”<br/>先寇布首次发觉原来杨威利这四体不勤的体质居然也能爆发出如此惊人的力量，他被惊慌失措的Omega一把推开时倒退两步险些撞在身后的墙上。贸易课里不算特别阶级严明，课长先生又总在下午睡觉，社员们通常象征性地敲过门就算自动获得入室许可，没准还要在事务紧急时负责把杨威利叫醒。<br/>故而亚典波罗推门而入时见到的就是杨威利与先寇布隔着八丈远尴尬互瞪的诡异场面，这比撞见什么刺激的幽会现场更令人瞠目结舌。亚典波罗一时间摸不着头脑，倒还聪明地记得先顺手把门关了个严实，他敏锐地意识到不管眼下的场面因何而起，杨威利都不会希望被更多人知道。而倘若自己不帮忙保密，没准今天下班就会被先寇布给灭口了。<br/>“那份文件还是有点要紧的，您最好早点看。”最后还是三人中最年长的一个先镇定下来，先寇布面不改色地对杨威利朝桌面上那份文件抬抬下颌，然后绕过亚典波罗迅速离开现场，还周到地轻声带上了门。<br/>“所以你们这是……”亚典波罗指着门口疑惑地抬起眉梢：“……吵架吗？”<br/>“你有什么事吗？”杨威利没有接他的话，飞快地转移了话题。他吃定亚典波罗不会在工作场合跟他纠缠私事，哪怕不自然的逃避只会加深误会，也只能硬着头皮这样做了：“……是不是出差的述职报告有什么问题？”<br/>“对，是有一些细节……”亚典波罗便乖乖踏上课长给的台阶，把注意力放到工作上来，不再追问。<br/>这事以后再搞清楚也不迟。雀斑男孩这么想着。<br/>反正同事间朝夕相处，无论这两人之间有什么秘密，应该也隐藏不了多久的。<br/>本该水到渠成的亲吻没能达成，倒让原本打算顺其自然的Alpha开始口舌焦渴。<br/>先寇布并没有真的预测过那个吻会发生在什么时机，反正他总有能耐让独处的气氛随时变得适合交换一个吻。可他没料到在兴致正浓时被人打断竟会如此扫兴——不，那比扫兴还要更加不爽，简直算得上郁闷了。<br/>整个下午杨威利都没有再从办公室里出来，倒是亚典波罗出入过课长室几次，看起来是在为这次出差的收尾工作头疼。没有随上司出门自然也有好处，起码在这种时候不必为了写一份报告绞尽脑汁了。<br/>自打先寇布离开他的办公室后，杨威利一直都在专心写他的述职报告，中间时不时跟亚典波罗核对细节，半是为了赶紧把这次工作妥当收尾，半是刻意想办法忙碌起来，不让自己分神去惦记刚才被打断的事。<br/>等他从繁复的文书报告中抬头时，已经超过打卡时间十分钟，外面的办公室中零星剩下几个人，但先寇布不在其中。杨威利如今已经知道该去哪里找他，打了卡便直接乘电梯下楼绕到办公楼后面去，那儿是这栋楼内烟枪白领们约定俗成的吸烟区，这个时间通常已经没什么人。<br/>除了会在这里等他下班的先寇布。<br/>大楼后侧的路灯已经坏了许久，只能在黑夜中提供一丝聊胜于无的微弱光亮。高耸的写字楼将外侧扰攘的马路与这块僻静空间割裂成两个世界，杨威利甚至能听清自己的脚步声回荡在空旷的楼巷间，若不是此时才入夜不久，简直有点令人汗毛倒竖。<br/>先寇布果然在路灯下抽烟。其实昏暗的光线并不足以让杨威利看清对方的脸，只是这三个多月的形影不离让他开始对有关这个Alpha的所有细节熟稔于心。他轻轻叫了一声“先寇布”，然后对方扭头望来。悬停在黑夜中忽明忽灭的烟火持续地燃烧了片晌，是先寇布一鼓作气地把那根烟抽进肺里消耗殆尽，但Alpha并没有如往常那般迎上来，而是招了招手，要杨威利过去。<br/>于是Omega拖着出差带回来的行李箱一路小跑，那动作实在算不上迅捷灵巧，甚至让人疑心只要地面上稍有阻碍，这人定会一脚绊上去当场摔倒。先寇布顺手把烟头按灭在身边的垃圾桶上，不等杨威利站定便伸手去捞对方的腰，反倒惊得Omega一个踉跄，结结实实撞上Alpha的胸膛。<br/>“先寇布？你怎么……唔。”<br/>杨威利的话没能说完，嘴巴毫无征兆被Alpha温暖的双唇贴附而上，口腔内挤入一条狡猾而缱绻的舌，将他不设防的味蕾染上尼古丁的微苦。杨威利不怎么喜欢烟，却在这个时刻极其贪婪着先寇布给予他的一切：勒在腰身上强有力的臂弯，喷洒在脸颊上温热的呼吸，以及这个还残留着烟味儿的、缠绵的吻。<br/>原本拖在杨威利手中的行李箱不知何时倒落在地上，而箱子的主人正用双手紧紧勾着伴侣的脖颈，试图回应给对方一个同等力度的拥抱。Omega意识到自从下午被打断以来，他们两人恐怕都在无法控制地惦念着这个吻，即使这里不算是一个安全的地方，但此刻谁也没有余裕顾忌了。<br/>Alpha似乎真的打算在此处履行诺言，用一个长吻毫不留情地把杨威利亲到腿软。睡前那些轻促的晚安吻并未给Omega的吻技带来多少提升，杨威利踮起的脚尖很快就在疲劳与缺氧中脱力，接着整个人被先寇布紧抱着推挤在路灯上不知餍足地掠夺呼吸。 <br/>黑发Omega的颈后枕着Alpha适时垫在那里的手背，当他的手指陷入先寇布微蜷的发丝间煽情地轻揉，后颈便能感觉到身后那只手猛然握紧灯柱时凸起的骨节。那轻微的硌痛隐密地取悦着杨威利的私心，连同下午那场尴尬的插曲也都在脑海中变得色调明快，只差首抒情的爵士乐将这诸多情节烘托成一部渐入佳境的恋爱喜剧。<br/>——而他们甚至并没有在恋爱，真是难以置信。<br/>“……你说什么？”先寇布问他，气声中揉进笑音，声线带着长时间缺氧后的嘶哑。杨威利愣愣眨眼，注意力仍停留在Alpha唇边牵连而出又转瞬断裂的晶莹水线，他还没来得及为此赧然，突然发觉自己在被先寇布吻得恍惚时将那句话说了出来。<br/>“你刚才说‘真是难以置信’，是指什么？”先寇布又温声追问了一遍，顺便屈指在杨威利唇角揩过，于是Omega知道，对方借着黯淡的灯光与他看到了一样的画面。<br/>“真是难以置信……我比出差之前更想做了。”杨威利小声咕哝。他不想再用更多谎言来填补这段关系了，那么就用另一个实话来避重就轻一下，应当不算是说谎。<br/>“是吗？我觉得应该不是指这个。”但先寇布拆穿了他，好在语气里并无责备，像是愿意包容Omega拥有一点属于自己的小秘密。Alpha退开身去替杨威利拎起了倒在一旁的行李箱，然后转过头用空余的那只手握住了杨威利的，倏然一笑：<br/>“……不过你现在给出的答案，我也很喜欢。”<br/>那笑容似乎昭示着某个恶作剧的前兆，出现在Alpha俊朗无俦的面孔上时简直令人目眩神迷。杨威利耳边响起风声，他被先寇布拉着手狂奔起来，震耳欲聋的心跳声挤占了大脑所能感知到的一切声响。两年前的那次公司年会，这个Alpha亦是带着这样的笑容同他说着“那么属下就带您逃走吧”，然后握着他的手飞奔于酒店的长廊中。那时他们不小心撞到一个侍者，对方没好气地骂他们“赶着去偷情吗”，先寇布忍不住大笑起来，杨威利则一边局促地道歉一边结巴着试图解释他们并不是那种关系。<br/>杨威利的住所离公司其实很近，步行不到十分钟的距离，但Omega只跑了三分之二的路程就快要瘫倒在路边。“本来我是觉得一分钟也不想再等了的，”先寇布居然还无情地嘲笑了他：“早知道你的体力居然差到这个地步，我应该直接拦一辆出租车把你运回家去。”<br/>“哈、咳……你最好不要用Alpha的体力衡量所有人，再说我就算在Omega里也是垫底的那一波……”杨威利毫无羞耻心地承认了自己体能方面的废柴，刚才的深吻没能让他丧失行动力，如今却得靠先寇布拖着才能继续移动了。好在Alpha自觉承担了把杨威利弄回家的责任，他一直这么握着Omega的手，没有松开。<br/>至于是否会被同事目击，又或是否会在途中碰见熟人——没有人愿意在此刻提出这样的顾虑来扫兴。再说风险越大，秘密的果实尝起来就越甜美。<br/>他们就这么牵着手回家，杨威利一进门就丢下外套钻进浴室里，说劳累了好几天必须要先舒服地泡个热水澡。先寇布无奈地想着杨威利果然没理解那句“一分钟也不想再等”究竟是在暗示什么，但还是由着Omega先去洗澡，自己则仰躺进沙发里暂且休息。<br/>亏这人还口口声声说什么“更想做了”呢。<br/>先寇布半心半意地腹诽，嘴角却不由自主地上扬。这一天过得兵荒马乱，任挑一件事都已经算是出格：在公司里接吻未遂，便干脆躲在大楼后面乱来，最后还像感情用事的青少年一样不计后果地牵手狂奔，怎么想都——<br/>太像在谈恋爱了。<br/>先寇布猛然坐起身来，好像顷刻间感应到了杨威利耻于同他坦白的那个“难以置信”究竟是指什么。<br/>他是天生就被上帝赋予了极优越性吸引力的Alpha，放浪形骸的源头则是自从踏入成人世界那天起，跟每个约会过的Omega都能跳过所有繁琐步骤直接冲上本垒。那是多么令旁人艳羡的魅力，但时至今日先寇布才意识到自己并非没有付出代价：他似乎被剥夺了世上最平凡的恋慕之心，因此竟然无法从过去的经验中挑出一份样本来参考，自己对这个黑发Omega究竟抱持什么样的感情。<br/>但Alpha并不打算将时间浪费在这些难以想通的微末心思上，反正他跟杨威利还要相处那么久，时间总会帮他们解决一切。<br/>先寇布无声笑起来，起身迈向水声未歇的浴室，心情正空前愉悦。<br/>既然今天都已经如此出格，那么再乱来一点也未尝不可。<br/>反正有些事就是…不破不立嘛。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-<br/>杨威利名下的这间房产虽然看上去颇显奢侈，却是名副其实的旧瓶装新酒。这栋房子曾在杨威利幼年时经历过一次翻新装修，因此内部看上去与一般的现代化的家庭毫无差别，只有厨卫两处过于宽敞的面积规划能依稀看出这是为起码三代之家设计的老式户型，如今却只住着一个邋遢的单身汉。<br/>但这说法已经变得不太准确，杨威利虽然在关于邋遢的那部分上毫无长进，却不再是单身了。<br/>浴室的空间足够两个人使用，甚至能在容纳浴缸的前提下做到干湿分离，但同居中的伴侣仍保持着轮流沐浴的习惯。说到底还是这空间带来的暗示既太坦诚又太私密，暖黄灯光下暧昧氤氲的水雾如同具象化的神秘磁场，能瞬间把所有安全距离都消弭于无形。<br/>辛苦出差的课长先生确实需要泡一个放松的热水澡，酒店中毫无悠闲情致的浴室只能满足最低限度的清洁需求，却无法让杨威利如眼下这样自在地仰躺在宽大的浴缸里尽情发呆。浸泡在周身的热水温度微烫，遮盖着额头与双眼的温热毛巾则提供令人安心的黑暗与宁静，杨威利长长舒气，下定决心不在这里待足半个钟头绝不出去。<br/>于是先寇布推门而入时看到的杨威利就仿若一只恬逸安适的水豚，只有黑色脑袋浮在水面上的样子简直令人有冲动往他顶着毛巾的脑门上搁一个橘子。Alpha踏入这道门之前存着的欲念忽而就被这画面蒸发成一团暖和的水汽，倒让他真的想跟这个黑发Omega一起泡个闲适的澡了。<br/>杨威利听见浴室拉门开合的声响，诧异之余还记得极慢地掀起脸上的毛巾，以防被明亮的浴室顶灯灼到双眼。“先寇布？”他试探着问，然后听到属于同居人的低沉声线回应了一声“嗯”。Alpha的脚步声已经逼近浴缸边，坐在热水里的Omega心脏怦怦狂跳，唯恐稍后直接闯入视野的会是男人毫无遮蔽的精壮裸体。但当杨威利终于适应眼皮上的光线，却见坐在浴缸边沿的先寇布身上仍好端端穿着白天工作时的衬衫西裤，又蓦地有些失望。<br/>转头望来的Alpha似笑非笑，并不出声解释，如同在等待占据浴缸的主人主动提出疑问。若说杨威利不抱有任何期待显然是谎言，Omega紧张的视线略微下移，无意间瞥见男人与浴缸边沿接触的裤料已经被热水洇湿，于是杨威利知道对方已经做好打算要留在这里。<br/>“要一起泡澡吗？”最后他这么问，平和的语气听上去就像一个寻常而友好的邀请：“趁着现在水还很热……如果你不嫌挤的话。”<br/>“我本来就是这么打算的。”先寇布愉快地笑起来，站起身把衬衫下摆从西装裤的边缘中抽出：“不过，果然还是被邀请的感觉更好一点儿。”<br/>杨威利盯着他的动作，猛然意识到即将在他眼前上演的是来自Alpha奉上的一场脱衣秀，这于他而言远比先寇布赤身裸体地闯进浴室来得让人血脉偾张。Omega颊上发烫，深吸一口气把自己半个脑袋沉入水里，只留在水面上一双故作镇定的眼睛。<br/>先寇布骨节修长匀整的手指自下而上逐个解开那些白色的玳瑁纽扣，腹部棱块精悍的肌理暴露在伴侣的眼下，很快被浮动的雾气吻上一层旖旎水光。迷人的捕猎者拥有的绝非只是一副力量优越的身体，Alpha轮廓突兀的健壮肩峰与颈项之间搭联一扇宽阔优美的斜方肌，令他即便套着白领通用的宽大通勤衬衫亦如身着定制礼服般倜傥，充满表演欲地徐徐宽衣时就更香色袭人，简直性感到伤风败俗。<br/>杨威利错觉着眼前昏花，已然分不出耳根滚烫的热度来自这雄性气息浓郁的视觉飨宴还是几乎要把他整个淹没的热水。视野中他的Alpha解开了皮带搭扣，细微的金属碰撞声回荡在安静的浴室中显得渺远，解开的西裤拉链下露出腹直肌的全貌，与黑色低腰底裤的一截边沿。<br/>杨威利猛然闭上了眼睛。<br/>他到底没胆子直面先寇布对着他脱裤子这种惊爆场面，若无其事地把毛巾搭回脸上遮住全部视线，眼皮上的残像是Alpha把拇指插入底裤边沿下扯时露出的一片蜷曲耻毛，登时就感觉呼吸困难得像是被濒临煮熟的虾。<br/>在黑暗中变得灵敏的听觉分辨出布料与金属滑落地面的声音，于是杨威利猜测那条长裤也和之前被脱下的衬衫一样，被先寇布随手丢在了浴室地面上。继而升高的水平面涌出浴缸淋在瓷砖地面上发出哗啦响声，摊放着的双腿感觉到另一双腿的触碰纠缠，杨威利把眼睛上的毛巾微微掀起一个角，觑见先寇布已经坐在了浴缸的另一端，正与自己面对面。<br/>杨威利不着痕迹地微微松了口气，尝试着挪动双腿让两人交叠的下肢更舒服一点，并且小心翼翼地控制动作的幅度，避免踢到任何不该碰的地方。<br/>他心底原本怀揣的那点期待全被初次与伴侣赤裸相对的拘谨驱散，毕竟眼下没有发情期的意乱情迷加持，也未身处在一片漆黑的被窝，甚至也没有远距离的空间阻挡。全然清醒的头脑与明亮开阔的空间反而让杨威利无所适从。<br/>沉默良久，杨威利没话找话：“你觉得……水温如何？”<br/>“很舒适。”先寇布含笑的声音带着缭绕的回声从对面飘来：“非常有助于放松身心。”<br/>“那就好。”杨威利小声说着，又把毛巾盖回原处，继续任由沉默充斥着热气腾绕的浴室。他想着自己应该随便聊点什么的，譬如出差时的见闻或是抱怨些例会上遭到的诘难。但杨威利被热毛巾熨烫着的眼底总挥之不去Alpha的手指灵活拆开皮带搭扣的画面，继而想到两人赤裸纠缠在一块儿的双腿，便觉得与先寇布接触的皮肤都幻觉似的痒了起来。<br/>“杨，”先寇布用轻松的语调打破沉默：“你其实可以把腿伸直的，那大概会更舒服一点。”<br/>即使这座浴缸已经比通常的单人家用型大上一个尺寸，却也绝没有那样宽敞的容量。杨威利自己躺在里面时都要略微曲腿，何况如今这里挤着两个成年人。但先寇布很快就用实际行动回答了杨威利的疑问，Alpha的手捏上他一侧脚踝，牵着Omega笔直而纤细的小腿搭在了自己肩上。<br/>“什……不、你不必——”杨威利赶紧握住浴缸边缘保持平衡，试图把自己的腿扯回到安全的距离内，惊悸间忘记先拿下脸上的毛巾，于是错过了Alpha脸上恶作剧的笑意。先寇布当然不会给他这个机会，手上使了加倍的力道将杨威利毫无章法的踢蹬化作徒劳，然后歪头吻上Omega白皙的足弓，一口咬在附近嶙峋的踝骨上嘬出一个鲜艳的吻痕。<br/>“……先寇布！”杨威利闷声惊叫，差点因为敏感处的啃咬吓得整个人滑进水里，毛巾在他手臂胡乱扑腾间掉进水中。Alpha仍然没有停下恶劣的唇齿，从脚踝开始向上一寸一寸吻咬他的小腿，杨威利尚且自由的那条腿贴着光滑的池底挣扎，抬起时无意间踢到先寇布下腹的肌肉，立刻被Alpha攫住小腿禁锢了行动。<br/>“好险啊。”先寇布嘴上这么抱怨，笑声倒是没心没肺，好像刚才差点被一脚踹中要害的人不是他：“您是想废了我吗？”<br/>“……我可不是故意的。”杨威利用力地抹了一把脸，难得带着不悦的情绪狠瞪过去，却不知自己刚才的狼狈在对方看来就像是一只被强摁进澡盆里的怕水猫咪：“谁让你非要开这样的玩笑。”<br/>“因为您看上去那么紧张，我总要做点什么来调节气氛。”先寇布得意地眯起眼睛，握住杨威利两只脚踝的手并在一起，让Omega可以合拢双腿轻轻踩在自己肌肉夯实的胸口上：“不然恐怕等水凉了您都不打算看我一眼，也不准备跟我说话。”<br/>被发现了。杨威利撇撇嘴，脑中复盘了一下自己方才不自然的反应，不被看出端倪才不正常。“我是很紧张……”他挠挠头：“不过仔细想想，被拆穿了好像也没什么丢脸的，鉴于我丢脸的样子已经被你看到那么多次了。”<br/>“有些时候，您的坦率程度还真是超乎我想象。”先寇布笑了，震动的胸腔让杨威利的小腿也被传感到一阵酥麻：“不过，只有紧张吗？”<br/>“或者……我换一个问法，”Alpha顿了顿，低垂眉弓下那双莫测的眼睛微弯起来，直直望进Omega怔忪的黑瞳：“您知道自己现在闻起来有多甜吗？”<br/>几分钟前的先寇布正打算趁兴跟他的Omega在浴室里胡闹一场，进门后却目睹杨威利几乎快要融化进热水里的慵懒姿态，有些不忍打扰。那么就单纯地一起泡个澡也不错——Alpha本这么想着，并已经决定把自己的欲望稳妥收好。<br/>直到浴缸里的杨威利也注意到他，一股带着局促感的湿润甜味儿突然以这个Omega为中心爆发开来，霎时间灌满感官的馥郁甜香让先寇布以为自己跌进一池兑入了足量蜂蜜的红茶。<br/>“我刚一靠近，您的味道就变甜了……尽管这样却还是努力装作若无其事，实在很可爱。”先寇布低声道，拇指轻轻摩挲着Omega脚踝后侧那一双对称的凹陷：“所以忍不住欺负一下，看看您什么时候能原形毕露——还真是比想象中容易不少呢。”<br/>他话音刚落，还未来得及得意地观察杨威利的反应，引以为傲的脸上突然被一阵密集而痛痒的灼热感袭击。一天之内数次威风扫地的课长先生总算想到报复的方式，猛然抓起身后的花洒朝坏心眼下属英俊的脸上喷洒高压水流。但杨威利显然忘记自己如今姿势不便，双腿还被把控在别人怀里，轻易就被睁不开眼睛的先寇布钳制住下肢伸手来夺他唯一的武器。<br/>在职场内保持着礼仪风度的男人们斯文尽失，毫无形象可言地挤在浴缸里赤身打闹，瓷砖地面上热水四溅，哗啦水声中偶尔夹杂不知谁的关节磕到陶瓷时的闷声呼痛。杨威利发动的奇袭占尽先机，但先寇布压倒性的腕力也不容小觑，最终花洒还是被Alpha一把夺下，却没有继续反击。<br/>“真惊人，您居然有这么杀伐果决的一面。”先寇布把花洒藏到自己身后，感慨中带着半真半假的心有余悸：“是属下低估了您的战斗力。”<br/>“呵，”杨威利冷哼，他的黑发在刚才的缠斗中尽数湿透，发梢痒痒地耷在眼前，只得单手把碍事的额发捋到脑后去，露出鲜少见光的额头：“总要让你见识一下惹怒绅士的后果。”<br/>这是先寇布第二次见到杨威利露出额头的样子。而他至今还能回忆起第一次见杨威利把刘海梳上额头，是在自己入职两个月后的公司年会上。<br/>彼时先寇布还对逗弄这位好脾气的课长先生抱有极大乐趣，即便对方总是不解风情地回避掉来自Alpha的所有调情。曾有同事善意地提示先寇布，他们的课长恐怕是位Beta，而且是世上所有风花雪月的绝缘体。先寇布对此说法深以为然，却并未真的被打消兴趣，反正杨威利从不真正斥责他那些逾矩的唐突举止，Alpha便心安理得地享受着这份纵容，就当是用另类方式跟这位新上司交流同事感情。<br/>公司内的诸多部门平日里隔着楼层，唯独在齐聚一厅的公司年会上才让单身人士们有了彼此相识的名目。先寇布与贸易课的同事坐在一处，视线游离在附近陌生的脸孔中间打算物色一位漂亮的Omega共度春宵。他还没能敲定目标，就听见耳边突兀地响起掌声，才后知后觉地发现是他们的课长先生上台做部门内的总结陈词。<br/>于是先寇布望向不远处的舞台上，视线锁定那道白色的人影，蓦地就把猎艳的事儿抛到脑后去了。<br/>亚典波罗与波布兰在旁小声交头接耳，笑着吐槽说课长的讲稿一定是拜托了卡介伦先生代笔。但先寇布已然没空搭腔，满眼皆是杨威利光洁额头下疏朗柔和的眉宇。课长先生没穿平日里看惯了的通勤套装，裁剪更为考究的纯白西服勾勒出黑发男人真实的身型，质地优良的挺括面料衬得他腰线窈窕，身长玉立。苍天可鉴，无论先寇布对他的上司开过多少轻佻玩笑，也不曾真的对这个人起过腌臢念头，如今却是第一次意识到原来杨威利对他具有如此强烈的性吸引力。<br/>春风一度的对象不作旁人想，狡猾的Alpha趁着杨威利一个人徘徊在派对角落时凑上前去。课长先生看起来不太舒服，绯红的脸颊染着微醺，正摇摇晃晃往门外挪，最后一头撞进先寇布胜券在握的胸膛里。“啊、是白兰地……”醉意懵懂的上司扯着黏软鼻音轻声自言自语，接着猛然回神，摸着鼻尖补充：“……我喝了太多白兰地，再继续待在这里，就要完蛋了。”<br/>“那么属下就带您逃走吧。”先寇布笑起来，不由分说地握住杨威利的手腕，拖着他跑进走廊里。<br/>Alpha极富浪漫情怀地幻想着这是一次奔向自由的逃亡，他正从别人的婚礼上抢走白色西装的俊俏新郎与之私定终身。先寇布忘了自己其实并不喜欢Beta，甚至不喜欢男性，但他对杨威利突如其来的冲动与那些都没有关系，只知道自己非要把这个人弄到手不可。<br/>但那晚他们其实没有做爱。<br/>当时的先寇布怎么也预测不到，那个在幻想里被他抢走的新郎，最后居然真的成为了他的法定伴侣。<br/>“先寇布？”杨威利歪了歪头，疑惑于男人长久的出神。他才不会以为先寇布是被自己虚张声势的发言镇住，却也在内心稍微反省了一下刚才是不是闹得有点过分。<br/>先寇布给他唤回神，记忆中课长先生梳起额发的模样与眼前的Omega缓缓重叠，回忆与现实叠加的影像在Alpha胸腔中制造出一团难以名状的柔软。<br/>“我在想，我们其实可以用更舒服的方式在这个浴缸里共处。”先寇布把那个仍在涌出水流的花洒搁在一边，朝着跪坐在自己对面的人展开臂膀。<br/>“来。”<br/>于是杨威利撑起身体，不明所以但还是愿意交托信任地钻进先寇布的怀里，双腿则被摆弄着圈住Alpha的腰。如果忽略掉他正光着身子跨坐在男人身上这个羞耻的事实，那么这的确是一个相当节省空间的姿势。<br/>这实在太过亲密了。<br/>杨威利把温度升高的脸埋进先寇布的颈窝，阵阵晕眩感开始漫上他的神智。他们的身体如此紧贴，严丝合缝地彼此嵌实，但关系却又如此模棱两可，若即若离。<br/>这到底算什么啊。<br/>……不，算什么都无所谓。<br/>黑发的Omega在心中如此自问自答，抬起头来去看他伴侣的脸，手指勾起Alpha同样濡湿的头发梳理到鬓侧，露出对方那深邃眉目的全貌。先寇布弯起嘴角，一侧眉峰戏谑地高抬，忍不住出声笑侃：<br/>“怎么，您是被在下的俊脸给迷住了吗？”<br/>杨威利被他语气中刻意夸张的自恋逗笑，却没有反驳。他感觉对方的手掌正顺着膝头滑向他的臀后，便忍不住顺着那手的力道与先寇布贴得更紧，直到大腿内侧蹭到Alpha抬头的阴茎。<br/>“你说得对，先寇布。”最终杨威利这么说着，低头啄向他伴侣温暖的双唇：<br/>“我现在，对你见色起意了。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-<br/>杨威利难以说清他们上一次做爱具体是在多久之前，但他却能无比确切地肯定，故意躲开先寇布独自出差绝对是自己人生中前所未有的昏招。一场小别非但没有令他的身体遗忘掉Alpha怀抱的温度，反而让无尽的贪渴成倍反噬而来，光是感觉腿间触碰到男人那根存在鲜明的性器官，就足以让他的腰身融化在对方的臂弯之中。<br/>“您居然现在才见色起意吗？”先寇布在接吻的间歇中轻声笑起来：“我可是今天一见面时就在想着这个了。”<br/>这个Alpha向来不吝在欲望的话题上诚实坦荡，这自白听起来更像是故意在惹人害臊。杨威利如今已经不会轻易掉入这么明显的陷阱，他轻哼一声：“我可不想在这个方面跟你攀比……唔！”<br/>他话音未落，毫无防备的一侧乳首突然遭袭，鼻腔中措不及防地挤出惊喘。先寇布被热水浸泡起皱的指腹触感比平时更为粗粝，狎昵意味的搓捻很快把可怜的嫩粒逼得充血，顿时让周围原本不太明显的指甲划痕无所遁形。<br/>“您对自己也太粗暴了点儿，”先寇布的指尖拨弄着他挺起的乳粒，凑近的鼻息呵在四周敏感的粉晕上，垂眼检查着昨晚杨威利失手留下的痕迹：“就那么喜欢被弄疼吗？”<br/>“我可没有。”杨威利小声反驳，他是真的不希望被人误解自己有什么过激的性癖，并寄希望于浴室里的热度能让先寇布忽略掉他倏然染上棠色的耳根：“这只能……只能怪我的参考对象本来就不够温柔。”<br/>“是我不好，”先寇布便飞快认错，绅士地承担下一切让伴侣的身体变得贪婪的罪责：“那么这次，我会好好温柔地对您的。”<br/>Alpha说到做到，唇舌即刻温柔地包裹住Omega微肿的乳尖。杨威利无声喘息，在先寇布看不见的地方咬住指节忍耐溢到唇边的呜咽，那曾被他忽略多年的器官已被Alpha强行通开了快感的回路，哪怕是如此缱绻的舔吮如今也舒适得令人浑身颤栗。被回音放大的潮湿的吮响充斥着杨威利的听觉，无处安放的手指只能埋进Alpha湿润的发间。<br/>“……不用这样，”杨威利努力吞咽下涌到喉口的湿喘，乳尖上过于漫长的嘬吮实在令他难以驱散与哺乳相关的联想，只能烧红了脸主动认输，推推埋在自己胸口上那颗的脑袋：“就、按照你喜欢的方式来……先寇布。”<br/>他顿了顿，唯恐这话说得不够诚恳，又闷声补上：“反正不管你怎么做，我都……”<br/>杨威利的话没能说完，视线与蓦然抬头的先寇布撞在一处，“喜欢”两个字突然就哽在喉咙里忘了吐出，在空气中落下个无疾而终的尾音。<br/>“你都怎么样？”先寇布低声追问，沙哑的声嗓中情绪难辨，令人一时难以捉摸他问话的意图。<br/>这或许是来自Alpha的逗弄，但又或许确实是在同他较真。杨威利咬着嘴唇，在聒噪的心跳声中判断力失准，只得调用他心底那点儿几乎不曾动用的孤勇。Omega微微启唇，已然决定如实作答，声音却被吞没进一个突如其来的亲吻中。<br/>缠绵悱恻的湿吻足以让刚才稍显冷却的空气重新炽热，先寇布牵过杨威利发软的指尖，暗示性地带着对方的手掌搭上两人靠在一块儿的性器。Alpha懊恼地想着他们必须赶快进入正题，否则自己就会像个不知分寸的青春期男孩儿一样逼着炮友在情事中表白。他有二十几年没对哪个床伴做过这么失礼的事，但这个特别的Omega总有本事让他精心构筑的距离感突然分崩离析，竟妄图从对方嘴里撬出一句喜欢。<br/>杨威利只庆幸着不必将难得的表白掩饰成床笫调情，双手意会地拢住两根亲昵挨靠的茎物，手掌中的热度与份量清晰传达着彼此急切的渴求。他本能地挪动手指揉弄起两人亟待疏解的器官，颈窝便被浇上先寇布黏浊的低喘。那滚烫的呼吸仿佛在他颈上烙出洞痕，毫不留情地在这具骨软筋酥的躯壳中灌满情欲的熔岩。<br/>“呜、好烫……”杨威利恍惚着呓语，继而发现浇淋在他颈窝的并不是什么岩浆，而是一簇密集而微烫的高压水流。几分钟之前还被他当做武器的淋浴花洒正被先寇布握在手里，男人坏笑着看他，刚刚彼此分开的唇瓣还挂着涎丝，又凑上来飞快地碰了一下。<br/>“确实有点烫，我的脸可还记着呢。”先寇布和颜悦色道，一只手臂却已经充满威胁地牢牢禁锢住了Omega本就脱力发软的腰：“我可从没说过，我不打算报复回去。”<br/>那水压的力度足以让上班族僵硬的肩颈感到近似捶打的冲击，亦能让Omega背部敏感的肌肤泛起钻心刻骨的痒。“等等，呜、先寇布……！”杨威利惊慌失措地扭动着上身试图躲闪那股劲头强烈的冲刷，却被囿于Alpha的怀抱里避无可避，惶然间一口咬住男人的肩膀。先寇布吃痛闷哼，握着花洒的手立刻睚眦必报地潜入水下，直接把水压强烈的花洒喷头嵌进Omega柔软的臀缝中。<br/>杨威利即将认命的躯体蓦然爆发出求生般激烈的挣扎，颤抖的惊叫染上哭腔，慌不择路的指尖在Alpha的背肌上挠出几道新鲜抓痕。先寇布却对那点痛感视若无睹，一门心思把不断涌出密集高压水柱的花洒狠狠紧按在Omega最为柔嫩的会阴处。<br/>杨威利从不知道那被他精心挑选来提升泡澡体验的物件还有如此猥亵的用法，疾速奔涌的水流在他腿间激起剧烈的麻痒，甚至牵动着紧绷的大腿也不知所措地痉挛着死死夹住Alpha的腰。<br/>“嘘……没事的，放松……”先寇布低声诱哄着伏在自己肩头低噎的伴侣，埋首钻进Omega的怀中将刚才没来得及抚慰的乳尖纳入口中。他温存的舌尖像是安抚，实则却是被柔情蜜意矫饰的欺凌，明知如今任何一点刺激对杨威利敏感至极的身体来说都是雪上加霜，还咬着Omega湿肿挺翘的奶尖变本加厉地吮舐，手上拟似媾和的节奏操纵水流来回冲刷着对方脆弱鲜嫩的私处。 <br/>淫猥的刑罚折磨得这可怜的Omega舒爽到浑身发抖，每当瘙痒的穴口被尖细水柱无情冲击时便忍不住抽紧了身体呜咽出声，最后终于捱不住先寇布用花洒上凹凸的喷嘴恶意狠蹭他颤挛的穴褶，崩溃哭叫着抱紧Alpha的头颅射得一塌糊涂。<br/>猛烈的高潮让杨威利眼前昏花，身子被抽干力气，整个人扑进先寇布早有准备的怀抱中。黑发的Omega喘息纷乱，被恶劣的伴侣捏着后颈像撸猫一样安慰地轻揉，良久才勉强能从唇间吐出一句鼻音软哑的“变态”。<br/>“怎么，刚才不是很舒服吗？”先寇布亲他，形状优美的唇峰弯成浑不在意的笑，倒像被杨威利骂得很受用。Omega被催发出的情欲甜香正毫无自觉地四处流窜，先寇布将鼻尖埋入杨威利颈侧湿润的皮肤中深嗅，顶着对方丰腴腿根的性器已经胀得抽痛。 <br/>他本可以更早埋进杨威利股间那个温驯又紧窄的天堂，却总不知哪里来的兴致，硬要逼这个原本生涩的Omega一遍遍温习那些原始媾和所不能给予的极乐。他不甘心只攥着这个人的性欲，他还要教他依赖，教他成瘾，教这位春风和气的上司对自己贪得无厌。 <br/>“只有我在舒服……感觉很奇怪。”已经开始被Alpha浓郁信息素侵入神智的Omega轻声呢喃，微微拱起的后颈无意识贴向先寇布的手掌，黏糊的咬字听上去万分委屈：“先寇布，我只是想做爱……” <br/>“好。我们现在就做。”先寇布哑声应他，立刻捏着杨威利的腰微微提起，将忍耐到极限的肉刃顶上那个贪馋翕张的穴嘴。<br/>杨威利给那钝圆的坚硬顶端撞得瑟缩，热流涌动的穴腔却狂喜着泛滥。他早就湿了，比高潮的时间还早，只是满池荡漾的清水帮他打了掩护。他本也跪不住，先寇布掐着他髋骨的双手略一放松，便只能无可挽回地任那根滚烫的热楔随他体重深钉进腹腔，半启的双唇被热吻堵住叫不出声，唯独瞠圆的黑瞳涌出餍足且舒爽的泪。 <br/>昨晚还只能借用手指委屈解渴的穴腔终于被熟悉的茎器彻底撑开填满，嫩肉迫不及待地蠕缠绞裹着央求那根肉具活动起来。杨威利这才发觉他被日渐开发熟透的腔肉竟能如此熟识先寇布性器的形状，又或许被彻底操开成与对方完美相契的人是他自己。 <br/>总算尝到嫩穴滋味的Alpha表现得并不比饥渴的Omega体面，起初提过的温柔对待成了一纸空言，先寇布能保证的只剩下他每一次狠戾的深撞都能让杨威利舒服到腰肢颤挛。淫媚的穴肉绞得他喘息汹涌，一边顶住Omega穴道深处敏感的生殖腔粗鲁碾动，一边被所剩无几的理智提醒着他忘了带套。 <br/>但先寇布管不了那么多了，他可爱的黑发Omega正如乖软幼兽般与他亲昵地交颈厮磨，伴侣间慢火煮炖出的浓稠依恋在彼此身体交融这刻猛然爆发，勾着他用臂弯扣紧杨威利细窄的腰，决定先不管不顾地在这张温软的穴嘴中尽情冲撞一阵。 <br/>本就狭窄逼仄的肉腔被抽交拔送的肉棒搅进热水，烫得杨威利失措搂紧先寇布结实的背颈断续哭喘，试图夹紧后穴阻止水流涌灌的努力只换来Alpha含混嘶灼喘息的粗口与顶着生殖腔狂轰滥炸的一阵报复。而这聪慧的Omega确实已经学会了享受被插撞生殖腔的快感，哪怕这舒爽可怖到让他瞳孔涣散，从腹腔中猛然上窜击穿大脑的电流激烈到几乎撕裂他的灵魂，也仍然本能地贪求着Alpha给予他的全部。 <br/>Alpha那坚定拔群的意志力反复提醒他不能让这个Omega怀孕，于是他只任由自己头脑发热地到把杨威利干到高潮，便咬着牙硬逼自己放缓了步调。无论继续下去还是立刻停下去取安全套似乎都不是明智之举，但他无论如何都不能射在Omega的身体里。 <br/>杨威利还在高潮的余韵中应激颤抖，眼前泪雾朦胧，耳边回响着阵阵雪花片般的白噪音。他意识模糊地察觉到体内那根仍然坚硬勃发的东西慢了下来，温吞的节奏根本无法满足这个Omega习惯了激烈性爱的身体。 <br/>“怎么……？”杨威利眨出眼眶积存的泪液轻声问，他本已做好承受更多的准备，譬如为先寇布敞开对方上次扬言要侵占的地方：“你不进来吗？” <br/>“嗯？”先寇布仍在为他们该如何解决安全套的问题分神思考，一时没能反应过来：“进到哪里？”<br/>“……”Omega没料到对方居然不记得那回事，但话已出口，即便立刻改口也会被敏锐的伴侣察觉出端倪，只得羞耻地撇开视线用气声提示：“就、生殖腔……”<br/>先寇布闻言怔忪，旋即刚刚稍微冷静的性器无可救药地因为杨威利懵懂的问话再次胀痛难忍。他确信自己必须现在就用尽力量拥抱这个人，反正只要保证最后不射在里面，一切都没问题。 <br/>“现在进去的话，你会痛到留下心理阴影的。”Alpha重新动作起来，双手用掐出指痕的力道握紧杨威利的腰，硬烫的肉具如同要令他感知那可怕后果一般顶住脆弱的生殖腔口粗暴碾磨。Omega蓦地被顶出一声泣音，似乎真的以为自己要被那肉刃硬生捅开深处狭窄娇贵的腔室，整个腹腔狂乱痉挛地发着抖，从穴腔深处挤出一股稠滑的淫汁淋上Alpha的龟头。 <br/>“不过我一定会进去。”先寇布沉喘着如此宣布：“……等你更敏感的时候。” <br/>杨威利咬着Alpha的颈根被捅干得说不出话，随着沙哑哭咽汹涌流泻的泪液仿佛在质问他还能如何变得更敏感。而先寇布擅作主张为他解释，他把Omega的脸从自己颈窝里挖出来，凑过去亲吻对方。 <br/>“首先……你要因为一个吻就能彻底湿透。”<br/>耐心的好老师衔着学生的舌尖含糊解说，却不肯在铺天盖地的快感中给对方留下一丝听课的余裕：“然后，要敏感到只要被插进去就会立刻舒服得高潮。” <br/>先寇布用舌尖蹂躏着黑发Omega发烫的耳垂，用灼怖的嘶喘把半真半假的诨话灌进对方融化的大脑。他两手操控着怀中瘦窄的腰髋来回晃动吞吃他昂扬的阴茎，几乎能感觉龟头将那个娇嫩的孕宫入口顶陷变形，却必须克制着想硬插进去粗鲁翻搅的残虐欲望。但这已经足够令稚涩的Omega理智溃塌，杨威利扬起颈线无声哭叫，细长的双腿无助踢蹬着磕向陶瓷浴缸，再一次被Alpha顶上一波激烈的潮吹。<br/>“……你的身体里会到处都痒得要命，一撞就会喷出水来。”Alpha低语着，再一次腾出手拿过那个该死的花洒，让水流喷淋在Omega不停颤搐的小腹上。杨威利痒得下意识向后转移重心，却无法摆脱先寇布紧箍在他腰上的手臂，只能无意间把腹中暴动的巨物吞吃得更深，令Omega错觉自己脆弱的内脏也遭到那根肉具的攻伐。 <br/>“然后……你的子宫就会自己降下来，求我侵犯她。”先寇布恶劣地选了那个已经不会被使用的叫法，那是只有两性分化的年代里才存在的器官。杨威利为那用来描述雌性的说法发出一声清晰的抽泣，竟不由自主幻想着从未体验过的淫乱场面绝望地射进水中。<br/>绝对做不到的，怎么可能做得到，除非这具身体在沉重情欲的倾轧下彻底坏掉。杨威利失魂荡魄想着自己眼下其实与被弄坏了也并无差别，体内被不断鞭笞挞伐的嫩肉已经陷入快感过载的麻痹中，他连抽紧迎合的力气也用光，只有最深处的生殖腔被恶狠夯撞时才反射性地腰颤。 <br/>“别、呜……别说了。”Omega神智模糊，哭到沙哑的喉腔振出微弱呓语，沾到泪液的唇瓣挟着甜暖的信息素蹭过Alpha嘴角：“先寇布、我要死了……” <br/>“那么我就陪您一起。”先寇布的闷笑听上去如同压抑着一场摧枯拉朽的雷鸣风暴。他把那个花洒丢在一边，突然扯住杨威利的脚踝欺身把人压在浴缸的侧沿上。这个姿势令Omega被无比牢固地囚困于Alpha身下，膝弯搭在对方臂弯中毫无保留地敞开了一切。<br/>“我会带你上天堂的……亲爱的。”<br/>那似乎是Alpha能清晰吐出的最后的情话，而后浴室中便只剩下肉体拍打时四溅的水声与彼此交叠的混乱沉喘。杨威利断续低泣，小腿被撞得在蒸汽中乱颤，双臂所剩最后的力气只能抱紧了先寇布的脖子，丧失焦距的瞳仁蒙着一层蜜糖融化似的光泽。他不知道先寇布前所未有的粗鲁侵犯来自高潮迫近的焦虑，Omega只知攀紧浮木用轻促湿漉的声音反复叫着对方的名字，便勾着这自诩理智的Alpha贪婪得仿佛中了邪，一刻也不想拔出这具乖巧的身体，能埋在那甜美的蜜穴中多撞一下都是赚到。 <br/>理性与贪念鏖战的结果是下腹更为熊烈的欲火，蠢动的牙尖无意中划破舌根，漫上味蕾的腥咸血味简直将Alpha逼作一头凶恶的兽。先寇布的脑海中划过一个烂俗比喻，他从不屑这么说，但这一刻却是切切实实地恨不能死在这个Omega身上。 <br/>Alpha搐动的阴茎预示成结的征兆，掐在浴缸边沿的手背迸出青筋，硬是屏住呼吸抬起腰后撤。先寇布往外拔得突然，倏然涌进后穴的热水激得杨威利手脚并用地缠住身上的男人，体内刚抽离半分的性器猝不及防地掼回原处，狠撞向他丧失防备的生殖腔。<br/>“呜、华尔特——！” <br/>杨威利脱口哭叫伴侣的名字，继而感觉体内坚硬的肉具猛然搐动着开始胀大。Alpha的结在他体内膨胀开，糜软的生殖腔口被大股精液击打得瑟瑟颤栗，疯狂痉挛吐出一口淫靡的糖汁来。 <br/>——他被内射了。 <br/>杨威利惊惧的黑色瞳孔中映出先寇布同样不可置信的眼神，Alpha下意识地向外抽出，但膨胀到极限的结把他牢牢锁在原处。关于怀孕的恐慌只维持几秒，很快杨威利就被腹中难耐的撑胀夺走神智。那里堰塞着他潮吹的汁液与无意间闯进的热水，还有Alpha仍然在持续灌注的精液。 <br/>“好胀……”Omega丢脸地啜泣，晃着腰试图不顾一切地甩开所有撑满他肚子的异物，慌不择路地叠声叫他伴侣的名字求救：“华尔特、华尔特……怎么办，我难受……” <br/>“马上就好……”先寇布给他乱动得倒抽冷气，恨不得就这么拖着那个该死的结不管不顾地把杨威利干到失去意识。但他不能再失策一次，只能抱着Omega一遍遍吻他，小声哄着诸如“再等一会儿”、“就快好了”之类徒劳的话语，直到他的结慢慢消退下去，才屏住呼吸退了出来。 <br/>被体液染污的热水打着漩涡缓缓下降，先寇布调整了花洒的水压，沉默地替靠在怀里的Omega冲淋身体。直到浴缸中的水流逝干净，杨威利才终于才从这过于狂热的性爱中勉强回过神来，见先寇布手中的花洒已经朝他腿间滑去，便费力地主动敞开酸软的双腿。<br/>“杨，”他听见Alpha凝重的呼吸打在耳畔，同时泥泞的后穴口被两根手指谨慎轻柔地撑开，耐心导流出里面的狼藉：“我真的非常、非常抱歉。”<br/>杨威利不在发情期内，没有被直接射进生殖腔里便只有微小的概率受孕。即便如此先寇布也不敢懈怠——他只是难以没有负罪感地提出要求，口吻轻松地说出让杨威利去吃避孕药这种话。 <br/>三个多月前这个Omega还是一张白纸，如今却被他一时任性地盖满桃色印章，身体内外都留下不可逆转的痕迹。<br/>“是你告诉我……享受欲望并不可耻。”杨威利咬住下唇，忍耐了一会儿液体涌出后穴的黏腻感才继续开口：“那我觉得，稍微承担纵欲的风险应该也是必修课。”<br/>“而且，”他顿了一下，湿润发梢间拱出的耳尖在先寇布的视线下肉眼可见地充血，本就轻哑的声音放得更轻：“从分化开始，每个Omega的家里都会准备一点药品。我是指，避孕……唔。”<br/>杨威利话未说尽，就被先寇布极尽柔昵地吻住。他不明所以，却也没有更多思考的力气，索性由着性爱后的疲惫感占据身体，尽可能地往男人宽厚的怀抱里偎去。<br/>黑发的Omega不知道Alpha为什么突然在这时吻他，也并不想追根究底。<br/>他仿佛从这个吻里尝到一点儿难以形容的爱惜。 <br/>——就像两年前，先寇布落在他额头上的那个吻。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-<br/>先寇布睁开眼睛时，还以为自己的左臂消失了。 <br/>他低下头，看到一颗黑色的脑袋正压在他的肩膀上发出恬美的轻酣。正是以他的肩膀为分界线，大半宿没能顺利流通血液的左手臂已经麻木到完全失去了知觉。 <br/>先寇布垂眼盯着杨威利头顶黑色的发旋发了一会儿呆，记忆慢慢挤走大脑中惺忪的困意，才想起自己昨晚的确是拥着怀里的Omega入眠的。 <br/>杨威利睡得很熟，即便脑袋被人用手掌托起放在了枕头上，看上去也没有要醒来的意思。先寇布坐起身，一边尝试着活动沉重的左手臂，一边转头去看搁在床头柜上的手机。 <br/>时间是十一点半，他们一如既往地睡掉了半个周末。 <br/>课长先生出差辛苦，有理由多睡一会儿，于是他的同居人决定等早餐准备好之后再来叫早。先寇布的左手臂已经可以活动自如，便起身拉开窗帘，顺便收走搁在杨威利那侧床头柜上的水杯，视线无意间瞥见静静躺在那里的一板白色药片。  <br/>薄薄的锡纸封皮已经被抠开一个，昨晚先寇布亲眼看着杨威利坐在床边用温水吞服下那颗避孕药。出于生理弱点和安全预防的双重考虑，无论是否有过性经验，每个Omega家里都会预备着这个——先寇布一直知道这点，但这并不意味着他能做到内心毫无波澜。  <br/>说到底，这种失误本来就不该发生在他身上。 <br/>于是始终无法睡着的Alpha在脑中检讨自己到底是从哪步开始摆错棋子，最终恼然发觉他一开始就不应该毫无准备地闯进浴室，再不济也应该在想起自己没带安全措施时就立刻收手。但这一切都发生得如此顺理成章，他总在杨威利面前不知不觉被欲望冲昏头脑，就像是两人分隔异地时，用彼此的声音制造性幻想的那个晚上。  <br/>先寇布背对着身后的Omega胡思乱想，想着自己并非没有在青春时代经历过这样的尴尬事，这本就只是个不太体面的小意外，他应该措置裕如地用甜言蜜语安抚对方。一个身经百战的Alpha不该为这种事失眠—— <br/>但一个感情经验为0的Omega也不该轻易经历这种事情。  <br/>独自陷入深夜思考焦虑的男人毫无睡意，并在某个瞬间奇异地理解了杨威利特意躲开自己的心态。他甚至开始不着边际地思索着最近申请出差的可能性，直到突然感觉脊柱被人轻轻戳了戳，思路就此断裂。 <br/>“先寇布，你睡了吗？”杨威利在他身后小声问。 <br/>“没有。”先寇布转过身，明知对方无法在黑暗中辨认自己的表情，嘴角仍然扯起笑弧：“怎么了？” <br/>“我睡不着，想拜托你件事。”杨威利说，话音停顿下来，如同在为后面的请求组织措辞。先寇布没有等他说完，只是轻声应了个“好”，顿了顿又道：“鉴于我们现在正处在小别胜新婚的阶段，无论你拜托什么，我都会答应的。”  <br/>那口吻中故作轻佻的痕迹太重，在平静的深夜中显得突兀，像是特意遮掩着什么情绪。但杨威利并没有指出这一点，他的话还未出口就已得到首肯，索性从善如流，在床上蠕动着钻进先寇布的被窝里，然后结结实实地枕在了对方的肩膀上。  <br/>“好了。”黑发Omega用脸颊蹭了蹭Alpha肩头与胸肌之间那块温暖的凹陷，寻找到一个舒服的位置安静地窝好：“就这样，我们睡觉吧。” <br/>于是先寇布脑海中那些棱角尖锐的思维碎片瞬间被驱散殆尽，余下的只有怀里这个Omega恬淡的馨香与温软的躯体。他没法在怀中搂着当事人的情况下继续思考那些有的没的，只能任由紧绷的神经就此松懈，放自己陷入睡眠。  <br/>现在想想，这或许是敏锐的Omega对伴侣没有言明的体贴。  <br/>等杨威利终于睡饱爬出被窝，他的第一餐严格来说已是午饭。无所事事的下午他选择窝在沙发里看书，双脚踩着先寇布的肩膀有一搭没一搭地轻踏，美其名曰帮忙按摩，却总是阅读入神了就忘记动作。好在背靠沙发坐在地板上打游戏的先寇布也没真的指望他的按摩起什么作用，颈后得到一个舒服的支撑力就足以让Alpha握着手柄多奋战几个小时，直到太阳快落山为止。<br/>“说起来，我突然想起一件事。”先寇布把手柄丢在一边，握住踩在自己两侧肩膀上的脚掌猛然往下一拽，身后立刻传来杨威利的惊呼。被偷袭的Omega险些脱手扔了看到一半的书，回过神时几乎整个人骑在Alpha的脖颈上，若不是屁股底下还好好坐着沙发，还以为自己下一秒就要被掀翻到地上。<br/>“说好的伴手礼呢？”先寇布问，抬头时脸边蹭着杨威利的大腿内侧。暧昧的痒意惹得黑发男人下意识想抽回双腿，却被牢牢捏着膝盖动弹不得。 <br/>“……我买了。你先放开我。”杨威利又做了一次抬腿的尝试，终于从对方松开的手掌中争取到自由。他飞快地把两条腿都缩回到沙发上，然后从搁在沙发边的公文包里摸出一个七寸大的盒子丢进先寇布怀里。  <br/>“这是……巧克力吗？”先寇布把那个盒子捏在手里打量，眉毛故意皱成嫌弃的形状：“我还以为会是什么更特别的东西。” <br/>“真不巧，我出差的地方实在没有什么像样的特产，工作时间也不方便到处闲逛。”杨威利闷声咕哝，他料到对方会是这样的反应，才没有第一时间把东西拿出来，这会儿心虚地把声音越压越小：“最后只好在机场的超市里买的…起码，我是记得这回事的。” <br/>“即使如此，这包装也太眼熟了一点……”先寇布摸摸下巴：“我总觉得附近的超市里就有一模一样的。” <br/>“怎么可能？”杨威利立刻反驳：“虽然没什么创意，但我好歹也仔细挑选过……”<br/>“那要打赌吗？”先寇布失笑，随即满怀恶意地提议：“要是我们在附近能找到一样的，你就一口气把这些巧克力都吃掉。” <br/>倘若杨威利平日里肯多出门逛逛，又或是对他伴侣的恶劣程度有所了解，就会知道这是一个毫无胜算的赌约。二十分钟后他们一起站在附近便捷超市的货架前，共同见证了课长先生败北的瞬间。 <br/>“仔细一看，这巧克力还挺贵的，我完全相信您有仔细挑选。”先寇布站在杨威利身后，一边用着敬语发出幸灾乐祸的哂笑，一边低头把下巴搁在对方丧气耷拉的肩膀上：“六种酒心口味混合装，看起来就很好吃，可惜在下是吃不到了。”<br/>实则先寇布压根不在乎杨威利送他些什么，即使对方真的把这事忘个干净，于他而言也不过是多个佯装委屈趁机欺负人的借口罢了。他只是觉得黑发男人这幅愁眉苦脸的表情实在很有意思，连嘴角拗出的弧度都生动且可爱，简直是属于伴侣的专属福利。<br/>“真的要我全都吃掉？”杨威利认命地叹气，又怕生怕这话被人当作抵赖，赶紧扭头一本正经地看向Alpha：“我的意思是，毕竟是买给你的，这样是不是有点浪费……”<br/>他话未说完，腰上却先一紧，是被先寇布动作自然地搂住。接着身边几步远外传来熟悉的声音，带着一点儿诧异： <br/>“杨？还有……先寇布，这么巧。” <br/>杨威利循声转头，与不远处站在货架边怔怔望来的卡介伦视线相交，这才反应过来先寇布为何突然搂住自己。他们刚才的亲密举止想必已经被偶然相遇的学长撞个正着，此时再急着避嫌反而更不自然，只能硬着头皮继续扮演甜蜜情侣。 <br/>“学长又被支使出来跑腿吗？”杨威利注意到卡介伦手里的提篮里搁着调味品，眼下临近晚餐时间，便判断对方家里还有位万能太太在等待丈夫回去解决燃眉之急，不由得笑起来：“看来您今天也派上用场了，真是可喜可贺。” <br/>“家里有位过于优秀的妻子也很令人头疼，可惜先寇布是体会不到这种烦恼了。”卡介伦习惯性地对他这学弟的调侃报以恶语，并切实地怀疑这两人恐怕自从结婚以来一直都是在快餐店里解决餐食。 <br/>杨威利感觉Alpha搭在自己肩上的那只手轻顿了一下，忽然意识到先寇布还不知道卡介伦已经知情，却也不好在这时解释。但先寇布只是笑了笑，手掌从杨威利肩膀上滑下来，转而又握住人靠近自己的那只手。 <br/>“反正我一开始也没指望杨能派上什么用场。”Alpha耸耸肩，态度一如每次在职场中插科打诨时那般悠闲：“不过要是他肯稍微收敛一下赖床的恶习，我会感觉更加幸福的。” <br/>“矛头怎么突然就对准我了？”杨威利不可思议地看向先寇布：“我起不来床明明也有你的责任吧？” <br/>这话原是抱怨先寇布每次都故意关掉他设好的七八个闹钟，非要在时间快来不及时才手段强硬地把他叫醒。但杨威利看见先寇布突然把双唇抿成一条忍笑的直线，接着耳边又传来卡介伦受不了的声音： <br/>“拜托，杨，我对你们起不来床的原因一点儿也不感兴趣。”卡介伦嫌弃般叹气，但那语气怎么听都有点故意揶揄的意思：“在公共场合跟我聊这个，你可真是完全被先寇布带坏了。” <br/>杨威利被两个年长者摆了一道，顿时百口莫辩，心知就算继续拌嘴也没有胜算，干脆连辩驳都放弃，闭上嘴装哑巴。卡介伦已经买好了东西，不欲在外面耽搁太久，准备去结账前不忘礼貌性地客气一番：“我得回去了，家里还有人等着。你们要是没吃晚餐，要来蹭饭吗？” <br/>“我们很乐意。”先寇布抢在杨威利之前微笑着答话：“只要您太太不嫌我们唐突就好。”<br/>“……”卡介伦一愣，没料到先寇布居然就这么顺杆爬了。好在他家中人口本就不少，再临时多添两副餐具也应付得来，出了超市便打电话给妻子提前知会。先寇布则拉着杨威利跟在他后面，牵着的手一直没有松开。  <br/>“你在打什么注意，先寇布。”杨威利凑到先寇布耳边小声嘀咕：“我们真的去蹭饭？”  <br/>“以前听说过你和卡介伦先生是邻居，既然我们结婚了，总要找机会一起拜访一下。”先寇布亦转过头跟他咬耳朵，顺便扬了扬手里的巧克力。刚才杨威利一直心神不宁，竟没注意到他是什么时候结的账：“希望卡介伦太太会喜欢这个俗气的礼物。”  <br/>杨威利为那个形容词不悦地抽了一下嘴角，但他来不及反驳，走在前面的卡介伦已经打完了电话。做前辈的回过头，正好瞧见两个后辈把脑袋凑在一块儿窃窃私语，好像生怕人不知道他们有多如胶似漆。  <br/>在基因匹配这事上卡介伦是过来人，算算日子便该知道杨威利与先寇布此时已经住在一起，但真正偶然遇见这两人私下共处，仍然遭到心灵冲击。作为二人婚姻关系的唯一知情人，卡介伦却始终难以想象出这两个风格迥异的人相配起来会是什么样子，他没料到这场景会如此普通，普通到光是注视着便能嗅到一股平和温情的烟火气。  <br/>财务课与贸易课的办公室在公司中位置毗邻，而杨威利的房子与卡介伦一家也只有一条马路之隔。卡介伦太太出来应门，简单寒暄几句之后就提着丈夫带回来的调味品回到厨房，并告知他们还有十分钟就可以开饭。卡介伦的两个女儿正在客厅里看电视，先寇布还是第一次见到她们，赶紧大呼失策，说早知道应该买点不含酒精的糖果来带给女孩们才对。 <br/>“学长在公司里逢人就要显摆照片，你居然不知道他有女儿？”杨威利终于找到了可以对先寇布加以嘲讽的点：“看来你被卡介伦先生讨厌了，华尔特。” <br/>“相信我，任何一个认识先寇布的好爹地都不会想把女儿介绍给他。”卡介伦已经把年幼的小女儿抱在怀里，趁机跟着落井下石：“现在我也只是看在你的面子上而已，杨。”  <br/>“我就当您是称赞我的魅力老少咸宜了。”先寇布自然不会把这调侃当真，还颇为得意地扬起眉梢：“毕竟在下可是连‘那个杨’都能迷倒的男人。”  <br/>黑发的Omega盘腿坐在地板上，佯作陪稍微年长的莎洛特认真看卡通，故意没有搭茬。他可不想再给这两人提供什么打趣自己的机会，虽然先寇布刚才所说的那句话完全是事实。<br/>不几时卡介伦太太来通知他们可以上桌吃饭，其他人自觉去厨房帮忙端盘子，唯独杨威利一个被嫌弃笨手笨脚，只能和两个小丫头一起坐在桌边等候。但这样的小插曲并未影响杨威利的食欲，毕竟这大概是他从出差开始到现在吃过最美味的一餐。 <br/>“亚历克斯从没跟我提过，杨你已经结婚了。”席间，卡介伦引以为傲的妻子，那位聪慧可人的奥尔丹丝女士热情地对杨威利报以关怀：“上次我们见面的时候，你还抱怨政府打来的催婚电话真是令人厌烦呢。”<br/>“那他应该感谢自己没有把对方的电话加入黑名单，”卡介伦吹开自己面前那份浓汤上飘散的热气，低笑着接话：“撇去匹配的对象是否令人满意这点不谈，起码政府给的婚姻补贴还是挺可观的。”<br/>“您就别嘲笑我了。不管是匹配的对象还是这份补贴，目前都很令我满意。”杨威利低着头说。他不方便，亦不好意思转头去看先寇布听了这话会有什么反应。他们本可以避开这个注定会聊到尴尬话题的饭局，又或是该早点对卡介伦承认他们只不过是在一起应付试婚期。但起意要在卡介伦面前表演恩爱的人是先寇布，他也只得配合设定勉力而为。<br/>“那么，你们有考虑过要孩子的事吗？”奥尔丹丝语调轻快地问道。<br/>杨威利一怔，手中没能控制好力道的叉子直接穿透那块饱蘸汤汁的肉排，在餐盘上戳出清脆的声响。同时耳边响起先寇布低沉的声音，他的Alpha已经代他答话。<br/>“暂时还没有这个打算。”先寇布冷静地扯起一个略带促狭的笑容：“我们还没有享受够眼下的二人世界呢。” <br/>卡介伦夫妇发出意会的感慨声，似乎非常能够理解眼前这对新婚燕尔的伴侣。杨威利头疼地想着明年今日自己离婚后又该怎么面对这对夫妇善意的追问，他倒是可以在事后把真相跟卡介伦和盘托出，却免不了要承受奥尔丹丝惋惜的眼神了。<br/>晚餐后他们被卡介伦夫妇送到门口，奥尔丹丝邀请两人以后也常来做客，被先寇布微笑着应下。杨威利在一旁跟着点头，恍惚间觉得自己好像是唯一对这段婚姻抱持着悲观看法的人。 <br/>回到杨威利家的路途很近，二人不约而同放慢了脚步，徜徉在冬末日渐湿润的晚风里。他们腹中都积存着话语想问，又猜测对方也是如此，可无论想要聊点什么，都总要有一个人先开口。<br/>“对了……” “说起来……” <br/>话音在空气中突兀地撞在一处，杨威利顿了一下，就被先寇布抢在前面谦让：“你先说吧。” <br/>“我只是想知道，你为什么一定要去学长家吃饭。”杨威利搔搔脑后的黑发：“明明做好准备之后再一起登门拜访也可以。”<br/>“因为我们的晚餐确实还没有着落呢。”先寇布听出对方提到的“准备”大概是指类似政府家访前彼此交换的口供，不以为意地拍拍杨威利的肩头，手掌就顺势搭在那里，搂着Omega没再松开：“而且这样不是会比较自然吗？看起来感情也更好。” <br/>杨威利点点头，其实还想再追问对方为何执着于那个“感情好”的表象，却实在问不出口。明明他们都对这婚姻的真实性质心知肚明，却谁也不肯主动用言语拆穿，也不会主动提起未来的打算——那对于一场沉浸式的恋爱游戏来说，实在太过扫兴了。 <br/>“你说得有道理。”最后杨威利只是这么说，继而又问：“你刚才想说什么，先寇布？” <br/>“我只是也很好奇。”先寇布语调轻松：“卡介伦太太说你以前很抵触被政府催婚，可是最后怎么又决定束手就擒了？”<br/>因为你。杨威利险些就脱口而出，话到舌尖又费力地吞回肚里。他还没做好跟这个Alpha摊牌的准备，也只能先故作无奈地叹口气：“我只是觉得，一直这样被骚扰下去也不是办法。况且，万一他们能分配给我一个满意的人选呢。” <br/>他这话字字属实，因而多了直视着Alpha双眼的勇气，心底怀着某种期冀把问题不着痕迹地推了回去：“我还想知道你为何那么轻易就答应呢，毕竟我其实没抱什么希望。”<br/>“这个啊……”先寇布笑起来，回答得简短而坦率：“或许只是因为没办法放着你不管吧。” <br/>杨威利还没品出那话里有什么深层的意思，短暂的路程就已走到尽头。两人一起出门时通常只有他带着钥匙，便只能先踏上门阶去开大门的锁。先寇布站在他身后等候，双手插在大衣口袋里盯着Omega低头时黑色发尾与衣领间那一小块柔和的肤色，蓦地埋首用鼻尖在那儿蹭了一下。 <br/>“课长，”Alpha发出一声浮夸的感慨：“您闻起来好香。” <br/>杨威利狠狠打了个激灵，刚抽出锁孔的钥匙差点从哆嗦的手指间滑下去，还好被先寇布眼疾手快地把钥匙和他的手指一起纳入掌中。<br/>“吓到你了吗？”先寇布得逞地笑出声，率先替杨威利打开大门，绅士地把对方让进玄关里：“不过这次，我是真心的。” <br/>“……是吓到了。你就不能别这么突然吗？”杨威利下意识摸了摸后颈，那里还残留着Alpha温热的鼻息，正隐隐地发着烫。他记得刚才先寇布使用的口吻，恰到好处的轻浮完美还原了男人过去对他恶作剧时的腔调，其实杨威利从未因为那些逗弄失态过，除了某一次—— <br/>“那么给我一个赔罪的机会，”先寇布低下头，双唇落在Omega蓬松的发顶，表情愉悦得像是对这主动要求的惩罚甘之如饴：“你去休息一下，我负责去冲泡红茶。” <br/>夜里气味相似的风掀起记忆的波澜，先寇布手上一边熟练进行着冲泡红茶的步骤，一边不由自主回想起他两年前初次送杨威利回家的那个晚上。那时的课长先生正值微醺，大约是因为酒劲作祟，竟然并未拒绝下属递来的手。 <br/>他们都知道接下来会发生什么，向来对调情讯号视若无睹的上司首次默许Alpha在出租车内搂住他的腰。杨威利半阖着双眸靠在先寇布的肩膀上默不作声，抠弄着车内座椅的指尖却暴露紧张，于是先寇布知道自己今晚将要担负起教导一个处子的责任——还好，他在盯上这个人的同时就已经做好准备了。 <br/>杨威利的生涩在经验丰富的Alpha看来不仅仅体现在性经验的层面，起码毫无戒心地把一夜快活的对象带回家里实在太欠考虑了，不过这样笨拙的地方其实也是情趣所在。先寇布倚在门边等待杨威利开门，却被对方那白色衣领上方的一截后颈无意中晃了眼，回过神时已经凑了过去，用一贯捉弄的语气笑着说课长您闻起来好香。<br/>他突然袭击的双唇像是触破一个轻盈的肥皂泡，瞬间把杨威利这一晚上强撑的冷静表象击溃成钥匙掉在地面上的脆响。黑发男人猛然捂住后颈，颤抖瞳仁中闪动的仓皇像只慌不择路的兔子，一头扎进先寇布的胸口。 <br/>他还没有准备好经历这一切。先寇布心下了然，体贴地替对方捡起钥匙打开了门。杨威利平复呼吸踏进门里，转头见先寇布还站在门口，犹豫片刻低声道：“今天真是多谢你了。” <br/>杨威利没有主动邀先寇布进来，但也并没有急着关门，打算将他们今晚行为尺度的决定权交给对方。先寇布亦没有急着侵入杨威利的领地，只是扬起一个意味模糊的笑。<br/>“课长，作为把您送回家的报酬……”他说：“能允许我给您一个吻吗？”<br/>恶劣的Alpha有意欣赏对方难得窘迫的模样，四两拨千斤地把决定权又抛还给对方。他知道自己的吻将会成为这晚情欲的序幕，而拉开帷幕的绳索必须由杨威利亲手操纵，免得这场风流韵事日后成为互相推诿的麻烦。这才是一个老练的捕猎者应具备的素质，但他的上司向来精睿，恐怕以后不必经历太多情人就能学得更加狡狯。 <br/>杨威利也敏锐地发觉自己重新掌握了剧情的走向，他自作聪明丢给对方的烫手山芋就这么回到怀里，一时站在原地不知如何是好。但他没有让先寇布等待太久，正如Alpha所期待的那样，杨威利深吸一口气，仿佛下了极重地决心般缓缓闭上了眼睛。 <br/>于是先寇布带着胜利者的微笑踏入门槛，垂眸凑向杨威利紧张微抿的唇瓣。他嗅到黑发男人温柔的呼吸里带着一点红茶的气息，视线所及则是对方不住轻轻颤动的眼皮，不知为何又想起刚才杨威利撞进自己心窝里那个慌乱的眼神，突然就变得无法将这个吻好好地完成。<br/>——他心软了。 <br/>先寇布明知这晚的一切都源自于杨威利的微醺，如果放在往日，这位行止纯良的上司绝不会放任自己趁虚而入。他本想就这样利用对方的一时兴起，教这个老实却意外勾起他兴致的Beta认识全新的欲求，教人学会这极易成瘾的乐趣，没准以后还能再偶尔从杨威利那里获得些好学生的回馈。 <br/>但他也可以什么都不做，就这样与杨威利道过晚安，然后从此把这个人从他的狩猎名单中划去。他们会永远做着只有工作交集的普通同事，若哪日他这脾性温和的上司找到一位同样温良和顺的伴侣，他也会愉快地参加婚礼。 <br/>先寇布无声叹息，看似在须臾间结束的天人交战恐怕早就被杨威利那个眼神定下结局。他微微抬颌将那个吻落在杨威利光洁的额头，接着在对方诧异地睁开眼睛之前就守矩地退出门外。 <br/>“明天就是周末了，您可以趁机好好休息。”先寇布礼貌而得体地笑着，转身之前轻眨单眼留给对方一个符合自己浪荡名声的夸张飞吻：“那么晚安，公司见。” <br/>他没有再回过头去看杨威利的眼神，此后亦无人在公司提起过这件事。先寇布仍会偶尔对杨威利温习那闻嗅后颈的恶作剧，但黑发男人永远只给他波澜不惊的反应。 <br/>时间过去太久，Alpha本已在这两年未曾间断的红颜艳遇中忘记自己曾对上司产生过兴趣，也早就认定身为Beta的杨威利不会再与他产生什么超出友人的情谊。直到三个多月前那个傍晚，先寇布得知杨威利正身陷可能要与陌生人结婚的危机中，才想起那是贪婪的狼狠心从嘴边放跑的兔子，若是就这么给不靠谱的野兽白捡去了，还不如当初就直接吃干抹净呢。<br/>纵然他不是自己想象中会适合杨威利的那种人，但也不能眼看着对方被陌生的Alpha骗走。<br/>简而言之——他确实，仅仅是没办法放着杨威利不管而已。 <br/>先寇布端着泡好的红茶从厨房回到客厅，见杨威利已经拆开了那盒巧克力。他总不忍心真叫Omega把它们全部吃光，何况玩笑归玩笑，Alpha也确实想尝尝伴侣特意买给自己的伴手礼。 <br/>“味道如何？”先寇布把红茶搁在茶几上，一屁股坐在杨威利身边，下陷的沙发让Omega身子歪斜，顺势靠在Alpha的身上。“味道不错。”杨威利咬字含糊地说着，飞快把什么东西塞进先寇布的唇间。片刻后有带着醇厚苦意的甜味扩散在舌尖，先寇布舔舔嘴唇，忽然皱起眉毛。 <br/>“杨，”他面色严肃地问：“巧克力里面的酒哪去了？”<br/>“我提前把它吸出来了。”杨威利不无得意地笑起来：“顺带一提，刚才给你的那颗本来是威士忌口味的……如果里面还有威士忌的话。” <br/>这酒鬼嘴边还沾了一点融化的巧克力，只懂偷食倒不知该把嘴擦干净。先寇布翻他白眼，手上动作干净利落，一把扣住黑发Omega的后颈封住那双脏兮兮的嘴唇，舌尖闯进去攫取本该属于自己的酒味儿。<br/>被堵住嘴的Omega也自知理亏，双臂环上Alpha的颈子没有乱动，张开牙关任由对方舔食他味蕾上残存的酒精，温顺得又像是两年前那只勾起先寇布恻隐之心的兔子。 <br/>但如今他们可以肆意接吻。 <br/>至少在为期一年的试婚期结束之前，他们还可以交换很多，很多个吻。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-<br/>从年初展会出差归来后，杨威利只来得及休息半周，整个贸易课便陡然陷入焦头烂额的繁忙中。 <br/>简言之不过又是因为公司董事会的一时兴起，突然更换的供应商与出口策略把这些可怜的业务员们打个措手不及。但再是满腹怨气，他们也只得投入波波碌碌的奔忙中，整个办公室里每日电话铃与影印机的声音交织演奏，职员们人人面色灰败表情空洞，俨然上演一出都市社畜版的行尸走肉。 <br/>最缺乏人手的日子里，连卡介伦都从隔壁跑来帮忙核对单证，嘴上不忘打趣说你们贸易课热火朝天的气氛实在感染力非凡，连在下也忍不住前来共襄盛举。杨威利刚从客户那儿风尘仆仆地赶回来，见到卡介伦时满怀感激地承诺之后一定请他喝酒，末了又抓抓头发吁叹：“等这摊麻烦解决之后……我一定要辞职。” <br/>“如果杨课长从这里跳槽，那么不出一个月，整个贸易课的职员一定会跟你跑光。决策层就算再傻瓜也不会容许这样的事情发生。”卡介伦幸灾乐祸地笑起来：“不过嘛，要是你以蜜月为由请个年假，应该还是可以获批的。” <br/>双方这话自然都是说笑，贸易课全员已经神经紧绷了大半个月，即便能嘴上痛快几句也算放松。卡介伦刚冲好的咖啡还一口未动，抬手指指无声询问杨威利是否需要咖啡因的安抚。 <br/>“我不喜欢喝那个。”杨威利摇头拒绝，回到办公室里把自己整个人陷进宽大的皮椅中。他伏在桌上闭目养神，疲惫却不减反增，便犹豫着要不要干脆就这样小憩一会儿。门口传来敲门声，接着有人进来，把一摞分类装订好的纸张放在他桌上。 <br/>“新供应商的资信材料都在这里了，您记得审核。亚典波罗已经按照您的出货计划制作好了单据，让我转交给您签字。另外，下班之前您还得再去一趟运输车间，工人还在等您确认流程。”先寇布对着课长先生埋在手臂间装死的黑色脑袋口吻平静地说完，将另一只手里冒着红茶热气的纸杯搁在对方手边：“如果您抓紧时间的话，今天大概可以在九点前下班。” <br/>杨威利抬起头，到底没能抵御住近在咫尺的红茶香味，捧着贴心下属送来的提神饮料边吹气边咕哝：“你什么时候变成我的秘书了，先寇布？” <br/>“我是为了自己也能早点下班，才来督促您工作的。”先寇布弯起嘴角，隔着办公桌伸出手去拨弄黑发男人在桌面上蹭乱的额发：“至于红茶，纯属来自伴侣的一点关爱。” <br/>兵荒马乱的一个多月里，身为课长先生得力部下的先寇布只会比旁人更加忙碌。以往在工位里玩着手机等待伴侣下班的余裕早已消失，取而代之的是每天跑外勤跑到精疲力竭。实则即使不劳先寇布提醒，杨威利也不会对工作敷衍了事，他只是想找个借口来同这个Omega说句话，就当给快要耗尽的行动力紧急充电。 <br/>大约是伴侣送来的红茶真的奏了效，杨威利最终得以在九点钟打卡，却难得不是办公室里最后一个离开的。先寇布仍然在楼下的吸烟处等他，手里提着附近7-11买来的关东煮，见了面便笑着问，您要不要来点夜宵？ <br/>这样的作息时间令性爱成了奢侈品，他们连沙发上长出的成堆衣服都无暇处理，更毋提有精力做什么浪费体力的事情。起初仍是Alpha先去冲澡，从浴室中出来时却见黑发Omega早已把自己埋进层峦叠嶂的衣服堆里酣睡，任凭先寇布用手指对他的脸颊揉戳掐捏，也兀自打着轻酣不肯醒。于是次日先寇布便把杨威利一块儿拽进浴室，连日的疲惫让这对伴侣即使裸裎相对也没什么擦枪走火的心思，共用浴室的策略效果显著，让他们得以更早钻进被窝里。<br/>“先寇布……”杨威利盯着天花板上浮动的光亮困倦地眨眼，他被不断涌上的睡意反复冲刷神智，但一整天都几乎没能和伴侣好好说上话的遗憾又令Omega不想那么快睡着：“我开始想念白兰地的味道了。” <br/>“课里的同事已经在讨论，等忙完之后大家要去哪里喝到尽兴了。”先寇布说。他同样很困，低沉的声音中混入磨砂质感般含混的鼻音，强作精神与杨威利低声叙话：“如果你嫌人多太吵闹，那就丢下他们……我们两个单独约会也好。” <br/>“要是我能闻到你的信息素，那么现在起码可以解解馋。”杨威利轻声叹息，仿佛真为此觉得遗憾。但他心知肚明，寄希望靠先寇布的味道解馋无异于饮鸩止渴。他想念的本就不只是酒，只因他们眼下没时间做爱，便只能心照不宣地假装自己刚才的话里并不存在某种双关。 <br/>“你该为此感到庆幸才对。”先寇布失笑，掀开被子钻进杨威利的被窝，展开怀抱把人捞进怀里：“没有什么比‘只能闻到’的感觉更难熬了。” <br/>他嘴上这样抱怨，却把鼻尖埋进伴侣的颈窝中深嗅，宁谧的红茶气息卷入肺中转换成温热的吐息归还原处，痒得杨威利推着他的脑袋闪躲。“……就不应该聊这个的。”Omega闷声咕哝，小幅度扭动着肩膀试图从对方瓦解意志的怀抱中逃脱，却发现先寇布动也不动，竟是保持着这个姿势睡着了。 <br/>整整两年的同事关系，共同经历过数次夙兴夜寐的加班期，如今再加上四个月有余的同居生活，本来让杨威利以为自己已经熟悉了关于先寇布的全部。但他的确是初次直面这个男人不加掩饰的疲惫，这是Alpha的历任情人都不曾探知过的私密，是身为伴侣才能拥有的独特宝物。 <br/>杨威利阖上双眸，略微歪头便能用脸颊蹭到先寇布有点刺痒的鬓角。Alpha均匀的呼吸落在他耳边，把安心的困意灌输进Omega同样疲乏的大脑。<br/>繁重工作带来的似乎也不只有坏事。 <br/>——这是杨威利坠入香甜梦境前的最后一个念头。 <br/>等贸易课终于从要命的加班地狱中解脱出来，工作节奏迈入正轨时，恰逢春暖花开的时节。堆积在杨威利沙发上的衣物已经蔓延到了地板上，多亏渐暖的天气让男人们不必急着处理脱下的冬装，才不至于早早面对上班没衣服可换的尴尬。 <br/>周末势必要拨出时间来处理那些衣服，一个多月没有打扫的房子也落满了浮尘——但那些暂时都不在杨威利需要关心的范畴内。眼下他最切实的盼望是下班后扯着先寇布去附近的居酒屋喝一杯，也可以叫上卡介伦一起，毕竟他还承诺要酬谢这位学长之前的雪中送炭。 <br/>临近打卡时间，亚典波罗来敲杨威利办公室的门。 <br/>“课长，下班要不要一起去附近新开的酒吧放松一下？”年轻人生怕他不肯答应，还双手合十比在脑门前昭示诚意：“我们搞到了酒水折扣券，不过要凑足人数才能生效，拜托您了——” <br/>杨威利倒不介意帮忙凑个人数，况且这一个多月来贸易课也算同舟共济，借机自掏腰包犒劳下属也未尝不可。但他更早时约了先寇布下班后见，贸然应下一方便有另一方要被爽约，不由得多问一句：“先寇布去吗？” <br/>“他说您去的话他就去。”亚典波罗露出一个毫不掩饰的嫌弃表情，只差把“受不了你们”这种抱怨写在下眼白上展示给他看：“这家伙是不是已经把您追到手了？”<br/>“你有没有想过，他这么说就是为了拒绝你。”杨威利答非所问，端起马克杯用红茶冒起的水雾来掩饰心虚表情：“要是我准备加班的话，他就有借口不去了。”<br/>“好不容易闲下来，没人会想在这时候加班，包括您。我看他只不过就是在炫耀而已。”亚典波罗没有计较杨威利敷衍的反应，反正他也并不指望从上司口中套出真相，牢骚只是点到即止：“那么，您到底去不去？” <br/>“我去就是了。”杨威利忍住笑意，一本正经地点点头：“不是需要凑人数吗？那就把卡介伦课长也一起请来吧。” <br/>事实证明这果然是个正确的选择。当卡介伦告知他们只要保存好相关的单据，这次聚会的开销完全可以由公司报销时，所有人为此兴奋地碰了一次杯。“反正羊毛出在羊身上，这点好处还远不足以回报我们消耗的精力呢。”先寇布小声与杨威利咬着耳朵，顺便递给他一杯威士忌：“不过，您今天起码可以好好尽兴了。” <br/>没有吵嚷音乐与喧闹人群的美式pub氛围轻松，舞台位置的大型液晶电视上正播放着春甲的比赛录像，酒吧内悠扬的慢歌与电视中清脆的挥棒声达成奇异的和谐，陪伴着疲惫的上班族们三两围聚在吧台与散座中闲聊。除了惦记着猎艳的波布兰抱怨这里没有可以搭讪的漂亮姑娘，其他人都对这个新的聚会地点分外满意，年轻人们甚至已经约好今夏一块儿来彻夜看球。明日便是周末，以开怀畅饮为目的的聚会自然格外气氛热烈，只有卡介伦中途先走，说是答应了明早开车带女儿出门野餐，要是喝多了起不来床，没准儿会酿成家庭破裂的惨案。 <br/>酒过三巡后，卡座里的人们渐渐四处分散。波布兰与高尼夫去了酒吧的角落里打桌球，据说赌注是一整个月的早餐。亚典波罗被几个部下围起来，在吧台附近玩飞镖，只要打破纪录就可以从酒吧老板那里获得一杯免费的特调鸡尾酒。杨威利则悠闲地伏在卡座的皮质靠背上不太专心地看球赛，手里握着半杯酒小口啜饮。余光里的先寇布与他姿势一样，但显然对方也并不是真的对棒球感兴趣。 <br/>“先寇布，”杨威利咬着杯沿闷声开口：“为什么每次聚会你都要跟亚典波罗那么说？” <br/>“既然我们现在是伴侣关系，那么我下班后的行动当然需要征求您的同意。”先寇布说，继而像是自己也察觉到了这说法太避重就轻，转头把侧脸枕在沙发靠背上，看向身旁的黑发男人：“并且，我多少也想看看办公室里这些八卦人士的反应。”<br/>“他现在已经咬定我们之间有问题了。”杨威利便也歪头看他，手中徐徐转动的棱纹玻璃杯被卡座的顶灯照射，在他们之间的沙发背上折射出虹色的光亮。微醺的Omega抿起嘴巴，玩心大起地操纵那束光亮如游鱼般滑到Alpha轮廓坚毅的颌角上：“……而且我觉得，公司里很快就会有更多关于我们的传言了。” <br/>“那您会觉得困扰吗？”先寇布注视着他，一瞬不瞬，似笑非笑。 <br/>“不会。”杨威利转开视线，把酒杯里剩下的最后一点威士忌喝光：“看他们不明就里地瞎猜，还挺有意思的。” <br/>他岂敢承认自己其实自私地为这传言感到愉快，甚至不介意用暧昧不清的态度推波助澜。他用含糊的言辞敷衍亚典波罗，总在关键时刻岔开话题不肯直面对方好奇的眼神，也是因为清楚这样的反应必然会让他那聪慧的下属加深怀疑。 <br/>杨威利随时都能用坚定的态度终结这些捕风捉影的流言，却一再放任下去，任其声音响亮到足以传入先寇布的耳中。他好奇对方的态度，眼下却又怯于直问，怕这些传言在Alpha眼中不过是对风流名声的额外装点。 <br/>输掉桌球比赛的波布兰挨了亚典波罗毫不留情的一通揶揄，雀斑青年得意地展示着自己赢来的酒，并且当着所有人的面把它一口喝干。人们回到卡座里开始第二轮痛饮，似乎没有一个人好奇为何杨威利与先寇布从头到尾都没有离开座位，始终腻在一块儿。但杨威利很清楚这将会成为今后一段时间内办公室的谈资，他与先寇布会成为众人八卦目光的焦点，直到他们不得不澄清关系的那一天。 <br/>倘若不像上次那样不加节制地饮入混酒，杨威利的酒量其实还算拿得出手，他可以在微醺的状态下保持很久，并且能够容忍周围逐渐清晰的信息素。白兰地的酒香从先寇布身上传入他的感官，温柔却存在感鲜明地侵占了杨威利绝大部分的嗅觉神经，在他意识周围形成一层保护性的屏障，使他可以暂时面色无澜地与身上带着侵略性气息的Alpha们谈笑风生。大约是来自伴侣的保护令他失去警惕，又或是太久没有沾到酒精的味蕾实在馋得要命，黑发的Omega在频繁的推杯换盏中喝掉过量的烈酒，回过神时头昏脑热，整个人瘫在沙发里没了力气。 <br/>催发汗水的热意烧上脸颊，杨威利的信息素如倾倒的红茶般泼洒开来。先寇布立刻回过头来查看他的情况，却突然感觉背后的衬衫被Omega虚软的手指捉住，带着酥痒触觉的指尖隔着布料在他背上写下三个字母： <br/>S.O.S <br/>于是一切话语在此刻都显得多余，Alpha当机立断，手臂抄在杨威利的膝弯底下一把将人打横抱起。“课长不舒服，我先送他回去。”他简短解释，然后迎着周遭诧异或玩味的目光迈出卡座，路过状态还算清醒的林玆时想起什么，嘱咐对方散局后妥善安置那几个已经睡倒在桌下的醉鬼。 <br/>波布兰在身后大声冲他们吹着口哨，但先寇布双手全被黑发Omega单薄的躯体占据，一时没办法扭头还他个中指，便干脆置若罔闻。这下子以后的传言一定会变得更加精彩了。Alpha自嘲地推测着，流言蜚语中最可预见的版本是，他们的课长先生会在今晚失身。 <br/>不过这样倒也有趣。 <br/>先寇布终是没能按捺住使坏的冲动，选了最令人想入非非的方式把杨威利从人群中带走。他本不必高调至此，却鬼使神差地愿意助长那些揣测肆意滋生，反正传言再逼真也不过是传言，只要他日有机会澄清，马上就会烟消云散。 <br/>所以在那之前，任性地享受一会儿这传言带给他的愉悦也无妨。烙刻在Alpha天性中强烈的占有欲注定了他在这方面要做个混蛋，况且杨威利已经亲口首肯，那么先寇布也不介意给他们之间的绯闻再添几个更加成人的版本。 <br/>处于流言中心的两个人甫一离开，酒吧里余下的同事便开始纷纷下注，赌那个风评欠佳的Alpha是否会在今夜对课长先生出手。也有人对此提出异议，亚典波罗言之凿凿，说他们一定早在这之前就已经睡过，但因为欠缺证据，声音很快就被打赌的人们淹没了。而高尼夫注意到自从那两人走后，林玆便一直坐在原处发呆，便拿五指伸过去晃晃，问他在愣什么神。 <br/>“我刚才好像闻到……”林玆迟疑地出声，顿了顿却又把嘴边的话咽回腹中：“不，应该是我喝多了。”<br/>没错，一定是因为我喝多了。这个Alpha在心底自说自话，并庆幸自己刚才没有一时嘴快。 <br/>刚才先寇布抱着课长在他面前停留的时候，他竟然似乎闻到了一股若有若无的甜味儿。 <br/>但那不应该。 <br/>他们的杨威利课长，明明是个众所周知的Beta才对。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-<br/>先寇布睁开眼睛时，还以为自己的左臂消失了。 <br/>他低下头，看到一颗黑色的脑袋正压在他的肩膀上发出恬美的轻酣。正是以他的肩膀为分界线，大半宿没能顺利流通血液的左手臂已经麻木到完全失去了知觉。 <br/>先寇布垂眼盯着杨威利头顶黑色的发旋发了一会儿呆，记忆慢慢挤走大脑中惺忪的困意，才想起自己昨晚的确是拥着怀里的Omega入眠的。 <br/>杨威利睡得很熟，即便脑袋被人用手掌托起放在了枕头上，看上去也没有要醒来的意思。先寇布坐起身，一边尝试着活动沉重的左手臂，一边转头去看搁在床头柜上的手机。 <br/>时间是十一点半，他们一如既往地睡掉了半个周末。 <br/>课长先生出差辛苦，有理由多睡一会儿，于是他的同居人决定等早餐准备好之后再来叫早。先寇布的左手臂已经可以活动自如，便起身拉开窗帘，顺便收走搁在杨威利那侧床头柜上的水杯，视线无意间瞥见静静躺在那里的一板白色药片。  <br/>薄薄的锡纸封皮已经被抠开一个，昨晚先寇布亲眼看着杨威利坐在床边用温水吞服下那颗避孕药。出于生理弱点和安全预防的双重考虑，无论是否有过性经验，每个Omega家里都会预备着这个——先寇布一直知道这点，但这并不意味着他能做到内心毫无波澜。  <br/>说到底，这种失误本来就不该发生在他身上。 <br/>于是始终无法睡着的Alpha在脑中检讨自己到底是从哪步开始摆错棋子，最终恼然发觉他一开始就不应该毫无准备地闯进浴室，再不济也应该在想起自己没带安全措施时就立刻收手。但这一切都发生得如此顺理成章，他总在杨威利面前不知不觉被欲望冲昏头脑，就像是两人分隔异地时，用彼此的声音制造性幻想的那个晚上。  <br/>先寇布背对着身后的Omega胡思乱想，想着自己并非没有在青春时代经历过这样的尴尬事，这本就只是个不太体面的小意外，他应该措置裕如地用甜言蜜语安抚对方。一个身经百战的Alpha不该为这种事失眠—— <br/>但一个感情经验为0的Omega也不该轻易经历这种事情。  <br/>独自陷入深夜思考焦虑的男人毫无睡意，并在某个瞬间奇异地理解了杨威利特意躲开自己的心态。他甚至开始不着边际地思索着最近申请出差的可能性，直到突然感觉脊柱被人轻轻戳了戳，思路就此断裂。 <br/>“先寇布，你睡了吗？”杨威利在他身后小声问。 <br/>“没有。”先寇布转过身，明知对方无法在黑暗中辨认自己的表情，嘴角仍然扯起笑弧：“怎么了？” <br/>“我睡不着，想拜托你件事。”杨威利说，话音停顿下来，如同在为后面的请求组织措辞。先寇布没有等他说完，只是轻声应了个“好”，顿了顿又道：“鉴于我们现在正处在小别胜新婚的阶段，无论你拜托什么，我都会答应的。”  <br/>那口吻中故作轻佻的痕迹太重，在平静的深夜中显得突兀，像是特意遮掩着什么情绪。但杨威利并没有指出这一点，他的话还未出口就已得到首肯，索性从善如流，在床上蠕动着钻进先寇布的被窝里，然后结结实实地枕在了对方的肩膀上。  <br/>“好了。”黑发Omega用脸颊蹭了蹭Alpha肩头与胸肌之间那块温暖的凹陷，寻找到一个舒服的位置安静地窝好：“就这样，我们睡觉吧。” <br/>于是先寇布脑海中那些棱角尖锐的思维碎片瞬间被驱散殆尽，余下的只有怀里这个Omega恬淡的馨香与温软的躯体。他没法在怀中搂着当事人的情况下继续思考那些有的没的，只能任由紧绷的神经就此松懈，放自己陷入睡眠。  <br/>现在想想，这或许是敏锐的Omega对伴侣没有言明的体贴。  <br/>等杨威利终于睡饱爬出被窝，他的第一餐严格来说已是午饭。无所事事的下午他选择窝在沙发里看书，双脚踩着先寇布的肩膀有一搭没一搭地轻踏，美其名曰帮忙按摩，却总是阅读入神了就忘记动作。好在背靠沙发坐在地板上打游戏的先寇布也没真的指望他的按摩起什么作用，颈后得到一个舒服的支撑力就足以让Alpha握着手柄多奋战几个小时，直到太阳快落山为止。<br/>“说起来，我突然想起一件事。”先寇布把手柄丢在一边，握住踩在自己两侧肩膀上的脚掌猛然往下一拽，身后立刻传来杨威利的惊呼。被偷袭的Omega险些脱手扔了看到一半的书，回过神时几乎整个人骑在Alpha的脖颈上，若不是屁股底下还好好坐着沙发，还以为自己下一秒就要被掀翻到地上。<br/>“说好的伴手礼呢？”先寇布问，抬头时脸边蹭着杨威利的大腿内侧。暧昧的痒意惹得黑发男人下意识想抽回双腿，却被牢牢捏着膝盖动弹不得。 <br/>“……我买了。你先放开我。”杨威利又做了一次抬腿的尝试，终于从对方松开的手掌中争取到自由。他飞快地把两条腿都缩回到沙发上，然后从搁在沙发边的公文包里摸出一个七寸大的盒子丢进先寇布怀里。  <br/>“这是……巧克力吗？”先寇布把那个盒子捏在手里打量，眉毛故意皱成嫌弃的形状：“我还以为会是什么更特别的东西。” <br/>“真不巧，我出差的地方实在没有什么像样的特产，工作时间也不方便到处闲逛。”杨威利闷声咕哝，他料到对方会是这样的反应，才没有第一时间把东西拿出来，这会儿心虚地把声音越压越小：“最后只好在机场的超市里买的…起码，我是记得这回事的。” <br/>“即使如此，这包装也太眼熟了一点……”先寇布摸摸下巴：“我总觉得附近的超市里就有一模一样的。” <br/>“怎么可能？”杨威利立刻反驳：“虽然没什么创意，但我好歹也仔细挑选过……”<br/>“那要打赌吗？”先寇布失笑，随即满怀恶意地提议：“要是我们在附近能找到一样的，你就一口气把这些巧克力都吃掉。” <br/>倘若杨威利平日里肯多出门逛逛，又或是对他伴侣的恶劣程度有所了解，就会知道这是一个毫无胜算的赌约。二十分钟后他们一起站在附近便捷超市的货架前，共同见证了课长先生败北的瞬间。 <br/>“仔细一看，这巧克力还挺贵的，我完全相信您有仔细挑选。”先寇布站在杨威利身后，一边用着敬语发出幸灾乐祸的哂笑，一边低头把下巴搁在对方丧气耷拉的肩膀上：“六种酒心口味混合装，看起来就很好吃，可惜在下是吃不到了。”<br/>实则先寇布压根不在乎杨威利送他些什么，即使对方真的把这事忘个干净，于他而言也不过是多个佯装委屈趁机欺负人的借口罢了。他只是觉得黑发男人这幅愁眉苦脸的表情实在很有意思，连嘴角拗出的弧度都生动且可爱，简直是属于伴侣的专属福利。<br/>“真的要我全都吃掉？”杨威利认命地叹气，又怕生怕这话被人当作抵赖，赶紧扭头一本正经地看向Alpha："我的意思是，毕竟是买给你的，这样是不是有点浪费……”<br/>他话未说完，腰上却先一紧，是被先寇布动作自然地搂住。接着身边几步远外传来熟悉的声音，带着一点儿诧异： <br/>“杨？还有……先寇布，这么巧。” <br/>杨威利循声转头，与不远处站在货架边怔怔望来的卡介伦视线相交，这才反应过来先寇布为何突然搂住自己。他们刚才的亲密举止想必已经被偶然相遇的学长撞个正着，此时再急着避嫌反而更不自然，只能硬着头皮继续扮演甜蜜情侣。 <br/>“学长又被支使出来跑腿吗？”杨威利注意到卡介伦手里的提篮里搁着调味品，眼下临近晚餐时间，便判断对方家里还有位万能太太在等待丈夫回去解决燃眉之急，不由得笑起来：“看来您今天也派上用场了，真是可喜可贺。” <br/>“家里有位过于优秀的妻子也很令人头疼，可惜先寇布是体会不到这种烦恼了。”卡介伦习惯性地对他这学弟的调侃报以恶语，并切实地怀疑这两人恐怕自从结婚以来一直都是在快餐店里解决餐食。 <br/>杨威利感觉Alpha搭在自己肩上的那只手轻顿了一下，忽然意识到先寇布还不知道卡介伦已经知情，却也不好在这时解释。但先寇布只是笑了笑，手掌从杨威利肩膀上滑下来，转而又握住人靠近自己的那只手。 <br/>“反正我一开始也没指望杨能派上什么用场。”Alpha耸耸肩，态度一如每次在职场中插科打诨时那般悠闲：“不过要是他肯稍微收敛一下赖床的恶习，我会感觉更加幸福的。” <br/>“矛头怎么突然就对准我了？”杨威利不可思议地看向先寇布：“我起不来床明明也有你的责任吧？” <br/>这话原是抱怨先寇布每次都故意关掉他设好的七八个闹钟，非要在时间快来不及时才手段强硬地把他叫醒。但杨威利看见先寇布突然把双唇抿成一条忍笑的直线，接着耳边又传来卡介伦受不了的声音： <br/>“拜托，杨，我对你们起不来床的原因一点儿也不感兴趣。”卡介伦嫌弃般叹气，但那语气怎么听都有点故意揶揄的意思：“在公共场合跟我聊这个，你可真是完全被先寇布带坏了。” <br/>杨威利被两个年长者摆了一道，顿时百口莫辩，心知就算继续拌嘴也没有胜算，干脆连辩驳都放弃，闭上嘴装哑巴。卡介伦已经买好了东西，不欲在外面耽搁太久，准备去结账前不忘礼貌性地客气一番：“我得回去了，家里还有人等着。你们要是没吃晚餐，要来蹭饭吗？” <br/>“我们很乐意。”先寇布抢在杨威利之前微笑着答话：“只要您太太不嫌我们唐突就好。”<br/>“……”卡介伦一愣，没料到先寇布居然就这么顺杆爬了。好在他家中人口本就不少，再临时多添两副餐具也应付得来，出了超市便打电话给妻子提前知会。先寇布则拉着杨威利跟在他后面，牵着的手一直没有松开。  <br/>“你在打什么注意，先寇布。”杨威利凑到先寇布耳边小声嘀咕：“我们真的去蹭饭？”  <br/>“以前听说过你和卡介伦先生是邻居，既然我们结婚了，总要找机会一起拜访一下。”先寇布亦转过头跟他咬耳朵，顺便扬了扬手里的巧克力。刚才杨威利一直心神不宁，竟没注意到他是什么时候结的账：“希望卡介伦太太会喜欢这个俗气的礼物。”  <br/>杨威利为那个形容词不悦地抽了一下嘴角，但他来不及反驳，走在前面的卡介伦已经打完了电话。做前辈的回过头，正好瞧见两个后辈把脑袋凑在一块儿窃窃私语，好像生怕人不知道他们有多如胶似漆。  <br/>在基因匹配这事上卡介伦是过来人，算算日子便该知道杨威利与先寇布此时已经住在一起，但真正偶然遇见这两人私下共处，仍然遭到心灵冲击。作为二人婚姻关系的唯一知情人，卡介伦却始终难以想象出这两个风格迥异的人相配起来会是什么样子，他没料到这场景会如此普通，普通到光是注视着便能嗅到一股平和温情的烟火气。  <br/>财务课与贸易课的办公室在公司中位置毗邻，而杨威利的房子与卡介伦一家也只有一条马路之隔。卡介伦太太出来应门，简单寒暄几句之后就提着丈夫带回来的调味品回到厨房，并告知他们还有十分钟就可以开饭。卡介伦的两个女儿正在客厅里看电视，先寇布还是第一次见到她们，赶紧大呼失策，说早知道应该买点不含酒精的糖果来带给女孩们才对。 <br/>“学长在公司里逢人就要显摆照片，你居然不知道他有女儿？”杨威利终于找到了可以对先寇布加以嘲讽的点：“看来你被卡介伦先生讨厌了，华尔特。” <br/>“相信我，任何一个认识先寇布的好爹地都不会想把女儿介绍给他。”卡介伦已经把年幼的小女儿抱在怀里，趁机跟着落井下石：“现在我也只是看在你的面子上而已，杨。”  <br/>“我就当您是称赞我的魅力老少咸宜了。”先寇布自然不会把这调侃当真，还颇为得意地扬起眉梢：“毕竟在下可是连‘那个杨’都能迷倒的男人。”  <br/>黑发的Omega盘腿坐在地板上，佯作陪稍微年长的莎洛特认真看卡通，故意没有搭茬。他可不想再给这两人提供什么打趣自己的机会，虽然先寇布刚才所说的那句话完全是事实。<br/>不几时卡介伦太太来通知他们可以上桌吃饭，其他人自觉去厨房帮忙端盘子，唯独杨威利一个被嫌弃笨手笨脚，只能和两个小丫头一起坐在桌边等候。但这样的小插曲并未影响杨威利的食欲，毕竟这大概是他从出差开始到现在吃过最美味的一餐。 <br/>“亚历克斯从没跟我提过，杨你已经结婚了。”席间，卡介伦引以为傲的妻子，那位聪慧可人的奥尔丹丝女士热情地对杨威利报以关怀：“上次我们见面的时候，你还抱怨政府打来的催婚电话真是令人厌烦呢。”<br/>“那他应该感谢自己没有把对方的电话加入黑名单，”卡介伦吹开自己面前那份浓汤上飘散的热气，低笑着接话：“撇去匹配的对象是否令人满意这点不谈，起码政府给的婚姻补贴还是挺可观的。”<br/>“您就别嘲笑我了。不管是匹配的对象还是这份补贴，目前都很令我满意。”杨威利低着头说。他不方便，亦不好意思转头去看先寇布听了这话会有什么反应。他们本可以避开这个注定会聊到尴尬话题的饭局，又或是该早点对卡介伦承认他们只不过是在一起应付试婚期。但起意要在卡介伦面前表演恩爱的人是先寇布，他也只得配合设定勉力而为。<br/>“那么，你们有考虑过要孩子的事吗？”奥尔丹丝语调轻快地问道。<br/>杨威利一怔，手中没能控制好力道的叉子直接穿透那块饱蘸汤汁的肉排，在餐盘上戳出清脆的声响。同时耳边响起先寇布低沉的声音，他的Alpha已经代他答话。<br/>“暂时还没有这个打算。”先寇布冷静地扯起一个略带促狭的笑容：“我们还没有享受够眼下的二人世界呢。” <br/>卡介伦夫妇发出意会的感慨声，似乎非常能够理解眼前这对新婚燕尔的伴侣。杨威利头疼地想着明年今日自己离婚后又该怎么面对这对夫妇善意的追问，他倒是可以在事后把真相跟卡介伦和盘托出，却免不了要承受奥尔丹丝惋惜的眼神了。<br/>晚餐后他们被卡介伦夫妇送到门口，奥尔丹丝邀请两人以后也常来做客，被先寇布微笑着应下。杨威利在一旁跟着点头，恍惚间觉得自己好像是唯一对这段婚姻抱持着悲观看法的人。 <br/>回到杨威利家的路途很近，二人不约而同放慢了脚步，徜徉在冬末日渐湿润的晚风里。他们腹中都积存着话语想问，又猜测对方也是如此，可无论想要聊点什么，都总要有一个人先开口。<br/>“对了……” “说起来……” <br/>话音在空气中突兀地撞在一处，杨威利顿了一下，就被先寇布抢在前面谦让：“你先说吧。” <br/>“我只是想知道，你为什么一定要去学长家吃饭。”杨威利搔搔脑后的黑发：“明明做好准备之后再一起登门拜访也可以。”<br/>“因为我们的晚餐确实还没有着落呢。”先寇布听出对方提到的“准备”大概是指类似政府家访前彼此交换的口供，不以为意地拍拍杨威利的肩头，手掌就顺势搭在那里，搂着Omega没再松开：“而且这样不是会比较自然吗？看起来感情也更好。” <br/>杨威利点点头，其实还想再追问对方为何执着于那个“感情好”的表象，却实在问不出口。明明他们都对这婚姻的真实性质心知肚明，却谁也不肯主动用言语拆穿，也不会主动提起未来的打算——那对于一场沉浸式的恋爱游戏来说，实在太过扫兴了。 <br/>“你说得有道理。”最后杨威利只是这么说，继而又问：“你刚才想说什么，先寇布？” <br/>“我只是也很好奇。”先寇布语调轻松：“卡介伦太太说你以前很抵触被政府催婚，可是最后怎么又决定束手就擒了？”<br/>因为你。杨威利险些就脱口而出，话到舌尖又费力地吞回肚里。他还没做好跟这个Alpha摊牌的准备，也只能先故作无奈地叹口气：“我只是觉得，一直这样被骚扰下去也不是办法。况且，万一他们能分配给我一个满意的人选呢。” <br/>他这话字字属实，因而多了直视着Alpha双眼的勇气，心底怀着某种期冀把问题不着痕迹地推了回去：“我还想知道你为何那么轻易就答应呢，毕竟我其实没抱什么希望。”<br/>“这个啊……”先寇布笑起来，回答得简短而坦率：“或许只是因为没办法放着你不管吧。” <br/>杨威利还没品出那话里有什么深层的意思，短暂的路程就已走到尽头。两人一起出门时通常只有他带着钥匙，便只能先踏上门阶去开大门的锁。先寇布站在他身后等候，双手插在大衣口袋里盯着Omega低头时黑色发尾与衣领间那一小块柔和的肤色，蓦地埋首用鼻尖在那儿蹭了一下。 <br/>“课长，”Alpha发出一声浮夸的感慨：“您闻起来好香。” <br/>杨威利狠狠打了个激灵，刚抽出锁孔的钥匙差点从哆嗦的手指间滑下去，还好被先寇布眼疾手快地把钥匙和他的手指一起纳入掌中。<br/>“吓到你了吗？”先寇布得逞地笑出声，率先替杨威利打开大门，绅士地把对方让进玄关里：“不过这次，我是真心的。” <br/>“……是吓到了。你就不能别这么突然吗？”杨威利下意识摸了摸后颈，那里还残留着Alpha温热的鼻息，正隐隐地发着烫。他记得刚才先寇布使用的口吻，恰到好处的轻浮完美还原了男人过去对他恶作剧时的腔调，其实杨威利从未因为那些逗弄失态过，除了某一次—— <br/>“那么给我一个赔罪的机会，”先寇布低下头，双唇落在Omega蓬松的发顶，表情愉悦得像是对这主动要求的惩罚甘之如饴：“你去休息一下，我负责去冲泡红茶。” <br/>夜里气味相似的风掀起记忆的波澜，先寇布手上一边熟练进行着冲泡红茶的步骤，一边不由自主回想起他两年前初次送杨威利回家的那个晚上。那时的课长先生正值微醺，大约是因为酒劲作祟，竟然并未拒绝下属递来的手。 <br/>他们都知道接下来会发生什么，向来对调情讯号视若无睹的上司首次默许Alpha在出租车内搂住他的腰。杨威利半阖着双眸靠在先寇布的肩膀上默不作声，抠弄着车内座椅的指尖却暴露紧张，于是先寇布知道自己今晚将要担负起教导一个处子的责任——还好，他在盯上这个人的同时就已经做好准备了。 <br/>杨威利的生涩在经验丰富的Alpha看来不仅仅体现在性经验的层面，起码毫无戒心地把一夜快活的对象带回家里实在太欠考虑了，不过这样笨拙的地方其实也是情趣所在。先寇布倚在门边等待杨威利开门，却被对方那白色衣领上方的一截后颈无意中晃了眼，回过神时已经凑了过去，用一贯捉弄的语气笑着说课长您闻起来好香。<br/>他突然袭击的双唇像是触破一个轻盈的肥皂泡，瞬间把杨威利这一晚上强撑的冷静表象击溃成钥匙掉在地面上的脆响。黑发男人猛然捂住后颈，颤抖瞳仁中闪动的仓皇像只慌不择路的兔子，一头扎进先寇布的胸口。 <br/>他还没有准备好经历这一切。先寇布心下了然，体贴地替对方捡起钥匙打开了门。杨威利平复呼吸踏进门里，转头见先寇布还站在门口，犹豫片刻低声道：“今天真是多谢你了。” <br/>杨威利没有主动邀先寇布进来，但也并没有急着关门，打算将他们今晚行为尺度的决定权交给对方。先寇布亦没有急着侵入杨威利的领地，只是扬起一个意味模糊的笑。<br/>“课长，作为把您送回家的报酬……”他说：“能允许我给您一个吻吗？”<br/>恶劣的Alpha有意欣赏对方难得窘迫的模样，四两拨千斤地把决定权又抛还给对方。他知道自己的吻将会成为这晚情欲的序幕，而拉开帷幕的绳索必须由杨威利亲手操纵，免得这场风流韵事日后成为互相推诿的麻烦。这才是一个老练的捕猎者应具备的素质，但他的上司向来精睿，恐怕以后不必经历太多情人就能学得更加狡狯。 <br/>杨威利也敏锐地发觉自己重新掌握了剧情的走向，他自作聪明丢给对方的烫手山芋就这么回到怀里，一时站在原地不知如何是好。但他没有让先寇布等待太久，正如Alpha所期待的那样，杨威利深吸一口气，仿佛下了极重地决心般缓缓闭上了眼睛。 <br/>于是先寇布带着胜利者的微笑踏入门槛，垂眸凑向杨威利紧张微抿的唇瓣。他嗅到黑发男人温柔的呼吸里带着一点红茶的气息，视线所及则是对方不住轻轻颤动的眼皮，不知为何又想起刚才杨威利撞进自己心窝里那个慌乱的眼神，突然就变得无法将这个吻好好地完成。<br/>——他心软了。 <br/>先寇布明知这晚的一切都源自于杨威利的微醺，如果放在往日，这位行止纯良的上司绝不会放任自己趁虚而入。他本想就这样利用对方的一时兴起，教这个老实却意外勾起他兴致的Beta认识全新的欲求，教人学会这极易成瘾的乐趣，没准以后还能再偶尔从杨威利那里获得些好学生的回馈。 <br/>但他也可以什么都不做，就这样与杨威利道过晚安，然后从此把这个人从他的狩猎名单中划去。他们会永远做着只有工作交集的普通同事，若哪日他这脾性温和的上司找到一位同样温良和顺的伴侣，他也会愉快地参加婚礼。 <br/>先寇布无声叹息，看似在须臾间结束的天人交战恐怕早就被杨威利那个眼神定下结局。他微微抬颌将那个吻落在杨威利光洁的额头，接着在对方诧异地睁开眼睛之前就守矩地退出门外。 <br/>“明天就是周末了，您可以趁机好好休息。”先寇布礼貌而得体地笑着，转身之前轻眨单眼留给对方一个符合自己浪荡名声的夸张飞吻：“那么晚安，公司见。” <br/>他没有再回过头去看杨威利的眼神，此后亦无人在公司提起过这件事。先寇布仍会偶尔对杨威利温习那闻嗅后颈的恶作剧，但黑发男人永远只给他波澜不惊的反应。 <br/>时间过去太久，Alpha本已在这两年未曾间断的红颜艳遇中忘记自己曾对上司产生过兴趣，也早就认定身为Beta的杨威利不会再与他产生什么超出友人的情谊。直到三个多月前那个傍晚，先寇布得知杨威利正身陷可能要与陌生人结婚的危机中，才想起那是贪婪的狼狠心从嘴边放跑的兔子，若是就这么给不靠谱的野兽白捡去了，还不如当初就直接吃干抹净呢。<br/>纵然他不是自己想象中会适合杨威利的那种人，但也不能眼看着对方被陌生的Alpha骗走。<br/>简而言之——他确实，仅仅是没办法放着杨威利不管而已。 <br/>先寇布端着泡好的红茶从厨房回到客厅，见杨威利已经拆开了那盒巧克力。他总不忍心真叫Omega把它们全部吃光，何况玩笑归玩笑，Alpha也确实想尝尝伴侣特意买给自己的伴手礼。 <br/>“味道如何？”先寇布把红茶搁在茶几上，一屁股坐在杨威利身边，下陷的沙发让Omega身子歪斜，顺势靠在Alpha的身上。“味道不错。”杨威利咬字含糊地说着，飞快把什么东西塞进先寇布的唇间。片刻后有带着醇厚苦意的甜味扩散在舌尖，先寇布舔舔嘴唇，忽然皱起眉毛。 <br/>“杨，”他面色严肃地问：“巧克力里面的酒哪去了？”<br/>“我提前把它吸出来了。”杨威利不无得意地笑起来：“顺带一提，刚才给你的那颗本来是威士忌口味的……如果里面还有威士忌的话。” <br/>这酒鬼嘴边还沾了一点融化的巧克力，只懂偷食倒不知该把嘴擦干净。先寇布翻他白眼，手上动作干净利落，一把扣住黑发Omega的后颈封住那双脏兮兮的嘴唇，舌尖闯进去攫取本该属于自己的酒味儿。<br/>被堵住嘴的Omega也自知理亏，双臂环上Alpha的颈子没有乱动，张开牙关任由对方舔食他味蕾上残存的酒精，温顺得又像是两年前那只勾起先寇布恻隐之心的兔子。 <br/>但如今他们可以肆意接吻。 <br/>至少在为期一年的试婚期结束之前，他们还可以交换很多，很多个吻。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-<br/>杨威利血管中烧灼着的，是一种病态的热。  <br/>清凉的晚风并不能使人好过多少，肺中灼热的空气还没能代谢出去，他便被先寇布抱进出租车。浓烈的车载香水味扑面而来，在杨威利胃里掀起惊涛骇浪，他猛然咽下涌到喉口的呕意，本能地把脸埋进先寇布散发着醇芳酒味的颈窝里。 <br/>他仍保持着被横抱的姿势坐在先寇布怀中，男人的怀抱成了Omega赖以栖生的方舟，只要呼吸里稍微掺入车内浑浊的气味，胃袋便如被无形恶手掂捏搓揉。杨威利别无他法，只得扯着Alpha的衣领将鼻尖埋入对方锁骨中深深吸气，试图摄取更多稳定心神的信息素。他没意识到自己紧贴在Alpha皮肤上的双唇滚烫，吐息亦是，甚至是被先寇猛然掐住腰髋时，才发觉自己在人怀中不知矜持地拱蹭。  <br/>先寇布捏着他腰的手指带着警告的力度，杨威利不敢再乱动，不甚明朗的视野偶然撞到男人翳上欲望的瞳孔。Omega后知后觉想为自己的失态道歉，一吸气却又脑仁抽痛，胃中翻涌，刚凝聚起的片刻清醒陡然融化作将眼眶憋红的水意，头脑一热拽着Alpha的领带去堵对方的嘴。 <br/>杨威利眼下不愿感受到除了先寇布之外的任何存在，恨不能连呼吸中都充斥着Alpha的气味，否则他随时都可能会在出租车里丢脸地呕吐。冲动闯进对方口腔中的舌尖是生涩莽撞的幼兽，只来得及逞凶半秒就被回过神来的猎食者攫获，卷进濡湿的深吻中。直到车厢猛烈震晃着拆散伴侣漫长胶着的唇舌，煞风景的急刹车似乎是来自驾驶座的无声控诉。这位Beta司机不是第一次见识在他后座上情不自禁的情侣，幸好车程够短，否则他还真怕这两人会干出什么比接吻更火热的事情。  <br/>开门的工作自然而然落在先寇布身上，杨威利靠在他怀里头昏脑胀地喘息，见门被打开就猛然推开Alpha跌跌撞撞地冲进屋子里。先寇布关好大门跟上去，在洗手间外听见里面传来呕吐的声响，脚步一顿折向厨房，倒了杯水备在手里，才去查看Omega的情况。  <br/>马桶水箱里正在蓄水的声音昭示着杨威利已经酣畅淋漓地吐过一通，接过先寇布递来的水漱口时他吐了第二次，但这次落进马桶里的只有胃液。先寇布站在旁边耐心地给他拍背，确认杨威利再也吐不出任何东西之后又哄人喝了点水，才半扶半抱地把软泥一样的Omega转移进卧室中。 <br/>刚才在车内被蹭出的那点心猿意马如今全成了现实的担忧，先寇布用手背去探Omega的额头，惊人的高温即便不用体温计确认也能判断出杨威利正处于高烧中。大约是冥冥中的不可抗力让他们无法拿到“酒后乱性”的成就，尽管彼此已经对欲望坦诚，先寇布却还是没机会在杨威利喝醉时对他出手。  <br/>黑发的Omega尚有意识，感觉到身上碍事的衣物正在被外力扯去，便乖巧地任由摆弄。先寇布动作利索，迅速把人剥到只剩一条底裤，到了穿睡衣的步骤时却意外受到抵抗。杨威利仿佛刚意识到伴侣给他宽衣并非为了欢爱，顿时不肯配合，抬起绵软高热的手臂环上Alpha的脖子，梦呓般嗫嚅： <br/>“先寇布，我想做……” <br/>“我不跟醉鬼上床。”Alpha口吻平淡，嘴角却忍不住浮上笑意，顺着杨威利双臂的力道去低头去啄他嘴角：“……而且你在发烧，杨。”  <br/>杨威利皱起眉毛，出类拔萃的大脑被酒精与高烧烹煮透了，无法理解这点小事为何会成为他与情人水乳交融的阻碍。他热得要命，却能感受到先寇布贴在他颈边手掌的温度，并笃信唯有Alpha的热才能熄灭他体内滚滚焚烧的火场。这醉鬼倒还明白自己发麻的舌尖无法吐出有力的反驳，便自作主张直接伸手去解先寇布的皮带，刚胡乱抠开冷硬的金属搭扣就被Alpha捏着手腕扣在脸边，像个被迫两手高举弃械投降的罪犯。  <br/>被伴侣以猥亵罪抓捕的Omega不肯束手就擒，双腿在床单上挣扎蹬踢间无意中碰到Alpha已经抬头的裆部中央。杨威利湿漉的醉眼猛然泛亮，抿着嘴抬腰把光裸大腿紧贴在先寇布的勃起处极尽讨好地厮磨，然后摇晃的腰身被男人忍无可忍地掐住猛然按进床里，再也动弹不得。 <br/>“为什么不行？”杨威利所剩无几的常识告诉他不要尝试与一个Alpha角力，只能被先寇布牢牢压制着发出哑软的质问：“你起反应了，先寇布……”  <br/>“这是因为我憋了很久。”先寇布森然一笑，深邃的眉弓下暗影浓稠，喉中滚出的每个字节都翻涌沸腾着饥饿：“……所以如果现在就做，你可能会被弄死的。”  <br/>“……我不介意。”杨威利懵懂地轻声咕哝，眉毛耷拉成困惑的形状。一根阳具还能如何杀了他呢，无非是深深插进他的肚子里粗暴翻搅。Omega记吃不记打，完全忘了自己曾经如何在Alpha身下哭叫求饶，因为被人掐住腰而重获自由的那只手又去勾先寇布的脖子：“没关系，你可以……唔。”  <br/>他被吻住，以为这是对方应允的信号，从鼻腔里发出一声轻软又欢愉的低呜。但先寇布只是不敢再听他说下去，Alpha深知这个Omega的命令对自己影响之深，倘若真给杨威利机会说出“你可以弄死我”之类的胡话，那他定然再无意志与腹股间狂躁的冲动对抗。 <br/>正在被高烧煎熬的杨威利岂能承受住他无度索求，而先寇布也无法保证自己能及时停手。  <br/>然而这急中生智的主意并不高明，因为没有什么比一个吻更适合成为引爆欲望的火种。失控暴走的Omega信息素灌满了先寇布的呼吸，使他所感受到的一切都带着令舌底分泌唾液的美味联想。杨威利奋力搂着他的伴侣的脖子，紧贴在男人后颈的上臂内侧沁满细汗。Alpha被这濡湿烫软的触感蹭得心烦意乱，刚腾出手捉住那条手臂，Omega失去看管的腰身便又急切地抬起来贴着他磨蹭。  <br/>先寇布沉下腰压住杨威利乱动的下身，高耸的性器隔着裤子嵌进身下柔软丰腴的大腿，同时也从Omega喉间榨出一声期待的呜咽。眼下安抚这个醉鬼最有效的手段恐怕只有让他先高潮一次，先寇布松开捏着杨威利小臂的手掌，转而摸向对方只有一层底裤遮蔽的腿间。指尖触到一片湿润，周围过于浓郁的信息素影响了Alpha的判断，竟然没发现他的Omega是什么时侯湿透的。  <br/>“我做到了，先寇布……”杨威利用手臂挡住眼睛喘息着喃喃，即便被过量的酒精暂时麻痹了九成的羞耻心，说出这种话仍需要勇气：“我真的，被你吻得湿透了……” <br/>先寇布一愣，先诧异自己何时布置过这样苛刻的课题，接着想起这不过是某次情事间的淫语，而杨威利竟纯情到把他的诨话当真。几个月前这个Omega还生怯得不知该如何分开双腿，如今却学会向Alpha主动求欢。他已被先寇布给予的欲望滋养出一副逐渐熟透的躯体，但还没来得及学会世俗情欲间那些油滑的约定俗成，使得那放荡的情话听上去都如此坦率而天真，足以让任何被他渴求的男人登时硬痛到暴躁的程度。 <br/>“你是个好学生。”先寇布含笑发出由衷的称赞，拉开杨威利掩住面容的手臂，低头啄吻对方轻蹙的眉心：“作为奖励，我来教你一点别的东西。” <br/>他没给杨威利反应的时间，突然动手把对方的底裤往下猛拽，又不肯好好帮人脱下，只留着那片布料半松不紧地箍着Omega的大腿。杨威利下意识蹬腿想让缠在腿根的底裤滑下去，下身却被先寇布抬起来抱进怀里，小腿交叠着搭上对方一侧宽厚的肩膀。男人腿间坚硬鼓囊的一块紧贴着他被汗水濡湿的臀丘，接着是拉链与布料交织的响动，熟悉的硬物顶进臀缝，带着令人心跳加速的热度。 <br/>Omega小腹绷紧，反射性地闭上眼睛咬住指节，惴惴的心脏跳动着不安，空痒湿黏的穴腔却正期待一场毫无保留的侵犯。下一刻他感受到男人性器勃发的体积，但不是用后穴，而是他被底裤束缚着的、合拢的大腿根部。 <br/>“等、先寇布……我不要这样！”杨威利挣扎，霎时感觉受到蒙骗，被灌入了酒精的眼眶格外浅，一边抗议一边红着眼睛滚出泪来。他双手意图推开Alpha贴在自己的臀后的胯，被先寇布极有先见之明地半路截住，顺手扯下颈上的领带将他两手利落地捆在一块儿。 <br/>“别怕，我不对Omega动粗……这只是为了防止你乱动。”先寇布语调轻松，将他双手压过头顶，俯下的身躯压迫Omega弯折身体，膝弯处的韧带传来一阵带着麻痒的痛感。Alpha沉甸的性器与他紧贴着，尺寸夸张的肉具将杨威利同样勃起的茎物欺压在腹上。这男人甚至没有脱下衣服，衣冠楚楚地压在近乎赤裸的Omega身上却不打算操他，而是打算优雅地将他物尽其用。<br/>Omega羞耻得全身颤抖，还未来得及再次抗议，插在他腿缝间的阴茎已经抽动起来。他整个盆腔被Alpha撞得震颤，大腿根发烫的嫩肉遭到世上最难堪的猥亵，那根阴茎在他腿间抽插的力道与在他后穴中冲撞时别无二致，凶悍得让他肚腹中本该被填满的地方徒增被操弄的想象，却因不得满足而瘙痒得发狂。 <br/>“华尔特，我不喜欢这样……”杨威利窘迫地抽泣，他实在不愿被这样单方面地使用，宛若自慰杯一样遭受缺乏情致的强暴。但被摆弄成淫乱姿态的身体再也凝聚不起抵抗的力气，明知为时已晚，也只能徒劳地讨饶：“我们不、呜嗯……不做了好不好……” <br/>“哈、是你非要招惹我的。”先寇布沉闷喘息中夹杂着得逞的笑腔，歪头吻咬向Omega满覆汗水的膝弯，故意在那容易被汗液蛰痒的位置留下深深齿痕。“虽然眼下不能做完全套……但我可以向你展示，我有多想操你。” <br/>Alpha说着，拉过杨威利酥软的双手摸向Omega正被粗暴奸辱的腿缝。那里正因发烧而滚热，柔嫩肌肤被阴茎涂满湿黏的腺液，抽插时带出的咕啾潮响极度逼真得像一张温驯的前穴。杨威利摸到自己被压歪在小腹上的阴茎，上面叠压着另一根耀武扬威的粗壮阳具，黏滑的蕈头正意味淫邪地拱蹭着他的掌心。他垂下视线，透过迷蒙的泪雾看到深色的茎器在自己腿间进出，臀部每次撞到男人有力的下腹时便能直观地看清那肉具在自己小腹上能达到的可怕深度。 <br/>先寇布将他的手按在腹腔的某一处上，拖着沉重的吐息宣布：“这个位置，就是你的生殖腔。” <br/>杨威利瞠大双眸，泪水随着腿缝中突然疾风骤雨般的插干滑下腮边。他的掌心被粗硬的龟头撞得发麻，一团浆糊的大脑中印着可怖的残像，不断提示他若承受这侵犯的是他脆弱的后穴，此时他的理智一定已随失守的生殖腔一起被捣碎成只知渴求欲望的娼妇。Omega无助地抽噎，手掌下捂着的那个娇贵宫房却因过激的幻想震颤出一阵阵甜美的悸痛，湿淋的后穴绝望抽紧，失控地用温软的掌心不断讨好去揉腿间那根惹他崩溃的元凶。 <br/>“哈啊、华尔特……里面好难受……”他这般委屈地渴求，在男人恶劣的欺凌下学会带着哭腔撒娇，甚至还主动厮磨着腿根服侍那阳具，大腿内侧早已被Alpha性器上鼓胀虬结的筋络磨得通红：“救救我、求你……呜、我不会乱来了……” <br/>“乖孩子。”先寇布笑起来，宠溺的口吻带着某种不为Omega所理解的狂热：“……那么，我这就帮你解脱。” <br/>杨威利感觉到先寇布修长的手指摸到他的股间，指腹在软泞湿痒的穴褶上擦蹭。接着他被两根手指捅开后穴，轻车熟路插进深处的指节如同钥匙通开咬齿滑润的锁，毫无困难地找到腔壁上那个能开启他欲望闸门的腺体粗鲁按戳。倾巢疯涌的快感将Omega整个下身电击麻痹，被Alpha性器碾在身下倾轧的阴茎无助颤搐着淌出水来。沉浸在酒醉与不知名高烧中的杨威利敏感得前所未有，就这么被凌暴着所有最要命的器官失声哭叫，腰身痉挛着狠狠绷紧，前后两处双双被逼上高潮，后穴中喷溅出温热的蜜液打湿Alpha系得规整的衬衫袖口。<br/>低泣声渐渐熄弱，被欺负得过分的Omega终于在过于激烈的高潮中意识模糊，头颅脱力地坠进松软枕头间阖眸入眠，湿红的眼角挂着泪液。先寇布尚没能泄出来，却惦记着杨威利的身体状况不敢继续，硬着头皮先把Omega放平在床面上解开双手，才握住自己的性器耐心欠奉地捋动，没来得及成结就草草射在手掌中。 <br/>“华尔特……” <br/>先寇布听见一声轻唤，捧着杨威利的脸凑近察看时才发现那不过是恍惚梦话。他掌中的精液不慎蹭到黑发男人的脸蛋，反手欲擦时略一犹豫，鬼使神差地把满手散发着雄麝气味的秽物涂抹在Omega温软的腮边。他做完这一切，才发觉这举动与标记领地的雄性野兽何其相似，顿时皱眉暗骂自己无聊且幼稚。睡梦中的Omega皱起眉毛，像是对Alpha留在他脸颊上的浓郁荷尔蒙有所感知，湿粉的舌尖滑过嘴角，不自觉地舔掉一点沾在那处的精液。 <br/>先寇布屏住呼吸，猛然起身与杨威利拉开距离，以防自己再次为这个Omega无可挽回地勃起。 <br/>黑发的Omega呼吸急促，始终睡不安稳，被Alpha摆弄着清理身体时仍会发出不适的轻呓，身上源源散发的信息素毫无收敛的迹象。先寇布给他套上睡衣，终于后知后觉出杨威利的症状根本不是发烧，反常的主动和饥渴也不是因为漫长的禁欲或酒醉。Omega的发情期就如季节更替般一年四次地循环，而距离先寇布上一次帮这个Omega处理发情期已经过了三个月有余。若不是前一阵子繁重的工作扰乱了杨威利的激素分泌，其实他早就该发情了。 <br/>有因可循的发热倒是让先寇布略微放下心来，他知道杨威利会把抑制剂收在床头柜里，当即翻找出自己上次买的存货，挽起Omega的睡衣袖口替他打入半管注射针剂。药效来得很快，不几时杨威利的呼吸便渐渐平稳，歪头枕着他Alpha体贴提供的怀抱沉沉睡去。<br/>再次把杨威利唤醒的，是他饥肠辘辘的胃。<br/>先寇布不在他身边，半掩房门的卧室外更是一片寂静。杨威利迈入客厅，看到Alpha给他留在桌上的早餐——或许称为午餐更加合适。他模糊地记得自己昨晚好像把晚餐吃进去的东西都吐了个精光，睡到这时已是十多个小时没有进食，亟待填饱肚子。待简单吃了午餐，杨威利重新恢复营养供应的大脑才慢慢拾回酒醉后支离破碎的记忆，顿时被一阵尴尬到极点的热度轰然烧上脖子，简直羞耻得恨不得余生都把自己关到让先寇布找不到的地方去。<br/>他从未那样失态，无论是这些年来平静寡淡的发情期还是偶尔令人不适的酒醉经历，都不足以让杨威利如昨晚那般变成被欲望操控的的傀儡。他的身体正因对先寇布的渴求而变得异常，又或是这种"异常"其实才是一个完整Omega应该经历的"正常"。杨威利不知道自己是否应该为此而高兴，他的确正在被先寇布治愈，但他还能与这个Alpha亲密相处的时间，只剩下不到三分之二了。 <br/>杨威利把自己窝进沙发上那堆衣服里，拨通先寇布的手机号码。被接通的电话那端传来回音清晰的嘈杂声响，他听出那是在公司的配货仓库，前段日子杨威利往那儿跑过不少次，早已烂熟于心了。 <br/>“我就猜你该睡醒了。”听筒中Alpha的声音夹着柔和的笑意：“午餐还没凉掉吧？” <br/>“温度正好，谢谢你的午餐，简直救了我一命。”杨威利紧张失律的心跳被先寇布自然的态度安抚平静，决定先不去提起昨晚的话题：“你去了货仓吗？是不是工作出了什么问题？”<br/>“没什么，一些交接的事情。他们打电话来找你，我替你接了。”先寇布说着，话语中染上一丝促狭：“因为只是不需要课长亲自出面的小事，就让你多睡一会儿——毕竟昨晚，你也被折腾得够呛。” <br/>杨威利被这话题的走向哽住，不可避免地回想起自己昨晚那些痴缠放浪的举止，又感觉脸上一阵发烫。“……给你添麻烦了。我实在是喝得太醉了，下次再也……”<br/>“别这么说。”他话音未落，就被先寇布温柔的笑声打断。他听见Alpha周围的声音渐渐安静，应该是对方走到了僻静的角落里：“你只是发情了，杨。况且那其实很可爱，真的。” <br/>杨威利陷入沉默，窘迫与赧然如两只交叠的手将他嘴巴牢牢捂住，一时难以说出话来。“……发情期吗，好像是该到时候了。”良久，他终于夺回了舌头的使用权，却不知该如何应对Alpha的恭维，只能避而不谈：“可是我现在没什么感觉了。” <br/>“我昨晚给你打了抑制剂。不过只有半支，药效应该快要到头了。”先寇布尾音下沉，口吻陡然变得认真：“我这边大概还要三个小时才能结束。你能不能别吃抑制剂……等我回去？”<br/>杨威利一怔，因为听懂了男人话中显而易见的暗示捏紧了手机。他对昨晚的记忆只有七成，但却能想起Alpha被自己拥紧贴蹭时压抑隐忍的呼吸。Omega原本还如常平静的体温错觉般徐徐攀升，烧灼感缭绕耳根，令人难以分辨这热度究竟是来自生理需求，还是被心仪之人渴求的欣喜。<br/>“我等你。”最后杨威利轻声应下，然后飞快地挂掉电话，唯恐再迟半秒自己就会开口要求对方再快些回来，最好现在就丢下一切琐事，回来做他有效且唯一的抑制剂。<br/>实则先寇布的工作结束得比三个小时更早，本以为能提前回家给他的Omega一个惊喜，归途中却碰上堵车，不但平白浪费掉他从工作中抢出的时间，还多搭进去一个钟头。他在车上联系杨威利，发LINE向对方解释现状，继而问人感觉是否还好。杨威利的消息很快回来，简洁明了的一个“No”，也不知是因为赌气，还是因为Omega实在已经没了与他多费口舌的余裕。<br/>若非货仓的位置距杨威利的住所实在太远，先寇布几乎想下车靠着双腿跑回他的Omega身边去。好在半小时后拥堵的车流终于开始缓慢流动，与此同时手机传来提示音，是来自杨威利的LINE消息。<br/>［要是我实在太难受，能不能采取一点紧急措施？］<br/>先寇布眉心拥挤在一处，失望翻涌上来淤塞于胸腔中。他不清楚杨威利现在的发情期究竟被矫正到了什么程度，但即使只是发热，也不忍心要这个Omega为自己硬捱，拇指顿了顿在屏幕上敲出一个“好”。 <br/>不少Alpha都有那类恶趣味的性癖，譬如喜欢在Omega最无助和脆弱的发情期与之交合。但先寇布并不在此列，他甚至从不替人解决发情期，除却忌惮不受控制的荷尔蒙容易引发失控，更不愿被某人当作救命稻草。那种依赖对于一个游戏尘寰的Alpha而言，实在太过沉重了。 <br/>而今这点失望倒如一盆冷水把先寇布浇个透彻，不由得琢磨起自己为何就对杨威利松动了难以撼动的原则，一次发情期教学也就罢了，居然食髓知味到真的对他上司的发情期有所企图。他思前想后，想明白这大约是因为那个甜味温润的Omega是由他亲手催熟的花，便难免让人生出多余的独占欲。倘若对他依赖至深的人是杨威利，先寇布倒是很愿意从善如流地把这当成某种情趣。 <br/>等先寇布千辛万苦折腾回去时已是傍晚，踏入玄关中只能听到室内一片沉寂，半点声响也无。他走向客厅，一眼看得见全貌的室内没有人在，于是先寇布知道，他的Omega正待在卧室里。 <br/>他本该直接去找杨威利，却蓦地察觉屋子里有某处违和，不由得杵在原地思索。视线环顾四周，最终落在原本堆放着脏衣服的沙发上，那里的衣服起码少了一半，略一翻看，消失掉的衣裤全都是先寇布的。<br/>Alpha呼吸一滞，瞬间懂了杨威利那所谓的“紧急措施”是指什么。他没标记过任何人，亦没与谁保持过这样的长久的关系，便忘了Omega流动在骨血中的那种本能。先寇布猛然丢下沙发上的衣服，三两步冲到卧室打开门，然后险些被迎面涌来的旖旎甜香勾去神智，创下了有生以来最快的一次勃起记录。 <br/>杨威利已经快要感觉不到时间的流动。<br/>热度从他挂掉电话后逐渐袭上身体。起初只是近似发烧的症状，熟悉的乏力与带着沉重黏腻感的热。杨威利应付得了这个，以往只要一剂退热贴与足以让人转移注意力的书就可以打发，但从未有过的空虚感却在他丧失警惕时悄然爬上腰肢，从腹腔最深处滋生出一股燃烧着的渴。<br/>他喉舌干涩，不适夹紧的后穴却被湿润充盈，甚至没留意到自己是什么时候开始泌出那些湿滑的水液，等睡裤被滑出穴口的汁水洇湿时已经来不及了。他的Alpha传讯告知半路堵车时，杨威利正将脸埋进先寇布的枕头里贪婪地深吸，并无师自通地发现唯有伴侣的信息素能缓解他体内疯狂蔓生的焦渴。可这点信息素怎么能够，他还要更多、更多，直到被先寇布的气息从头到脚地包围，尽管这片刻的满足对发情期的Omega而言只不过是扬汤止沸罢了。 <br/>于是先寇布推门而入时，先看到自己堆积在床头的衣服，然后又从中发现被围困在诸多衣褶中湿汗淋漓的Omega。杨威利把那些衣服紧抱在自己身下，身上则贴身套着先寇布上周换下来的衬衫，他的理智在Alpha的气味中迷路，腰身正毫无意识地在残留着白兰地酒香的衣物上拱蹭。黑发Omega细长光裸的腿间还夹着什么东西，先寇布屏气敛息地伸出手，从他伴侣的夹紧的大腿根部间扯出一条属于自己的黑色底裤。 <br/>那动作将意乱情迷的Omega惊醒，杨威利猛然回头，从漆黑的双眸至全身烧起暧昧轻红的皮肤，任何一处都颤抖而湿漉。“……我没有吃抑制剂。”他沙哑地轻诉，连声音都已湿透，整个人被情欲文火慢煮得骨软筋酥，只等被一个Alpha拆吃入腹。<br/>“好孩子应该得到奖励。譬如……按照你喜欢的方式来做。”先寇布把他捞进怀里，低沉的喉音早已被欲望打磨粗粝，理性亦在看到杨威利穿着他衬衫的第一眼就被彻底烧熔。Alpha浓烈的信息素倏然爆发于室内，把渴求着他气息的Omega溺毙进满池馥郁的白兰地，随躯壳一起浮出水面的只剩下想要被情人彻底侵占的本能。<br/>“那我要你现在就进来，先寇布。”杨威利夹着哭腔抬腰蹭他，他做这动作愈发熟练，湿热臀缝隔着裤子精准无误地压在Alpha胯间撑起的帐篷上。“……你要是有能耐，最好就在床上弄死我。”<br/>迟到一夜的挑衅在此刻脱口而出，杨威利感觉到顶着自己的那根东西猛然难耐地搐动着涨大，得意的笑容还未浮上嘴角，便猝不及防地被拖进一个暴烈的吻。 <br/>先寇布狼吞虎咽地吻着他，顺势把身下Omega的大腿粗暴拉敞开来，手指捏得杨威利的膝盖咯吱轻响，惹来黑发男人偎着他的唇齿难耐呼痛。 <br/>他想起自己还有很多事没来得及教给这个Omega。 <br/>比如，Alpha是这个世界上最禁不起挑衅的生物。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-<br/>杨威利不记得那都是些什么衣服。涤纶的领带、棉布的衬衫、挺括的毛呢外套都因沾染着先寇布的气味被一视同仁，在他身下胡乱堆积出蜿蜒叠嶂的浪潮，包容着渴望伴侣气味的Omega在衣褶的海中浸泡沉沦。<br/>是这些衣服主人的怀抱将他打捞上岸，又用深吻渡来杨威利赖以生存的信息素。对彼此气味极度渴求的伴侣片刻难分，连Alpha褪掉衬衫的几秒都不愿暂停亲吻。杨威利伸手去解先寇布的皮带，昨晚预习过的动作总算令他驾轻就熟，轻易从男人撑紧的裤料中释放出那根蓄势待发的阴茎。<br/>Omega早已被腹腔中的饥饿感操纵神经，双手拢着Alpha沉甸的茎物胡乱往臀缝间塞，试图用湿漉的穴嘴把那根粗壮的东西主动吞吃进去。先寇布一只手刚摸索到头顶的抽屉，下半身便感知到杨威利不甚熟练的尝试，手指猛然扣紧床头的折角直到小臂上青筋暴起。他无法停歇这个吻，亦无法对Omega生涩的挑逗无动于衷，索性抬胯配合着杨威利的手指将性器顶上那张温顺的潮穴，深狠地一掼到底。<br/>片刻之前先寇布还记得安全套的事，沸腾的脑海却被杨威利从湿吻间溢出的餍足哀鸣挤占了所有思考的余裕。黑发Omega在他身下发抖，腹中猝然抽紧的腔肉带着难以克制的痉挛，倏然喷淋上Alpha龟头的蜜液比任何时候都滚烫。先寇布喘息着退出这个吻，掌心抹过杨威利腮边滑落的津涎，继而向下揩起对方腹上新鲜的精液——他的Omega在被插入的瞬间高潮了。<br/>“您竟然可以敏感成这样。”先寇布闷声谑笑，敛眉舔去指腹上沾染的浊液：“真的这么舒服？”<br/>“……嗯。”而他的好学生永远只给他最为诚实的回应，哪怕这话语已经让黑发Omega羞耻得眼皮湿烫，不得不把脸埋进手肘：“里面被撑满了、好舒服……”<br/>“……”<br/>Alpha微微怔忪，未料杨威利肯坦率至此，埋首把一个带着湿淋吮响的吻痕咬在Omega散发着甜美馨香的颈根。他自认为不是那种会被欲望操控情绪的Alpha，起码从前不是，但没有任何理由能解释先寇布反常高涨的情欲，竟荒唐地觉得这沙哑黏软的一句"舒服"胜过世上任何谄媚的娇声蜜语。<br/>先寇布的沉默令杨威利不明所以，本疑心这放荡的发言惹人生腻，但狭窄的穴腔却敏感察觉到男人在他身体里变本加厉地胀大。他腹中酸胀，被深插填满的后庭颤栗酥痒，嫩肉因这些微摩擦激动地缠绞上去央着男人替他粗暴捅开所有欲望的闸门。这对伴侣早已不知不觉在情事中养成绝佳默契，Alpha立刻有所感知地抬腰后撤，继而粗鲁地把那柄粗长的肉刃捅送回去，直接狠碾向Omega腹腔深处颤搐着吐水的生殖腔。<br/>杨威利甚至没能发出声音，极乐的泪液涌出眼眶，片刻失神后才有支离破碎的哭喘从唇间滚落。埋楔在他腹中肆虐的粗壮性器不带丝毫技巧，只一味顶着深处娇嫩的生殖腔口狂轰滥炸，便让他整截腰腹在汹涌的快感中麻痹痉挛。<br/>“呜、华尔特……！”Omega意乱情迷地湿喘着伴侣的名字，汗湿的髋骨被男人钳在掌中掐出指印，穴中每寸柔嫩的腔肉都给那根筋络虬结的恶兽厮磨得敏感烂熟，滑腻汁液挟着发情期特有的淫甜气味儿被挤溅出肿烫的穴口。蛰伏在杨威利体内沉睡多年的Omega本能终于完整地破茧而出，振翅在他血液中煽动起惊涛骇浪般狂乱的欲求。伴侣绝对安全的怀抱纵容他抓挠着对方的背脊舒爽地纵声喘叫，他背后陷入浸透了Alpha气息的温暖巢穴，身前则紧贴着先寇布滚热的躯体，前所未有的亲密与满足把这Omega宠得贪心不足，挺翘的奶尖不由自主追着Alpha健实的胸膛磨蹭。<br/>可靠的部下从不令上司失望，双手立刻抓揉向Omega亟待被照料的胸脯，唇齿亦包裹住充血的乳粒悉心疼爱，把那儿轮流吮舐得颤巍红肿，连周围湿漉的粉晕都被咬得齿印交纵。Alpha狂暴的占有欲在杨威利肌肤上烧出大片斑驳的吻痕，可就连皮肉被啃咬的疼痛都已经与快感混淆，尖锐的电流从先寇布的舌尖钻涌进他颤抖的身躯，汇流向被阳具挞伐着的腹腔深处。<br/>先寇布绝未料想过事情会发展到这般境地，原本懵懂寡欲的Omega如他所愿热烈盛放出淫艳香色，而他这本该游刃有余的培育者却被挑惹出贪得无厌的瘾症。他从未品尝过如此矛盾的爱欲，既愿意给予这个人最缠绵悱恻的深吻，又忍不住用狠戾的奸干欺凌对方在快感中理性崩溃，只能无助地抱紧他泣不成声。<br/>“……杨。”先寇布减缓腰胯动作的幅度，低头啄吻杨威利哭红的鼻尖，单手扯过Omega纤细的手腕，暗示性地引导对方抚向被肉具撑塞出弧度的小腹：“你做好准备了吗？”<br/>随火热喘息落在颊上的嘶喑问话让杨威利短暂从失神中清醒，顷刻间明白了对方的意思。自从先寇布放话说要插进那里，便有一份期待在他生殖腔中晦匿地扎深根茎，直到如今终于孕育出甜浆丰沛的果实。黑发Omega咬住嘴唇，无意间紧张收拢的手指按着肚腹不慎形成体外压力，逼得他在腹中陡然加强的刺激中哭出声来，却不忘挂着满脸横流的泪液点头。<br/>杨威利隔着遮蔽视线的泪雾听见先寇布低沉而温柔的笑声，然后是泪痕被人舌叶舐去时温暖的触感。体内的性器缓缓向外抽离，巨大的空虚感取而代之，将幼嫩的腔壁搔挠得战栗不已。他们都还记着必须要戴上安全套的事，但倘若说上次先寇布犯了什么过错，便是让Omega尝到被裹挟浓厚信息素的精液灌满有多令人满足，那一夜的饫甘餍肥足以让杨威利下意识抬腿勾住Alpha后撤的腰，穴中意图挽留的嫩肉把Alpha还未拔出的半截阴茎缠得死紧。<br/>“没关系，华尔特。就、哈啊……射进来……”他用手腕上松垮的衬衫袖口掩住脸，脱口而出的话语已然用光杨威利所有的羞耻心，软糯的鼻音愈渐微弱，更不敢去看先寇布会作何表情：“你说过的，按我喜欢的方式做……”<br/>先寇布的动作猛地停顿下来，在Omega鼓噪的心跳声中沉默不语。<br/>杨威利自觉那要求太过任性，几乎可称寡廉鲜耻，话一出口就追悔莫及。先寇布凝滞片刻，忽然伸手攥住他快要脱力的小腿。起初杨威利以为那是拒绝，却被人拽着腿不容抵抗地翻身，后穴中抽出一半的肉具毫无征兆狠撞回他脆弱的深处，被肉刃打着旋粗暴拖剐的穴肉发疯般痉挛，就这么被Alpha凶横地插撞着生殖腔口射出精液，哭叫着被榨出又一波泛滥潮吹的淫水。<br/>先寇布俯身欺压而上，胯下跋扈的性器一刻未歇，直接把Omega碾进身下层叠的衣物中不加怜惜地操干。杨威利不知深浅的撩拨终究打碎了他身为优质Alpha的所有骄矜与优越，决定与体内奔涌咆哮的兽性狼狈为奸。“射进去的话……你会怀孕的。”他咬着上司烫红的耳垂哑声恐吓，坚硬的龟头压在深处那个轻搐翕动的稚嫩腔口上，目的鲜明地反复叩凿碾磨：“就那么喜欢我的精液吗？”<br/>“不、唔嗯……别磨、呜……！太、深了……”杨威利咬着袖口语无伦次地抽泣，实则他根本没听清男人都在他耳边说了什么混账话，神志早给肚子里顶着要命处挞伐的阴茎撞散，只隐约分辨出一个咬字缱绻的“喜欢”。他当然是喜欢的，无论是深埋腹中侵犯着他的东西，还是先寇布打在他耳背上浑浊的呼吸，抑或周围浓烈醇厚的信息素，一切都源于Alpha彻底爆发的占有欲。Omega嗫嚅的唇瓣无声重复那暧昧的词汇，一团浆糊的大脑还担心这表白无法被人听清，于是又哭噎着提高声音。<br/>“……喜欢。华尔特……哈、喜……呜——！”<br/>他话音未落，蓦地被腹腔中炸裂的疼痛与快感迎头淹没，尾音拔高成失措的哭叫。未经造访的娇小宫房终于在Alpha耐心的顶磨下瑟缩张口，倾吐甜津的泉眼立刻被侵略者毫不留情地倾轧而上。先寇布不再手下留情，他从未如此热切地想把某个人据为己有，便任由本能驱使着双手卡紧身下细瘦的腰，狠心捅开最后一道紧怯的锁眼，挺腰深深插进Omega柔软腹地中那个流淌着奶与蜜的天堂。<br/>杨威利全身紧绷着陷入一阵濒死般的痉挛，瞬间穿透脊髓的可怕快感竟令他失声，扩散的瞳孔恍惚着上扬，失去控制的涎液从半开的唇角渗进脸颊下垫着的衣料中。他被彻彻底底地侵占殆尽，连最矜贵而私密的孕腔都被通开成容纳Alpha欲望的容器，生殖腔内初经人事的黏膜却狂喜地簇拥着男人的阳具亲嘬。<br/>先寇布耐心吻他，双唇从眉梢亲到嘴角，又衔起杨威利滑出下唇的瘫软舌尖吮出水响。处于应激失神中的Omega缓慢回神，又立即为腹中难耐的酸胀感崩溃呜咽，他最为柔嫩敏感的腔肉甚至能勾勒出体内性器的轮廓，脑中恍惚忆起昨晚被插在腿间时目睹的深度。杨威利曾以为自己不可能承受得了这个，被插透的生殖腔口却确凿无疑地扣住了Alpha肉冠下的沟壑，把那根怒张的肉棒牢牢咬紧，瑟瑟发抖地期待着被精液润泽。<br/>“哈……抱歉，杨。我忍不住了。”先寇布哑着嗓子低喃，灼热手掌从杨威利塌软的腰后一路摸上背脊，将人背上汗透的衬衫全部推到颈后。那已是他所能做出的最后一个理性举动，臂弯随即扣紧怀中清瘦的腰身，一口咬向Omega被衬衫布料保护着的腺体。<br/>疯狂箍咬上性器的肠肉勒得先寇布太阳穴突突直跳，不由得用撞碎掌中髋骨的气势发狠操开紧热逼夹着他的颤抖内腔，动作带着身下床垫弹簧不堪负重地咯吱作响。Alpha的犬齿没能穿透织物，但那痛觉却让Omega错觉自己是被雄性摁在利爪下交配的牝兽，腰肢激颤着被这想象推上扭曲的高潮。<br/>杨威利瘫伏在由Alpha气味堆积成的巢穴中，湿汗淋漓的躯体再也不剩半分力气，只剩后穴中被操透的生殖腔中源源疯涌出海啸般摧枯拉朽的快感，腹中整条逼仄软泞的甬道都被搅出震天湿响，糜红的穴褶周围积满污浊黏沫。他手指绞着床单撕扯，心底某个尚存清明的角落开始恐慌起这副身体日后的依托，他该如何在沐浴过酣畅欢情后回归禁欲，又能否接受除先寇布之外的Alpha对他毫无保留地占有？Omega轻泣着胡思乱想，手背却被先寇布福至心灵地握住，修长有力的五指扣进他湿滑的指缝中紧握，牢固地十指交扣。<br/>不合时宜的悲观倏然被先寇布温暖的手掌驱散，杨威利尽力拢住手指与他紧扣，脑中只剩下体液浓厚交织的声响与腹中甜蜜到脉脉抽痛的饱足。Alpha嘶重的浊喘淋在Omega乌湿的发尾，节奏开始变得空前急促，撑满穴中的茎物微微搐动着准备成结，比刚才更为急迫地撞进刚被夺走贞洁的处女之地里暴戾冲刺。先寇布始终恶狠地咬着他，齿缘下因湿润而粗糙的布料几乎把Omega细嫩的颈肉磨破，鲜艳磨痕代替了本该留在后颈的标记。杨威利哑声痛哭，后穴被Alpha膨起的结撑满到极限，撕裂般的疼痛逼出他满背冷汗，戳在衣物中的茎器却因为被肉结踏实碾住了前列腺而绝望地勃起。<br/>他就如期待中那样被先寇布插进生殖腔里灌满，Alpha射精的每秒对杨威利而言都是甘美的折磨，一次性被厮磨烂软的嫩腔不堪刺激，光是感觉到精水浇淋便挛动乱颤地吹出潮水，半挺的性器再也射不出来，断续可怜地吐出点湿黏的腺液。他早已失去对身体的操控权，意识却残忍地清明，只能清晰感受着腹中难堪的胀坠，直到先寇布的结消退下去，整根从他身体里滑出来。<br/>杨威利下意识捧着小腹，趴在被体液染污的衣服堆中喘息，讶异于自己竟还保持着意识。先寇布将他翻过身来接吻，两人热汗涔涔的躯体彼此紧贴，沉默地分享性爱后的温存。<br/>“我居然没有晕过去……”杨威利小声咕哝，使用过度的声带已经沙哑，低闷的鼻音黏糊湿软。先寇布闻言笑起来，抱着他翻身，让Omega趴在自己怀中休息。<br/>“好像是……发情期的Omega，反而会体能上升。”Alpha低声说，手指有一搭没一搭地揉弄着枕在胸口上的那团黑发：“应该是为了确保受孕，我猜。”<br/>那句话中的某个词语让黑发Omega抿住嘴唇，耳尖悄然发热。他不会真让怀孕的失误发生，但不代表他不会为那种幻想感到羞耻。“为什么是‘好像’？”杨威利决定转移话题，将下巴轻轻搁在Alpha的胸口上与之对视：“其他Omega没有传授给你什么经验吗？”<br/>“如果我说没有，你相信吗？”先寇布却意外地没有与他调笑，就只是垂眸望进杨威利漆黑的瞳孔深处，口吻认真：“你是第一个与我分享发情期的Omega。”<br/>杨威利怔了怔，心知男人没有必要在此事上扯谎，胸中立刻没出息地敲起愉快的鼓点。他忽而不知该如何接话，好在先寇布及时弯起嘴角：“不过，合格的Alpha确实应该对伴侣的一切生理问题了如指掌。”他牵过杨威利手背来亲吻，用恰到好处的笑侃粉饰掉刚才那个滋生暧昧的空档：“这次是属下准备不周。早知道应该提前备课，再写篇报告出来。”<br/>“你准备不周，已经让我差点没命了。”杨威利故作镇定地轻声抱怨，分明整具身体早已给人摸透了，被Alpha双唇吻到的指背仍酥如触电。“但您不是还好好活着吗？”后面几个字略显含混，是先寇布将唇边的指尖含住亲吮，狎昵的舌从食指开始挨个蹭过杨威利的指缝，最后用牙齿在无名指根部咬上半圈牙印。<br/>“正因为我还活着，”Omega给他舔得忍无可忍，红着脸拔出手指，努力抬起头以双唇代之：“所以，你得更努力一点儿才行。”<br/>第二轮性爱水到渠成，杨威利没力气再撑起身体，整个人趴在先寇布宽厚的胸膛上，被Alpha勃起的阴茎自下而上地贯穿。粗硕的性器钉在他后穴中小幅而深重地顶弄，和缓持续的快感如温热的涟漪从他腹中扩散到四肢百骸。Omega舒服得指尖发麻，蜷起的脚趾不住贴着床单蹬划，偎在伴侣强壮有力的怀抱中红着眼眶闷声浪叫。<br/>他们不停接吻，沉重的喘息与唾液黏腻交融，如同充盈满室的信息素般不分彼此。Omega的生殖腔口比从前更为敏感，娇怯的环状黏膜被驯服得知情识趣，只消Alpha的性器戳着那儿稍加顶撞，就激动地绷着腰肢吐出汁水。杨威利肚腹酸软，先寇布上一轮射给他的精液还被渴望受孕的器官乖巧含裹，直到Alpha坚硬的龟头再次把那儿强硬捅开，大股混合着蜜液的精水才带着Omega的体温蓦然涌出腔口，被挤出后穴中淋湿床单。<br/>温柔而亲昵的媾和恰如飨宴后意犹未尽的甜点。先寇布没有再次插进Omega的生殖腔里成结，却遵循莫名的仪式感在最后的关头顶着深处的腔室射精，好像这点徒劳的努力能骗过杨威利必须吃下的那颗避孕药。黑发Omega埋在他颈窝间抽泣，半硬的前端无精可泄，只有紧缩的后穴被强行顶上高潮，接着身子脱力软在伴侣怀中，连抬动指尖的力气也不剩分毫。<br/>昏暗的卧室中一片狼藉，床单上污痕遍布，被两人压出褶皱的那堆衣服更是无一幸免，全都沾上纵欲留下的证据。杨威利昏昏欲睡，摆明不想搭理满床纷乱，精疲力竭地枕在Alpha胸口不负责任地闭上眼睛。<br/>“记得提醒我，睡醒要吃药……”<br/>模糊呓语传入耳中，先寇布忍俊不禁，柔声应他个“好”。他也给难得尽兴的情事耗得乏了，伸手将杨威利搭在他胸口的左手纳入掌心，指腹不经意蹭到对方无名指根上的牙印。<br/>那里本该有个戒指。他只在登记结婚的那天见杨威利戴过，还是在宣誓时由他亲手推到伴侣的指根。他们约定好保守秘密，对外仍假称单身，因此从不将婚戒带在身上。时隔几个月，先寇布更是连当时随手把自己的那枚放在哪里都忘了。<br/>事到如今先寇布总该对自己承认，这个Omega于他而言确实不同寻常。假如他日分道扬镳，留件纪念品在身边也算不虚此行。于是在心底拟好行事历，才拥着早已在他怀中睡去的伴侣阖眸。<br/>——下周回去拿换季的衣服时，就顺便找找那枚结婚戒指吧。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-<br/>如果让就职于此的白领们评选一处“办公楼里最令人不适的地方”，斩获第一的无疑会是上下班高峰期时的电梯。<br/>就连懒散如杨威利，也会为了错开最拥挤的几班电梯宁愿牺牲懒觉。自从先寇布代替手机闹钟接管了他的叫早服务，被惯坏的Omega就把赖床时间精确到秒，在保证错开高峰电梯的前提下绝不早起一分钟，就这么奇迹般地保持着他永不迟到的记录。<br/>但他的Alpha到底不如机械精准，偶尔发生一两次意外也实属正常。杨威利已经许久不排队挤电梯，偶尔一次倒觉得新鲜。反正只要还没迟到，事情就还不算真的糟糕。<br/>待到真正挤进电梯里时他才发觉事情不妙。逼仄狭窄的空间内拥塞而闷热，黏稠的空气随着电梯缓慢上升变得愈发浑浊。杨威利被挤在电梯厢的角落，电梯门偶尔开合时传来的新鲜空气太过有限，完全不足以通畅他越来越艰难的呼吸。<br/>直到一丝熟悉的芳醇酒味飘进鼻腔，杨威利抬起头，目光所及是先寇布宽阔的肩背。Alpha调整了姿势，整个人如坚实的盾墙替他阻挡住周围纷杂混沌的气味，不动声色地释放出轻微的信息素来帮杨威利稳定心神。那点气味还不足以引起旁人的注意，但对于刚被打通了陌生感知的Omega来说，足以称得上雪中送炭。<br/>杨威利发现自己开始闻得到信息素，是在他上一次的发情期之后。<br/>起初只有先寇布一个。极淡的白兰地芬芳幽灵般不时缭绕在杨威利的鼻尖，甚至让他一度怀疑自己是对伴侣的气味成瘾，才会日有所思地引发幻觉。但那气味确实在他的感知中愈发清晰，某次杨威利在沙发上看着书睡着，被钻进感官中的酒香唤醒时发现先寇布确实近在眼前，正准备将他抱回床上。<br/>他因此确定自己能够正常接收到先寇布的信息素，立刻与伴侣分享这个喜讯。然后他们欣喜地做爱，为了探索杨威利对Alpha的气味到底敏感到了什么程度胡闹半宿，害得精疲力竭的Omega次日险些没能按时起床。于是双方下定决心从此不在工作日里乱来，夜里却只为一个晚安吻就把刚订立的规矩抛诸脑后，心照不宣地放任彼此从浅尝辄止吻到饕口馋舌，最后又是汗水淋漓的一番折腾。<br/>囤积在床头抽屉中的安全套以前所未有的速度被消耗精光，可称纵欲过度的半个月后，杨威利开始能渐渐感知到其他人的气味。<br/>拥有两重性别的现代人早已把信息素作为个性的象征，除了没有气味的Beta或是特意掩盖气味的保守人士，每个人身上都携带着淡香水般的私人气味。杨威利闭塞了三十年的感知器官才刚被打开，对于不受控制闯入感官的混乱气味只觉得头昏脑胀。他在宽敞的公共场所内可以与旁人保持距离，在公司里尚且因为拥有私人办公室而应付得来，哪怕是在人少的电梯中也能借由站在门口获得喘息空间——唯独眼下这种状况，实在是超出他的承受范围了。<br/>杨威利微微埋首，把鼻尖虚贴在先寇布的衣领后深吸，涌入嗅觉的馥郁酒香瞬间冲开淤塞在他胸中的烦闷，温柔安抚着Omega隐隐抽痛的脑仁。先寇布听见上司在他身后闷声叹息，便无声弯起嘴角，一只手不着痕迹地探向身后，触碰到杨威利垂在身侧的手指。<br/>于是原本显得无比漫长的二十几层高度突然变得如此短暂，杨威利的食指被先寇布勾在曲起的小指间，靠一丁点隐秘的肌肤之亲捱过了这难熬的几分钟。直到电梯中的人群渐渐稀松，先寇布才撤开身体把杨威利让到门口去，相触的余温还停留在彼此的指弯，渗进皮肤里变为一个愉悦的秘密。<br/>卡介仑已经在贸易课门口例行等待杨威利一块儿参加晨会，见到这位学弟是从电梯方向急匆匆赶来打卡，身后还跟着那位伴侣兼下属，立刻了然地推了推眼镜。他与先寇布简单打过招呼，便和杨威利结伴往会议室走去，半路上八卦地挑起话头：<br/>“怎么，先寇布又偷偷关了你的闹钟吗？”<br/>“不，只是不小心睡过头了……”杨威利无奈地抓抓头发，自然的动作下掩着微红的耳尖，心虚地轻声补充：“我们两个都睡过头了。”<br/>他还记得从前被卡介仑调侃起床艰难的事，亦找机会在闲聊中与学长澄清过，那只是因为先寇布故意关掉他的闹钟，打乱了他原本的赖床习惯。“与其半梦半醒地等着所有闹钟都响过一遍，不如痛快地睡到最后一刻，然后利索地起床不是更好吗？”彼时先寇布这样同他建议，并且坚决地把这个新的起床计划执行了下去。杨威利对此颇有微词，却也无法反抗，毕竟只要先寇布一直比他起得早，无论他设下多少个闹钟都会被提前关掉。<br/>但昨晚他们闹得实在太过，才疲惫地睡下几个小时就不得不爬起来奔赴工作，即便是一向精力充沛的Alpha也会有睡过头的时候。最后叫醒这对伴侣的还是杨威利习惯性设下的手机闹钟，并且直到最后一个闹钟响过三遍才勉强清醒，慌忙间险些穿错对方的衬衫。<br/>卡介仑露出一个理解的笑容，识趣地没有追问他们到底是因为什么而睡过头，过来人的经验告诉他最好不要随便打听年轻人的私生活，不然谁知道会措不及防地听见什么劲爆内容。“说起来，奥尔丹丝还问我你们何时再来做客。”于是卡介仑另起话题：“我一直忘了帮她转达，你们上次带来的巧克力她很喜欢。”<br/>“……”<br/>杨威利语塞。他没法现在就擅自替先寇布做决定，只能先勉强搪塞着学长一家的好意：“……我会和先寇布商量这件事的。”<br/>但那不自然的片刻迟疑还是被敏锐的年长者察觉，反正距离会议开始还剩点时间，卡介仑停下脚步，就近把杨威利拉进僻静的楼梯间。<br/>“怎么，你们有什么不方便吗？”卡介仑问。<br/>“没有什么不方便。就只是……”杨威利犹豫再三，还是决定把他和先寇布之间的问题坦诚相告：“就只是，我们现在其实是在一起应付试婚期……仅此而已。”<br/>这是杨威利最不愿面对的现实，但比起这个，他更不想再被人问及什么令人尴尬的亲密话题，尤其是当他清楚，那些对于未来的展望其实都只是带有保质期的虚幻泡沫。Alpha的演技或许确实精湛到令人信赖，但那个人为了敷衍卡介仑太太的善意提问说出的每个谎言，听在杨威利耳中都只会徒增焦虑。<br/>沉默半晌，卡介仑叹息着点头：“我明白了。”<br/>在最初知道杨威利与先寇布秘密结婚的那段时间，卡介仑并非没有考虑过这种可能。直到亲眼目睹一次两人私下相处，才总算信了这对伴侣确实心意相通。可这份确信如今却被当事人亲口推翻，饶是自诩见过大风大浪的中年人，也免不了沉浸于震惊中。<br/>所以那么亲昵而自然的姿态，都只是做戏吗？可如果已经做好日后分开的准备，又有什么必要处心积虑地演到这种程度？<br/>“不过前去拜访的事，我还是会跟他商量的。”反而是杨威利主动打破凝重的谈话气氛，微笑起来：“我只希望到时候您能帮帮忙，让话题不要跑到令人尴尬的走向去……再不济，打个圆场也可以。”<br/>“我会的。”做前辈的别无选择，只能应下学弟的请求。卡介仑直觉这其中还有难言之隐，却不便再继续打听。何况他们已经在半路上耽搁片刻，若是晨会迟到，免不了要再挨几句阴阳怪气的责难。<br/>他只是没想到杨威利这种性情寡淡如白开水的人，居然也会被爱神捉弄。卡介仑还记得当初杨威利那句暗怀庆幸的“既然是他”，不由得感慨大约冥冥中的确有命运操控凡人，才让人间增添如此多难以启齿又无法圆满的单恋。<br/>“别想太多。”卡介仑在进入会议室前轻拍杨威利的肩膀，低声留下一句玩笑式的宽慰：“或许爱罗斯只是偏爱你，才对你格外严苛。<br/>杨威利一怔，继而扯起嘴角点了点头。他无法看清自己与先寇布未来会走到哪里，但眼下可以确定的是，厄洛斯的确开始偏爱他了。</p><p>「注：爱罗斯指丘比特，掌管爱情命运的爱神。厄洛斯指阿莫尔，掌管世俗情欲的爱神——但二者的英文名字发音相同，都是Eros」<br/>-<br/>杨威利在自己的办公桌上，发现了一份尚还温热的早餐。<br/>他这一早上水米未进，急匆匆赶到公司就直接去开晨会，早已饿得麻木，直到闻见三明治散发出的温暖咸香才感觉肠胃复苏，从肚子里飘出一声委屈的咕噜。叼着三明治坐进办公桌后摆弄手机，想跟送来早餐的人致谢又觉得太显生疏，犹豫时瞥见桌上那杯外带红茶的纸杯来自楼下的咖啡店，于是顿了顿，在屏幕上敲起字来：<br/>[我以前一直觉得，这家店里的红茶是附近顶级的。]<br/>回复来得比想象中还快，就好像对方已经预知将收到上司的传讯，并且早已打开LINE待命。<br/>[为什么是以前？]<br/>[因为我现在觉得，你的手艺要更好一点。]<br/>杨威利点下发送，继而察觉到自己正微微舒气，才发现刚才居然为了撰写一条简单的讯息屏息凝神。但多一分亲密会太过逾越，他们又不是真正的恋人；例行公事地道谢则不解风情，毕竟彼此之间还有一层暧昧的成人关系。<br/>他用一根手指压下百叶窗向外窥视，正好撞上先寇布朝着课长室方向投来的视线。两人距离稍远，令杨威利难以看清先寇布的眼神，但他确信，这男人的眼底一定又流露出某种捉摸不定的戏谑。<br/>几秒之后，手机收到一条新的讯息。<br/>[承蒙您的盛赞。那么明早，就由属下来为您准备红茶。但为了确保按时起床，今晚我们必须得早点睡了。]<br/>杨威利弯起嘴角，锁上手机屏幕，没有再去回应那个关于早睡的话题。他们最近无数次这样对彼此保证，却总在睡前的不经意间擦枪走火，大约是觉得前几个月浪费掉的时间实在太多，又唯恐再来一次漫长的加班被迫禁欲，反正眼下早已放下各自的顾忌与矜持，索性彻底在欲望的方面坦诚相待。<br/>——但可惜的是，杨威利目前能对伴侣坦诚的，也只有欲望而已。<br/>他并不是一开始就对那个Alpha抱有什么不纯的动机，起码在他们差点上床之前，杨威利都只把华尔特·冯·先寇布看作得力的部下，以及格外喜欢恶作剧的轻佻同事而已。<br/>这位被调来他课内的新下属才入职一个礼拜，就已为办公室的午后贡献了数量惊人的花边新闻，而身处桃色话题中心的Alpha也确实拥有着优越的性吸引力，无论脸蛋还是身材都无可挑剔。他还有双深邃而多情的眼睛，习惯用带着丝恶意的眼神兴味盎然地审视一切，然后筛选猎物，精准一击。<br/>这男人喜爱逗弄杨威利，却又不是真的对他抱有性欲。那更像是先寇布恶劣本性的流露，故意用稍显过火的玩笑试探新上司的底线在哪里。于是杨威利选择不加理会且不予置评，毕竟应对玩笑的最好方式，就是让它永远停留在一个玩笑的位置。<br/>不久后先寇布升职，做了他手下的系长，偶尔一起出门跑客户，才让做上司的从他身上品出一些精干可靠的优点来。杨威利从不以私生活肆意评断他人，交集多了便对这个新下属颇有肯定，将诸多信任与依托一股脑推了过去。而先寇布也不曾有所辜负，回报给杨威利同等分量的诚心实意。<br/>公司年会那晚的白兰地酒着实不错，带着橡木芳香的干邑风味引得杨威利不慎贪杯，发觉身体不适时已经开始为嘴馋后悔。他昏昏沉沉想要出门透气，冷不防撞进一个宽厚的怀抱，郁香沁人的酒香迎面扑来，竟比这个酒鬼品味过的最昂贵的白兰地还要诱人。<br/>“啊、是白兰地……”杨威利喃喃自语，努力凝聚神识想看清楚拥有这样惊艳气味的会是怎样一个人。然后华尔特·冯·先寇布那张英俊到跋扈的脸孔闯入他的视野，是意料之外，但又跟这醇厚优雅的酒香契合得万中无一。<br/>杨威利自知现在的身体状况不适合跟任何Alpha待在一起，于是匆忙改口：“……我喝了太多白兰地，再待下去就要完蛋了。”他本意图借机脱身，这个Alpha却突然握住了他的手腕。“那么属下就带您逃走吧。”先寇布这么笑着说，然后拉着他逃进走廊，闯进冬末温润凉爽的晚风里。<br/>他们站在酒店外拦车，杨威利注意到对方握在自己手腕上的那只手始终没有松开，也不知是有心还是无意。出租车停在眼前，先寇布替他拉开后座车门，五指滑过手背悄然握住他的手，垂眸注视进他的眼底低声问：“我是否有这个荣幸，送您回家？”<br/>杨威利略一怔忪，大概是萦绕在周围的酒香太使人沉醉，向来行事审慎的课长先生一时鬼迷心窍，无声点了点头。<br/>他并不迟钝，也非真正木讷，心底无比清楚接下来他和先寇布之间会发生什么。酒精麻痹了杨威利的意志，竟让他忽而觉得跟下属上一次床其实也不算荒唐，反正公司里与这个Alpha有过露水欢情的Omega数不胜数，多他一个也无妨。对欲求钝感冷淡的黑发Omega从没真正体验过对某人信息素的渴求，但他常识中的人们既然以信息素来筛选对象，那么有着白兰地气味的先寇布，说不定最适合成为教给他陌生情欲的人。<br/>杨威利为今晚一切还未发生的莫测经历感到紧张，而先寇布搭在他腰间的手掌带着恰到好处的安抚，如同暗示他可以像职场中一样把所有信任托付而来。回到住所的车程仿佛比往常还短，杨威利本以为自己已经鼓足信心把一个Alpha带进卧室，但努力撑起的冷静却在先寇布突然袭击他的后颈时溃不成军。<br/>那鼻息太滚烫，随之袭来的信息素带着让人难以招架的浓厚荷尔蒙，登时让对此毫无经验的Omega大脑过载，连钥匙都无法握住。杨威利对先寇布那些逗弄的说辞早已烂熟于心，却惟独这次失去应对的从容，因为唯有这次喷洒在他颈后的吐息染上了灼怖的温度。那滚烫的瞬间前所未有清晰地预警着Omega，他对一些事情的认知从此将会天翻地覆。他并不讨厌先寇布，甚至说是欣赏亦不为过，但并不是任何一种好感都适合发展到床上——他的确，还没有真正地准备好迎接那些改变。<br/>他不知该如何委婉地出尔反尔，又被酒醉折磨得神思恍惚，最终反倒自暴自弃。起码对方是先寇布，而不是他太过熟悉或太过陌生的什么人。起码这个Alpha足够老练，无论发生什么，总不至于让事情变得不剩丝毫体面。<br/>于是杨威利没有拒绝那个亲吻的请求，认命地阖上双眸。Alpha的呼吸在他面颊上停顿片息，最终却出乎意料地向上游走，将温暖双唇落在他裸露的额头。那之后杨威利陷入大脑空白，只隐约记得先寇布放过了他，回过神时正靠墙跌坐在地板上，背后的衬衫都被冷汗湿透，心跳过速的余波不亚于一场劫后余生。<br/>他浑浑噩噩地睡醒后才在脑中完整拼出昨晚发生的一切，也后知后觉地意识到，先寇布落在自己额头上的吻到底带着怎样的克制与温柔。那个Alpha就连离开时的笑容也是精心设计，用体贴的轻浮提前谅解了杨威利的退缩，把这本该惊涛骇浪的一夜抚平成衬衫上轻描淡写的褶皱。<br/>他是从那个时候起，才开始不自觉地将所有余光留给这个Alpha的。<br/>那之后将近两年的时间里，他们都保持着平淡友好的君子之交，尽管先寇布的恶作剧从未停止，但也从未超出一个玩笑应有的尺度。杨威利则是很久以后才发觉，那个让他面对Alpha手足无措的晚上，是他们唯一一个改变关系的契机。而当他开始为此感到遗憾的时候，心底某片秘密的土壤就已经被埋下了贪婪的种子。<br/>所以命运赠予的第二次机会，即使确实怀着捉弄凡人的恶意，他也必须牢牢抓住。<br/>但眼下时间已逾半年，这对伴侣除了已经可以毫无尴尬地分享体温之外，也再无什么实质性的进展了。<br/>那对先寇布来说本就是家常便饭，这半年来蹉跎的时间改变的似乎只有杨威利自己对情欲的陌生和芥蒂。他本也没有确切的目标，无论是长久的婚姻还是牢固的标记听上去都太过遥远，就连杨威利自己也没有完全做好准备。<br/>只因不想错失机会，就把先寇布拉进这为期一年的试婚期里，恐怕是这个Omega此生做过最欠考虑、也最义无反顾的事。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-<br/>尽管早已定下计划要回曾经的住所取换季衣服，先寇布却是在天气已经转暖到难以敷衍时，才抽出时间把这件事提上日程的。<br/>受欢迎的Alpha大都对仪表考究如爱惜翎羽的公孔雀，自身条件再优越也必须随时保持外在形象，连通勤搭配的领带都在低调风格的约束下精挑细选，毕竟谁也不知道它是否会在夜里的某张香榻间派上用场。<br/>但自从与杨威利这百年一遇的邋遢Omega同居以来，先寇布也不知不觉间被迫降低自身的仪表追求，虽然在职场中如常保持优质Alpha的整洁修养，但也确实再无花费大把时间研究穿搭的兴致。你总不能要求一个人在承担了家中80%家务的前提下还能光鲜得像个社交帝王，何况先寇布的领带无论是什么颜色对杨威利来说都并无差别。这个Omega只会顶着诚恳得如同欺诈般的温和表情称赞Alpha怎么穿都英俊十足，又或是在被压在玄关墙壁上亲吻时小声抱怨，无论是哪条领带都一样好难解开。<br/>如果连这世界上最崇尚自由主义的男人也无法抵御居家琐碎的磨蚀，那么足以说明婚姻是消磨人性的锉刀。倘若这份契约披上科学与宿命的外皮，那破坏力就还要再乘十倍，比世上最强力的腐蚀物质还令人敬而远之。<br/>先寇布扫荡着自己衣柜中的夏季衬衫时如是感慨，并在心底庆幸他的DNA伴侣是杨威利。起码这是他曾感兴趣过的对象，也至今未能耗尽他的兴趣，甚至还真的让他乐在其中地扮演起体贴温柔的好丈夫来。若非如此，先寇布也不会因为上周末的图书馆约会一再推迟换衣计划，毕竟上上个周末他已经拖着杨威利打了一整天战略游戏，而好情人就是要懂得对伴侣的妥协作出回报。<br/>日常生活与上班需要的衣服不多，只需满足平日的换洗需求，连一个皮箱也未能塞满。只为这点东西特意折腾一趟总觉得亏本，先寇布坐在床边思忖良久，总算想起自己还要找戒指的事。<br/>登记时拿到的婚戒他早已忘记放在哪里，小小的金属指环是合金打造，唯一值得称道的地方恐怕只有价格亲民，让被迫仓促结婚的伴侣们也能毫不肉痛地买下。他翻箱倒柜，找遍每个收纳杂物和配饰的抽屉与角落也没能找到，反倒是从衣柜最下面不起眼的纸箱里挖出一套崭新的户外烤肉工具。<br/>把这玩意搬回家中似乎是为了投从前某个约会对象所好，却因为过早结束关系而没能派上用场。先寇布压根记不清那究竟是前年还是更久之前的事，也并不好奇，只是觉得东西丢在这里有些浪费。抬眼瞄向挂钟，特意起早的好处便是此时做下一切决定都还来得及准备，于是拨通电话，也顺便恶劣地想听听上司睡意朦胧的声音。<br/>第一个电话甫一拨通就被飞速挂断，大概是睡迷糊的Omega把扰人清梦的电话铃与闹钟混淆。锲而不舍地再拨过去，等了良久才被接听，电磁波从听筒中捎来一声黏糊拖沓的不明鼻音，让Alpha的脑海中瞬间浮现一双困意惺忪的黑色眼睛。<br/>“抱歉，这个时候叫你起床恐怕太早了。”先寇布被伴侣那声软糯轻呓哄得通体舒畅，嘴上温言致歉，得逞的笑声里却毫无愧意：“我只是想问，你有兴趣在院子里烤肉吗？”<br/>“……唔。”杨威利起码花了半分钟才从沉重睡意中缓缓苏醒，却还是没能立刻消化掉Alpha没头没脑的提议：“什么烤肉……？”<br/>“我在之前住的房子里找到了工具。正好最近天气不错，很适合在院子里开烤肉派对。”先寇布轻快道，又怕杨威利的记忆正在起床气中迷失方向，便耐心提示：“昨晚我说过，要回来取夏季的衣服，你还记得这回事吗？”<br/>“啊、我想起来了……”窸窸窣窣的声音隐约传来，听上去是杨威利在电话那端翻了个身，再开口时咬字已然变得清晰，似乎终于完全找回了清醒的神识：“我确实感兴趣。不过两个人也能算派对吗？”<br/>“那么，你还打算邀请什么人吗？”提议被应允，只剩下商讨执行细节，先寇布单手把纸箱拖出衣柜，站起身来活动有些发麻的双腿：“如果是课里的同事，我待会儿就打电话去约约看。不过事出突然，不知道对方是否会有时间。”<br/>“……其实，卡介仑太太询问过我们什么时候再去拜访。”杨威利轻声道，不知为何声音略显迟疑，仿佛不知是否该提起这件事：“但是……我们毕竟已经去叨扰过一次了。”<br/>“我明白了。”先寇布敏锐意会，并不特意询问Omega犹豫的原因。他向来更注重讨论的结果，而不是追究那些细枝末节的情绪：“那么这次，轮到我们尽地主之谊了。”<br/>随后简单敲定晚餐的时间与行程分配，留给杨威利的任务只有联系卡介仑一家，并在下午前再睡一个满足的回笼觉。先寇布与伴侣讲着电话，仍三心二意地四处寻找着戒指的下落，目光最后落向衣柜中带锁的抽屉。他首先排除了那里，但目前也只剩这一个地方还未搜寻过了。<br/>那只是个用以存放重要收据和租赁合同的角落，保管着一个社会人最惧怕粗心丢失的所有东西。银色的金属指环正安静躺在一沓纸张上，像是被谁漫不经心地随手丢入，却又刚好被藏匿在最安全的位置。<br/>先寇布短暂发怔，未料自己竟下意识把这枚戒指划进了不愿丢失的范畴。片刻后又被自己说服，毕竟成年人再不靠谱也总会对婚姻大事多份用心。他一时走神，漏听了电话那端传来的问句，伸手把那枚婚戒攥进掌心，才想起要追问：“抱歉，我在找东西，有些走神——你刚才说什么？”<br/>“……我刚才说。”杨威利闷声接话：“要是卡介仑太太再问起一些尴尬的话题怎么办？”<br/>“放心，有我在呢。你可以随时对不愿回答的问题保持沉默。”先寇布失笑，想起上次晚餐时的情境，目睹向来沉着平和的上司陷入窘迫，对坏心眼的Alpha而言其实别有乐趣。但此番嗜好总要适当克制，他还是对这个Omega心软有余。<br/>微凉的金属被染上手掌的温度，先寇布把那戒指拿在指间从洞孔中望去，在光滑的内壁上窥见一串日期。那是他和杨威利正式结成伴侣的日子，时逾大半年，总算看见些日子到头的曙光，却没有想象中兴奋。比起未来既定的结局，先寇布倒是突然有些怀念黑发Omega指戴婚戒，在朴素的教堂中被自己亲吻手背的样子。<br/>他同自己解释，这兴致大概又是来自于某些角色扮演式的狎昵情趣。<br/>“说起来，我有个提议。”先寇布笑起来，明知杨威利大概率不会拒绝，却不自觉用上诱哄腔调：“为了显得我们的关系更加自然和亲密，我们或许应该提前做一点准备。”<br/>于是傍晚的烤肉派对时，那枚被忽略数月的婚戒就这么无比招摇地出现在Alpha的指根，与之成对的另一枚戒指则被戴在杨威利的无名指。没有被指派任何劳动任务的Omega无所事事，就捧着平板电脑坐在屋檐下的躺椅中偷闲，怀中左右各偎着一个沉浸于卡通片的小姑娘，远远看上去居然真的有了点慈父的架势。<br/>“虽然你们说过不急着要孩子，但我还是觉得你们会成为一对好父亲。”奥尔丹丝温声笑道。她正有条不紊地指挥丈夫打理食材，把需要放上烤架的食物分门别类，以供先寇布使用。“不过我也理解，现在的年轻人都不愿意太早考虑这件事。”她一边给切好的水果摆盘，一边半心半意地与充当主厨的Alpha闲聊：“你们的工作压力本来就已经够大了。”<br/>“您也知道杨是什么样的人。起码从生活起居的方面来说，他只适合被人照顾，而不是照顾别人。”先寇布口吻轻松地答话，开始散发出诱人荤香的肉类正在他的悉心烹烤下发出滋滋响声。不得不说，选择用烤肉来招待卡介仑太太是个聪明的决定，毕竟单纯地把肉弄熟总比现学烹饪技巧要简单不少，从超市买来的现成酱料也足够美味可靠。“工作压力倒是其次。我只是觉得，要一个孩子对他来说太辛苦了。”<br/>他这话十足体贴，温柔得体到挑不出半分差错。若不是卡介仑心知这两人只是做戏，简直忍不住想拍手称赞先寇布深情又可靠。但即使知道真相，他也仍觉得这男人的态度自然到令人叹为观止，这个Alpha如果不是天生具有戏剧天赋，就是习惯性的甜言蜜语早已融入骨血，无论何时都能面不改色地信手拈来。<br/>先寇布正与奥尔丹丝相谈甚欢，杨威利又远远躲去交谈区域外独自偷懒。卡介仑不必惦记着自己身上打圆场的职责，反而乐得清闲。小姑娘们看完卡通片，嗅着逐渐飘散的肉香跑来烤架这里探头探脑，被母亲一手一个地牵进屋子里，叮嘱吃饭之前要记得好好洗手。<br/>“我能帮上什么忙吗？”杨威利凑到餐桌边询问，顺手拈起盘子里的一块蜜瓜偷吃，甜汁蹭在腮帮上，被先寇布用指背揩去。“就快开饭了，你能去拿几个杯子来吗？”Alpha说，然后目送Omega愉快地小跑进屋子里。取杯子意味着可以马上享用晚餐酒，杨威利已经惦记这件事一下午了。<br/>那噙着笑意的眼神就演技而言实在太过宠溺，卡介仑默不作声地旁观一切，忽而觉得自己这倒霉学弟的感情或许不是真的无望。他不够了解先寇布，只是相信自己身为资深专情丈夫对同类的嗅觉。<br/>“你其实很看重杨，不是吗？”卡介仑斟酌着措辞旁敲侧击，以防不慎将学弟的心思暴露出来：“即使现在只是试婚期，但以后未必没有继续走下去的可能。”<br/>先寇布握着铁钎的手指一顿，没有立刻答话，只是在片刻怔忪后猛然抬起头看向室内。杨威利正握着几个高脚杯与小丫头们说话，透过落地窗的玻璃恰好能看到Omega和煦的笑脸。<br/>他们没有提前商量过，是杨威利擅自把这件事说出来的。卡介仑立刻读懂先寇布那截突兀沉默的含义，还未来得及出言补救尴尬，Alpha却已经收回视线，和缓地露出一个无懈可击的笑容来。<br/>“能先顺利度过这一年就很好。”先寇布说，话音平静到刚才那神思断裂的几秒仿佛只是幻觉，甚至还在玩笑的口吻里掺了声半真半假的叹息：“至于以后会怎么样，选择权也不在我手里。”<br/>卡介仑一愣，直觉这话有哪里听着别扭，却也没来得及细思。奥尔丹丝已经带着孩子们回到桌边，杨威利跟在他们后面，场合不再适合谈话，他只能把心中还未成形的疑问潦草挥去。<br/>杨威利与晚餐的宾客们围坐桌边，负责烤肉工作的先寇布则比他们晚了一点。陈铺在桌上的食物卖相与香味俱佳，只有最后端来的北极虾被失手烤糊一两只，大约是因为这一晚持续的全神贯注太费体力，他们的主厨最后还是有些心不在焉了。<br/>“感谢你们的招待。”奥尔丹丝和颜悦色道，仪态优雅地端起盛着晶莹白葡萄酒的玻璃酒杯：“敬甜蜜的新婚伴侣。”<br/>卡介仑第二个端起杯子，面带微笑地看向两个抱着果汁啜饮的女儿：“那么我就，敬我最可爱的小公主们。”<br/>“其实还要感谢卡介仑先生为我们带来这么好的酒。”先寇布承担了必不可少的餐前客套，执起酒杯时却转头看向身边的伴侣，极尽专注地望进黑发Omega瞳色幽深的眼睛。<br/>“敬，我的爱人。”<br/>他一瞬不瞬地盯着杨威利，对方也并未闪躲他的视线，表情依旧波澜不惊。这个Omega似乎从来不会因为他的爱语动摇，不知是因为并不在意，还是压根不信。无论原因出于哪一种，都本该令Alpha感到安心。他们不会因为任何一方陷进这段热恋游戏中而导致结局拖泥带水，也不会有任何扫兴的纠缠不清来破坏这段美妙的回忆。<br/>“敬……不必被工作打扰的周末。”最后杨威利这样说，不着痕迹地避开了Alpha的调情，搁在桌面上的那只手却被指甲秘密地抠进掌心。几个月前他尚能对先寇布未着真心的言语无动于衷，现在却得极力忍耐着想避开视线的冲动。这个男人的温柔演技太过精湛，让他开始认真地渴望那些话里带着情意。<br/>一顿晚餐吃得各怀心事，有人舒心愉快，有人歉疚心虚，亦有人索然无味。卡介仑一家没有在饭后久留，次日还要早起分别送两个女儿去上学校与幼稚园，何况小丫头们都处在需要充足睡眠的年纪。<br/>收拾过院子后时间已经不算太早，先寇布打了声招呼就钻进浴室，并没有邀请伴侣共浴。<br/>待他简单冲过澡出来时，看见杨威利正一个人站在落地窗边，手里还握着残余一半液体的酒杯。卡介仑夫妇带来的拜访礼确实风味极佳，晚餐时的那几杯让Omega意犹未尽，趁着Alpha去洗澡时再贪嘴一杯。“你晚上已经喝得不少了，杨。”先寇布从身后敏捷地拿走杨威利的酒杯，把剩下那点酒液一饮而尽。黑发Omega反应稍慢，抬起试图抢夺的手只能悬在半空，最后虚握成拳不带力道地捶了一下Alpha的肩膀。<br/>先寇布笑起来，握住杨威利捶打泄愤的手牵到唇边亲吻，嘴唇无意间蹭到对方指根那一圈金属。他在洗澡之前就把婚戒妥善收了起来，但杨威利还没有来得及摘掉戒指。<br/>那意味着束缚的饰物总有一天会从他们身上彻底除去，而杨威利终有一日还会为了别的什么人再次戴上。或许是那剩下的十二个人之一，又或许是未来会碰见的陌生人。他对杨威利身体的治疗也进展惊人，已经能够嗅到更多人信息素的Omega迟早会碰见令他心仪的气味，然后与它的主人结成连理。<br/>“只有你一个戴着戒指时，让我有一种错觉。”先寇布脱口而出：“……我好像，在拥抱别人的伴侣。”<br/>杨威利讶异地轻怔，神情平淡的脸孔上随后浮现出一种感到冒犯的微恼。“这不好笑，先寇布。”他认真地说，显然是把Alpha的那句话当成了一个过分轻浮的桃色玩笑。“并不是什么事都适合拿来当作调情的素材。”<br/>“是我的错，抱歉。”先寇布便飞快道歉，实则他话一出口已经察觉到不妥，这样没有分寸的发言也不该出自他口中。他只是忽而感觉有些不明来由的郁闷，烦躁到开始难以绷住那副游刃有余的外皮了。<br/>他其实很想问杨威利为何恼怒。这个Omega明明比他更坚持划清界限，以至于在同事面前那么急于撇清关系。这个Omega明明清醒到把一颗心守得死紧，无论是那相安无事的两年还是情欲交融的现在，也不曾对他产生过什么不切实际的期待。思虑越深，反倒蓦然恐慌，想起白日里自己有那么一瞬间全然忘了他们之间的保密协议，居然打算把课里的其他同事约来两人同居的家里。<br/>“……不，是我反应过激了，对不起。我只是……不太喜欢这个说法。”杨威利低声软语，像是有意缓和气氛，埋首将额头轻轻搭在Alpha的肩膀上：“无论以后如何，起码现在我还是你的伴侣，华尔特。”<br/>那话语像是对Alpha的宽慰，又像是说给Omega自己听。但先寇布却觉得荒谬，毕竟他们理应谁也不需要这样的宽慰。更为荒谬的是，他确实因此而受用，胸中沉郁的阴云竟然真的散去些许。<br/>“其实，我还挺喜欢听你这么叫我的。”他又有了故作轻松的余力，抬手揉了揉肩窝中蓬松的发顶，也终于可以再次扯起促狭的笑音：“我是指，在床上之外的地方。”<br/>一切都在掌控之中，华尔特。Alpha在心底这样对自己反复提醒。<br/>反正结婚的初衷并未改变，日后的结局也不会有所动摇。你只是没有与人建立过这么亲密的关系，才难免胡思乱想——<br/>而杨威利并没有，也并不可能真的爱上你。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-<br/>起初，关于“杨威利课长身上的红茶味”，只是一个流传在贸易课内部的秘密玩笑。 <br/>那算是当初先寇布行止不端留下的恶果。这个Alpha对上司过于旺盛的兴趣多少引起了旁人注意，只是彼时还没人认为他会对一个Beta出手。华尔特·冯·先寇布只喜欢女性Omega，且异常挑剔，这是整座办公楼里人尽皆知的事。尽管这男人肯对世间所有鲜花都报以善意的恭维，但最终能被他剪入瓶中装点卧室的，只有最为娇艳的那一朵。 <br/>因而关于杨威利性别的臆测，实则只是无聊职员们用来揶揄先寇布的垃圾话，自然也不会让这话有机会传到上司耳中。退一万步讲，即使他们的课长真的是位Omega，身上的信息素气味恐怕也只是寡淡的红茶，恬静温暖，但微不可查。<br/>“我最近……好像真的在课长身上闻到红茶的气味了。” <br/>时值午休，这话恰好在先寇布踏入办公室时钻入他的耳朵。Alpha眉梢一跳，循着话音寻找声源，然后看见波布兰跷脚窝在办公椅中，保持着只有两条椅子后腿着地的姿势跟旁人闲聊。 <br/>略显迟疑的话语引来周遭一阵认同的骚动。波布兰也是对信息素极为敏锐的Alpha，在某些方面甚至与先寇布相比也不遑多让，又因为与话题当事人绝不可能存在暧昧关系，提前排除了鬼迷心窍的可能，便让这话显得格外可信，不甚清晰的猜测立刻在其他人的附和中有了实体。 <br/>“其实别的部门也有人说自己闻到过，在电梯里。”另一个人立刻接话：“不过对方也只是说'好像'，因为味道很淡，当时人又太多，气味实在太乱了。”<br/>“我们在这里瞎猜也无济于事。”波布兰耸耸肩，随即抬眼朝着围坐在附近的几个职员身后扬颌一笑：“我觉得这事儿还是你比较有发言权吧？” <br/>参与八卦讨论的人们蓦然回头，发现先寇布不知何时悄无声息地站在他们背后，正抱臂沉默地倾听一切。高大的Alpha脸上没有如常带着那副惹人讨厌的莫测笑容，仿佛跟他们一样真心对杨威利身上神秘的气味感到困惑。但没人相信他真的一无所知，毕竟在绝大多数贸易课职员目前的认知里，先寇布是唯一有可能确切知道杨威利真实性别的人。<br/>“我大概要令各位失望了。”被好奇视线聚焦的Alpha面带遗憾地摊开双手，口吻十足诚恳：“如果我能闻得到，那么两年前我就已经把这件事昭告天下了。” <br/>“是吗？没准你就是因为闻得到，所以才不肯说出来。”波布兰略带恶意地皱着眉毛笑出声音：“大家都知道，Alpha的独占欲可是很可怕的。” <br/>“你以为信息素是可以定向发射的东西吗？”先寇布从鼻腔里挤出一声讥诮的轻哼，毫不留情地对同事报以挖苦：“看来再多的实践经验也没能补足你翘掉的生理课啊，波布兰。” <br/>这说法倒也不无道理，只有特定对象能闻到的信息素本就让人闻所未闻，何况贸易课中不常有人员流动，相处数年才突然闻得到上司的信息素，听上去也实在太不靠谱。“没准只是因为课长最近开始用香水了，又或是换了什么味道特别浓郁的红茶。”最终有人提出这种推测，但没来得及继续详细推敲讨论，短暂的午休时间便已接近尾声。闲散聚堆的职员们四散回自己的位置，而波布兰趁着先寇布经过自己身边时，突然不怀好意地压声音，吐出一句只有二人听得清的反击。 <br/>“或许我应该去找课长确认一下。”年轻Alpha胜券在握地抖起腿，他鲜少在跟先寇布的嘴仗中完全占到上风，不由得有些忘形：“你懂的，只要凑近他的后颈仔细闻一次，即使不补习生理课我也能弄清楚真相……啊！” <br/>悠闲的尾音拔高成一句变调的惊呼，波布兰那被两条腿支撑着的椅子倏然猛晃，险些连人带椅仰翻到地上。先寇布面色如常地走回工位，假装波布兰的椅子突然向后歪倒只是因为坐姿危险，而不是因为他刚才狠狠地照着同事的椅子腿踢了一脚。但逞这一时之快并不意味着他赢了，反而是波布兰惊魂未定地坐稳后，回头冲着先寇布露出一个格外得意的笑。 <br/>这些被普通人视为混蛋的Alpha之间多少有些共通之处，譬如总爱不知收敛地炫耀性吸引力为他们带来的优越特权。若是依先寇布以往的性情，大可半真半假一通鬼扯课长先生的信息素有多么迷人，大抵也只会被当作戏谑的玩笑。但从他选择了认真与杨威利划清界限的那一刻起，事情就仿佛被蒙上一层欲盖弥彰的色彩，注定会遭到波布兰充满玩味的调侃。 <br/>好在波布兰那张嘴巴虽然恶劣，倒也不算口无遮拦。只要先寇布肯佯装无心地暴露出一点秘密当作贿赂，就可以满足他的好奇心，不再深究杨威利身上具体发生了什么。<br/>Alpha机关算尽，不露丝毫破绽地恪守着他与黑发Omega之间的保密协议，哪怕稍作牺牲也义不容辞，反正代价不过是输掉一场同事间的恶言恶语交流会，总好过换杨威利来面对这些尴尬。 <br/>但一想到最近定然开始有人惦记起他伴侣的后颈，先寇布又忍不住有些窝火，倒真的有冲动将他们真正的关系公之于众，也顺便断掉其他Alpha不自量力的念想。<br/>正如波布兰所说，Alpha的独占欲，确实是非常可怕的。<br/>不必加班的日子里，杨威利仍然会在办公室中待到楼中的人所剩无几。他的信息素渐渐冲破冷感症状的壁垒，开始无声无息地渗透进周围的空气，若不是他的气味本身就太不起眼，恐怕早已在办公室中引起骚动。 <br/>随心所欲地释放或收敛自己的信息素本是人们与生俱来的天赋，对气味的操控能力在性别分化的同时就被写进基因。除了发情期时的Omega会面临短暂的荷尔蒙失控，需要依赖抑制剂的帮助，在大多数的时间中，人们都凭借着这项本领在文明社会中相安无事。 <br/>——但杨威利还没有学会控制自己的信息素。 <br/>他比打卡时间晚了一个小时离开办公室，公共办公区中零散坐着一两个人，还在处理一天工作的收尾。先寇布没有如从前那样在楼下的吸烟区等他，而是待在工位里百无聊赖地刷手机，自从杨威利的气味开始被其他人注意到，Alpha就不放心让他独自出入公共场所了。<br/>两人刻意错开了下班高峰期的电梯，避免有人在极近的距离下闻到那股湿暖的红茶味。每日上班时亦要如此，不得不提早起床的代价是他们取消了最近所有的睡前运动，连晚安吻都轻淡到一触即分。如此谨慎度日，终于捱到周末前夜，困于笼中的躁动情欲被忽略了一周，总算将要得到伴侣的安慰。<br/>回家之前先去了住所附近的超市，除了补充抽屉里再次见底的安全套，也花时间采买食材。上次用烤肉取巧的小聪明到底没有瞒过卡介仑太太的眼睛，聪慧友善的奥尔丹丝隔了几日就让丈夫给这对新婚伴侣送来笔记，娟秀字迹细心誊写着入门级别的日常食谱，简单快捷，比外卖或快餐要健康得多。他们还在厨房的阳台上养了一小盆迷迭香，是专门为杨威利钟爱的爱尔兰炖菜培育的香料，只有清洗蔬菜时才能派上用场的Omega会在闲暇时给它浇浇水，顺便赖在厨房里陪负责烹饪的Alpha多待一会儿，不知不觉就把那盆植物照料得很好。 <br/>晚饭后离睡觉时间尚有几个小时，这么早就钻进卧室里未免太过夸张，反正他们还有一个整个周末可以折腾，眼下反而并不如下班时那般急切，闲适地一起窝在沙发里打发时间。电视中低音量放送的晚间新闻是融于平淡夜间的背景音乐，杨威利单手握书趴在先寇布宽阔的胸膛上歪头阅读，蓬松的后脑暂时充当了Alpha的手机支架，以支援伴侣打赢每一场激烈的排位赛。 <br/>“你的心跳加快了，先寇布。”杨威利趁着头顶的游戏战局结束时抬眼，好奇地扭过头去看Alpha的手机屏幕：“刚才的战况很激烈吗？”<br/>“很激烈，但还是赢了。”先寇布弯起嘴角，配合地翻转手机展示给怀中的Omega看：“我刚才心跳加速，是因为知道自己即将获得一个胜利之吻了。” <br/>然后Alpha得到一个落在嘴角的浅吻，并不足以勾起情欲，但足够亲昵自然。“可是MVP是波布兰。”杨威利故作挑剔，分明不擅长竞技游戏，还如指挥官一般煞有介事地指指点点：“你还得更努力才行，先寇布先生。” <br/>“那家伙找不到约会对象时就会用这种方式发泄，我才没有那么空虚。”先寇布丢开手机，将手掌穿入杨威利丰茂的黑发中，低头补完那个浅尝辄止的吻：“毕竟，我可是有伴侣的人。” <br/>轻柔的吻最终发展成彼此难舍难分的抵死厮磨，直到杨威利手中的书册不慎从沙发边滑落，书脊敲在地板上的脆响把这对伴侣从湿吻中惊醒。Alpha呼吸急促，Omega亦是喘息着双颊烫红，什么时候进入卧室才合适已经并不重要，谁让气氛恰好，时不我待。<br/>“说到波布兰，他已经怀疑你是Omega……不，应该说几乎确认你是Omega了。”先寇布低声说。他并非故意在此时提起这个来扫兴，只是事情总要提前与杨威利知会一声，以免日后再出现上次面对卡介仑时那种尴尬的状况：“不过，我觉得他还算拎得清，不至于真的四处宣扬。”<br/>杨威利轻轻点头，他自然是对部门内的下属足够信任，但也并不真的那么在乎这事是否会在公司中传开。反正"杨威利是Beta"这个说法本就始于周围人的主观臆断，他真实的第二性别始终诚实地写在人事档案里，只是没有特意宣之于口。<br/>“如果我学不会控制信息素，那么这件事迟早会被所有人发觉。”他轻声叹息，心底早已做好面对诸多诧异眼光的心理建设，却还是不死心地佯作担忧，试探着Alpha的反应：“虽然这不会给我的工作带来什么影响，但是你和我之间的传闻，会越演越烈的。” <br/>“捕风捉影的事，就随他们瞎猜吧。”先寇布立刻语气认真地答话：“只要最重要的秘密不被暴露出去，一切都好说。”<br/>他本打算安抚Omega的紧张，话音未落却见杨威利垂下眼睛，耷下的睫毛底下仿佛极快地熄灭了什么。空气中流转的旖旎蓦然僵滞，彼此交错的安静呼吸间只有电视广告声吵嚷不停，把刚才那点温存撕扯成七零八碎的现实。<br/>杨威利撑起身体，费力地够到茶几上的遥控器关掉电视，也从Alpha温暖的怀抱里抽身。他早该猜到先寇布依旧对公开关系的事情抱有抗拒，却没料对方的态度有这么斩钉截铁，简直让他落得个自讨没趣。 <br/>“其实对我来说，你被其他人闻到也不是坏事。”先寇布突然道，似乎有意缓和气氛，还特意选用了调情式的轻浮语调：“起码现在人人平等，我不必再吃其他十二个人的飞醋了。” <br/>杨威利一怔，未料先寇布会突然提起这个。距离他最初编织出这个谎言已经过了数月，大约是近来的相处太过安逸，这事居然被他渐渐淡忘了。 <br/>他可以接受这场婚姻迎来必然的结束，却不想他们之间一直存在着这样的欺瞒。要是等好聚好散之后再被Alpha从别处知道真相，事情没准会变得更加难堪。反正眼下也没了缠绵的兴致，倒不如就着话头鼓起勇气摊牌。杨威利不知道先寇布将会作何感想，他只知道，自己不会再有第二次主动提起这件事的胆量了。<br/>“等等，先寇布，有件事我必须和你说清楚。”于是杨威利深深吸气，再开口时转头直视Alpha深邃的双眸。他语气平和，指尖却被压在大腿下面，抠着沙发套的布料直到指甲酸痛：“我得跟你道歉。是我骗了你，那十二个人根本不存在，我的匹配对象一直都是你……只有你。”<br/>先寇布微微发愣，极慢地眨了两下眼睛，似乎没能立刻理解杨威利话中的意思，过了半晌才皱起眉毛，却不问为什么，只缓声吐出一句：“但是，这有什么必要？” <br/>“我知道你一直抵触基因匹配，所以擅自利用了你对Omega的善意……和怜惜，为了让你答应这门婚事。”杨威利艰涩道。先寇布出乎意料的平静给他造成无形压力，背颈间不知不觉沁满细汗。这不是他给这场坦白预设的氛围，也不知该如何在锐如尖锥的审视下向心仪已久的Alpha表白，便只能尽可能地拿出坦率与诚恳：“除此之外，我想不出任何让你接受匹配的办法。但我不应该欺骗你，也一直想为此向你道歉。真的……对不起。” <br/>回答他的只有长久的沉默。先寇布挪开视线盯着茶几的一角，如同只有必须避开Omega澄澈的黑瞳才能专心思考，紧锁的眉宇间刻痕深重。“我从不知道你有这么想跟我结婚。”良久，Alpha低声开口，话语中听不出情绪，甚至让人无从判断他是否对此感到在乎：“那么，为什么突然想告诉我真相了？” <br/>“我没想到政府匹配给我的人会是你。你知道的，我从前也一直很抗拒这件事，直到我拿到了你的档案。”积压多时的秘密心迹终于被一股脑地倾吐而出，迟来的轻松感充盈着Omega的胸口。杨威利后无退路，反而从心底生出奇异的勇敢，支撑他坦然接受稍后可能要面对的一切审判：“结婚之后我一直想找机会告诉你实情，只是一直没有勇气。但如果现在再不说出口，我们的试婚期……就要结束了。” <br/>先寇布倏然发笑，上扬的笑弧中却并无欢愉，只撑起一副对现状全盘接受的冷静表象。无论对于欺骗还是告白，那都不是一个合理的反应。杨威利心有惴惴，疑心自己是哪句话让Alpha品出了歧义，干脆连最后一点矜持也抛弃干净，伸手去捉Alpha的袖角。 <br/>“先寇布，其实我——” <br/>他的表白呼之欲出，指尖忽然被先寇布的掌心反握，怔忪间给人截断了话头。“没关系，这不会对我们的现状有任何影响。”Alpha摩挲他的掌纹，态度如斯温柔，连话间的安抚都体贴得恰到好处：“既然我们已经结成伴侣，那么我一定会帮人帮到底的。” <br/>兜头一盆冷水凉彻心扉，酝酿数月的一个“喜欢”被藏在舌尖下面无力吐出，只能合着酸涩的气馁咽回腹中。“你不生气？”最终杨威利只说得出一句苍白追问，话音未落就被扯着手腕带进先寇布怀中。“不。我很荣幸能得到你的信任。”Alpha含笑作答，接着埋首吻他，唇齿热情急切，显然是不想再继续这个话题了。<br/>这话答得自然违心，但先寇布也说不准自己该先为哪件事感到生气。比起不痛不痒的谎言，更惹人愤怒的却是Omega对他的信任，直到拿到他的档案才决定结婚，就像吃定一个名狼藉的Alpha不会在一段亲密关系中久驻，才放心设局将他拉进这场没有结果的婚姻中。又或许他恼火的只是自己并不如杨威利期待的那般滥情，直到这场婚姻的真相逼到眼前，Alpha才陡然发现，自己其实并不会对任何一个Omega都这样不计代价地伸出援手。 <br/>他不想在杨威利面前表现得太像个混蛋。但令人失望的是，那或许就是这个Omega对他的期许。 <br/>“比起那些不重要的事，我决定先教给你一点新的东西。”先寇布挑开黑发Omega睡衣领口的纽扣，拨开散乱的布料在那里落下一个带着印痕的吻。密布尖刺的情绪正在Alpha的肺腑中四处疯长，他必须得做点什么宣泄掉这些沉重的阴郁，才能保证自己不被烧灼血管的占有欲冲昏头脑，在太阳升起后继续对伴侣温柔如常。 <br/>所以他决定对杨威利做一些，只有混蛋才会做的事情。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-<br/>事情为何会发展成这样的走向，他们谁也无法说清。几分钟之前杨威利还在忐忑中等待着谎言招致的判决，现在却被先寇布压进沙发里吻咬颈子。或许这确实是个转移注意力的好主意，反正眼下两人都亟待逃离笼罩在心头的烦闷，而一场情事也正好是他们盼望许久的甜头。杨威利阖上双眸，准备对情欲束手就擒的身体却本能地感到一丝抗拒，直到被Alpha的手掌从睡衣下摆抚进腰窝，他才意识到这不适感的源头——今晚的亲热没有从深吻开始。<br/>杨威利下意识扭动身体想要调整姿势，抬腿碰到先寇布的腿间时，才发现男人并没有勃起。吮在皮肤上的唇舌依旧炽热，却很难令人相信那亲昵中真的带有欲望。他可以接受先寇布把性爱当做结束话题的工具，却不愿他的Alpha为此而自我勉强。<br/>说真的，那比直截了当的拒绝还要令人扫兴。<br/>“等等，先寇布。”杨威利突然挣扎起来，双手抵着Alpha的肩膀拉开两人的距离：“今天就算了吧。我……不想做了。”<br/>喷洒在颈间的呼吸微微一顿，先寇布抬起头来。“为什么？”他这样问，却已经多少猜到对方的回答。他们都不至于那么没心没肺，才刚撕破这婚姻的真相就能立刻毫无芥蒂地做爱，但先寇布确实需要这个，需要仔仔细细地确认一遍他伴侣的气味和体温。<br/>“……我只是，突然没有兴致。”黑发Omega垂下眼睛轻声说，又顺势推推先寇布的肩头，希望Alpha能让自己坐起身来。但这样的柔声商量没有起到任何作用，Alpha仍然笼罩在他身上，闻言闷声一笑。<br/>“问题不大。”先寇布和善道，温柔语气在这僵硬的气氛中着实有些令人悚然。杨威利微微怔忪，还未来得及反应时双手就已给Alpha捉去，两腕交错着被压在头顶。于是他终于意识到，这不是一个容许他另有选择的夜晚。<br/>“我会用别的方式，让您变得有兴致的。”<br/>沙哑低语随着温热吐息一同灌入杨威利的耳道，他下意识闭上眼睛打了个激灵，对未知的紧张开始在腹中积蓄，唯独沉在胸腔里的一颗心还笃信着先寇布不会对他硬来。实则他并非真的毫无兴致，能够打开欲望的钥匙也只不过是来自先寇布的一个吻，但对方几分钟之前才冷静地把他们之间的关系归结为“帮忙”，眼下这个Alpha不愿吻他，他便再无勇气开口索取。<br/>“你到底想怎么……”<br/>杨威利的话没能说完，浓烈的白兰地酒味猛然噎进他的呼吸，不同以往的辛辣激得Omega咳嗽起来，霎时烧燎遍呼吸道的灼热感恍如被烈酒呛进气管。Omega即刻就被灌醉，带着沉重威压的Alpha信息素强势地侵进他毫无防备的感官，体内的血液霎时涌动如沸，不受控制地一股脑冲向腿间。而先寇布甚至没有开始触碰他的身体，就只是垂眼安静地端赏这个Omega为信息素陷入痴狂的窘态。<br/>被提早固定在头顶的双手不剩半分力气，杨威利感觉自己每根骨骼都像被酒液侵蚀酥软，连大张着呼吸的唇齿都在细细颤抖。“哈啊、你这是作弊……”他哑着嗓子负隅顽抗，但性器已经违背意志地撑起睡裤，腹中私密的器官痒得如同被尖细肢足恶意搔挠，早已寄生其中的情欲被强行唤醒，正张牙舞爪地盘踞在他焦渴的生殖腔中兴奋攒动。<br/>“虽然是作弊，但这比我想象得还要有效。”先寇布上扬的尾音似乎是笑，笼在阴影下的双眸中却毫无愉悦。他把空余的手挤进杨威利腿间，隔着睡裤捏住对方诚实勃起的茎物肆意揉玩，掌心很快就给前液染得一片湿黏。曾经的感知缺陷反而把这个Omega保护得太好，而他将亲自让杨威利知道，一个Omega有多么容易被人伤害，一个Alpha的信息素又可以有多么危险。<br/>Alpha宽而有力的手掌带着强迫性的力道，会阴被人指腹顶住搓揉时泛起的酸痛感染至Omega紧抽的后穴。杨威利夹紧双腿做着毫无用处的抵抗，神智如蛛网般摇摇欲坠，只能努力积聚着所剩无几的理性尝试讨饶：“别这样、哈……先寇布，我不喜欢这样……”<br/>“那你最好快点习惯这个。”先寇布淡声陈述着，五指连同湿漉的裤料一起圈紧黑发Omega的勃起：“毕竟，不是所有Alpha都像我一样有耐心。”<br/>杨威利瞠大双眸，泪液将视线中男人的脸孔模糊成遥远的轮廓。他想开口说不，喉咙却先被哭腔哽住，先寇布带有绝对压迫力的信息素已将他泪腺攻陷，只得咬着嘴唇用力摇头。他想大声反驳，不会再有第二个Alpha能获得把他弄哭的特权，也再不会有谁拥有如此引人沉溺的信息素。但先寇布不会喜欢听他说这些，否则他们现在应该正坐在一起好好谈谈，而不是进行一场不公平的对决。<br/>杨威利知道自己会输。因为这个Alpha的气味与触碰，早已成为他无法反抗的弱点。<br/>箍在性器上的手指粗鲁圈弄，未经任何技巧就把Omega推向高潮边缘。杨威利求饶无用，亦不想让人误会成放荡不堪，扭头衔住袖管呜呜咽咽地忍耐，仍然阻止不了头脑中最后一丝清明也被欲望的洪流冲散。先寇布屈起拇指熟稔地苛责着他濡湿的顶端，指甲划粗暴过铃口裂隙的刹那让Omega倒吸冷气，绷紧的腰肢无法控制地颤挛片刻后跌回沙发，裆部从前至后湿黏一片，一时竟分辨不出是被哪边涌出的水液浸透的。<br/>“我一直忘记告诉你，随意信任一个Alpha是相当危险的事。即使对方看上去彬彬有礼，即使对方是你的同事。”先寇布松开对杨威利双手的桎梏，坐起身抽来纸巾擦拭手掌，也给被他逼上高潮的Omega一点喘息的时间，沉而缓的话音兀自在空气中回荡：“如果对方愿意，他随时可以用这种手段标记你。”<br/>杨威利脱力地躺在原处大口喘着气，全身遍覆薄汗，被浸湿的漆黑额发耷在眉间，颊上与颈间潮红未褪，却也不如被布料厮磨红肿的双唇鲜艳。他曾因纯情到不暗欲望而被Alpha在心底比喻作玻璃，本该透明的身躯却被人永久性地染上情欲的粉红。而从最开始先寇布就该意识到，如果非要有什么人去打碎这份脆弱的洁净，那么他绝不会将这机会拱手让人。<br/>但这还不够。一想到以后还会有其他人对这个Omega做出同样的举动，一想到别的Alpha从此也能用信息素对杨威利肆意妄为，先寇布胃中便如有炭火燃烧，胸口中滚滚积聚起一股焦涩滚烫的浓烟。<br/>“……真希望你还是那个冷感的Omega。”<br/>先寇布喃喃自语，声音无意间飘进Omega的耳朵。杨威利怔了怔，还未来得及追究那话中的情绪，就感觉一双手摸到他的腰间，正扯着睡裤边缘向下拽去。他本能地躲闪那触碰，慌乱的视线撞上Alpha暗火涌动的双眸，整个人如同遭到肉食者眼神威慑的的猎物，防卫性地夹紧双腿，却也不敢再动。<br/>“只是帮你清理一下。”先寇布也是一愣，没想到这过激教育的效果会如此显著，柔下语气好声安抚已然成了惊弓之鸟的Omega：“刚才确实是把你欺负过头了，是我不对。但我不会……真的强迫你去做不情愿的事。”<br/>“我不是……”害怕被你碰。杨威利张张嘴，到底把涌到舌尖的后半句咽回腹中。他只是不愿再次成为被原始冲动操控的提线木偶，这个Alpha连体温都带有点燃他的魔力，与其说他害怕先寇布，倒不如说是害怕自己会继续失控。他本想顺势借洗澡脱身，余光里瞥见先寇布胯间已经顶起一块帐篷。他的Alpha不知何时来的兴致，却没有开口要求他帮忙善后。<br/>“刚才……我确实是被吓到了。”杨威利坐起身来，仍然垂着头，伸出手去捉住先寇布的袖口：“但没关系，做完也可以。既然你都……”<br/>他没说下去，但他们都知道杨威利在指什么。“不用在意。”先寇布居然笑了，反手握住Omega的手指牵到唇边亲吻：“你应该明白的。生理冲动和有兴致，本质上来说是两码事。”<br/>Alpha的双唇尚未离开伴侣的指背，就蓦地被人挣开了手。杨威利从男人掌中强行抽回手臂，乌黑沉静的瞳孔中有怒气盈漫。湿透的布料令人不适地贴着他的股间，脸颊上仍残留着泪液干涸后的紧绷感，被人解开的领口歪斜着露出汗湿的皮肤，正隐隐发冷。他被把玩得这般狼狈，而先寇布竟如此轻描淡写地出尔反尔，连仪表都不曾散乱分毫。<br/>这永远占据绝对主导权的Alpha教会他关于情欲的一切，游刃有余地让他在狂乱的情事中哭叫求饶，却始终不肯流露出任何带有情意的渴望。纵然他对先寇布怀有秘密的偏爱，亦不那么在意对等的回报，但那不代表他可以任人戏弄。<br/>“你没有兴致，是吗？”黑发Omega冷声反问，恼火的口吻清晰提醒着先寇布，这次确实是他做得过分了。Alpha想为此而道歉，但杨威利的脸已经欺到他眼前，鼻尖保持着彼此呼吸交融的距离咫尺相对，却不足以形成一个吻。<br/>“问题不大。”先寇布听见Omega学着他的语气轻声道：“我会用别的方式，让你变得有兴致的。”<br/>他不曾料到杨威利会有反客为主的胆量，回过神时已被Omega的手摸进睡裤里，直接握住了充血的性器。先寇布重重抽气，理智在混乱的脑中摇摆不定，最终在告诫杨威利不必赌气和享受情人的主动之间选择了后者。那确实足够舒服，他曾在某些无法抽出时间做爱的夜晚里教会Omega如何有效地彼此取悦，将勃发的阴茎插进杨威利拢起的手指间抽送，用沙哑的呢喃指导对方笨拙地摩擦那些敏感的节点与沟壑。是他把这个Omega教得太好，如今也是时候收获回报了。<br/>Alpha逐渐沉重的呼吸喷洒在杨威利的腮边，他第一次如此清醒地感受到先寇布体内逐渐攀升的情欲，手指间握着的性器很快硬挺粗壮到一只手难以操纵，只得用双手握住殷勤地交替捋动。他始终记得先寇布在初次时教会他的事，只要刺激得当，即使不用信息素助兴也能让人产生快感。杨威利想着自己或许永远也无法学会操控信息素，但他总有办法让Alpha如现在这样发出舒适而灼热的低喘。膨胀的成就感在Omega胸中鼓噪，他被Alpha的不加掩饰的情动取悦，甚至开始理解为何这个恶劣的男人喜欢欣赏自己高潮崩溃的脸。但双手能提供的快感实在有限，他想逼Alpha高潮，就得更加努力一点。<br/>杨威利略微退开身体，上身伏低，慢慢埋下头去。他的意图被先寇布发觉，下颌落进男人宽厚的掌心里，动作停在半路。“……你不必做到这种程度。”Alpha声嗓低喑，如阴云般压低的眉弓下双瞳深邃，翻滚其中的欲望鲜明得恍若一场轰轰烈烈的台风。那正是杨威利所期待的景致，他初尝甜头，又怎么舍得在这时轻易收手。<br/>“这是你身为我伴侣的权利。”杨威利拉开他的手：“……就当是，我回报给你的谢礼。”<br/>他没有再去看先寇布的表情，扯着Alpha睡裤的边沿释放出那根蓄势待发的巨物。弹跳而出的昂扬性器直指着他的眉心，扑面而来的浓厚雄性气味闯入感官，让Omega才安静片刻的腹腔又涌起一阵酥麻。先寇布没有教过他这个，杨威利心脏狂跳着盯住那根无数次闯进他身体里的物件发愣，那长度和分量怎么想也无法被他狭窄的穴腔容纳进去。但他确凿无疑地用后穴吞下过这根东西，既然如此，嘴巴也应该也能做到。<br/>杨威利已然没了退路，心底生出的怵意几乎瞬间被难得的好胜心推翻。舌尖尝到一点腥涩的前液，立刻被淫靡的麝味冲得皱眉，却强迫自己闭着眼睛把那颗硬涨的龟头纳入口中，凭借对青春期时接触过的色情作品那点模糊印象，模仿着其中的情节尝试吞吐。他勉强动作着头颅生涩地吞纳，才含进小半截便觉得酸涩的颌关节已被撑到极限，只得转换策略，吐出口中被唾液润湿的冠头，用温热软舌从阴茎根部开始自下而上仔细地舔。<br/>先寇布低哑的喉间滑出一串粗重喘息，杨威利的口交技巧并不高明，但光是听着对方被撑开口腔时的湿润鼻音就已经足够他硬涨得更甚。湿嫩舌尖攀附着虬结筋络带来的快感温和舒畅，黑发Omega用白净脸孔蹭着形表狰狞的腌臢肉具亦是视觉盛宴，但先寇布却无法真心感到愉悦。他的好学生把这青涩的服侍当作致谢，他却不明白杨威利究竟在谢他什么，是谢他愿意伸出援手来履行结婚的义务，还是谢他把一个本该没有弱点的Omega变成可以任由Alpha玷染的样子？<br/>“……别做了，杨。”先寇布将五指穿入埋在胯间的黑发，打算半强迫地令Omega抬头。但杨威利执意与他角力，竟在置气中渐渐找到诀窍，以舌尖代替手指悉心亲吮Alpha教他找到的敏感点，还无师自通地捧起肉刃下沉甸的精囊舔咬，连鼻尖都蹭进男人下腹蜷曲的耻毛中。捉在发丝间的手指猛然抽紧，他能听到Alpha在他头顶漏出节奏混乱的嘶喘，那声音毫无疑问是对Omega最好的鼓励。杨威利的身体早已牢记这跟茎物上每根搏动的血管，如今又用唇舌逐一温习，湿黏的唾液将男人愈发挺涨性器染上一层淫邪的水光。<br/>先寇布没有继续阻止他，停留在Omega脑后的那双手温情揉弄着他的黑发。于是杨威利第二次尝试着把足够湿润的肉具含进口中，但很快意识到比刚才更为勃发的阴茎变得更难被口腔容纳。他想再次想吐出，却突遭袭击，Alpha的十指忽然扣紧他的后脑，毫无怜惜地将那根坚硬肉杵撞向他柔嫩的喉口。<br/>他被咽反射逼出眼泪，塞满口腔的巨物让刚才还志得意满的Omega几乎窒息，能发出的声音仅剩下鼻腔里溢出的呜咽。先寇布腾出一只手捏住杨威利尖窄的下颌，拇指用着极富技巧的力道撑开他的臼齿，强迫他把颌关节张开到极限，以容纳口中高热的巨物畅快冲撞，粗暴地猥亵着Omega柔嫩的舌面。Alpha终于被接连不知死活的挑惹耗光了温柔耐心，既然杨威利不愿被他疼惜，那么他也多得是办法让对方为此而后悔。<br/>杨威利只在最初反射性地挣扎，随即却认命揪紧了先寇布的裤子，闭上眼睛任由Alpha粗鲁地使用他的嘴。粗长的肉刃直捅到他喉口的黏膜，每撞一下都从Omega口中榨出溺水般破碎的泣音，来不及吞咽的涎液被肉棒搅弄得四处流溢，从嘴角滑下颈线最终在锁骨的凹陷中汇积。肿热的双唇被厮磨到麻木，久而久之连被操弄不歇的舌根都已让人驯服敏感，充盈口中的茎器勾得空虚的后穴渴望起同等对待，让杨威利不由自主夹紧的双腿间滑下粘腻湿液。<br/>他在把先寇布招惹失控的那一刻便成了赢家，被性器捅干得昏昏涨涨的脑中却还记着自己最终的目标。反正他们今晚不会再有滚上床榻的兴味，杨威利悲观已极，索性不计代价地收紧两颊，配合着口腔被侵犯的节奏努力吸吮。先寇布给他搏命似的侍弄吸得头皮发麻，硬涨到极点的阴茎在Omega黏糊高热的口中难耐抽跳，已是濒临射精的前兆。他用双手固定住胯间的头颅，强硬地将自己拔离那张湿热的嘴，但他低估了杨威利与他斗气的决心，甫一松手就又被尚在抽泣的Omega固执地低头再次含住，舌尖抵进翕张的精孔中执着钻舔，猝不及防地被Omega吸出大股浓稠的精液。<br/>先寇布没有成结，多数的精水都射在Omega口中，还有少量白浊的秽物在抽出时溅到了对方的颌边。但他没来得及想太多，飞速抽了纸巾接在杨威利的唇边。“吐出来。”Alpha言简意赅，情急之下的命令口吻不知刺中了Omega哪根神经。精液的味道差得透顶，但杨威利用眼眶湿红的双眸瞪着他，缓慢滑动的喉结如同挑衅，当着先寇布的面把它们全部咽了下去。<br/>他们用视线两相对峙，只有双方急促的喘息声在几近凝固的空气中流窜。杨威利腰身酸软，腹中空虚的饥饿还未得到解决，只凭意志硬撑着坐直，却不知自己脸上挂着Alpha的精液，样子早已称不上体面。先寇布亦不比他好多少，才发泄过的前端根本未见冷静，还直挺挺地戳在空气里，对着点燃它的元凶翘首以待。<br/>再也没有比这更尴尬的场面，他们谁也没有心情做爱，却也突然无比渴望跟对方做爱。<br/>夜晚还有很长，放纵或放弃，他们总要挑出一样来安排剩下的时间。<br/>说不清是谁先开始的动作，又或者是默契的同时。当焦渴已久的四唇紧贴，杨威利已经扑到了先寇布的腿上，而Alpha正箍着腰身把他紧紧揉进怀里。掺入体液的亲吻味道怪异，但无法阻止他们粗暴地啃咬对方直到双唇发痛。动机也好，情绪也罢，无法想清楚的事情都可以被搁置，唯有对彼此的渴望如此清晰，必须被即刻解决。<br/>“我有个问题。”先寇布连带着底裤一起拽下杨威利下半身的遮蔽，单薄的两层布料已给Omega股间滑下的淫水浸得不成样子，饥渴的后穴湿泞柔软，轻易把Alpha插进去扩张的两根手指吞到指根。“身为你伴侣的权利，都包括些什么？”<br/>安全套被搁在卧室里，但Alpha坚硬的冠头已经顶进了杨威利柔软的臀缝。先寇布真正想问的事情不言而喻，杨威利分开双腿，迎合着男人的动作扶住臀间那根性器缓缓下坐。熟悉的饱胀感撑开紧致的穴嘴，Omega餍足长叹，被使用过度的喉咙声音轻哑，咬字里带着舒适的颤抖。<br/>“比如、哈啊……你可以直接插进来……”黑发Omega轻泣着，低头回应Alpha凑近的嘴唇，把剩下的半句呢喃吐进伴侣欲吻的唇缝。<br/>“你可以对我……为所欲为。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-<br/>浓烈情潮在伴侣胶着撕咬的唇齿间粘腻相融，渴求彼此气味的舌尖贪得无厌地缠磨。杨威利的双膝陷进沙发表面，整个人跨坐在先寇布腰间，缓缓下坐的腰臀晃动着试图把那根已经塞入冠部的阳具全部纳入腹中。他体内已经足够湿润，滑下大腿内侧的泛滥潮液绝对超过了单纯情动时应有的湿度，先寇布注意到这一点，突然捏住Omega纤侬合度的腰身，把对方所有的动作都掐断在力道蛮横的手掌中。<br/>“是什么时候？”他低声问，瞳中闪烁着热切的欲求与一贯的恶劣。杨威利一时没能理解他的意思，只恼于这个Alpha今晚的磨蹭，被牢牢固定的腰身却再也没法移动分毫，饥渴蠕动的穴腔只能绞裹着半截阴茎，被不上不下的快感苦苦折磨。“我的意思是，”先寇布嘴角上扬，故意不肯一次将问题说完，偏要钓着Omega苦闷地憋红眼眶，才不紧不慢把句子补全：<br/>“你是什么时候偷偷高潮的，杨？”<br/>Omega微微一怔，心虚与羞耻的血色轰然烧上脸颊。他本以为今晚不会再有缠绵悱恻的性爱，于是刚才被Alpha使用着口腔时就暗自夹紧大腿，在伴侣浓烈的雄麝气味与被侵犯的幻想中抽紧后庭，湿穴颤抖着攀上水液淅沥的小高潮。<br/>“我没……”杨威利想把这个问题蒙混过去，却因腰上倏然加大的力道意识到说谎只会招来更过分的欺负。但他不会让先寇布一直占尽得意，这个Alpha的意志力并非无懈可击，他口中残存的精液味道就是最好的证明。<br/>“刚才……被撞到喉咙的时候。”Omega小声坦白，略有滞涩的话音仍无法挥去赧然，却强迫自己用攻击式的渴求眼神盯住先寇布暗色的双眸。“虽然很不舒服，但是……”他低缓地呢喃着，单手探到腿间摸向Alpha露在外面的那截阴茎，指甲轻轻勾划着表皮下狰狞鼓胀的血管，同时猛然夹紧吞含着男人的后穴。“……但是，会让我想起被你顶到生殖腔的感觉。”<br/>这反击显而易见地有效。Omega话音刚落，便被腹中应声搏动着涨粗的肉具撑得闷哼，视线中男人紧拧的眉心蓦然压低到一个凶鸷的角度，随情欲暴涨的Alpha信息素登时让杨威利下肢软得如同被抽去骨头，若非腰还被先寇布牢牢握着，眼下已经再跪不住。事实证明，这两人如今在没定力的程度上根本半斤八两，谁都没资格以情欲作要挟，倒不如将所有渴望都直白坦诚。<br/>杨威利以为那番惹先寇布下腹起火的撩拨会换来一通凶狠报复，但他得到一个意外温柔的长吻，还有一声被融化在唇舌绞缠中的轻叹。捏在他腰间的手力道松缓，反过来支撑着Omega脱力的腰杆慢慢下沉，直到高热黏糊的窄穴被从头至尾悉数撑满，生殖腔也虚吻上Alpha饱胀坚硬的冠头。<br/>腹中缱绻的饱足让Omega软声轻喟，湿润甜香的红茶气息不自觉地从他身上源源涌出。他还没来得及学会有目的地释放信息素，那温暖的甜味儿不含挑逗，但也足以令他的Alpha屡次情动难耐。只有先寇布自己清楚，杨威利想要勾惹他的兴致甚至连气味都无需动用。他对这个人产生欲望的最初，只不过是两年前远远瞥见的那个风光霁月的剪影。<br/>而被黑发Omega捏住把柄激将求欢时他才猛然醒悟，倘若把这个青涩Omega彻底教坏至此的人不是自己，那么他恐怕会被妒火煎熬到几欲发疯。<br/>“……你赢了。”先寇布从漫长的湿吻中退开，第一次肯向什么人坦率地认输。一点难得的好胜心其实很是可爱，既然杨威利有意惹他失控，那么他也不介意如人所愿：“作为奖励，我还可以再教你一件事。”<br/>他没给杨威利表达好奇的机会，自顾自捏着对方的髋骨开始缓慢而深重地向上顶弄。Omega一直亟待被狠狠疼爱的生殖腔口终于盼到暴君临幸，被龟头顶实稍加碾撞便引得整个腹腔狂喜震颤，电流激涌。杨威利给他顶出黏软湿喘，被严丝合缝插满的肠道不知餍足，自发吮紧填满其中的巨物激动嘬咬，黏滑蜜水从酥麻不已的腹腔深处徐徐漫涌，令Alpha每一次抽送都能带出糜乱淫邪的潮响。<br/>“猜猜看，杨。”Alpha吮咬着他伴侣的耳尖沙哑低语：“你觉得，我一个晚上可以勃起多少次？”<br/>“什、呜……！”杨威利惶然瞠眸，问句未能出口，就给穴径中陡然粗暴的捣送捅出呜咽。那话语听上去就像是在说"你今晚死定了"，而他毫不怀疑这个Alpha仅凭粗壮的阴茎就能杀死自己，恐惧的深渊底端却有期待升腾而出，想在彻夜极致放纵的媾欢中饱尝这男人给予的一切，哪怕真的被弄坏也甘之如饴。<br/>“我还会插进你的生殖腔里射精，每一次……直到灌满你为止。”先寇布如此宣布，不知怜惜的肉茎随话语粗鲁上顶，直接恶狠砸在Omega脆弱的腔口。那里只在发情时被进入过一次，深入骨髓的快感却早已渗透进杨威利被欲望攫获的灵魂，光是想象起上次被进入的感觉，娇嫩的孕宫深处便泛起针刺般酸楚又甜美的疼痛。吞吃过肉棒的狭窄腔嘴食髓知味，竟就这样在主人的放声哭喘中被三两下磨开了口，内里蓄着的一汪花汁激喷而出，随前端高潮时射出的精液一起潮吹液涌。<br/>他在短暂失神中毫无防备地被捅开了生殖腔，灭顶的快感瞬间如千百利箭穿透脑际，才潮吹一次便又被无缝顶上小死般的另一次高潮，空荡脑海里回响的唯有自己被Alpha彻底操开时绝望的尖声哭叫。可怖的情潮让杨威利不由自主试图抬起臀部逃离，刚抽出一半就被先寇布有力的宽大手掌扣住后腰霸道揉向胯间，让那根筋络偾张的肉刃剐蹭过每寸发抖的嫩肉，直接蛮横地贯通了敏感至极的腔口，一口气深捣进他腹中那个炽热潮湿的蜜巢中。<br/>纵然前段时间频繁的欢爱已经让Omega彻底学会享受情欲，兴致浓厚的周末也能在撑到跟Alpha胡闹两轮之后迷迷糊糊地交换晚安吻。但被侵犯着生殖腔的刺激实在过于激烈，嫩腔中湿淋的每寸都敏感得要命，被人凶悍顶撞时炸开的快感犹如电击，汹涌情热令他连大脑皮层都为之颤栗不已。杨威利全身酥乏，垂软的头颅埋在先寇布颈窝里失声抽泣，发抖的嘴唇中刚要酝酿出一句破碎的讨饶，就被Alpha抬起下巴噙住嘴唇。<br/>恶兽般的啃咬不含任何理智，他被男人坚硬的犬齿划得唇瓣肿痛，左胸口狂跳的位置却为此柔软地陷落。这个Alpha如此傲慢，不会允许任何人直面他理性断裂的时刻，倘若这样粗暴而原始的媾和意味着某种殊待，哪怕只存在于床笫，也是杨威利在这段婚姻中得到的珍贵回报。<br/>他属意于那个古典骑士般优雅而体贴的英俊下属，亦会为这侵占着自己的美丽野兽无可救药地心折。<br/>“呜……华尔特、哈啊……”杨威利断续低泣着环紧Alpha的颈子，在唇舌被放开的空档里吐出破碎的浪叫。他脑中化成一锅粥水，已然语无伦次，却固执地想给先寇布听清自己最诚实的感受：“好深、啊……好、呜……好舒服、要死掉了……”<br/>“哈……我也一样。”先寇布沉重地喘息着应他，灼热双唇带着痛觉在Omega的肌肤上胡乱咬出齿痕，像是要把狎昵情话转为文字书写遍伴侣的全身：“舒服得要命……简直要被你的子宫融化了。”<br/>Alpha这么说着，濒临解放的性器却与融化相去甚远，坚硬的龟楞残忍剜蹭着伴侣腹中最为柔软的隐秘之地，也把Omega心底最后一堵矜持的防线彻底捣碎。杨威利腰腹震颤，竟被先寇布嘶哑的诨话拱上高潮。他们已分享过数不清的火热夜晚，他被先寇布教导、爱抚甚至使用过无数次，却是首次听这个男人露骨地坦言感受。那比任何称赞都来得动听，足以让Omega因这难以名状的满足感放弃抵抗，主动地艰难晃动起臀部服侍着情人的性器，笨拙地想让Alpha更加舒服。<br/>“还不够、华尔特……哈啊……”黑发Omega湿咽出声，快感过载的腹腔里混沌发麻，却还嫌跟情人不够水乳交融，鲜嫩的腔肉被厮磨得烂熟滚烫，颤抖着渴望舔食男人的信息素。“呜、里面……想、要你射进来……”<br/>“好。”先寇布掷地有声的回应如闷雷滚落，双唇恰蹭至杨威利的胸口，隔着睡衣一口咬住人硬挺的乳首，双臂勒着Omega酥软的腰身紧紧扣入怀中。跳过浪费时间的成结步骤，就这么把十指掐进对方软腴的臀丘，挺腰插透深处那个烂软腔口，稠厚的精水一股脑灌注进伴侣娇贵的内腔，用自己的气味把这个Omega从里到外地侵污殆尽。<br/>杨威利的喉咙已被叠声的高亢喘叫摧垮，一把温隽嗓音哭得沙哑，被抵着腔肉内射时舒爽到失声，淤塞在喉中的尖叫无处发泄，唯有失控的唾液顺着颌边淌落。他全身湿黏，腹上喷溅着新旧交叠的精痕，穴腔与胃袋中都有伴侣的精液涌动，像被性爱的糜烂甜香浸透骨血，半点纯情不剩。身体无力地扑软下去，脸颊枕进Alpha丰茂蓬松的发间，衣领在高潮的余韵中遭人偷袭，彻底散乱的衣襟中顶出对肿翘乳尖，正给男人衔住一颗不厌其烦地嘬咬。<br/>不应期中的茎物滑出生殖腔，留于其中的腥浓爱液立刻被合拢的腔口乖巧吞含。先寇布没有立刻拔出，就这么拥住Omega轮流逗咬着对方湿粉的乳粒，惹得杨威利轻声呼痒，唯恐平息的情欲又被人缠绵的舌尖挑动。那作为情事后的温存来说稍显过火，杨威利颤巍的双腿努力撑起，意图从先寇布身上离开，酸软的腰身却没半点力气，反而是裹着Alpha半软性器的后庭在尝试中无意间套弄几遭，随后惊恐地感觉那根东西又在他穴中精神抖擞地膨起。<br/>他本将先寇布说过的话当作恫吓，哪知这人铁了心要实践诺言，打算让杨威利亲身测试一个优秀Alpha的体力能有多恐怖。体内的性器已经无可挽回地重新勃起，杨威利自知逃避无望，只能期冀摆脱这个累人的姿势，低下头去讨好浅啄男人的嘴角。<br/>"起码带我到卧室去，华尔特……"<br/>"遵命。"Alpha敛眉低笑，双手却与话语相反，捏住Omega的两臀搓揉晃动，操控着那截腰腹把自己吞含更深。烂熟黏腻的腔道给那根肉楔驯出条件反射，顿时伴随主人的破碎呜咽谄媚紧绞，湿痒褶肉欢欣不已地泌出水液簇拥吸吮，勾缠着炽热的阳具袭向深处的腔口。他再次顶上那里，被畅快贯穿过的嫩嘴温顺糯软，轻易就给Alpha攻破防线深插进去肆意搅动。腹中横冲直撞的快感如怒涛翻覆，杨威利崩溃抽泣着狠狠咬住先寇布的肩头，没留神双腿什么时候被摆弄着搭进男人结实的臂弯，身下随着两人之间的重心变换陡然悬空，就着被深插顶干的姿势一把抱起，一步步走向卧室。<br/>"啊、华尔特……呜、不行……！"杨威利颤声惊叫，本能地攀紧男人的脖子。先寇布有力的怀抱绝对安全，自不会害他跌到地上，双臂却故意略略懈力让重力成为帮凶，强迫他把插在穴中的巨物当作唯一支点，吞没到前所未有的深度。回到卧室中不过十数步，却因无法消受的恐怖快感显得无比漫长。虚软的精囊已经在数次射精中被性爱掏空，只剩后穴绝望而徒劳地紧搐发抖，海浪般连绵起伏的小高潮逼得他潸然哀鸣，泪水连同后穴吹出的潮液一块儿滴落在地板，留下长串湿污。<br/>他被先寇布抱回床边，在强制高潮的恍惚中感觉后背挨上的不是床铺，而是更为坚硬的平面。恼人的重力始终操控着杨威利的躯体，令他迟钝地发现自己是被Alpha顶在了床尾侧的墙壁上。深重插撞在腹中的巨物带着如欲捅碎他娇软内腔的狂乱气势，哽在喉间不适的呕感不知是因为哭得太激烈，还是那根可怕的刑具确实已将他脆弱的内脏顶离原位。<br/>黑发Omega汗湿的额头被先寇布颔首紧贴，泪液遮蔽视线，使他无法得知男人一直贪婪地凝视着他为快感崩溃的脸。空前疯狂的情事是来自Alpha的无声告解，两年前遗憾的一晚将他隐秘的心动拉长成难以察觉的蛛丝，回过神时才发现自己早已被紧缚粘牢，泥足深陷。而这场婚姻的源头不过是他险恶的私心，只因没法眼睁睁看着他的Omega属于旁人，才不计后果地踏进杨威利布下的谎言。<br/>先寇布凶狠地吻住眼底那双色泽鲜妍的唇，在心底懊丧地承认自己到底是栽进了黑发男人的手中。未经品尝的新奇情感如同未亮明的牌堆，可他抽中的却偏偏是最为无望的单恋，便只能一遍遍将自己的气味深深刻进杨威利的身体，希望这烙印能留得再久一点。Alpha再一次射进那个用于孕育的窄腔，被他钉在怀中的Omega连双眸都已失焦，单手抚着被精液撑酸的小腹可怜呜咽。他看上去已经无法承受更多，但先寇布将人双腿放落，转身令Omega双膝着地伏趴在床边，自身后覆上那副精疲力竭的躯体，在对方湿淋的臀缝中厮磨到勃起，然后挺腰撞了进去。<br/>“不要了、华尔特……”被使用过度的穴腔陷入麻痹，连痉挛吸吮的本能都已失去，只能敞开着快要被榨干蜜液的穴嘴承受侵犯。杨威利悬空的腰身细细打颤，明知徒劳，还是揪住床单打着哭嗝求饶：“呜、不行了……里面、装不下了……”<br/>“怎么可能。这里甚至装得下一个孩子。”先寇布吮着他的耳尖低喃，单手扣住杨威利被肉棒撞出轮廓的下腹，手掌恶劣地重压下去，内外一块儿大力蹂躏着Omega敏感熟嫩的子宫：“可惜怀孕之前……你要先被标记才行。”<br/>肚腹中可怖的压迫感让杨威利从哑透的喉腔挤出濒死般湿促的尖叫，眼前阵阵发白，险些陷入昏厥。他多希望自己能就此失去意识，但生殖腔内横冲直撞的剧烈快感始终吊住了他的神识，浑噩的脑中无论听到什么都似水波无痕，只有"标记"二字激起了千层涟漪。没有结成的标记是他们的最后保险，也是让他可以无视Alpha意愿绑定彼此人生的绳结。杨威利神智不清，意志亦随之破碎，浓稠黑暗的自私欲念在他胸中四处漫淌，腐蚀出卑劣的灼痕。<br/>没有什么好犹豫的，他早就为这个Alpha体尝过一切前所未有的情感与欲望，推翻不愿迈入婚姻的原则，甚而不惜为了得到这个人说出谎言。倘若这能终结他们之间所有纠结，成为一条捷径，即便这路途瘴沼密布，他也愿意毫不犹豫地迈上。<br/>只要得到一个标记，从此这个Alpha的温柔、促狭、体贴和粗鲁，全部都将成为他的专属。<br/>好想被咬上后颈。好想体验一次传闻中甜蜜的疼痛。好想从此不必在患得患失中踌躇。<br/>好想——被这个Alpha永久的标记啊。<br/>萦绕在先寇布鼻端的甜茶馨香倏忽间发生变化，淫甜至极的勾人香气从呼吸钻入脑际，大脑似被按溺进浓稠甜腻的信息素中吸饱了粉红色的糖浆。操控下身的神经宣告短路，精壮腰杆随着Alpha体内四处迸裂的火花不知疲倦地夯撞向Omega乱颤的臀肉，龟头碾进濡湿嫩肉中变本加厉地舂磨，像异物厮磨蚌肉，要迫使它为自己珠胎暗结。血液冲往下腹，唾液汇积于舌下，情欲与口腹之贪的尽头都指向身下人被黑发掩藏着的白皙后颈。<br/>他从未打消过标记杨威利的冲动，无论是使人后怕的初次，还是其后看似游刃有余的每次，都必须忍耐到牙床泛起腥甜才能克制住不去伤害这个人。<br/>一旦结成标记，他便能成为这个Omega名正言顺的归属。反正杨威利的信息素正在失控，刚好让他拥有了失误的借口。<br/>全身血液沸腾叫嚣，催促先寇布挣开一切顾虑标记他的猎物。他埋首舔上Omega湿润发尾下红肿的腺体，齿缘紧贴着薄薄一层皮肉贪渴地摩擦，惹得被舔吮着后颈的人一阵反射性地瑟缩。一旦近距离饱尝这股甜味，喀喀作响的颌关便再也不由理智操控，本能地张开双唇露出犬齿，从此把这个人据为己有——<br/>但杨威利不会想让他这么做。倘若一口咬下，他与这个Omega之间目前为止小心构建的信任，都会分崩离析。<br/>杨威利嗅到一丝腥气突兀扩散在满室情交的气味中，Alpha浑浊的鼻息喷洒在他发尾，后颈却并没有传来想象中的疼痛。他倏然懂了什么，不可置信地扯过先寇布垫在他颈后的那只手，溢出血丝的牙印被咬在了男人的指节。他慌忙收回故意撩拨的信息素，失措地想问先寇布会不会很疼，话音突然被后穴里撑开的肉结打散，只能满心歉意地抱着那只手反复亲吻伤口。<br/>"……抱歉，差点就辜负了您的信任。"这可靠到可恨的男人亲吻着他的耳背，忠诚实现自己许下的所有承诺，不管是绝不标记的约定，还是要把他灌满的一时快言，都在同一刻成为现实。激射进宫腔的精液冲得杨威利瑟瑟发抖，他已累极，情欲一旦抽离身体，意识便迫不及待地涣散，直到陷入昏睡前都紧紧握着Alpha的手。<br/>片刻前还张扬扩散的信息素被杨威利一丝不剩地收锁，那些气味瞬息间成为他不可视的器官，从此肯听话地任由操纵。<br/>但他在意识到自己学会控制信息素之前，先认清了另一个无望的事实。<br/>先寇布不想标记他<br/>这个Alpha，恐怕永远也不会为他心动。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-<br/>无论多么注意着在休息时段避嫌，杨威利还是会不可避免地在公司的各处与先寇布偶遇。在食堂碰见的次数最频繁，彼此友善礼貌地打过招呼后去往不同的桌子，连视线也绝不去触碰对方的眼睛。但说来好笑的是，他们曾是那种会在碰巧一块儿离开办公室后顺便共进午餐的关系——直到这场秘密的婚姻开始。<br/>并非察觉不到刻意的疏离反而略显蹊跷，只是当局者迷，难免会做贼心虚。<br/>杨威利在饮料机边碰到先寇布时，对方正一边从桌上成摞的纸杯中抽出一个，一边跟身后的两个下属随意聊天。是布鲁姆哈尔特先注意到他，颔首叫了一句“课长”，然后先寇布轻快的话音止息下去，转过头来。<br/>“中午好，课长。”Alpha笑起来，态度温柔而自然：“您想喝点什么？”<br/>他这样询问着，手指却已推动原本搁在咖啡出口下的纸杯，经过果汁与苏打水，最后停在红茶的下方。浅色水柱带着缭绕的雾气落入杯口，杨威利注视着慢慢注满红茶的纸杯，抿起嘴唇：“今天想换个口味，我要咖啡。谢谢。”最后一句感谢咬字清晰得如同故意与Alpha做对，而先寇布嘴角忍俊不禁的弧度像是责怪他使坏的方式如此幼稚。但男人没说什么，只是抽出另一个纸杯注满咖啡，然后将它平稳地放进杨威利手中盛放食物的托盘里。<br/>亚典波罗已经在占好的位置上等他，见杨威利顺手搁在桌上的纸杯里面竟然不是红茶，诧异地停下正在搅动着盘中意面的叉子。“您不是讨厌喝这个吗？”他小心翼翼地问，好像杨威利选择在午餐时喝咖啡这事儿预示着什么反常，除非是发生了惊天动地的大事，否则这个对饮料无比执着的男人绝不会主动放弃自己喜欢的选项。<br/>“就只是……一时兴起。”杨威利平淡道，端起纸杯轻抿一口散发着热气的提神饮料，然后立刻嫌弃地皱起眉毛。公司内部提供的免费饮料其实还算不吝成本，但优良的原料也无法令他讨厌的苦味消失无踪：“好吧，我现在已经开始后悔了。我果然还是不喜欢喝这个。”<br/>已经过了食堂中最热闹的时段，尽管身处角落，也能一眼望穿人流稀疏的室内，看清门口的那张桌子。先寇布和他的部下们在那儿落座，轻松的表情像在聊着什么愉快的话题，单手拿起纸杯喝水时Alpha抬起视线，似乎是想寻找这杯饮料原本的主人坐在了哪里。杨威利飞快垂下眼睛，佯作专心用餐，再抬头时目光尽头已被一位女性的背影遮挡，大约又是哪位Omega嫌一个人坐空闲的餐位太寂寞，非要挤去跟这位名声在外的Alpha拼桌。<br/>“说起来，您跟先寇布最近是怎么回事？”亚典波罗压低声音，确保他们的闲聊不会被偶然经过的外课职员听见：“虽然目前好像只有我们课的人察觉到，但你们这个月已经第四次一起差点迟到了——容我提醒，今天才13号。”<br/>杨威利咬住叉子，无声地叹出一口气。如今整个贸易课内似乎都已默认，他和先寇布之间一定存在着什么成人关系，并且因为当事人没有主动承认，他贴心的下属们还不约而同地选择了帮他们对外保密。这令人倍感压力的体贴正令他体会着跟面对奥尔丹丝时一样的窘迫，毕竟无论他们现在给人的感觉有多亲密，等试婚期的时限一到，终究要做回普通同事。<br/>谎言的代价实在太过煎熬。反正DNA伴侣间应付试婚期的事在社会中屡见不鲜，早知如此，还不如一开始就把真相公之于众来得爽快。<br/>“所以这跟私生活有关是吗？”上司长久的沉默让亚典波罗擅自意会，立刻好意改口：“既然是私事，那我就不问了。不过这样下去，你们的事迟早会被其他同事也发觉，还是小心一点比较好？”<br/>“谢谢你，亚典波罗。”无论特意解释还是默认下来都不合适，杨威利挠挠头发，只好先把这事语焉不详地蒙混过去：“虽然真实情况完全不是你们想象的那样，但我会注意，以后早点起床的。”<br/>他只说“我”，而不是“我们”，希望这能让聪明的下属察觉到一点疏远。但亚典波罗并没有注意到这个，已经转变了话题：“对了，您最近有没有听到传言？据说姻缘法又要颁布新的福利条例，看来上面为了提升生育率还真是够努力的。”<br/>“我没听说。”杨威利埋首进餐，庆幸着不必再聊他跟先寇布的关系，紧绷的神经也跟着悄悄放松些许，随意地接下话头：“是关于什么的？”<br/>“好像是在同一家企业就职的伴侣能得到额外补贴。”亚典波罗不以为意地抿着汤，露出一个讥讽的笑容：“但那又怎样，这点小恩小惠跟终身自由相比，连零头都算不上。”<br/>“原来如此。”杨威利半心半意地应着话，不无自嘲地想着倘若新福利颁布得够早，没准他和先寇布还能有一两个月的受益期。午餐用至尾声，杨威利习惯性地端起纸杯，却因突然想起杯中不是红茶而扫兴地皱眉，犹豫着是否要把它喝下去。<br/>“不过我倒是很惊讶，您到现在还没有去参加匹配。”亚典波罗搁下餐具，侧首凑到上司的耳根旁小声咕哝：“虽然公司里大部分人都以为您没到三十岁，但作为学弟，我还是知道您的实际年龄的。”<br/>话题又不经意转回到必须花费精力搪塞的走向，杨威利微微一顿，在假装怔忪的空档里飞速运转着大脑。他做不到亲自矢口否认这段婚姻，哪怕只是短暂而虚幻的一年，亦是他拼尽孤勇才换来的美梦。但总不能就这么直接承认，被卡介仑知道真相已经是无奈之举，上一次先寇布没有计较，不代表以后也不会。<br/>他本在平静无澜的表情下暗自焦急着编造说辞，却被食堂门口传来的骚动声无意拯救。餐盘被打翻在地的声响后是一阵吱吱嘎嘎的桌椅摩擦，杨威利和亚典波罗站起身，看到被几个职员围住的地面上跌坐着一位女性，身体蜷缩，似乎很不舒服的样子。<br/>“她是不是突然发情了？”亚典波罗低声道。公司里偶尔会有这样的尴尬事，毕竟并不是每个Omega的发情期都有明显的前兆，或是毫无差错的规律。周围几个男性Alpha不自然的表情已经印证了亚典波罗的猜想，但他们不敢贸然出手帮忙，毕竟也不是所有Alpha都拥有即使面对发情期的Omega也能镇定如常的自制力。<br/>杨威利注视着那混乱的场面，却丝毫不为那可怜的Omega感到担心。他认出那正是与先寇布他们同桌用餐的女性，而某位富有骑士精神的Alpha，绝不会坐视一位Omega如此狼狈。<br/>最终果然是先寇布挺身而出，动作利索地蹲下身来将那位女性一把抱起。他侧头同身边的布鲁姆哈尔特低声说了什么，青年点点头，先一步跑了出去。她需要一间安静的屋子和抑制剂，待在食堂里始终不是明智之举。Alpha横抱着怀中的Omega迈出人群，转身离去之前下意识瞥向他伴侣刚才进餐的座位。杨威利正站在那儿看他，彼此视线相撞，黑发的Omega微怔须臾，继而轻轻点了点头。<br/>于是英雄救美的Alpha如同得到正式的首肯，毫无后顾之忧地带着那位Omega与身后的林兹一起快步消失在食堂门后。“……啧，这家伙以为自己是在用眼神写军令状吗？”亚典波罗受不了地闷声吐槽，抬手揉了揉有点发痒的鼻尖：“味道都飘到这里了……好甜。”<br/>淡淡的甜香气息扩散到鼻端，带着濡湿而鲜明的渴望。杨威利默不作声，却难以克制自己去猜想这味道在Alpha们的感官中会变得如何馥郁迷人，发着愣把手边的饮料一饮而尽，五官霎时紧紧皱成一团。<br/>……好苦。<br/>杨威利将纸杯捏皱，随手丢进餐盘。他现在只想赶紧回办公室去，越快越好。<br/>毕竟眼下恐怕只有红茶，才能稍微安抚他发麻的味蕾了。<br/>-<br/>空闲的小型会议室内大门紧闭，所有窗口却被最大限度地敞开，保证室内的信息素浓度不会上升到出现事故的程度。布鲁姆哈尔特借来的注射型抑制剂见效很快，不消几分钟就将Omega的发情期危机彻底消弭，只剩满室还未散尽的香甜尾韵作为这场意外的证明。<br/>“您能自己回去吗？”先寇布低声询问，绅士风度地给惊魂未定的女性递上一杯温水：“抱歉，按理说应该把女士护送回办公室门口才对，但我稍后必须去开一个会。”<br/>他的致歉得到对方惶恐而羞赧的宽容，在心仪Alpha面前不慎失态的Omega或许确实需要独自冷静一阵。先寇布点点头，将布鲁姆哈尔特留下来陪这位女性再休息一会儿，保持着无懈可击的得体微笑退出会议室，然后终于得以对着严实关好的门缝长长呼出一口气。<br/>这味道实在太过甜腻了。<br/>稍后的会议倒也不是他脱身的借口，刚才回贸易课办公室借抑制剂的布鲁姆哈尔特顺道帮他带回了这个消息。Omega发情期特有的甜味还堵着他的呼吸道，如同凝固的香膏黏糊糊地卡在鼻腔中般使人呼吸困难。这种程度的信息素还不足以使他像个刚分化的毛头小子一样躁动，但正如泪腺会无视意志地对洋葱作出反应，他也必须赶紧去洗把脸才能压下升高的体温。<br/>“其实我一直有件很好奇的事。”跟随先寇布一块儿来洗手间洗脸的林兹突然开口：“上次我们去酒吧的那晚，课长也是突然发情了吗？”<br/>平淡话音扩散在空旷的洗手间内，被哗啦作响的水流声掩盖得只剩一点渺远余音，却也足够先寇布听清。Alpha拧上水龙头，默不作声地单手抹了一把脸。他只用半秒钟推测部下为何会这样问，然后立刻了然地抬起眉梢：“……你闻到了？”<br/>“闻到了，但很淡。如果不是前一阵出现过课长或许是Omega的传言，我还以为只是错觉。”林兹谨慎地说着，抽出一张纸巾将手上的水珠缓缓擦干：“那股荷尔蒙的甜味只有发情的Omega才会有，大家闻起来都一个样。”<br/>怎么可能一样。先寇布在心底无声反驳。普通Omega的气味怎么能跟他的伴侣相比，即便只是甜味，也有云泥之别。他知道那或许只是他的心理作用，但这样的变化并非没有科学佐证。Alpha的气味库会对心仪者的信息素产生特别的反应，而早在跟杨威利开始同居后不久，旁人的气味就开始在他的感官中变得粉腻而艳俗。<br/>“感谢你这段时间的保密，林兹。”最终他只是漫不经心地弯起嘴角，低头系好方才洗脸时被挽上手肘的袖口：“可以请你以后也把这件事当作没发生过吗？”<br/>“把什么当作没发生过？”洗手间门口传来一声口吻平静的问话，Alpha们猛然回头，看见杨威利站在那里，用好奇的视线打量而来。<br/>“我收到通知带你一起去开会，先寇布。但你刚才不在办公室里。”黑发的Omega温声述说着，抬手晃了晃显示着时间的手机屏幕：“鉴于时间就快到了，所以出来找找你在哪儿。”<br/>“……那属下先走了。”林兹立刻接话，侧身绕过杨威利飞快地离开现场。他才不像其他同事一样好奇这两个人到底是什么关系，但总的来说，一定是可以允许对方得知更多秘密的那种关系。<br/>先寇布站在原处，并没有立刻出去。杨威利便耐心地在门外等他，直到看见Alpha朝他勾了勾手指，才略带疑惑地踏入洗手间内。他甫一靠近，立刻被不容反抗地攥住手腕，回过神时已经给先寇布推挤着塞入最近的厕所隔间。木质的门扉在身后落锁，温热的呼吸喷洒在他的颈间，男人埋首用鼻尖隔着他雪白的领口轻柔厮磨，在那儿贪婪地深吸着。<br/>“……怎么了，华尔特？”杨威利下意识双手回抱住先寇布的肩背，贴着对方无意间擦到他唇畔的耳廓小声询问。慌张间改变的称呼换来Alpha用臂弯将他勒得更紧，彼此贴合的躯体隔着衬衫传递热度，许久未有过的亲密距离霎时让Omega悄然烧红耳尖，连呼吸都为此颤抖起来。<br/>他们已经有很久没做爱了，自从上次先寇布咬伤了自己的手，两人都自发地退回到了同居初期时那种相敬如宾的距离。先寇布不敢再碰他的原因显而易见，就连杨威利自己，也在借此试图忘却他曾被一个Alpha拒绝标记的事实。<br/>以往亲昵的晚安吻变成落在唇角上克制的浅触，每晚保持着不会触碰到彼此的距离背对背地入眠。只有偶尔会在清晨里发生意外，他们在睡梦中无意间重新相拥在一块儿，睁眼时还保持着四肢缠抱的姿势。而在那样尴尬的早上，先寇布通常都会比平时醒得晚一点。<br/>“果然……”良久，Alpha才闷声叹息，双唇贴着黑发Omega的耳根意犹未尽地轻蹭：“对我来说，还是只有您的味道最好闻。”<br/>杨威利微微一怔，顷刻间听懂先寇布在拿他与谁做对比。他早已学会在上班之前将信息素收敛得滴水不漏，身上怎么可能还残留着明显的气味，便听出那只是一句言辞夸大的恭维，或是防止他吃味而狡猾准备的甜言蜜语。但他确实没出息地受用了，那一丁点难以启齿又如鲠在喉的妒意瞬间被Alpha温暖的鼻息冲散殆尽，甚至还助长了一些得寸进尺的勇气。<br/>“中午那杯咖啡真的很苦，华尔特。”黑发上司小声咕哝，低头将鼻尖蹭上Alpha笔直的肩线。他说不清自己为何要突然提起这个，或许是为了驱散暧昧距离带来的热意没话找话，又或只是想听这个男人再吐出一两句甜蜜的安抚，只要足够动听，即使油滑一些也没关系。“您都喝掉了？”先寇布先是咋舌，接着幸灾乐祸地笑起来：“可惜现在再选红茶已经来不及了，它已经被我喝光了。”<br/>“不过，”他顿了顿，抬起头注视着Omega的双眸，又轻声道：“但愿它还留下了一点味道。”<br/>那是杨威利永远也无法抵御的眼神，他伴侣深邃的瞳孔中浮动着恶劣而迷人的笑意、共犯孩童式的兴奋、以及看上去极度逼真的情愫。他几乎是本能地踮起脚尖，在Alpha第二次朝他低下头来时闭上眼睛，全身心地投入进这个睽违已久的深吻。<br/>禁忌的场合内不适合发生比吻更加亲热的举动，但也正因没有了情动到失去控制的危险，反而让唇齿间的缠绵更为有恃无恐。先寇布单手捧着黑发Omega的脸颊，感受着对方柔软温热的皮肤逐渐被染上微涩的汗意，调用所有感官不知餍足地汲取着伴侣细腻的触感，不自觉散发的甜香、与被吻到缺氧时喉间的轻咛。<br/>“……好了，还得去开会呢，现在可能已经有点儿晚了。”做上司的倒还记得正事，强迫自己从令人沉湎的亲吻中醒来，纷乱的喘息中挤出一句算得上理智的话：“本来我们最近就够显眼了。亚典波罗甚至注意到，这个月我们有四次差点上班迟到。”<br/>“是我的错，那几次都醒得太晚。”先寇布苦笑，单手绕到杨威利身后拨开隔间的门锁：“是属下的叫早服务不够周到，以后会改进的。”<br/>实则与杨威利那糟糕的起床惰性相比，Alpha的生物钟简直如作弊般优秀，即便是把后半夜当作每日主菜的婚前岁月里，也能雷打不动地在清晨的同一时间按掉闹钟。但无意间抱着伴侣从睡梦中醒来的那几个清晨，他久未发泄的部位都正狎昵地顶着怀中人柔软的大腿，因而不得不趁杨威利还在酣睡时冷静许久，才敢佯作刚刚睁眼，将对此一无所知的Omega叫醒。<br/>他被欲望折磨得有多难耐，就有多么期待杨威利能像几个月前那样，在某个深夜里突然用手指贴上他的背脊，告诉他不必内疚，反正一切都还很好。但杨威利恐怕还对上次差点被咬上后颈的事心有余悸，不肯再放心地将身体全盘托付，而他曾亲口承诺过，不会真的强迫对方去做不情愿的事。<br/>午休结束后的走廊里格外安静，只有两人急促的脚步声四处回荡，时间是下午一点零二分，他们确实已经迟到了一小会儿。“但愿今天没什么重要的事……”杨威利疾步走在前面，抓着头发低声叹息：“或者但愿事情足够重要，能让上面的啰嗦鬼不计较我们迟到。”<br/>“您不知道会议的内容吗？”先寇布跟在上司后面诧异地发问：“我倒是很好奇，有什么会议是您必须带上我去参加的。”<br/>“下来通知的是个实习生，也不知道具体内容，只说是在按照名单下达通知。”杨威利耸耸肩，忽而发觉领带已经在刚才那几分钟的亲热中歪斜，不得不皱着眉毛整理起仪表，却因脚下匆忙而始终难以把那根领带恢复成妥帖的样子。先寇布在他身后低笑，仗着四下无人一把将他拽住，十指灵活地把Omega胸前的领带拆开又重系，在几秒之内打好一个漂亮的半温莎结。<br/>“好了，这样至少能让您少挨一点奚落。”可靠的下属拍拍上司的肩膀，低头凑到对方耳边：“下班之后，我陪您去附近的店里喝几杯白兰地，就当散散心。”<br/>“一言为定。”杨威利也忍不住轻声笑起来：“看来无论待会儿要面对些什么，我都得欣然接受了。”<br/>今天是十三号，他们婚后的第八个月已如流水般无声溜走，余下的三分之一看似充实，其实也不过是短暂的120天罢了。<br/>如今杨威利别无奢求，只期望剩余的日子里再也没有任何意外与差错，就让他把这场绚烂而美丽的梦境做完，然后不带遗憾地醒来。他可以为此保守秘密，为此压抑情感，甚至是割舍来之不易的情欲，只希望等两人好聚好散之后，他还能如现在这般自然地站在先寇布面前，以同事身份约他下班后单纯地喝上一杯。<br/>用于开会的中型会议室在走廊尽头，先寇布推开门，侧身将杨威利先让进屋内。围坐在桌边的职员们大半都是让杨威利看着脸生的面孔，放眼望去竟没一个职位相同的熟人，一时让人不知道该如何挑选位置，只得先捡空位落座。他才在心底感慨这场会议的内容大概真的会不同寻常，便猛然察觉到自从他与先寇布踏入屋中，整间室内便一直鸦雀无声，聚集在他们身上的视线过于惊诧，那副见了鬼般的表情绝非因为他们是最后赶到的人。<br/>他下意识看向先寇布，却见男人正表情僵硬地死盯着会议室正前方的投影。不好的预感在胸中升腾，杨威利背颈发凉，顺着Alpha的视线看过去，映入眼帘的是PPT第一页正中央那行鲜红的大标题：<br/>——针对企业内姻缘法义务履行者家庭试行的新福利条例说明会。<br/>猛然冲上脑际的晕眩感让杨威利眼前阵阵发白，全身血液尽涌往起了逃跑冲动的双足，冰凉的手指捏住椅边，极力克制着让自己不去想象，会议结束后他和先寇布的关系会以怎样的速度被公诸于众。<br/>他们八个月来的努力都将化为齑粉，再也无法做回最普通的同事，只能在试婚期结束后彼此疏远，直到其中一方找到不会败给流言的、真正的归宿。<br/>紧绷到失血发麻的手指忽而被纳入一个温暖的掌心，手背上沾到潮湿的汗意，恐怕是因为先寇布比他更早地陷入了紧张。但Alpha在桌下握住他的手，从椅边一根根掰开他僵硬的手指，让彼此十指交扣。杨威利转过头，看见先寇布正沉下眼神认真地凝视着自己，薄削的双唇无声翕动，是一句“没关系。”<br/>没关系的。<br/>杨威利收下伴侣用体温递来的安心，深深吸气又缓缓地吐出，同时收拢指节，更紧地回握住先寇布的手。<br/>对，没关系的。<br/>他们还约好了下班之后要去喝酒。<br/>所以无论现在或之后要面对什么，只要他们还在一起，都一定能够做到欣然接受。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-<br/>“你想戴着戒指去上班吗，杨？”<br/>温热吐息裹挟着Alpha的话音落在后颈，杨威利倏然打了一个激灵，“啪”地合上了手中的灯芯绒盒子。<br/>他被这一声惊得猝不及防，猛然回头时险些不慎碰翻男人手里的酒杯。好在先寇布反应足够迅捷，飞快地抬高双手避开了Omega的手臂。“还好没有浪费这么好的酒。”Alpha发出一声得意的笑，视线仍停留在杨威利手中拿着的物件上，他没有追问，但探究的眼神显然还在期待一个回应。<br/>深蓝色的灯芯绒戒指盒原本被收在衣柜的抽屉中，自从上次在院子里招待过卡介仑一家之后，他们的戒指就一直放在一起。银色的两枚金属指环在盒中并排安放，是因为先寇布认为这样更便于保管。“我们藏戒指的思路一模一样，即使换了一间房子，它也应该待在习惯的地方。”彼时Alpha这么说着，满足而温存的眼神中盈满笑意，挑不出一丝虚伪：“况且这样看起来，也更有仪式感。”<br/>“……我确实这么想过。”沉默少顷，杨威利轻声叹息，终究决定对伴侣坦诚：“但是说真的，这很没必要。”<br/>他把盒子放回抽屉，拉上衣柜，转身从先寇布手中拿走属于自己的那杯酒。夏至后的夜晚日渐炎热，每晚睡前的一杯冰镇白兰地是Alpha特许他饮用的解暑良药，为了稀释酒精还特意兑进半杯红茶，以防他贪杯无度导致宿醉，在工作日的清晨起不来床。<br/>他们并肩靠坐在床头上碰杯，身体如抽屉中沉睡的戒指般彼此亲密挨靠。先寇布的杯中被兑了一半苏打水，在这个方面尤为任性的Omega不肯让他独享滋味纯正的白兰地，声称这是为了公平起见，谁都不准贪嘴。<br/>“你真的不再尝尝看了吗？”杨威利将自己的杯沿凑到先寇布嘴边，明知对方始终对他奇异的口味敬谢不敏，还是忍不住想要取得伴侣的认同：“多尝试几次，没准你也会喜欢的。”Alpha忍俊不禁，闷声咕哝着“我可不那么觉得”，却姑且很给面子地低下头来，就着Omega的手啜饮一口。<br/>清醇的红茶香气几乎被酒味吞噬殆尽，除了味蕾上残留着的些微涩感，实在品不出别的乐趣。但杨威利正专注地盯着他瞧，被酒精熏蒸得略显湿润的双眸泛起满怀期待的光亮，鼻尖几乎要凑到Alpha的腮边来，与之一同袭进感官的还有Omega身上温润恬淡的气息，带着令舌底回甘的甜意。<br/>“好喝吗？”黑发的Omega小声问，齿音轻得如同呢喃，仿佛怕打搅人回味口中的余韵。他全然不知自己的双唇被酒液染上水光，又给冰凉的玻璃杯子抹上一层红润色泽，随着说话时的开阖鲜艳地在Alpha眼底招摇，明晃晃惹人去吻。稍纵即逝的念头在冲动中化为现实，先寇布埋首覆上那双嘴唇，不带情欲的亲吻短暂而轻柔，浅尝辄止，只当作解馋。<br/>“虽然你已经做好了决定，但我觉得还是应该告诉你。”先寇布凝眸注视着陷入轻怔的Omega，突兀地答非所问：“我不介意戴着婚戒去上班。如果你真的想那么做……”<br/>“突然戴戒指去上班，不是太刻意了吗？我们没有必要用这种方式特意向谁证明什么。”杨威利垂下眼睛，闷声打断他的话：“我只是……不喜欢他们那么看待你。”<br/>无论有多不情愿，必须面对的问题还是在不合时宜处被摆上台面。被意外公开的婚事只用一个下午就在公司中人尽皆知，虽然表面上并未引起太大波澜，却勾起流言蜚语蛰伏在平静的表象下四处流窜。他们始终对这个话题避而不淡，默契地选择一切照旧，无论环绕在周身的眼神是好奇、探究还是妒羡，都佯作毫无知觉。正如杨威利所说，无论他们选择突然亲近还是疏远，看在旁人眼中都会显得太过刻意，便只能与过去一样保持着不远不近的距离，静静等待时间抹平一切。<br/>但眼下已经过去一周，早晚搭乘电梯时仍能感觉到有目光缭绕在二人空旷的无名指，从前那些不会被人注意的细节也成了被人加油添醋的八卦。譬如他们没有举办婚礼，譬如他们从不戴戒指，譬如他们一直把婚事当作秘密，甚至连上周先寇布对其他Omega的好心搭救，都成了他们婚姻冷淡的证明。<br/>一个行止浪荡的Alpha必然只是为了提前解除基因的束缚，才会选择跟另一个温吞正经的Omega结婚。更何况先寇布过去如此高调地对匹配婚姻嗤之以鼻，更坐实这对伴侣之间只有互利互助的契约，而非爱情。这个Alpha一定会在试婚期一结束就无情地抽身，获得游戏人间的终身自由，而Omega只能再次接受匹配，直到碰见另一个愿意跟他继续履行结婚义务的人。<br/>这流言唯一靠谱的地方就是关于他们会分开的定论，其余部分在杨威利看来纯属胡扯。如果非要计较这婚姻中是否存在利用，先寇布也应该是被他利用了善意的那一方。这个Alpha连他的欺骗都愿意体谅，更给了他无数始料未及的甜蜜体验，令人幸福得如梦似幻。何况他的伴侣还足够自律和守信，杨威利曾以为“您一个人的好丈夫”只是一时戏言，但在这漫长的八个月里，先寇布真的再未吻过除他之外的任何一双唇。<br/>“我从来不在乎别人怎么看待我，您是知道的。”先寇布笑起来，为了活跃气氛似的跟Omega再次碰杯，还为增添话语里的诚恳特意用回了敬语：“对我来说，只有顶头上司的看法才值得在意。幸运的是，您似乎对在下评价颇高。”<br/>“你要听实话吗？”杨威利把杯中剩余的酒液一饮而尽，也忍不住跟着Alpha一块儿弯起嘴角，尽量将口吻放得轻松自然，不叫对方听出玩笑话里藏着百转千回的情愫：“我觉得你是世界上最体贴的Alpha。”<br/>“这话从我口中说出或许不够可信，但我确实不是对每个Omega都一样体贴。”先寇布低声道。他的酒也已经喝完，只剩下一点冰块在缓慢摇晃的杯底打转。这男人的情话难得略显踌躇，竟得沉吟片刻才能组织好词汇，尽力剥除掉所有可能带着歧义的油腔滑调，小心翼翼捧给伴侣的只剩下最诚挚的坦白：“关于那些流言，我也不会故作清高地辩解自己从没想过那些。我是指……关于提前结束义务的那部分。但我和你结婚，不是为了这个。”<br/>“你说过，是因为没办法放着我不管。”杨威利抿起嘴唇，把两个酒杯并排放在床头柜上，伸长手臂去关掉夜灯，顺便不着痕迹地避开先寇布的视线。只要再多凝视那双温柔的眼睛一秒钟，他恐怕就会忍不住对这个人倾诉起日久月深的恋慕。但杨威利没办法放任自己这么做，毕竟只要他们没有结成标记，他总有一天得学着割舍这令人贪恋的一切。<br/>宁谧的黑暗包裹着各怀心事的伴侣，两人并肩而躺，并不是真的那么想睡，亦因为夏夜的闷热而难以入眠。“要开空调吗？”是Alpha先打破沉默，轻声征求房间主人的意见。“这个月份就开空调，一旦睡着了就会被冻感冒的。”杨威利轻轻翻身，嘴上说着拒绝，却耐不住这个诱人的提议拉开床头柜翻找遥控器。“没关系，就一会儿。”先寇布笑出声音，爬起来将门窗关严，然后躺回原处朝着他的Omega展开怀抱：“如果你还是怕感冒的话，我们或许可以靠得近一点。”<br/>那怀抱正令杨威利求之不得，毫不犹豫地打开空调把遥控器丢在一边，然后痛快地钻入先寇布怀中，将脸颊枕进Alpha的肩窝里。他们过去总会在情事后这样相拥入眠，可自从睡前的亲热被强行终止，连伴侣的体温都已经成了必须寻找借口才能享受的奢侈。<br/>起初仍然是难耐的热意，却因贪图对方的气味不肯从拥抱中抽身。耐心等待冷空气降低室内的温度后，伴侣的躯体就成了最舒适宜人的归宿，更舍不得放开彼此。杨威利阖上眼睛，屏住呼吸便能听见Alpha胸腔中稳健的心跳，忽而觉得关系是否暴露于他而言已经不再重要。他本就不在乎会被旁人如何非议，从头至尾，他唯一关心的只有先寇布看待这件事的态度。<br/>而他的Alpha，一如既往地十分让人安心。<br/>“说起来……”鬼使神差地，杨威利突然开口：“你对Beta其实也挺体贴的。”<br/>他没头没脑的话换来先寇布诧异的怔愣，接着是一串低沉的笑声。“唉，这对我来说也是件意外。”Alpha半真半假地慨叹，将一只手埋进怀中人的黑发间揉弄，笑腔中夹杂着自嘲：“我那时候，确实是对您鬼迷心窍了。”<br/>杨威利无声失笑，握住Alpha摆弄他头发的手指，不允对方继续乱动。初次开诚布公地聊起这件事比他想象中轻松，大约是因为如今他丢脸的样子早已被先寇布悉数掌握，反而不觉得两年前那个生涩的自己有多丢人了。<br/>“如果不是因为那次我还没准备好……”他脱口而出，话未说完又察觉到失言，蓦然顿住。这个Alpha没有因为大半年的朝夕相处对他心动，两年前一晚露水情缘即使成真也不可能带来什么改变。但他还是不止一次地幻想过，倘若他们的关系不是被动地开始于婚姻，现在是不是就能离对方更近一点。<br/>话语没有回应，像是他们都意识到接下来的对话可能会变成尴尬的走向。但对于杨威利而言，Alpha的沉默是不予追究的赦免，令他不必再找说辞去遮掩险些泄露的心迹。困意逐渐漫上大脑，杨威利伏在伴侣的怀中眼皮打架，认定他们的聊天已经在此处结束，意识徐徐向梦境滑落。<br/>“其实……那晚没有准备好的不只是你。”良久，Alpha才缓声低语，手指无意识轻挲着杨威利的无名指根，含糊的咬字更像是自言自语：“我也还没有准备好，承担起改变你人生的责任。”	<br/>是黑发男人那个惶惑无措的眼神太惹人心软，令先寇布在察觉到自己不同以往的心动之前，先本能地产生了难以抽身的预感。一夜欢愉于他而言只是家常便饭，对杨威利来说却是鼓足勇气才可屏息迈过的门槛。默许亲吻的合眸是杨威利无声交托的全部信任，而先寇布清楚，一旦他真的吻上那双唇，这个人的世界从此就将不复平静。<br/>到时候，他一定没办法真的对此不闻不问，便只能在这一切发生之前及早脱身。反正他的课长先生值得一个更加专情或体贴的对象，说到底，他从未想过自己会有资格成为被杨威利托付余生的人。<br/>而今这难熬的处境倒确实印证了先寇布的预感，只要被那双温和的黑色眼眸凝视着，无论交集发生在何时，他终究会为这个人把从前独善其身的原则彻底推翻。他对命运的恶意捉弄输心服意，却总忍不住在心底推演，如若他们之间能开始得更早一点，早到这场婚姻开始之前，他或许就能像个普通的追求者一样，对这个Omega说出直率又热烈的表白。<br/>“杨。”先寇布从胸中叹出一声轻喃：“你有没有，为那个晚上感到过遗憾？”<br/>意料之中地，回应他的只有Omega酣睡时节奏平缓的呼吸。杨威利早已睡着，轻柔的鼻息隔着睡衣搔在Alpha的锁骨边，带着些微痒意。先寇布探手抚摸他的脸，指背自眉弓下滑扫过温软的脸颊，蹭到嘴角边时终于把人骚扰得睡梦不稳，皱着眉毛转头躲开恼人的手指，轻呓着把脸使劲儿埋入Alpha怀中继续沉睡，像只懒到逗不醒的猫。<br/>先寇布不喜欢给任何事强加上过于漫长又无法实现的期限，因而既不承诺给予，也从不指望从别人身上获得那句滥俗的“永远”。<br/>但这个瞬间，或许会成为他第一个与“永远”相关的愿望。<br/>希望此后的余生，每晚都能够拥着这个Omega入眠。<br/>-<br/>杨威利结婚后的第三个发情期，开始于一个半夜。<br/>几乎是他在燥热中醒转的同时，头顶的夜灯就已亮起。先寇布将他拉进怀里亲吻面颊，柔声询问是否需要抑制剂。凌晨四点钟不适合再进行什么消耗体力的活动，何况天亮之后，他们还有一个工作日需要面对。<br/>已经被先寇布校正了发情期反应的Omega变得敏感易累，即便服用过抑制剂也还是精神不佳，又怕在公司中发生意外，故而决定在反应最强烈的第一天请假。Alpha对此忧心忡忡，出门之前几次三番地想说服杨威利允许他留下陪伴，最后被受不了的伴侣一路推着肩膀赶到玄关。<br/>这个Omega虽然性情柔和，执拗起来却没有任何人能强迫他改变心意。先寇布别无他法，只得在出门前再次确认一遍。“真的不需要我留下陪你吗？”他问，然后嘴角边得到一个踮起脚尖的轻吻。“毕竟今天是工作日，就算是请假，我也只是把办公的地方换到家里。”杨威利露出平和的笑容，把他的Alpha送出大门：“你还是待在公司里，才能随时帮得上我忙。”<br/>他没有说出口的是，自己也必须尽早开始习惯没有Alpha陪伴的发情期了。<br/>与办公室外流言四起的氛围相反，贸易课内部倒是丝毫不对两人的婚事感到奇怪。被放任已久的桃色绯闻反而帮了他们，令这八卦传闻的真相听上去相当自然，甚至有点修成正果的意思。职员们乍一听闻课长先生已经跟同事结婚，第一反应也只有真心实意地道贺。他们还擅自替两人隐瞒婚事的做法找到了解释：毕竟双方在公司内都是具有颇高话题度的人物，不愿因为私生活的问题过分引人注目，也可以理解。<br/>同事们友善而开明的看法固然令人感激，却也意味着他日分开时，恐怕会有更多人替他们惋惜。可以预见的结果总令杨威利感到悒郁，上班时比往常更久地待在办公室里，以防被调侃每日如此高调地与伴侣出双入对。先寇布并非体察不到上司的想法，在找到合适的解决方案之前也只能保持沉默。他不介意在分手时被当作喜新厌旧的恶角，却觉得杨威利实在不适合扮演八点档狗血剧里被人抛弃的一方。<br/>先寇布深夜里被Omega发情的甜味唤醒，之后也一直未能睡得安稳。浅浅荡漾的梦境不时被Omega贴着他身体无意识的轻蹭搅散，为保持理性只能闭着眼睛假寐，同时稳定地散发着温柔的信息素来安慰怀中沉睡的人，半宿下来竟比通宵还累。清早踏入办公室时眼下还挂着浓重的黑眼圈，要不是众人皆知这个Alpha已经脱离单身，肯定要揶揄几句昨晚又去哪里鬼混。即使如此，流连在他身上的目光也充满暧昧——课长请了病假，而他伴侣的全身都沾着再明显不过的甜味儿，任谁都会以为他们昨晚一定没睡。<br/>先寇布这一上午困得厉害，午休时也懒得动弹，索性趁着这会儿的茶水间里没什么人，打算去给自己煮杯咖啡提神。推门而入时碰见林兹正站在料理台边摆弄咖啡豆，青年见上司进来，又顺手多抓了一把豆子丢进研磨机里。<br/>“您脸色不太好。”林兹自发地挪动位置，让出一块地方让他的上司有处容身，把研磨好的粉末倒进咖啡机，顺便为了排遣等待咖啡煮好的无聊，随口跟先寇布搭话：“是大家猜的那种原因吗？”<br/>“没那么夸张。”先寇布侧身倚在桌台上，耐不住困倦地扯了个长长的呵欠：“只有发情期的部分是真的，不过我可没能获得那么好的待遇。”<br/>“原来如此。”青年意会地点头，难得见上司在这个方面吃瘪，忍不住无声发笑：“您来上班没关系吗？虽然抑制剂也能顶用，但Omega们应该都会希望有自己的Alpha在身边吧？”<br/>“我也是这么想的。”先寇布闻言苦笑，无可奈何地耸了耸肩：“但他大概是个不太一样的Omega吧。”<br/>“哪里不一样？”林兹不明所以，下意识追问。他虽不像亚典波罗他们一样以发掘别人的八卦为乐，但也多少保留着一点好奇心：“是指……特别独立？”<br/>青年真心实意地发问，却无心把先寇布逗笑。Alpha摇摇头，话音里夹着乐不可支的咳嗽：“咳、他恐怕此生都不会跟这个词产生什么联系。”略带讽刺的说法被男人亲昵的口吻裹上说不出的宠溺。他因这问题不由自主想起那个Omega每天早上赖床的模样，想起对方没出息地缠着他在晚餐多喝一杯时乖巧的眼神，以及那些总是到处乱丢的衣服、四处堆放的书册、还有在不同房间里找到的落单的袜子。<br/>他从没想过，自己会变得如此贪恋杨威利身上这些可爱的劣迹。<br/>“非要说特别的话，大概是气味吧。”最后先寇布含糊道。Alpha天生的占有欲令他不想跟人分享更多关于情人的细节，便拣些已经被旁人知晓的事情随口敷衍：“他很好闻。”<br/>“课长的气味的确很特别。”林兹礼貌性地附和着先寇布点点头，但对关于好闻的评价选择了不置可否：“虽然我不像您一样，接触过那么多的Omega，但是平时也难免闻到过其他同事的信息素……”咖啡机响起提示音，青年抽出一个纸杯，先倒出一杯咖啡递给上司：“除了发情期之外连一点甜味儿都没有的Omega，也确实只有课长了。”<br/>伸去接杯子的手停在半路，先寇布皱起眉毛：“……你说什么？”<br/>“呃，抱歉，我没有冒犯课长的意思……您知道，有段时间大家都很好奇课长身上的那股红茶气味，所以也都多少特别留意过。”林兹赶忙解释，他以为男人突然的沉默是因为不愿伴侣的气味被人在意，将咖啡轻轻放在先寇布手边的桌台上，谨慎措辞：“虽然好像闻到了课长的信息素……但红茶的味道本身就太淡了。因为无法确定，所以我们都以为课长只是换了种气味特别浓郁的红茶。直到你们的关系公开，大家才敢确定他真的是Omega。”	<br/>先寇布侧头盯着那杯散发热气的咖啡，一时无言。<br/>如果旁人能从杨威利身上闻到的仅是寡淡无奇的红茶，那平日里充斥着他呼吸的温暖甜香到底是什么？他曾以为杨威利的信息素闻上去愈发甜美，只是因为那些午夜的治疗确实起了效果，让这个Omega得以真正释放出迷人的吸引力。又或者是他对杨威利的偏爱影响了嗅觉，可在对方学会在上班时收敛信息素之后，那股甜味也还是清晰地飘在他的鼻端。<br/>现在看来，那竟是由他独占的甜味，即使是在杨威利的信息素外泄的那段时间里，也从来没有被旁人闻见。<br/>林兹摸摸鼻尖，终于注意到先寇布长时间的失语似乎不是因为呷醋，而是为了别的什么。“您闻到的味道不太一样吗？”他试探着道：“好像是会有这种情况，Omega的气味有时会对特定对象带有暗示，人们都说那是……”	<br/>“……恋爱的甜味。”先寇布怔忪接话，没留意自己的声音已开始颤抖，胸腔中敲响的心跳声逐渐扩大，直至震耳欲聋。<br/>他确实听说过这种说法，却怎么也没料到这样的生理变化会发生在杨威利的身上。并不是所有Omega都能对心仪的Alpha产生类似的气味，那必须有足够的信任，足够的依赖，以及足够坚定而笃实的……<br/>爱。<br/>但这有可能吗？<br/>有没有一点可能，无论是杨威利对匹配妥协的原因，还是对方当初布下谎言的动机，其实远比他想象中简单？有没有可能，这个Omega也曾为两年前的那个夜晚感到遗憾，又跟他一样对这短短的一年的婚期产生了不愿结束的眷恋？<br/>而他又是从什么时候起，开始能够闻到伴侣的甜味的？<br/>林兹并没有发现先寇布的内心正经历着一场地壳剧变般的震动，青年忙碌的双手已经清洗好烹煮咖啡的滤网，将渣滓倒进垃圾桶中。抬头时见上司还是没打算碰那杯咖啡，疑惑地皱起眉毛。“您不喝吗？”他低声问，接着见男人如梦初醒地回过神来，连搁在身侧的纸杯也没来得及拿，急匆匆地转身便走。<br/>第一反应是立刻回去见他，转念想起杨威利还未打算跟他坦白心意，又怕一切只是自作多情，就这么跑回去实在过于唐突。于是先拿起手机关心一下对方在做什么，许多次的删删改改凝炼成故作平静的“你还好吗”，发过去的LINE信息却如石沉大海，一直没有回应。<br/>直到下午工作已经开始，先寇布的手机里才收到来自黑发Omega的回信。<br/>[抱歉，之前在午睡。]<br/>几秒之后是另一条讯息。<br/>[安心工作吧，我很好。]<br/>Alpha惊喜到无所适从的焦虑被那平和的口吻稍稍抚平，总算能勉强定下心神投入工作，却还是忍不住每隔十几分钟看一次时间，一个下午的时光被拉长到以秒计数，而他正度秒如年。从未如此焦躁地期待下班，总算捱到打卡时间时又被前来求助的实习生绊住，不得不再耐着性子花了几分钟指点。<br/>终于能够离开办公室时，先寇布恰与波布兰同行，对方正赶去电梯口与几个别课的同事汇合，显然打算去赴一场联谊。<br/>他对那些人并不陌生，虽然交集甚少，但也都在某些纵情声色的场合打过照面。“要跟我们一起去喝酒吗，先寇布？”其中一个人突然发出邀请，顿了顿，有些不怀好意地补充：“今晚会来很多可爱的Omega。”<br/>狭窄的电梯厢里一阵沉默，熟悉或不熟悉的人们纷纷侧目，仿佛好奇这位以多情著称的Alpha是否禁得起诱惑。“我还以为全公司都知道我已婚了呢。”先寇布挑起一边眉梢，格外刻薄的口气呛得问话者语塞地滑下冷汗。而波布兰靠着电梯墙壁清晰地发出一声幸灾乐祸的笑，仿佛在嘲弄居然真的有傻瓜敢去撞这种枪口。<br/>“无意扫兴，但以后类似的聚会都不必邀请我和杨这种已婚男人了。”先寇布狡猾地把杨威利也划进名单，以防还有别的什么人用这种方式给他的伴侣添堵，离开电梯前留下一句由衷的祝福：“但愿你们和我一样，都有一个愉快的夜晚。”<br/>再也没有什么东西能阻止他赶回黑发Omega的身边，但越是接近那幢与杨威利同住的房子，心境反倒愈发平稳，甚至还突然想起冰箱里已经不剩什么，特意先绕去超市采买食材。打开房门时感觉到客厅中一片寂静，于是把手中的蔬菜搁在门口，去书房里寻人。他的伴侣正伏在桌上瞌睡，手边的笔记本电脑屏幕发着微光，摸上去有些烫，想来是因为一整个下午都在陪伴主人辛勤运转。<br/>先寇布替杨威利保存好刚刚完成的表格，合上电脑，把人横抱进怀里往卧室挪。Omega睡得很轻，身下甫一腾空就迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛。“华尔特？你什么时候……”他话未说完，唇上先触到一个轻柔的啄吻，接着后背贴上床铺，整个人被先寇布塞进舒服的被窝里。<br/>“吃过抑制剂之后会有点嗜睡，你可以多躺一会儿。”Alpha柔声说着，又埋首吻他额头：“等晚餐好了，我会叫你的。”<br/>“……嗯。”杨威利温顺应声，安心地闭上眼睛。抑制剂的副作用本来就总使他犯困，一下午的工作对他现在的身体状况而言也确实有些繁重，未过几秒就飘忽入梦，没发觉先寇布一直坐在床边专注地盯着他看。<br/>恬淡的馨香正从杨威利身上悄然扩散，恐怕连这个Omega自己也不曾意识到，他的情感早已背叛理性，不分昼夜地向伴侣絮说着难以启齿的爱慕。<br/>急于亲口向杨威利确认的心意突然可以被暂时放缓，比起那些东西，先寇布更希望Omega睡醒时可以吃到满意的晚餐。他脱下外套，拿出衣柜中的睡衣准备更换时察觉到不寻常的气味，于是把脸孔埋进衣料里深吸，嗅到满腔令人下腹骚躁的馥郁甜香。<br/>……杨威利午睡时一定穿过它。<br/>这推测对禁欲了好几周的Alpha来说着实是甜蜜的折磨，他不忍打扰Omega的美梦，只能把额头贴在冰凉的衣柜门上稍作冷静。视线落在衣柜中搁着戒指的抽屉，忍不住悄悄拉开取出其中那个朴素的绒盒，银色的对戒躺在里面，内侧雕刻的数字依旧清晰可见。<br/>先寇布把它们拿在掌中，用指尖轻轻摩挲着那串日期，无比坚定的念头正在他的脑海中慢慢成型。尽管来得有些迟钝，却总归没有拖到一切都来不及。<br/>两情相悦固然是美满结局，但倘若杨威利真的没有动心，难道他就不能采取攻势，主动争取？<br/>瞻前顾后从来都不是先寇布的作风。<br/>无论杨威利怎么想，他都绝对不会让这个结婚纪念日，成为他们的离婚日期。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-<br/>关系公开带来的便利之一，是先寇布终于可以明目张胆地等杨威利下班。打卡时间后不必窝在工位里假装有事可做，能悠闲自在又理直气壮地跟还未离开的同事插科打诨。“你这样会影响真正要加班的人。”出于身为上司的责任心，杨威利曾这么提醒过他一次，哪知却为自己招来麻烦，从此Alpha都会在下班时间准时钻进他的办公室里，一直赖到他做完工作为止。<br/>起初杨威利并不适应。这个Alpha就像个天生散发着绝对存在感的发光体，哪怕只是坐在他的沙发上不出声地玩手机，也会让他忍不住频频分心。但马克杯里总是适时续满的红茶实在体贴入微，男人身上淡淡的白兰地芬芳对舒缓神经也有助益，令他不知不觉就依赖上这份被强行馈赠的陪伴，回过神时才发现需要戒掉的习惯又多了一个，实在很没出息。<br/>倘若晚上加班超过七点，通常他们会选择在外面解决晚餐。毕竟等到折腾回家后再准备料理总要耗上一个小时，难免有些对不住正在被饥饿折磨的胃。“您决定好去哪里吃饭了吗？”先寇布这样问时，他们正从课长室里出来，公共办公区中仍有未离开的职员，都礼貌地点头目送他们离开。“还没想好……我现在很饿，什么都想吃。”杨威利低声答话，不欲在办公室中显得太过高调，可Alpha偏偏不如他所愿，轻快地笑了起来：<br/>“那么就由在下决定去哪里吃晚餐吧，有家店我一直想带您去。”先寇布的音量虽未抬高，但也丝毫没有避讳旁人的意思：“就当是下班之后的约会，怎么样？”<br/>几道八卦或艳羡目光倏然聚焦于杨威利的身上，使他感觉如芒在背，也只能故作平静地点头说好。他们应该没必要在办公室里演到这种程度，除了满足Alpha不知来由的恶趣味，杨威利实在找不出其他必须公开表露恩爱的缘由。<br/>走进电梯后身边终于没有外人打扰，Omega盯着液晶显示屏里逐渐减少的红色数字发呆半天，觉得还是应该跟伴侣探讨一下这个问题。“先寇布，你觉不觉得我们……”太高调了？他想这么问，一抬头却对上先寇布兴致盎然又不掩期待的眼神，顿时被哽住喉咙。“觉得什么？”Alpha弯起嘴角问他，而杨威利只是摇摇头，生硬地岔开话头：“没什么，我就是不想去太远的地方吃饭。我已经快饿死了。”<br/>他们只剩下最后的不到四个月，与其现在就担忧分手后面临的状况，还不如放下顾虑及时行乐。婚事猝然暴露之后的日子并不如想象中难捱，原本四散的流言已经接近消弭，大概是因为他们冷处理的策略起了效果。如今杨威利逐渐开始想通，与心仪之人拥有一段坦荡而被祝福的婚姻感觉实在太过幸福，即使明知是租借来的，也要在时限内尽情享受。<br/>他们的办公楼位于市中心最繁华的街区，与熙来攘往的商圈中心毗邻，步行到先寇布选好的餐厅只需要十分钟。开在商业街内的法式餐厅人气颇高，因为清新典雅的室内装潢深受都市情侣们喜爱，每到晚餐时分便座无虚席。“我们有预约。”杨威利听见先寇布跟侍者这么说时才反应过来，他的Alpha根本就对今晚的约会早有预谋。<br/>“要是我已经想好了今晚吃什么，你打算怎么办？”杨威利将餐巾垫在腿上，笑着发出一声叹息：“今天是什么特别的日子吗？”<br/>“要是您已经想好了，那我会用更直白的方式邀请，反正您不会忍心让我扫兴的。”先寇布扬起下颌，露出一个自信到接近自负、同时又迷人到惹人恼火的笑容：“今天也不是什么特别的日子。只是突然想起来，我们还没有好好约过会呢。”<br/>“周末去图书馆的那几次就不能算约会吗？”杨威利反问，故作刁难的口气像是有意考验这个Alpha的真诚。“那种当然也算。”先寇布眉目舒展，在柔和的笑意中对答如流：“但除了家庭感之外，仪式感也很重要。我认为我们有必要补完一些之前被跳过的步骤。”<br/>黑发Omega闻言垂眸一笑，假装被舞台上悠扬婉转的四重奏吸引注意，不再继续深入地讨论这个问题。他想自己大概是会错了意，Alpha的话听上去就像在说他们应该在结婚之前先谈一场恋爱，而他们现在所做的，正是在把那个被遗失的段落补全。<br/>晚餐的菜式虽然算不上别具一格，但足够精致，味道也称得上惊喜。他们开了一瓶白兰地，悠然闲适的小酌佐以不着边际的闲聊，确实有助于驱散工作日中积攒的疲惫。杨威利微醺的目光悄然抬起，借着头顶散发着柔和暖光的吊灯打量他伴侣的脸，周遭被人工塑造出的浪漫氛围实在太过危险，令Alpha峻挺深邃的眉目与微弯的唇弓都在他眼中带上了深情的错觉。这大约就是过去与先寇布约会的女伴们感受过的视角，杨威利咬着杯沿无声叹息，感慨这张脸实在太容易让人见色起意。而那双多情的眼睛，又实在惹人不自量力地想要独占。<br/>“其实我一直认为，所谓的‘DNA匹配’只是一种托辞。”先寇布单手撑腮，用着半开玩笑的语气顺口同Omega胡扯：“没准人们的对象都是靠着随机摇号来分配的。”<br/>“这怎么可能？”杨威利佯作诧异地扬起眉梢，明知Alpha只是在一本正经地胡说八道，还煞有介事地认真反驳：“我听说政府家庭访问得出的婚后生活满意率足有八成呢，这可不像是随机的结果。”<br/>“那只是刚踏入婚姻的新鲜感作祟罢了，而且除了Beta们，谁能确定自己不是受了信息素的影响呢。”先寇布用略显嘲弄的口吻说着，轻轻摊开双手：“您知道吗，实际上每年能够挺过试婚期的伴侣不超过23%，这其中还没排除掉自愿履行义务的人数呢。”<br/>“……那确实挺讽刺的。”杨威利附和着，身为剩下那77%的一员，他实在不知该对这个话题作何感想，目光落在已经只剩残汁的餐碟里一阵飘忽，努力让自己的回应听上去足够客观：“即使对象的分配不是随机的，这种结果恐怕也无法改变。哪怕信息素会互相吸引，但如果个性不合或是无法对彼此产生感情，也没办法啊。”<br/>他口吻中显出一种事不关己的洒脱，假装没有意识到自己口中所说的情况与他们两个何其相似。就像无论他们从前共度的那些夜晚有多甜蜜而火热，最终都会成为一场不留痕迹的旖梦。<br/>“您说得对。”先寇布赞同地点点头，但若是Omega肯在这时鼓起勇气抬起眼睛，便能发觉这个Alpha的嘴角漫上了胜券在握的笑容：“不过我们之间倒是没有这种问题，不是吗？”<br/>“而且，”他顿了顿，又郑重道：“我也不是因为信息素才对您感兴趣。那时候，我甚至不知道您是个Omega。”<br/>之后是一段沉默。杨威利在过于明显的怔忪后突然拿起杯子，把里面剩余的一点酒匆匆喝光，以此掩饰自己那段狼狈的失语。他被Alpha突如其来的坦白打得措手不及，甚至来不及分析对方所指的“没有问题”是指哪个方面。这男人从来都只因为气氛恰好便能轻易说出引人误解的情话，而他在婚姻最初刻意高筑的理性围墙已经快被瓦解殆尽，越来越容易自作多情地把客套听成真心。<br/>“先寇布，”良久，杨威利轻声开口，用惊人的冷静把试探伪装成一句轻描淡写的调笑：“我还以为你不是那种会被家庭感或者婚姻关系打动的类型呢。”<br/>黑发Omega完美地维持着方寸不乱的表象，若不是先寇布闻得到那股带着怯意的甜味，定然会像从前一样把对方的反应当成委婉的抗拒，圆滑地放任这对话成为玩笑。<br/>“这种事是要分对象的。”这次Alpha没有摆出笑容，只是用认真的目光牢牢锁住杨威利的双眸：“……我曾经也以为自己不是。”<br/>有侍者凑到桌边来为他们撤下餐盘，先寇布重新微笑起来点头致谢，然后告知对方他们准备买单。余光里的杨威利正坐在那儿盯着桌角发呆，放空的表情像是为一团混乱的大脑临时构建的保护壳。“您喜欢这家餐厅吗？”先寇布突然问，口吻轻松到像在暗示Omega的烦恼只是庸人自扰。杨威利回过神来，迟钝地弯起眼睛说了声“我很喜欢”，话题被顺其自然地岔到别处，终于令黑发男人紧绷的呼吸平缓了一点。<br/>距离先寇布预设好的表白时机还有段日子，更有不少的步骤需要准备，提前来物色餐厅也算是其中一环。他无意在那之前就把杨威利逼得太紧，只是想潜移默化地让这个Omega相信，他们之间或许可以拥有另一种可能。<br/>晚餐后沿着步行街往住所的方向并肩散步，先寇布临时起意想要添置一条领带，不由分说扯着伴侣踏入街边的店里。杨威利尚未来得及反应，已经被Alpha推到陈列领带的货架前。“机会难得，您来帮我挑选怎么样？”先寇布这么提议，接着又含笑补充道：“无论您选了什么样的领带，我都会系着它上班的。”<br/>这一路上杨威利始终心不在焉，自从听了先寇布在餐厅里模棱两可的话后便控制不住地走神，站在整墙款式繁多的领带前时露出迷路般恍惚的表情。他被要求给伴侣挑选领带，便只能先收起纷杂心绪，拿起一条条样品比在先寇布的胸口细细考量。<br/>较为华丽的风格或许更配那张俊朗出挑的脸，可惜不怎么适合职场，没法时常在公司里见Alpha系上。朴素一些的配色可能更为妥帖，但又实在太过普通，混在衣柜里迟早要被忘记是由谁挑选，没办法留下念想。他这般胡思乱想，觉得哪一条都不够完美，蹙着眉心叹起气来。先寇布看着他苦闷的表情失笑，忽然凑到杨威利耳边来，小声嘀咕：<br/>“别当成是在挑选纪念品，杨。”Alpha将温柔的呼吸洒进黑发Omega的耳廓：“它只不过是一件普通的装饰品而已。”<br/>心思就这么被人戳穿，有一瞬间杨威利甚至怀疑，这个男人其实一直都把自己未曾言明的纠结看在眼里，只是为了维护彼此的体面才装聋作哑。但那提醒确实给他带来一点宽慰，起码在他们分手之前，他都可以名正言顺地随意打扮这个Alpha。最后挑中的是一条深灰色的斜纹领带，想着适合工作的款式使用率应该会更高，先寇布欣然接受了他的选择，忍不住憋着笑小声说“您的喜好果然比较老派”。杨威利白他一眼，知道这人其实是在拐着弯地嫌他审美土气，劈手想把Alpha手里的领带夺来换成更浮夸的款式，却被先寇布抢先一步拿去结完了账。<br/>“这不是挺好的吗？”先寇布得意洋洋地提着包好的领带盒在他眼前晃晃：“这领带一看就不是我的品味，谁看了都能猜到，绝对是您替我挑的。”<br/>那怎么听都不是一句像样的夸奖，对杨威利而言却有十足的诱惑力，即使仍然感到些许冒犯，也还是从不满中秘密地滋生出一点欣喜。<br/>夏夜的街道上吹拂着难得凉爽的风，灯火通明的商业街直至商铺陆续关闭也热闹如昔，恋人们牵着手谈笑漫步，正如杨威利与先寇布现在一样。“如果不是明天还要上班，我们待会儿应该去酒吧开始下一轮的。”先寇布说。他的臂弯里搭着脱下的西装外套，空余的手牵着杨威利的，彼此相贴的掌纹里出了汗，但没有人在乎。“据我所知，把主要的安排定在后半夜，对你来说很正常。”杨威利半真半假地笑他：“是家庭生活让你体会到睡满八个小时的好处了吗？”<br/>“把日程排得过于紧凑，主要是为了在短时间内完成尽可能多的目标，为此偶尔要牺牲睡眠。”先寇布却没笑，难得一本正经地答话：“我们之间不必那样。毕竟，来日方长不是吗？”<br/>令人不敢奢求的四个字不适合被这般轻率地说出口，杨威利没有接话，错目望向商业街尽头被施工线围起的喷水池。快要竣工的景观设施似乎已经只差被注入清水，矗立在水池中间的雕塑被帆布包裹严实，只看得出一个棱角鲜明的轮廓，实在分辨不出主题。<br/>“您很好奇那是什么吗？”先寇布注意到他的分心，顺着杨威利的目光看向那个喷水池：“看起来马上就要被投入使用了。到时候，我们再一起来看看如何？”<br/>“……好。”杨威利点点头，接着意识到这是一个再次约会的邀请，不由得懊丧又期待地咬住嘴唇。那一定会让他本就摇摇欲坠的意志变得更加动摇，他得以预见，却怎么也无法抗拒。<br/>就像他同样无法抗拒地幻想起，他和这个Alpha之间确实存在着“来日方长”。<br/>-<br/>之后的接连几天，先寇布如约系着伴侣挑选的领带上班。低调的花色实则并不引人注目，但杨威利因Alpha的话做贼心虚，总担心那条领带真的招来旁人的调侃。然而将近一周过去，黑发上司终于意识到一直用目光追着那条领带的人只有自己。而先寇布绝不会让他知道，课长先生对伴侣过于专注的视线早已引起议论，同事们对此的评价是，新婚热恋期的伴侣果然很讨人嫌。<br/>愈发炎热的夏季惹得贸易课的职员们心性躁动，白天窝在办公室里有多无趣，就有多希望下班之后拥有点减压的余兴节目。职员们筹划着去之前聚会的酒吧组个单身局，邀请的名单却越来越无所限制，最后连已婚人士都已纳入，趁午休时派亚典波罗去问杨威利和先寇布是否愿意参与。<br/>“抱歉，今天不行。”杨威利伏在桌上叹息：“我今晚得加班，就算做完工作再去，恐怕也赶不上。”<br/>“那先寇布是不是也不会去了？”亚典波罗惋惜道，已经默认了他们两个肯定会一起行动：“我看他还挺期待的样子呢。”<br/>这话倒提醒了杨威利，自从他和先寇布结婚以来，贸易课中偶尔的聚会中两人总是一起出现，或者一起缺席。“没关系，你告诉他不必陪我加班。”杨威利耸耸肩：“要是我提早做完了事情，也会去蹭一杯酒喝的。”<br/>黑发的Omega并非没有私心，近来先寇布对他的态度愈发亲昵到让人惶恐，他也是时候给自己制造一点独处的空间，冷静地思考今后是否应该改辕易辙，再想办法争取一下这段婚姻存续的可能。他不是不肯信任这个Alpha，只是不敢相信自己拥有那种幸运。况且先寇布总爱在勾起他的期待后转移话题，次数频繁到让人唯恐这只是一场捉弄。<br/>临下班时先寇布来办公室里找他。“我真的不用留下陪你吗？”Alpha问。杨威利手上正忙着给自己冲泡红茶，闻言笑着摇摇头：“真的不用。我可没有那么粘人。”<br/>“但是我有。”先寇布的脸孔凑过来，双唇在他的嘴角一触即离：“忙完了打电话给我，我回来接你。”<br/>杨威利尚在愣神，Alpha已经退出了他的办公室，门外的喧嚣声逐渐远去，归于一片寂静。回过神时发现刚才失手往杯子里多丢了两颗方糖，好好的红茶甜得腻人，但还是皱着眉毛喝下去。他太久没有自己做过这样的事，先寇布才离开两分钟，他就已经想念起对方的手艺。<br/>第一次分心是在工作许久后端起杯子时，才发现里面轻飘飘的见了底。下意识望向沙发的视线没捕捉到熟悉的人影，才想起今晚留下的只有自己。而后杨威利一直心不在焉，本想花时间考虑一下未来的走向，却始终没什么头绪。那本就不是可以确切推算或精准布局的事，否则他也不至于为此烦恼了八个月有余。<br/>他心底烦闷，索性暂时放下不太要紧的工作，收拾东西准备出去透气。如果现在赶去聚会，大概只会迟到两个小时，年轻人们通常都疯到凌晨，他还来得及去凑个兴。但杨威利眼下忽然全无兴致，只想回家休息，等待电梯时掏出手机准备知会他的伴侣一声，才刚滑开屏幕，就听见背后传来卡介伦的声音。<br/>“先寇布没陪你加班吗，杨？”<br/>杨威利回过头，看见卡介伦正从财务课的方向走来，满脸疲惫的表情显然也刚结束繁重的工作。“没有，我让他替我去参加贸易课的聚会。”杨威利说着，跟卡介伦一起踏入电梯：“每个季末都闲不下来，您也辛苦了。”<br/>“习惯了。”卡介伦晃着头，抬手揉搓着僵硬的颈侧：“说起来，前一阵子你和先寇布的事搞得沸沸扬扬，我还没来得及关心几句呢。你们还好吗？”<br/>“还好吧，大概。”杨威利挠挠头，耷着眉毛无奈地笑起来：“不，应该说是太好了，反而让人没什么实感。”<br/>“其实我一直都觉得是你太悲观了。”卡介伦随口道。后辈们的婚事是如何泄露的他也略有耳闻，本以为没过几天就会听到杨威利诉苦，没想到那两人就这么在公司内若无其事地相处着，反而让人不知该如何报以关怀。但在他看来这没准是一件好事，既然先寇布表露出的态度足够有所担当，或许也意味着他这倒霉学弟的烦恼有机会被解决。<br/>“你就没想过，你们以后还是有可能把婚姻持续下去的吗？”卡介伦问。<br/>“我当然想过。”杨威利轻轻叹息：“可是，选择权又不在我手里。”<br/>卡介伦一怔，忽而觉得这话听上去如此耳熟，思索片刻之后猛然一捶掌心：“等等，先寇布也这么说过。就是上次在你家院子里烤肉的时候。”他终于想起那话语听上去为什么如此违和，是杨威利对那个Alpha的单恋给他留下的印象太深刻，以至于让卡介伦先入为主地认为先寇布绝不会轻易动心，竟没听出当时那男人的话语里亦带着不舍：“抱歉，之前一直忘了告诉你……那次是我说漏了嘴，让先寇布知道我已经对你们试婚的事情知情了。”<br/>黑发Omega倏然瞠大眼睛，漆黑的瞳仁中流泻出颤抖的惊讶。卡介伦单手扶额，愧疚地想着让这两人蹉跎到现在没准也有自己的责任，必须得有所补偿：“我觉得你们之间恐怕有点误会……他说选择权不在他手里，会不会是因为他以为，是你不想继续这段关系？”<br/>电梯停在一楼，金属门徐徐敞开，露出暂不知终点的路。杨威利怔忪良久，倏然如梦初醒地跑向公司大门，脚下迈出两步又停顿，转头看向表情无措的卡介伦。<br/>“要是事情成了，我一定请您喝酒！”他大声说，然后再也不曾犹豫，身影闯进街上缤纷明亮的灯火，头也不回地跑向他伴侣所在的地方。<br/>从公司至酒吧的路程不算太远，即使体力废柴如杨威利，也能凭借想要见到情人的强烈愿望强撑着一口气跑完。他一头闯进酒吧大门，看见大厅中央宽阔的卡座中正是他酒意正酣的部下们，跌跌撞撞冲过去却并没找到想见的人，一时茫然地站在人群外愣神。<br/>其他人注意到他时皆是一怔，坐在卡座入口处的亚典波罗站起身来给他让位，被杨威利摆手拒绝了。“先寇布呢？”他喘得上气不接下气，视线仍不死心地在酒吧中搜寻。“他没来。说果然还是想陪您加班，就自己回去了啊？”亚典波罗诧异道：“您一直没见到他吗？”<br/>这不可能。杨威利捏紧手机，努力尝试着让自己和呼吸一样混乱的大脑恢复冷静。他在公司里逗留了那么久，如果先寇布来找过他，两人必然早已见面。这个Alpha同时对他和同事们说谎，究竟是在搞什么名堂？<br/>“我去找他。”杨威利简短道，转头跑出酒吧。他不打算再给彼此之间留下任何存在误解的机会，也并不胡乱猜测先寇布的去向，只要出去给Alpha打个电话，一切答案都会明朗。被抛在原地的下属们满头雾水，面面相觑地讨论着要不要也帮忙去找。“管他们做什么。”最后是波布兰打消了他们无谓的担忧，端起酒杯咧出一个高深莫测的笑容：“唉，看课长今天的样子，没准周一会有大新闻呢。”<br/>电话拨通的电子音响了两声就被接起，Alpha温柔的声音从听筒中传来：“您已经结束工作了吗？我现在回去接……”“你没有去参加聚会。”杨威利打断他：“华尔特，我现在就要见你。”<br/>电话那端是一小段沉默，让杨威利听清背景音中经电波过滤失真的钢琴曲，以及一些像是身处商店中的模糊人声。“我们十分钟后见。”这聪明的Alpha只消片刻就捋清楚前因后果，甚至推测出Omega现在身在何处，不由得轻声叹息：“我想想……离酒吧最近的地方应该是商业街的那个喷泉，我们就在那里碰面。但我这里稍微远一点，你可能得等我几分钟。”<br/>一路奔跑的疲惫后知后觉涌上双腿，杨威利挂掉电话，拖着梦游般的步伐慢吞吞往约定的地点挪动。他准备跟先寇布说清楚一切，却不知道具体该从何处开口，胸中惴惴的不安已经令心脏紧缩到麻木。不久前还被严实封锁的喷水池已经投入使用，杨威利四下环顾后没能寻到先寇布的身影，便随意地坐在水池边等候。周围的行人络绎不绝，也有人驻足给水池中心刚落成的雕像拍照，年轻的小提琴手在几步外摊开琴盒卖艺，正拉奏柔美抒情的《圣母颂》。这里比几天前的那个晚上还要热闹，杨威利沉默地身处其中，却全无欣赏人间烟火的雅兴。他只想赶紧见到先寇布，无论今晚摊牌的结局如何，都好过继续这样难熬的僵持。<br/>十分钟之后先寇布终于姗姗来迟。他从商业街的另一端狂奔而来，刚在Omega面前停步就双手撑着膝盖气喘吁吁。他们都没想到合适的开场白，只能无言地看着对方干瞪眼，先寇布喘匀了气站直身体，视线越过杨威利的头顶向上方看去，突然笑了出来。<br/>“啊，”他发出一声轻快的感慨：“是爱罗斯啊。”<br/>杨威利回过头，这才发觉身后高高耸立的是爱神男孩的雕像，那晚曾被他以为是庞大棱角的部分其实是丘比特的箭尖与翅膀。他们站在爱神的羽翼下凝视彼此，杨威利深吸一口气，终于决定亲手拨动他们之间命运的指针。<br/>“先寇布，我一直很好奇一件事。”他盯着先寇布的眼睛，用上自己最审慎又认真的表情问：“为什么你一直那么执着于让我们看起来感情很好？”<br/>先寇布怔了怔，没想到杨威利会先问起这个。他本在来时编造了好几个关于今晚去向的说辞，打好的腹稿却没能用上。“那是我的私心，是我希望我们能够看上去感情很好。”他敏锐地意识到这问题绝不是Omega的一时兴起，只能用上最诚挚的眼神坦诚相待，无论杨威利肯相信多少，他都必须百分之百地诚实。<br/>“老实说，在我们匹配之前，我从未把自己当成过最适合你的对象。即使到了现在，我对这件事也仍然没什么信心。”领口似乎有些发紧，可能是因为颈侧的脉搏已经狂跳到将近脱缰。热度涌上脑际，牵扯着耳根一并发烫，不知是否会透出颜色，让他看起来像个情窦初开的男孩一样紧张。这根本不是先寇布想象中表白的时机，他却预感自己不能在此时退缩，否则他们一定会再次抱憾，就像两年前他选择离开的那个晚上。<br/>于是他就这么说了下去：“但是，我希望能成为适合你的人，哪怕只有看起来适合也好。两年前我没有行动，是因为觉得我们之间不适合有所牵扯。但我为此而后悔了，即使只有短短一年，我想成为看起来与你登对的人，对我来说，只要这样就已经满足了。”<br/>Alpha一鼓作气地说完，屏息观察黑发Omega的反应时察觉到背后一片凉意，是背脊处的衬衫已经给汗水浸透。他自觉这话已足够清楚明白，总该叫对方看清他的心意，无论结局是生是死，终于能一刀给他个痛快。而杨威利低着头，细碎的额发遮住眉眼让人难以看清神色，片晌之后抬起头，泛红的眼圈里竟是隐隐盛着怒气的。<br/>“你知道自己有多傲慢吗，先寇布？”他切齿道，单薄的肩膀在夜风中紧绷到颤抖：“你有什么权利替我决定，到底什么样的人才适合我？”<br/>那尖锐的质问如冰凉的利刃穿透Alpha的胸腔，令他的心脏几乎忘记跳动，空白的脑中印着杨威利踏步朝他逼近的残像。他第一次在这种场面上判断失准，下意识地想开口解释，却先被Omega一把揪住领带。<br/>“我必须跟你说清楚，先寇布。我跟你结婚从来都不是因为什么合适或不合适，也不是因为你是个说话只会拐弯抹角的混蛋。”向来脾性温软的黑发男人正处于情绪爆发的边缘，不肯再给先寇布机会辩解，心底积压已久的坦白随着失控的怒火全部畅快地宣泄出来：“对，结婚的那天我是对你说了谎，但只有一句话我没有骗你。‘是我选择了你’，如果不是因为从两年前那个晚上开始我就无可救药地喜欢上你，我这辈子都不可能去履行什么该死的结婚义务！”<br/>这表白顷刻间烧尽了杨威利所有的勇气与决心，他松开Alpha的领带，满是冷汗的手指脱力滑到身侧，垂头自顾自对着彻底陷入呆愣的先寇布哑声说下去：“……所以，你最好别再用模棱两可的话给我希望，先寇布。这样我还能说服自己，只有这一年就应该满足……唔！”<br/>那是一个吻。<br/>它尝起来冰凉而滚烫，咸涩却又充满醉人的甜蜜。杨威利反射性地捉紧先寇布背后潮湿的衬衫，就这么被Alpha揉进怀中旁若无人地热烈拥吻。空前浓郁的甜香倏然从黑发Omega的后颈处扩散开来，不断散播着轻飘飘的粉红色讯号，惹得Alpha紧箍着他腰身的臂弯抱得更紧。那是他恋爱的甜味，这世上能够闻到的，只有他一心所爱之人。<br/>“……一年太短了，对我来说远远不够。”先寇布抬起头，拇指蹭过他伴侣湿润的眼尾，又轻轻在那里落下一个吻：“抱歉，是我搞砸了。本来想着……这次无论如何要由我先开口的。”<br/>杨威利眨眨眼，困惑地看着他的伴侣向后退开，然后从裤子口袋里掏出一样东西。那个他偶尔会偷偷拿出来放在手中摩挲的灯芯绒盒子正被先寇布握在手里，朝着他徐徐打开。<br/>“我没有买新的戒指，因为不打算重新向你求婚。对我来说，这对戒指上的日期已经是完美的结婚纪念日，过去的八个多月我们确切地属于彼此，第一次的宣誓也已经足够正式。”先寇布注视着杨威利惊颤的睫毛，把那对被加工过的戒指拿到他伴侣的眼前。朴素的银色戒指被重新打磨了表面，由珠宝工匠在外缘处焊接了精致的六爪底托，两颗崭新的钻石栖身其上，在深色绒布上折射出绚丽的彩光。<br/>杨威利突然想起他给先寇布打电话时听到的背景音，那应该是在珠宝店里，除了今天晚上靠谎言争取来的一点时间，先寇布的确也没别的机会偷偷去准备这个了。<br/>“所以现在，我只问你一句话。”已经恢复了往日镇定的Alpha缓声说着，看着他伴侣慌乱的眼神在心底发笑。他知道那眼神是无声的请求，倘若自己此刻单膝跪地，杨威利一定会受不了地当场晕倒。但他还是那么做了，迎着杨威利的视线诚恳而又近乎恶意地右膝着地，将那对精心准备的戒指捧到爱人的眼下，胸有成竹地弯起嘴角：<br/>“从此抛却时限与义务的束缚，杨威利先生，你愿意与我共度余生吗？”<br/>没有第二个选项。杨威利的身体在原地打了个晃，看上去仿佛真的差点昏过去，却侥幸保持了清醒。“我愿意。”他说，强行咽下的哭腔变成不慎泄露的浓重鼻音，点头之后又哑声重复：“我一直都愿意。”<br/>第二次的交换戒指略带颤抖，是因彼此难以克制的欣喜显得手忙脚乱。杨威利被先寇布拉进怀中拥抱，忽而听见周围响起连片起哄的掌声，才想起他们居然就这么在大庭广众下搞了一出狗血剧，顿时把脸埋进Alpha的肩窝里。流浪艺人的小提琴演奏起门德尔松的婚礼曲，杨威利羞耻已极，忍不住抬起头对先寇布耳语：<br/>“我不行了，华尔特。这种气氛对我来说太过了……”<br/>“您未免脸皮太薄了。”他的话引来Alpha的一串笑声。杨威利拗起嘴角，还未来得及反驳“是你脸皮太厚”，就被人一把握住手腕拖离人群，跑向爱罗斯箭尖所指的方向，亦是他们家的方向。<br/>轻柔的夜风吹过脸颊，杨威利眯起眼睛，视野中是先寇布回过头来看他。男人嘴唇开阖，脸上挂着如两年前一样令人目眩的笑容。<br/>他说：	<br/>“那么，属下就带您逃走吧。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-<br/>被先寇布塞进路边的出租车里时，杨威利才意识到以自己的体质而言，就这么飞奔回家果然不太现实。他这一晚上已经消耗了太多体力，才被Alpha拖着手跑了几步便瘫在车座上，歪头靠着玻璃喘气。先寇布好整以暇地坐在他身边，连气息都未乱分毫，似笑非笑地盯着狼狈喘息的Omega瞧了一会儿，突然倾身凑过去跟他咬耳朵。<br/>“杨。”先寇布低声问：“你今晚还有力气吗？”<br/>男人沉浑的吐息与体温蓦然欺近，喷洒在颈侧的热意让杨威利下意识瑟缩肩膀，霎时听懂那话语中的暗示，耳尖肉眼可见地爬上棠色。“我没有那么娇弱。”他不悦地咕哝，努力平复着在期待中变得飘忽的呼吸：“这句话，我应该原话奉还才对。”<br/>先寇布没有接话，只是抬手捞住杨威利的腰身，用一个戏谑的笑音回应了他的挑衅。杨威利低头靠上Alpha的肩膀，不着边际地想着眼下这情形与两年前那个晚上何其相似，但他绝不会再如两年前一般丢脸地退缩。<br/>他想得到先寇布的标记。仅仅是这一个念头，便令短暂的车程突然显得无比漫长。<br/>在车中表现得游刃有余的Alpha显然也不如看上去那般冷静，杨威利前脚刚踏入家门，就被身后的人猛然拖住手臂压上玄关墙壁。濡湿滚烫的吻带着不加掩饰的欲念扑面而来，倏然间唤醒他被压抑月余的情欲，双膝在抵死缠绵的唇舌厮磨间颤栗发软，几乎登时就紧贴着先寇布火热的躯体被吻到勃起。Alpha灵活的手指扯出杨威利的衬衫下摆，掌心不由分说抚上Omega带着薄汗的肌肤四处撩摸，指尖下滑欲插进裤沿时忽然被一把攥住手腕，那力道不算强硬，但很认真。<br/>“等等，华尔特……”黑发Omega背贴墙壁大口喘息，黑瞳中浮起渴望的雾霭，却态度坚定地把Alpha的手从自己身上扯开：“我要先去洗个澡。”<br/>	“……你认真的？”先寇布难以置信地问，然后在看到杨威利用力点头时暴躁地抓了一把头发，却还是向后退开，紧皱眉尖下沸腾着隐忍情欲的双眸性感异常，险些勾得Omega不管不顾地扯着衣领踮脚吻他。但杨威利只容许自己满怀歉意地轻啄一口Alpha的嘴角，在他们再次擦枪走火之前飞快跑开。几分钟之后，浴室里传来朦胧的水声。<br/>	这狡猾的Omega居然还把浴室门反锁严实，先寇布尝试闯入无果，只得对伴侣的安排认命。反正他还有一整个晚上——不，还有一整个周末可以讨回公道。<br/>	待先寇布也沐浴完毕已是半个钟头之后，腰间围着浴巾走进卧室时见杨威利正乖巧抱膝坐在床上等他，一时没了脾气，但也确实不再有进门时热欲上头的冲动，便坐在床沿沉默地擦拭头发。“你生气了吗，华尔特？”杨威利小声问，用脚趾轻轻碰了碰伴侣的大腿。先寇布闻言乜他一眼，忽然伸手攥住Omega纤细的脚踝把人拖到身下，半是生气半是无奈地咬他脸颊。<br/>	“我没有生气。只是觉得好像只有我在饥渴难耐，有点不爽，”怀中的躯体洁净柔软，鼻尖触到沐浴乳的馨香与Omega身上湿润的甜茶气息，确实令人感到清爽。他多少猜出杨威利不想让这个晚上开始得太过仓促，但这丝毫无法打消先寇布的挫败感，甚至还自暴自弃地坦率起来：“你知道这一个多月来我都在忍受什么样的折磨吗？迟到的那几次根本不是因为我睡过头了，是因为一旦抱着你醒来，我就必须花时间平复晨勃。”<br/>	“又不是只有你很难受。”杨威利忍着笑意反驳，顺便缩缩脖子让男人停止蹂躏他的脸颊。Alpha哀怨的控诉实在鲜见，竟使他觉得可爱，忍不住伸手环住对方的脖子，垂下眼睛坦白：“……而且，我还忍过了一个发情期呢。”<br/>	那件沾着浓郁甜味的睡衣浮现在先寇布的脑海中，总算令他的心情稍微明朗。“所以你就征用了我的睡衣吗？”他含笑问道，话音未落，就见杨威利的整张脸孔蓦地涨红，倏然逃避似的将脸埋进他的颈窝中不敢抬头。<br/>	“你都没有采取什么行动，我还以为你没有发现呢。”黑发Omega耳根红透，温热颤抖的呼吸贴着Alpha的颈子，口吻里竟带了点赌气的成分：“……是我低估了阁下的自制力。”<br/>	先寇布未曾料到自己竟然就这么错过了Omega难得的引诱，长久的怔忪后是一声恼然长叹，双臂将怀中的腰身环得更紧。“我果然是傻瓜吧。”他闷声说着，抬手去揉颈间那颗黑色的脑袋：“差点发生那种意外之后，我只担心你会怕被我碰。”<br/>	这傲慢的Alpha在感情上未尝败绩，何曾对谁小心翼翼到把自己变成了迟钝的傻瓜。杨威利胸如擂鼓，颈后渴望被情人撕咬的位置泛起痒意，浸泡在幸福感中的大脑如微醺般飘然，坦露真心的唇齿已然不听使唤。<br/>	“我不会怕你，华尔特。”他低喃着，赧然至极的齿音轻得微弱难辨：“……不然也不会，穿着你的睡衣自慰了。”<br/>	拥抱着杨威利的怀抱僵硬了一瞬，紧接着变硬的是Alpha隔着浴巾贴在他大腿上的阴茎。杨威利咬住嘴唇，主动伸出手去拉扯先寇布腰间的浴巾，却被人握住手腕制止，接着耳尖也陷落进男人的唇齿间。“……做给我看。”耳廓上的噬咬细密酥麻，湿淋的吮吻声清晰传入耳际，登时让Omega软了半个身子。浴袍被强硬地拉敞开来，裸露出再次覆上汗意的躯体与无处躲藏的半挺性器，然后先寇布抬头吻他，灼热的鼻息仿佛徘徊在爆发边缘，再次哑声重复：“做给我看，杨。”<br/>	从颈根一路烧灼到脸颊的热度让杨威利以为自己要被羞耻心煮熟，他自然懂先寇布想看他做什么，脑中充满对刚才口无遮拦的悔意，连连胡乱摇头：“不行，绝对不行，我没办法看着你做这个……”“那不看着我就行了吗？”失措间慌张的拒绝被轻易抓到漏洞，先寇布双手利索地抽下杨威利睡衣的腰带，趁着Omega怔忪的空档将那根布带缠上他的眼睛。<br/>	两指宽的衣带用来蒙眼略显狭窄，好在长度足够，多缠绕一圈便可严实遮蔽眼前所有的光亮。杨威利的视野陡然陷入黑暗，而几秒前还抱着他的Alpha已经悄然退开，眼下的依靠只剩下背后堆叠在一起的松软靠枕。他知道先寇布定然就坐在自己面前，抬手却摸了个空，于是他明白男人在故意回避他的触碰，直到他肯点头为止。<br/>	“华尔特……”杨威利在一片黑暗中迟疑地呼唤着伴侣的名字，试图再争取一丝转圜的余地。回应他的只有先寇布递至他鼻端的信息素，醇厚的白兰地芬芳温柔而强势地侵入了他的感官，如同无言的鼓励，令他恍然发觉这要求并不是出于某种戏弄。他已经与这个Alpha心意相通，而男人想要的，只是拥有他所有最坦率的渴求。<br/>	杨威利坐在原地愣了一会儿神，忽然下定决心般深吸一口气，放任自己瘫软进身后的靠枕里。<br/>	他自已也难以说清这究竟算是对情人的妥协还是宠溺，亦无心去细究，耐着颊上的烫意将双手摸到屈起夹紧的腿间。被剥夺的视觉令感官放大，半抬头的阴茎安静躺在腹上，光是被细长的手指圈住便亢奋起来，腰杆深处逐渐荡漾起酥麻的热意，催促着已经完全进入状态的前端挺翘吐水。呵出双唇的低喘染上真实的欢愉，他比自己想象中还擅长这个，但只要一想起这是Alpha在深夜中一点一滴耐心指点的功劳，便忍不住抽紧小腹怀念起对方胯间沉甸的重量，想起指腹摩挲着那根东西时感觉到的坚硬和灼热。<br/>	这根本不够。前端温吞的快感根本不足以填补腹腔中愈发躁动的饥饿，剧烈起伏的胸膛惦念起伴侣烙下吻痕时野蛮的唇舌，习惯接受撕咬的乳首挺立着徒劳发抖，未等到想要的爱抚只得委屈地腾出手指自己去揉。黑暗将Omega的理智与视线一同遮蔽，使他逐渐忘记自己还被笼罩在伴侣的视线下做自渎的表演，全心追逐起想要的快感。指腹温柔的搓揉模拟Alpha温和的舔吮，再用指甲狠力掐划着代替失控啃咬的齿缘，杨威利蓦然发出一声舒爽变调的呜咽，被虎口箍紧根部的性器未能射出，只有嫩肉夹紧蠕动的后穴深处应声漫开甜美的热流，无声浸透了入口柔嫩的褶皱。<br/>	一声压抑的低喘砸进空气，杨威利倏然打了个激灵回到现实，然后意识先寇布正注视这一切——并且为他燥热情动。<br/>	他看不见先寇布的脸，却为对方确切存在的凝视兴奋又羞耻到指尖发抖，难以克制地猜测着男人正把视线落在何处。会是他肿热的乳粒吗？刚才在贪渴中不慎下重了手，那里或许已经充血成放荡的嫣红；会是他吐着粘液的性器吗？那些涌出的腺液每次都会染脏Alpha整片结实的小腹；又或许，会是他湿痒轻翕着的穴嘴吗？那里已经足够湿润，轻易就吞下了Omega颤抖着揉进去的一截指腹。<br/>	杨威利清晰地听见先寇布狠狠抽了一口气，继而是织物摩擦的窸窣，有什么轻软的东西被抛在了地上。那是大概是围在先寇布腰间的浴巾，这个男人也许已经为他勃起到疼痛。那猜测正取悦着黑发Omega的膨胀的占有欲，被Alpha爱恋的实感倏然灌满欲望沸腾的血管，牵动双脚鬼使神差地挪动位置，大敞开腿根不知廉耻地令先寇布看清他吞吃着手指的后穴。<br/>	先寇布突然恶狠地爆了一句粗口。<br/>	Alpha粗重而急促的喘息扩散开来，一下下捏揉着杨威利吵闹的心脏。男人散发着迫人存在感的体温似乎欺近了些许，却终究忍住了没有打扰Omega的动作。杨威利不知道先寇布在做些什么，倏忽间也变得不再关心，反正这夜晚已经无可挽回地陷入了失控与狂乱，自寻死路的代价迟早要被清算进疯狂的性爱，他便不介意再给对方燃烧的下腹添一把火。插进后穴中的手指尝试着抽动，指根带着不愿承认的表演欲厮磨着湿糯的穴褶，纤细食指无法满足饱尝过肉刃的腔道，便粗鲁地填进中指一起顶着贪馋的嫩肉用力碾磨。指尖撞到脆弱的前列腺，逼得欢愉的喘叫声破唇而出，夹着哭腔的破碎喉音便再也无法止住，只能着魔地捅弄着绞紧的后穴哽咽起伴侣的名字：<br/>	“哈啊……华尔特、呜……华尔特……”<br/>	环绕周遭的酒味陡然变得浓烈而辛辣，代替Alpha昂扬的性器与Omega身上溢出的甜香融为一体。先寇布将牙关咬得泛起酸意，正对着伴侣敞开的腿间暴躁地捋动着硬涨难耐的阴茎，每时每刻都恨不得就这么深狠地撞进那个湿暖幼嫩的窄穴，却舍不得打断眼前淫艳的绝景。<br/>	课长先生常年被宽大西装遮蔽的身体其实生得极美，纤细易折的腰身衔接着骨点突兀的髋胯，柔润光洁的平坦小腹却带了点手感极佳的肉感，敞开的大腿根部更是丰腴有度，总勾人下意识将十指掐陷其中烙下印痕。这兼具脆弱与性感的躯体是先寇布独占的秘密，他用贪婪的视线舔舐着杨威利每寸汗湿的肌肤，从吐出湿喘的唇瓣到臀间吮着指节发抖的穴嘴，全部归他所有。<br/>	这是属于他的Omega，是包容他冒犯不敬的上司，是他温顺聪慧的学生，是由他亲手雕琢的杰作，是他亲密无间的伴侣。<br/>	——亦是他余生所有欲望唯一的源头。<br/>	Alpha混乱的沉喘落进杨威利的耳膜，正被爱人当做自慰配菜的认知如沸油入火，霎时将他残存的理性焚烧精光。不得满足的小腹难耐绷搐着抬起轻晃，揉弄着前端的手指愈发粗暴，呻吟到干涩的喉咙渴望饮入伴侣的唾液，舌尖滑出下唇向Alpha央求一个吻。这次先寇布满足了他，毫不犹豫地攫获那条软舌奉上热烈的深吻，双手再也无法忍耐地掐揉上他亟待疼爱的胸乳，挺涨的肉具顶着他的肚腹蛮横蹭动，随之灌入呼吸的浓郁酒香逼得Omega猛然绷紧腰肢一阵发抖，精液淋湿了Alpha的下腹。<br/>高潮时的喘叫被吞进暴烈的吻，杨威利眼前发白，失神片刻后才发觉胸口至小腹一片湿凉，是被先寇布射在了身上。<br/>Omega脱力地躺在原处大口喘息，感受着Alpha炽热的手掌在他身上游弋，推开那些腥麝的体液占有欲地涂遍他单薄的胸膛。沾着精液的手指蹭到脸边，似乎想替他解开眼上的束缚，杨威利摸索着握住先寇布的手腕，埋首用鼻尖蹭着男人的掌纹如小猫舐水一样黏腻地舔。<br/>	“你知道自己在做什么吗？”先寇布嘶哑的喉音浸着近乎杀意的情欲，压在Omega小腹上的茎物被这煽情的引诱撩拨得再次膨胀，如一柄沉重凶器顶住了身下人的腹腔。“……我在诱惑你。”杨威利诚实作答，湿软鼻音听上去已然彻底意乱情迷，仿佛还嫌事态不够失控般再次将两根手指插进泥泞的后方，坦率地对着Alpha撑开小穴，混含着浅喘的哭腔不是请求，而是不容磨蹭的命令：<br/>	“……操我，华尔特。”<br/>	下一刻杨威利如愿以偿地被伴侣粗壮的肉刃彻底填满，忍无可忍的Alpha没给他任何习惯的余地，暴动的阴茎直接一撞到底，坚硬龟头毫无怜惜地撬凿向他毫无防备的生殖腔口。黑发Omega带着极致欢畅的哭叫声瞬间扎透先寇布的神经，失去理性禁锢的腰杆逞凶狠撞着身下乱颤的双臀，两手攥紧对方发软的小臂将人死死固定在胯下肆意肏干。深狠冲撞的巨物将久未承欢的穴肉拓开成自己的形状，如暴君般强横肆虐着从痉挛的腔道尽头泵出淫甜的水液，深处早已被肉茎驯服的敏感腔口不再如过往那般生怯，竟懂主动放松着为入侵者敞开娇贵的孕壶，期待成为抚育爱意结晶的温床。<br/>	“呜、华尔特……里面、哈啊……”杨威利发颤的牙关吐不出完整字句，舌根积存滑落的全是极乐的哭喘，双臂给人握在手里便只能被钉在怒张的热杵上来回贯穿，搐动的腹内麻痹混沌，随着穴腔中暴戾的捅弄不时紧绷着喷出水来。他不知道自己已经用后面高潮了几次，但小腹最深处颤麻的器官仍觉不满，忍不住用尽力气扭动腰臀，配合着先寇布每次碾撞的节奏紧绞深咽，从舌尖努力酝酿出一句断续的渴求：“更里面、呜啊……也想要……”<br/>	“哈……更里面是哪里？”先寇布明知故问，抬手扯下杨威利眼前已经松垮的腰带，捏着下巴迫人抬起头来，垂眸逼视那双泪雾朦胧的眼。下身抽送的速度刻意放缓，摆明了要钓着可怜的Omega说出淫猥词句，还佯作体贴地埋首在人嘴角落下一个吻：“说出来，我就满足你。”<br/>	腹中停歇的冲撞让杨威利涣散的理智短暂归位，却又被体腔深处泛滥的麻痒空虚折磨得不住蹬腿。他直觉恶劣的Alpha定然不只想从他嘴里听到“生殖腔”这个词，欲浪翻覆的脑海中倏然浮上一块救命的浮木，终于连最后的廉耻也抛却干净，低泣着一边晃腰一边夹紧后穴中的硬物讨好侍弄：<br/>	“子、呜……子宫、也要……”<br/>	他想自己应当是摸索到了正确的答案，因为紧接着重碾上腔口的一记狠顶令他错觉那柔弱的器官要被生生撞碎，脚趾痉挛着踢蹬床单，在失声中被Alpha撞上灭顶的高潮。先寇布发出一声低沉而模糊的笑，手掌托住杨威利的后颈与之交换黏糊而宠溺的湿吻。他青涩寡欲的学生终于被无数次的交欢教导得精明而放荡，成为在情事中与他势均力敌的爱人，简直可爱到让人必须立刻占为己有，再也不许旁人觊觎。<br/>	“……杨。”先寇布哑声开口，在额头相抵的距离中凝视杨威利湿润的黑瞳：“让我标记你。”<br/>	那双乌湿的瞳仁颤动起来，阖落的睫毛下挤出断线的泪液，片刻后再次抬起眼皮，眼底涌动的是再也无法被撼动的决心。<br/>	“好。”杨威利轻抽了一下鼻子，给了Alpha一个坚定的浅吻：“……把我变成你的，华尔特。”<br/>	先寇布抽出自己，轻轻拍了一把杨威利的腰。黑发Omega意会地翻过身去，温顺地跪趴在Alpha身下，双臂间抱着一个枕头寻求依靠，用膝盖撑住床面颤抖地把臀部抬高。灼热的硬物挤进臀缝，但并未急着再次插入，先寇布忽然俯下身来，用鼻尖轻蹭杨威利的耳背。<br/>	“我稍后可能会失去理智，所以还是趁清醒时说出口比较好。”Alpha沉声笑着，在Omega的后颈上落下一个柔昵的吻：“我爱你，杨。”<br/>	杨威利倏然睁大双眸，还未来得及回应什么，蓦地被腹中长驱直入的阴茎顶出一声湿呜。先寇布不再手下留情，顶胯操开痉挛缠绕着阳具的湿黏窄腔，硬涨的龟头终于捅穿Omega腹中熟嫩的腔口。可怖的快感在狭窄的孕腔中暴裂沸腾，杨威利再也说不出话，只得用一只手奋力搂住Alpha撑在他肩侧的手臂，将满脸汹涌的泪水蹭上男人的手背。先寇布感知到他未能吐露的爱语，紧紧反握住杨威利的手指令彼此指根的婚戒亲昵蹭撞，山峦般宽阔健实的身躯自背后整个覆上伴侣清瘦的身躯，将人碾进床垫里不知餍足地顶进颤搐的宫腔尽情侵犯。<br/>	Alpha维持分寸的理性被身下人湿闷的浪叫声与逼夹着肉具的穴腔吞噬殆尽，报复性变本加厉地厮磨着箍咬他肉冠的腔口狂轰滥炸，将湿淋淫水挤出生殖腔浸透整条烂熟的甬道，臂弯紧钳着怀中的腰身将人钉死在肉棒上承受不知怜惜的挞伐。杨威利连揪紧床单的手指都已脱力，额头抵在床面上视线呆滞地看着自己腿间不断被插撞着溅落浊液，平坦的小腹给肚子里不住夯撞的肉刃撑出一点轮廓，便难以自抑地联想起那处器官真正的职责。<br/>	“我、呜嗯……会、哈啊……会怀孕吗……？”他瞳孔涣散地轻哑喃喃，梦呓般的自言自语落入先寇布耳中，换来Alpha掐着他的胯撞进可怖的深处，几乎连沉重的精囊也要塞进糜红变形的穴口。“你会。”男人嘶重的鼻息萦绕在Omega起了鸡皮的后颈，锋利齿缘危险地游离在那处微肿泛红的腺体，隔着薄薄一层皮肤浅浅磨牙：<br/>	“……我会干到你怀孕为止的。”<br/>	他说完，犬齿嵌进黑发Omega散发惑人甜香的后颈狠狠咬下，将自己的信息素无法逆转地注入他伴侣的腺体中。<br/>	后穴中插到尽头的巨物开始成结，窄腔被精液冲灌的刺激剧烈到让杨威利在触电般的快感中崩溃哭咽，几近溃塌的神识却被后颈热辣的疼痛鞭笞着保持清醒。他的神智与躯体接受着Alpha双重的侵占，微妙的精神链接随着标记形成逐渐延伸成新的感知，胸口倏然炸开的满足与狂喜是两人情绪叠加的成果，远比彼此想象中更为浓烈的爱意代替言语涌进心室，震撼到令痛觉都变得麻木。先寇布松开咬着Omega的牙关，亦为这新奇的体验愣了一会儿，然后搂着杨威利倒进床里，给了他一个纯粹温柔的拥抱。<br/>	“……以后没办法对你说谎了。”杨威利躺在伴侣的怀中喘息着，佯作遗憾地叹气：“不管什么样的谎言，都会被标记拆穿的。”<br/>	“这点是双向的，我们扯平了。”先寇布弯起嘴角，执过伴侣的手低头亲吻指背，话语越刻意谦卑，越是透着股意味相反的得意：“失去秘密会让男人的魅力打点折扣，如果您因此移情别恋，我会伤心欲绝的。”<br/>	这玩笑话怎么听都带了点撒娇的味道，又因说话的人顶着张男人味十足的英俊脸庞，听上去格外好笑。杨威利忍俊不禁，伸手去捏先寇布的脸：“那我就跟你说点实话吧。”<br/>	“说什么？”<br/>	“比如，”黑发的Omega轻轻笑起来，抬头去寻找他伴侣的嘴唇：“我也爱你，华尔特。”<br/>	亲昵的吻成为再度开启情欲的序幕，杨威利腹中的结已经消退，体内没有抽出的性器缓缓厮磨着再度泛痒的嫩肉，很快再次把烂软的穴褶撑开成平滑熟红的形状。一侧膝弯被人捞在掌中迫使腿根大敞，就这么半侧半躺地在先寇布怀中承受身后粗鲁的插撞，手指被Alpha引导着自己捏住肿翘的乳尖掐揉，在羞耻的轻泣中听男人扯着低喑笑腔说期待那儿蓄满乳汁的诨话。始终存在的情绪链接令缱绻的性爱比以往还让人上瘾，即使再度插进生殖腔里畅快地高潮也无法浇熄彼此体内游走的热欲。<br/>	杨威利根本不知道这晚他们到底是几时结束，只记得后来去浴室清理时又在等待浴缸蓄水的空闲里吻在一起，他跪伏在浴缸边缘被Alpha从身后又一次结实地灌满。双膝在坚硬的瓷砖地面上磕出淤青，于是坐在浴缸里时先寇布爱怜地亲吻他的膝盖，失控的嘴唇却一路蔓延到全身，被顶在浴缸内壁上分开双腿不知节制地贯穿。最后的记忆是在卧室，他主动的骑乘只维持两分钟就在疲惫中停息，于是被Alpha掐着臀肉反客为主，腰肢在激烈的潮吹中彻底酥软下去，意识涣散前感觉到Alpha在他体内撑起的结。<br/>	无度纵欲的后果是次日睁开眼时全身没有一处不酸乏，翻身时感觉骨缝传来抗议的呻吟，错觉自己快要散架。杨威利艰难地揉揉眼睛，彻底清醒时才发觉先寇布早已醒了不知多久，正似笑非笑地盯着自己瞧。然后黑发Omega得到一个浅尝辄止的早安吻，落在他困惑的嘴角上。<br/>	“你的味道变了。”这是先寇布跟他说的第一句话。<br/>	杨威利一怔，在彻底理解Alpha的意思之前先闻到了对方的信息素，一如既往馥郁优雅的白兰地中被人兑入了一点温暖的红茶，细微的变化抹平烈酒原本的锋芒，却添上了更为神秘多变的后调。他猜测自己的信息素也是如此，他身上永久地沾染了爱人的味道，连死亡也无法将其抹消。<br/>	倏然加快的心跳不知是源于谁的欣喜，杨威利将自己一头扎进先寇布怀里，贪婪地嗅着伴侣身上全新的气味。而Alpha抱住他，也将脸安静地埋进Omega的黑发里。<br/>	正式结成标记之后的第一个清晨如此平淡而普通，于心意相通的伴侣而言却又如此崭新而闪亮。杨威利抬手环住伴侣的脖子，余光里瞥见指根那颗钻石，忽然皱起眉毛。<br/>	“不管怎么说，钻石这个主意还是太奢侈了，华尔特。”<br/>	“是吗？我还以为自己做得很完美呢。”先寇布眨眨眼，握过杨威利的手用指尖拨弄着那颗钻石摩挲。他才不相信这个Omega真有什么不满，链接情绪的标记正让他清楚地感受着，杨威利眼下着实心情不错。<br/>	“你多少要考虑一下自己的收入和花销的比例。”黑发Omega抿着嘴巴佯装困扰，弯起的眼睛却泄露出止不住的笑：“为了家里的财务着想，我有个建议。”<br/>	“哦？”Alpha愉悦地挑起一边眉梢：“属下洗耳恭听。”<br/>	“你去把另外一间房子退掉，这样每个月就能省下一大笔租金了。”杨威利认真道，顿了顿，又为后面略显肉麻的发言烧着耳尖挪开视线：<br/>“……然后赶紧正式搬进来，做这间房子的另一个男主人吧。”<br/>-<br/>比起那对从此没有摘下的惹眼钻石，更在公司里掀起轩然大波的是他们身上鲜明的标记。从前的流言不攻自破，但当事人本来也并未真正在乎，仍在职场内保持着与过去一样不远不近的相处模式。唯独有了转变的是，他们不会在午休时段内继续躲着彼此。<br/>同样是徐徐图之的婚后追爱故事，流传在贸易课办公室里的版本却被先寇布一时任性地对换了主角，人人皆以为是这个Alpha对上司长久的执着获得了爱神垂怜，一纸婚书从天而降，幸运地把两人捆在了一起。<br/>“反正他们一直都认定是我在追求您，我们顺水推舟不就得了。”先寇布对此轻描淡写地解释，但杨威利还是从他身上不时散发出的恶劣愉悦中发觉，这人只是喜欢看不明真相的八卦人士们被逗得团团转罢了。<br/>秋末时贸易课又在那间广受好评的酒吧里组织了一次聚会，这酒局难得由杨威利主动提出，连卡介伦和他的夫人也一并受到了邀请。其他人的迟钝并未影响亚典波罗敏感的嗅觉，他咬定这日子肯定有什么特别的含义，便缠着杨威利软磨硬泡，非要套出个答案来。<br/>“我不懂这事有什么好隐瞒的。”先寇布揽着上司的肩膀，气定神闲地抿了一口酒：“只不过就是我们两个的结婚纪念日而已。”<br/>于是下属们恍然发现这两人结婚的时间竟比公司中传言得还早，纷纷大呼上当，又感慨起先寇布竟花了八个多月才正式把上司追到手，实在不符合他响亮的名声。“我不让你说，就是因为知道后面的话题会变成这样。”杨威利闷声说，埋怨的口吻惹起周围一片笑声，末了自己也忍不住笑起来，目光下意识追逐向先寇布同样流泻着笑意的眸子。<br/>“啊，我想起来了。”亚典波罗突然大声道：“课长您不是问过我，为什么我们都觉得先寇布想追您吗？”<br/>“是啊。所以到底是为什么？”杨威利好笑地问，预感自己又要听到什么不靠谱的推理，但还是放下酒杯正襟危坐。<br/>“是这样的，差不多两年以前，公关课有个Omega来参加我们课的聚会。那次您也在，但跟她没什么交流，毕竟她是来接近先寇布的。”青年话未说完，周围已经有人明白他将出口的故事，忍不住跟着点起头来。“虽然那次她和先寇布聊得好像挺愉快的，但酒局结束之后就不了了之，介绍她来的同事觉得奇怪，就问她是怎么回事。”<br/>杨威利转过头，用视线询问先寇布对这件事是否还有印象，得到一个茫然的回视，于是只得再次看向沉迷于讲故事的亚典波罗：“然后呢？”<br/>“然后，她好像有点生气，说‘比起我，没准先寇布对你们课长更感兴趣。因为当许多人凑在一起大笑的时候，每个人都会下意识看向自己在意的人，可是那家伙眼里根本没有我。’”亚典波罗摊开手，终于想起这段八卦的起点似乎让他颇具成就感，脸上挂着舒畅的笑容：“一开始我们都觉得这事很扯，但还是忍不住验证了几次，然后发现每次你们都只会看对方……就像是刚才一样。”	<br/>杨威利诧异地轻怔，第一次没能说出有力的反驳。那些本以为被完美掩藏着的心迹，本以为直到最后才恍然察觉的情愫，竟在那么早之前就对彼此露出端倪，甚至连周围的友人都比两个当事人更加敏锐。他一时赧然，没敢立刻去看先寇布的表情，只有彼此屈起的小指无意间在座位上互相触碰，然后心照不宣地勾在一起。	<br/>酒过三巡后杨威利与先寇布先行离开，与必须照顾女儿们的卡介伦夫妇顺路同行。其实杨威利酒醉时会感官失控的毛病已经在接受标记后不治而愈，提前离席并不为此，这毕竟是结婚纪念日，比起跟同事们痛饮到烂醉，他们还是更希望能抽出点时间单独约会。<br/>四人同行至商业街的附近，在岔路口分道扬镳，新婚一周年的伴侣们牵手走向繁华的街道，身影逐渐融入璀璨喧闹的灯火中，留下卡介伦夫妇沿着路灯慢慢散步。<br/>“这两个人的演技未免太好了点。”卡介伦在归途中与妻子闲聊：“要不是杨后来告诉我他们只是在试婚，我还以为他们一开始就心意相通了呢。”<br/>“是吗？我反而觉得他们两个的演技也太拙劣了，杨第一次带着先寇布来吃饭时，我就看出这是两个笨家伙。”聪慧可人的奥尔丹丝掩唇轻笑，不动声色地嘲笑丈夫的迟钝：“不过就跟我想得一样，结果还是挺不错的。”<br/>初次与那对伴侣共进晚餐的回忆涌入脑海，卡介伦想起妻子那晚故作糊涂的问话，忽然觉得一字一句都耐人寻味，没来由地打了个哆嗦。还好他结婚时向上帝起誓永远不对伴侣撒谎，并一直坚决地履行着诺言。他妻子拆穿谎言的武器实在太简单直接，归根结底，只不过是女人的直觉而已。<br/>高大壮观的爱罗斯喷泉不知何时成了都市情侣们的许愿池，总有路过的行人向水池内抛入硬币，更是三天两头地能撞见有人在爱神的见证下求婚。先寇布总为此而得意，说自己才是第一个开启这个潮流的人。杨威利则选择不予置评，但每次和先寇布经过这座雕像下方，他都会习惯性地坐下休息一会儿。<br/>“传言的事，我确实有私心。”他们一起坐在喷水池旁时，先寇布突然开口。Alpha离开酒吧后一直有点心不在焉，大概是因为亚典波罗的故事也在他心里留下了些感触：“其实我一直有些遗憾，没有真的像他们以为的那样，早点开始追求您。”	<br/>“谁先开始都不重要。”杨威利轻声道，歪头靠上伴侣的肩膀的动作像是一个没有说穿的宽慰：“我觉得我们已经足够幸运了。”	<br/>“话虽如此，但我现在突然觉得，用这种方式填补遗憾有点儿傻。”先寇布说着，伸手揽住Omega的腰，在伴侣的发顶落下一吻：“所以我改主意了。”	<br/>“真感谢你注意到了。”杨威利笑出声：“我能问问新的主意是什么吗？”	<br/>Alpha站起身，转身面对上司弯腰行了一个夸张的骑士礼。这动作在杨威利看来羞耻度仅仅比单膝跪地低了那么一丁点，让他几乎立刻陷在窘迫中烧红了耳尖。	<br/>“我决定重新开始追求您。”先寇布看着他的表情，扬眉露出一个得意的笑：“课长，我能邀请您在周末进行一次图书馆约会吗？”	<br/>“唉，可是我更想留在家里，把上次借来的书看完。”杨威利故意没有给他面子，绕过Alpha径直走向他们住所的方向。他才不要继续在这个人群熙攘的地方久留，不然谁知道先寇布还会干出什么引人注目的事来。	<br/>“不过，”黑发Omega脚下一顿，到底还是没法对情人真的硬下心肠：“我倒是很缺一个为我准备红茶的人。”	<br/>先寇布忍不住笑起来，三两步追上去跟在杨威利的身后，即使无需经过标记确认，飘过鼻尖的甜味也正昭示着他的伴侣心情愉快。	<br/>“您觉得智勇双全的在下如何？”他问。<br/>杨威利没有特意回头，只是稍稍放慢脚步让他们并肩而行，然后主动握住Alpha的手，轻缓而温和的笑音飘进凉爽的夜风：	<br/>“完美至极。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>